El Angel y el Fénix
by Nadryl
Summary: Pasaron tres meses desde la batalla contra el grupo Bega o Justice Five para otros, y son invitados a una demostración. En el camino, conocerán a una beyluchadora, Nadia Mizuno OC, de la cual Kai se enamorará y habrán muchos sucesos. Cap 13 Up!.
1. El viaje a Shibuya

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Categoria:** Romance/General

**Pareja:** Kai x Nadia Mizuno (OC)

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. El resto de los personajes son pura y exclusivamente mis creaciones, excepto Rika, que le pertenece a mi prima.

**Summary:** Pasaron tres meses desde la batalla contra el grupo Bega (o Justice Five para otros), y son invitados a una demostración. En el camino, conocerán a una beyluchadora, **Nadia Mizuno (OC)**, de la cual Kai se enamorará. (Advertenciaa las fans de Kai: mi intención no es crear odio por haber creado un OC que se empareje con Kai. Pueden incluso interpretarse ustedes mismas como Nadia Mizuno, para sentirse más a gusto).Esta historia es de romance con acción, aventuras, algo de comedia (ya que no soy muy buena en eso, pero bue...), y drama. **NO es Yaoi, ni lemmon, tampoco tiene Hentai. **Avisados están.

Antes de empezar con la historia quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones.

Este es mi primer fic. Anteriormente lo había publicado, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, me lo borraron, así que acá lo vuelvo a subir. A los que me han dejado reviews anteriormente(aunque fueron pocos), les estoy muy agradecida.

Como ya dije antes, esta historia tendrá de todo un poco: Romance, comedia, aventura, acción, y drama (sí, en algunos capítulos específicos habrá relatos muy tristes, tal vez no tanto.) Antes de empezar estos capítulos que contengan drama, les pondré un aviso. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Mientras espero a que ustedes dejen reviews, pronto les iré agregando más capítulos. Les aviso de antemano que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para crear el fic, por lo tanto demoraré en ir poniendo los capítulos. Por favor ténganme paciencia, ya que trabajo y los únicos horarios disponibles que tengo es por la noche, y los días sábados, domingos y feriados (si es que no voy a estar ocupada). Pero eso sí, aunque pasen días, meses, e incluso años, les prometo que pondré TODOS los capítulos (que ni siquiera sé cuantos son, porque el fic será muy largo XDD).

¡Ah! y una última cosa. Si les parece que la calificación de este fic, no es la adecuada, háganmelo saber, y lo cambiaré. ¿ok?.

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les gusten.

**El Ángel y el Fénix**

Capítulo 1

El viaje a Shibuya.

El viaje estaba llegando a su fin, faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad de Shibuya. Era un día cálido de verano y muy hermoso. En un micro de la BBA, un grupo de chicos viajaban un tanto aburridos, debido a que el viaje había durado varias horas y estaban impacientes por llegar a destino.

– Me muero de hambre ¿cuánto falta para llegar? – dijo Tyson.

– Yo también tengo hambre.- Dijo Daichi desesperante.

¿Ustedes no piensan en otra cosa que en comer? – pregunto molesta Hillary

– ¡Qué molesta eres!.¿Por qué mejor no vas a molestar a Kai? Tal vez consigas que el "Señor antisocial" te diga algo.

Kai, que escuchó la conversación ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo se limitó a mirar a Tyson con malos ojos y luego desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para observar el hermoso paisaje.

– A diferencia de ti, él no es un quejoso. Deberías aprender ciertas cosas de él.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Como aprender a cerrar la boca, Tyson – dijo Kai sin mirar a Tyson.

– ¬¬# - Tyson no dijo nada, sólo dio un leve gruñido. Hillary sonrió satisfecha. Max, Daichi, Kenny y Ray reían por lo bajo.

– ¡Dejen de reírse! – gritó Tyson

– Ya, ya chicos, dejen de discutir. Pronto llegaremos Tyson, sólo aguanta un poco más.- dijo el Señor Dickenson.

– Espero que así sea, no aguanto más – dijo Daichi y su estómago empezó a crujir.

Tyson empezó a reírse por el tremendo ruido que hacía el estómago de su amigo. Daichi refunfuño, pero de repente el estómago de Tyson empezó a rugir fuertemente. Daichí soltó una fuerte carcajada.

– ¿De qué te ríes enano?

– Que no eres el único que piensa en comida, y no me llames enano, cabeza hueca.- dijo Daichi molesto

– ¿Cabeza hueca?. Ahora verás – dijo Tyson enojado. Los dos se disponían a enfrentarse.

– Ya basta chicos, dejen de pelear – dijo Kenny interponiéndose entre los dos.

– Miren chicos.¿que es eso? – preguntó Hillary de repente, observando por la ventana del micro.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia donde Hillary señalaba. A un lado de la carretera, a varios metros lejos de allí, sobre una colina (el paisaje es montañoso, sabemos que en Japón la mayor parte de su territorio es montañosa) se encontraba un edificio abandonado y en ruinas. Tras el edificio había un acantilado. Todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de varios montes, además del acantilado anteriormente mencionado y una amplia arboleda.

– Este edificio está en ruinas, fue una Compañía de Beyblades muy importante hace casi diez años atrás. – dijo el Sr. Díckenson

– ¿Una Compañía de Beyblades?.- preguntó Max

– ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó Sr. Dickenson.?. – preguntó Kenny

Mientras los chicos observaban y escuchaban al Sr. Dickenson, el micro seguía su rumbo dejando atrás aquellas ruinas que adornaban el paisaje, y que empezaba a ser cubierta por una extensa arboleda. La carretera empezó a descender y el camino comenzaba a curvarse. Ahora el micro estaba adentrándose en un bosque por un camino que lo llevaría hasta Shibuya.

– Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, hubo una explosión en uno de los laboratorios. Lamentablemente murieron algunas personas, entre éstos dos famosos científicos.

– Eso es muy triste - dijo Hillary

– Lo sé pequeña, pero estas ruinas debieron haber sido demolida y retirado todos sus escombros hace tiempo, a pedido de una persona.

– ¿Y quién es esa persona? – preguntó Max.

– Lo siento Max, no puedo decírtelo. Esa persona me pidió que no lo mencionara – le respondió el Sr. Dickenson

– En otras palabras, prefiere quedar en el anonimato ¿Por qué será?. – preguntó Tyson curioso.

– Tampoco puedo responderte a esta pregunta Tyson. Esa persona es la que debería responderte si así lo desea.

– ¿Usted lo conoce Sr. Dickenson? – preguntó Kenny

– Así es. Es una persona maravillosa. Ha luchado mucho en su vida. Ha pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, pero ha podido superarlas, no todas las cosas por supuesto, pero ha superado mucho.

– ¿La conoceremos algún día? – preguntó Daichi.

– Por supuesto Daichi. Les agradará mucho esa persona.

Kai, que escuchaba la conversación interesadamente, sólo preguntó una cosa.

– ¿Esa persona está relacionada con lo que sucedió en aquella compañía?

– Vaya, hasta que el señor antisocial se une a la conversación – dijo Tyson algo sorprendido, girando su cabeza en dirección hacia Kai, que estaba sentado, solo y con los brazos cruzados, en los últimos asientos del micro.

– ¡Cállate Tyson! – dijo Kai fulminándolo con su mirada fría y misteriosa.

– Por favor chicos, no peleen – intervino Kenny antes de los dos se dirigieran una palabra y comenzaran a discutir.

– n.nU... Je je je je je... en cierto sentido, sí Kai, pero no soy yo quien deba decirte lo que sucedió con esa persona. – dijo el Sr. Díckenson

– ¿Y por qué no lo demolieron como lo había dicho Sr. Dickenson?- Preguntó Ray

– Porque los obreros tienen miedo. Se dice que allí habitan malos espíritus. Ha habido casos en que los obreros escucharon voces y ruidos extraños provenientes del interior del edificio. También hubo varios derrumbes sin que los obreros las ocasionaran. – respondió el chofer.

Los chicos se sorprendieron. ¿Malos espíritus? Se preguntaban mirándose unos a otros. Hillary notó que Daichí temblaba de cabeza hasta los pies, y Tyson soltó una carcajada al ver temblar a su amigo.

– ¡No te rías Tyson! De donde yo vengo existen muchas historias de fantasmas y malos espíritus. Se dice que si irrumpes en un edificio en ruinas donde hubo alguna tragedia los espíritus te castigarían. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría. ¡AAAYYYY!.¡QUE MIEDOOOOOOO!

– ¡Esas son tonterías! Yo no creo en estas cosas.- Dijo Kai mirándolos fijamente.

– Sí, como no, tú no tienes miedo de nada. – Dijo Tyson sarcásticamente, y luego cambió su tono de sarcástico a alegre. - Vamos Kai, no seas aguafiestas y ven a divertirte con nosotros. Olvidémonos de este asunto, y ven con nosotros.

– ¡Hm!

Esa fue la única y típica respuesta que Kai le dio a su amigo. El micro continuaba circulando por la carretera y los chicos seguían haciendo barullo. Hillary seguía discutiendo con Tyson y Daichi, Kenny trataba de calmarlos, Ray y Max charlaban animadamente sobre las batallas y otras cosas, y Kai... bueno... Kai seguía observando el paisaje.

– Oye Ray¿cómo está Mariah? – preguntó Max.

– ¿Qué? Ah, Mariah, sí... bueno... ella está bien. Desde que recibí la invitación del Sr. Dickenson no deja de decirme que me extrañará. (N/A: les pido perdón a las fans que detestan la pareja Ray/Mariah, pero todas saben que ellos están juntos. Así que los pondré como pareja).

– ¿Y tú la extrañas?... – preguntó Max, y luego con mirada pícara le preguntó - ¿la amas?

– o/./o Bueeeeno... sóloooo... te diré que la extraño... – dijo titubeando Ray, y luego afirmo su voz – Sí, la extraño mucho, nada más. (Nota: eso - -> o/./o significa que el personaje sestá sonrojado. Como no puedo poner varias veces seguidas la barra lo escribo de ese modo.)

– Jajajaja, sabía que reaccionarías así. Sé que la amas, y me alegro por ti amigo. Por lo menos tienes suerte.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Ustedes dos nunca se pelean tanto como Tyson y Hillary.

En eso Hillary estaba aporreando a Tyson porque la llamó "fea", y Daichi se reía a carcajadas señalando la cara que ponía Tyson, y Kenny trataba de separarlos, pero era inútil. La furia de la chica era más fuerte que él. Max y Ray, no podían más de la risa. Por otra parte Kai sólo sonreía. "Se lo merece por idiota" pensaba Kai. Hillary se hartó de pelear con Tyson después de haberlo dejado despatarrado en su asiento con un chichonazo en la cabeza y que Kenny se interpusiera en la pelea. Salió de su asiento y se dirigió en la parte trasera del micro sentándose en un asiento libre, delante de Kai.

– ¡Grrrr!.¡detesto a este mocoso!.¡ojalá alguna chica lo pusiera en su lugar! – dijo Hillary furiosa

– ¿Para qué te molestas si sabes que él nunca cambiará? – Dijo Kai

– Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quisiera poder entenderlo, siempre está provocándome, sin que yo le haga nada o cuando comento algo. ¿Qué puedes decirme de él Kai?

– No soy el indicado para este tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Ray?.

– Porque tú eres el que lo conoce más.

– Aún así, no soy el indicado para darte consejos sobre Tyson.

– Ya veo. Te cuesta mucho expresarte. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – preguntó Hillary

Kai miró fijamente a Hillary. Era cierto, Kai nunca se había enamorado. Desde que vió a su amigo Ray besarse con Mariah (de nuevo perdón pero ya les expliqué por qué), y no sólo a ellos, sino que también a varias parejas desconocidas a lo largo de su camino, siempre sintió indiferencia. No podía entender por qué dos personas podrían enamorarse. Ni siquiera podía entender el significado de estos sentimientos. Le parecía absurdo este tipo de comportamiento de parte de los humanos, y no le importaba. No le importaba nada, salvo batallar y estar tranquilo en un lugar pacífico, recostado sobre el pasto contemplando el cielo y escuchar la melodía del canto de los pájaros. Eso era lo único que le importaba, por lo que simplemente le contestó, volviendo la mirada hacia la ventanilla del vehículo.

– ¡Hm! Enamorarse es para los tontos. Ni siquiera saben lo que hacen, y eso los hace más débiles. Por amar a alguien pierden todo. Amar no es mi estilo.

– ¿Eso es lo que crees?... Admito que en eso tienes razón, pero no siempre es así. En el amor también ganas, y mucho más de lo que crees. Sé que no has tenido la experiencia de enamorarte, pero el día que eso llegue, lo entenderás.

Hillary volvió a voltearse sobre su asiento desanimada y molesta al mismo tiempo, dejando a un confundido Kai. Observó a sus amigos, observó a Tyson, que todavía se peleaba con Daichi y Kenny trataba inútilmente de separarlos.

El camino empezaba a declinarse levemente, yendo siempre hacia la derecha. Ahora el bosque y los montes habían terminado del lado de la derecha del camino, pero aún continuaba del lado izquierdo. A la derecha empezaba a aparecer un barranco, cuyo declive era apenas leve y el paisaje cambió completamente.

Hillary estaba un poco dolida porque le importaba mucho Tyson, pero no podía soportar que él la tratara de esa manera, por lo que decidió olvidarse por un momento de esa pelea. Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– ¡Chicos, miren!

– ¿Ahora qué, Hillary?.¿no ves que estoy en medio de una discusión importante con Daichi? – preguntó molesto Tyson, pero de repente se dio que cuenta que Hillary estaba muy contenta contemplando un hermoso paisaje. Giró su cabeza en dirección hacia donde Hillary miraba.

El resto de los GRevolutions hicieron lo mismo. Todos sonrieron maravillados al ver un enorme y extenso lago que decoraba el paisaje. Sus aguas eran tranquilas y transparentes.

– ¡Es hermoso! – respondió Hillary.

– Este es el Lago Shideki, debido a que fue nombrada hace miles de años por los habitantes de una antigua aldea cuyo nombre es Shideki. De allí el nombre de ese lago – dijo el Sr. Díckenson.

– ¿Aún viven esos aldeanos Sr. Díckenson? – preguntó Tyson

– Por supuesto Tyson. Además allí es donde vive esa persona que tú dijiste que quería permanecer en el anonimato... ¡Ah, miren chicos, allí está la ciudad de Shibuya! Estamos llegando.

Del otro lado del lago podía verse claramente la ciudad de Shibuya, con sus enormes edificios que parecía que tocaran el cielo También podía verse un puerto y varias embarcaciones en plena navegación, esparcidos por todo el lago Shideki. Los chicos sonrieron ante tal maravilla. La ciudad era enorme, y aunque estaban muy lejos de allí, podía apreciarse la belleza de la ciudad.

– ¡Qué bien, ya era hora! En cuanto llegue me iré directo al comedor a comer mi desayuno. – dijo Tyson

– ¡SIIIII! Yo también. Me muero de hambre. Me devoraré todo lo que encuentre. – dijo Daichi eufórico.

– Más vale que te comportes enano.

– Mira quién lo dice, el cerdo cabeza hueca.

Tyson se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a darle un coscorrón a su amigo, y antes que lo hiciera dijo:

– ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

– Ni en broma, estoy diciendo la verdad!

– ¡BASTA! Dejen de pelear – gritó Kenny.

– ¡Hm! Estos chicos nunca cambiarán- pensó Kai.

Después de un largo recorrido, el micro llegó a su destino. Se había detenido frente a un enorme edificio muy lujoso. Era evidente que se trataba del hotel donde se hospedaría el equipo que venció al equipo Bega, hace ya tres meses atrás. Era un edificio enorme, y muy amplio. Tenía en su interior grandes habitaciones, un amplio comedor para cientos de personas, un servicio de aguas termales, y sobre todo un enorme gimnasio con varios platos tradicionales de Beyblade ubicado en la planta baja.

El equipo entró al interior del edificio seguido por el Sr. Díckenson hacia la recepción. Tras el mostrador de la recepción se presentó un señor de cabellos oscuros, con gafas y bigotes.

– Buenos días Señor. ¿Desea una habitación grupal?

– Que sean dos habitaciones, por favor. La dama aquí presente tiene derecho a su privacidad.

– Hillary se sintió agradecida por la cortesía del Sr. Díckenson, que sin darse cuenta se sonrojó. Al escuchar esas palabras Tyson no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso Tyson? – preguntó molesta Hillary.

– ¡JAJAJAJA!.¿Tú, una dama?.¡jajaja! No me hagas reír. No eres más que una marimacho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hillary le dio un coscorrón a Tyson, enfrente de todos. Cuando se percató de que estaba presente el recepcionista, se detuvo y volvió a sonrojarse, tomando un tono como el del tomate.

– Lo... Lo siento... u/./uU –dijo Hillary

– No te preocupes muchacha. Todo está bien. u.úU. Por cierto, soy el señor Watsuki. Cualquier cosa que deseen, pueden pedírmelo. Trataré de complacerlos, y espero que su estadía sea agradable. Gracias por hospedarse en nuestro hotel. Enseguida les llevaremos su equipaje a sus habitaciones. Aquí tienen las llaves.

Dicho esto, el recepcionista entregó las llaves al Sr. Díckenson. Inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, mientras que Tyson permanecía en el suelo, con el rostro pegado al suelo, quejándose.

– No estés quejándote y levántate Tyson – Exclamó firmemente Kai.

Subieron al ascensor, con capacidad máxima para 10 personas, pues sus habitaciones estaban en el séptimo piso. Al llegar al piso indicado, salieron por dicho ascensor y pasando por un largo pasillo, llegaron a sus habitaciones que estaba casi al final. El Sr. Díckenson ingresó las llaves por la ranura. El número de su habitación era la 724. La habitación de los chicos era enorme y muy amplio. Lo primero que se encontraba al entrar, era una sala (tipo living-comedor) con tres amplios sillones de tres plazas ubicados en el centro, que rodeaba a una ratonera rectangular (N/A: para aquellos que no saben lo que es una ratonera, es una especie de mesa baja), y frente a la ratonera había un estante con un televisor, un video y un mini-estéreo. A la izquierda de aquel estante había otro con un mini-bar, una pequeña heladera para los refrescos y otros alimentos, y un pequeño armario que contenía varios juegos de mesa para entretenerse. Frente a la puerta principal, había un enorme ventanal con alféizar y la vista panorámica era hermosa. Se podía ver el lago brillando bajo el intenso brillo del sol, y un hermoso paisaje boscoso. Desde allí, también se podía ver, hacia abajo, un enorme patio. A la izquierda de la sala había un pasillo con dos puertas que los llevaban hacia las habitaciones, con tres camas individuales y un baño en cada habitación (¿hacía falta decirlo? ¬¬). En todas las habitaciones, al igual que en la sala, las ventanas eran enormes. La habitación de Hillary se encontraba al lado de la de los chicos, era la número 725. Entraron y era parecida a la de los chicos, sólo que ésta era más pequeña con una sola puerta que los llevaba hacia donde estaría la cama deHillary. También había tres camas. Entre la habitación de los chicos y la de Hillary había una puerta que se intercomunicaban entre sí y podían pasar de una habitación a la otra sin la necesidad de salir al pasillo. (Hay hoteles que tienenlas habitaciones así). El Sr. Díckenson se acercó a los chicos, y les entregó una tarjeta que contenía un número telefónico.

– Muy bien chicos, aquí los dejo. Tomen, les entregaré una tarjeta con mi número del celular para que puedan encontrarme en cuanto necesiten de mi ayuda.

En el momento en el que el Sr. Díckenson abrió su billetera Kenny estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero Daichí se interpuso.

– ¡Qué bonita fotografía Sr. Díckenson!.¿Es su familia?

En la billetera del Sr. Díckenson se encontraba guardado una fotografía, en el que aparecían cinco personas. Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres, entre ellas estaba la niña por la cual Daichí preguntó. La niña aparentaba tener unos seis o siete años, tenía el cabello de color turquesa oscuro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y ojos de color miel (ya saben, es un marrón muuy clarito). Detrás de ella se encontraban un hombre y una mujer adultos. Él tenía el cabello azulado y ojos oscuros, mientras que ella tenía el cabello castaño claro con los ojos del mismo color de la niña. A la izquierda de la mujer se encontraba un segundo hombre de cabellos bordó (para los que no saben qué color es ese, vendría a ser un tono color vino aproximadamente, raro para el color de cabello, pero ya saben que esto es un fic, y puede pasar cualquier cosa.) y mirada profunda. Sus ojos eran de color rojo. A la derecha del hombre, detrás de la niña, se encontraba un tercer hombre de cabellos canosos y no era tan calvo. Llevaba bigotes y pequeños anteojos. Todos sonreían en la fotografía.

Todos se acercaron para ver la fotografía del Sr. Díckenson. Kai, por su parte se mantenía apartado, recostado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

– No Daichí, ellos son mis amigos. La pequeña es la hija de esta pareja. - y señaló al hombre y la mujer que estaban detrás de la niña – Su nombre es Nadiana Tsukino (el nombre de Nadiana lo inventé, pero en realidad este nombre tiene un origen. Lo sabrán más adelante), en este momento ella tenía tan sólo siete años. Ahora es una jovencita muy hermosa. Tiene la edad de ustedes. ¿sabían que ella construyó su primer Beyblade con sus propias manos a los siete años?

– ¿QUÉ? – respondieron todos.

– Así es muchachos, éste es su beyblade, miren – y todos acercaron más sus rostros a la fotografía para apreciar mejor la imagen del beyblade que la niña poseía en su mano. El beyblade era de color turquesa oscuro (mi color favorito) con rasgos blancos.

– Es un beyblade del tipo ataque ¿cierto Sr. Díckenson? – preguntó Kenny

– Así es. Y también de resistencia.

– Increíble – exclamó Ray.

– ¿Siete años y ya creó su propio beyblade? – preguntó atónito Max – creo que batió el récord en edad. Debió ser una niña superdotada.

– Si si si, ella será superdotada, pero si fuese una beyluchadora, seguro que la derrotaría, ya que soy el mejor y el campeón por cuarta vez. – dijo muy seguro Tyson.

– No estés tan seguro, Tyson. Cada día hay más beyluchadores, y muy buenos. – dijo Hillary.

– JE JE JE JE... Hillary tiene razón Tyson. No deberías estar muy seguro de lo que acabas de decir si no la conoces. Nadiana es la hija de dos científicos muy reconocidos. Sus padres eran Heber (su madre) y Edwin Tsukino (su padre, obvio). Heredó de parte de ellos su inteligencia. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, y trabajábamos juntos en la BBA, hace casi diez años. Aunque Nadiana no era mi sobrina solía decirme "tío Dickenson" por la enorme relación de amistad que había tenido con sus padres.

– ¿Este hombre canoso es usted señor Díckenson? – preguntó Hillary – Se ve muy bien.

– Gracias Hillary.

– Espere un momento Sr. Díckenson ¿usted dijo "eran"? – Preguntó Daichi

– Sí, lamentablemente ellos están muertos. Para Nadiana la muerte de sus padres fue muy duro. Desde ese día cambió muchísimo. Ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles.

– Eso es terrible para una niña de siete años – Dijo con tristeza Hillary.

– Sí, es muy triste – dijo Max

– ¿Y quién ese segundo hombre? – preguntó Ray, queriendo cambiar la conversación para evitar que la habitación se sumiera en un terrible silencio.

– Este hombre es Yuro Sugaki, también trabajaba con nosotros. Pero desapareció después de la muerte de los Tsukino. Hasta hoy, no hay novedades sobre él. – De repente el Sr. Díckenson reaccionó como si recordara algo, miró su reloj y se dirigió a los chicos – Lo siento chicos, debo irme, los veré en el almuerzo.

– ¿Nos va a dejar Sr. Díckenson? – preguntó Kenny

– Sí, lo lamento chicos, tengo que atender un asunto de negocios.

– Por cierto Sr. Díckenson, hablando de negocios, usted no nos ha dicho de qué se trata esa demostración que tanto nos mencionó – dijo Max

– Max tiene razón. ¿De qué se trata Sr. Díckenson? – preguntó Ray

– ¿No es obvio que se tratará de una competencia? Por algo es que el Sr. Díckenson nos invitó – dijo Tyson.

– En realidad no es exactamente así Tyson, pero les prometo que les explicaré en cuanto regrese a almorzar con ustedes.

– Dicho esto, el Sr. Díckenson se retiró de la habitación dejando a los muchachos desconcertados.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Una chica extraña

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Categoria:** Romance/General

**Pareja:** Kai x Nadia Mizuno (OC), pronto habrá otra pareja.

**Disclaimers:** ¿Otra vez? o.o... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. El resto de los personajes son pura y exclusivamente mis creaciones, excepto Rika, que le pertenece a mi prima.

**Summary: **Pasaron tres meses desde la batalla contra el grupo Bega (o Justice Five para otros), y son invitados a una demostración. En el camino, conocerán a una beyluchadora, Nadia Mizuno (OC), de la cual Kai se enamorará. (Advertencia a las fans de Kai: mi intención no es crear odio por haber creado un OC que se empareje con Kai. Pueden incluso interpretarse ustedes mismas como Nadia Mizuno, para sentirse más a gusto).

¡Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Si hay alguna parte de la historia que se asemeja a la de otra historia, no es más que simple y pura coincidencia. ¿ok?

Esta historia tendrá de todo un poco: Romance, comedia, aventura, acción,drama (sí, en algunos capítulos específicos habrá relatos muy tristes, tal vez no tanto). También habrá un poco de "fantasía" (no merefiero a magia y ese tipo de cosas, sino de cosas un poco exageradas y extrañas).Antes de empezar estos capítulos que contengan drama, les pondré un aviso. **NO es Yaoi, ni lemmon, tampoco tiene Hentai.** Avisados están.

En estos momentos estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Mientras espero a que ustedes dejen reviews, pronto les iré agregando más capítulos. Les aviso de antemano que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para crear el fic, por lo tanto demoraré en ir poniendo los capítulos. Por favor ténganme paciencia, ya que trabajo y los únicos horarios disponibles que tengo es por la noche, y los días sábados, domingos y feriados (si es que no voy a estar ocupada). Pero eso sí, aunque pasen días, meses, e incluso años, les prometo que pondré TODOS los capítulos (que ni siquiera sé cuantos son, porque el fic será muy largo XDD).

¡Ah! y una última cosa. Si les parece que la calificación de este fic, no es la adecuada, háganmelo saber, y lo cambiaré. ¿ok?.

**Nota: **Gracias ala ayuda que me ofreció Zhena HIK, pude arreglar lo de los guiones de diálogo. Gracias amiga n.n

Ahora voy por los Reviews, que aunque fueron pocos, con gusto les responderé. Sé que he recibido más reviews antes de que me borraran la historia, así que igualmente se los agradezco.

**sorita-DG1**: Si, la pobre de Nadiana sufrió mucho, más adelante sabrás con detalles sobre su oscuro pasado. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado, ycomo me lo pediste acá está la continuación, donde aparecerá Nadia Mizuno. Gracias por el review.

**EleoYasha: **¡Eleo! Sis!... que sorpresa encontrarte por acá. Claro que lo continuaré, y como prueba, acá tenés el segundo capítulo. n.n.Gracias por el review.

**Physis**¿Mary-sue¿quién es? No la conozco, pero de todas formas gracias por el review. Y hablando de reviews, estoy de acuerdo. De esa forma cualquiera tiene derecho a opinar, sean anónimos o no. Acá está el segundo capítulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el review.

**Ayuka Hiwatari**: Si me demoré te pido disculpas, pero ya expliqué mis razónes de por qué me demoraría. Espero eso no te moleste. Gracias por el review.

**Miwe Estrella Sakasagami A:**.¡JAJAJAJAJA! No te preocupes, aunque a mí no me va ni me viene la gata rosa (y para colmo DETESTO este color -.-), estoy acostumbrada a escuchar y leer este tipo de comentarios. Así a que a mí no me ofendés para nada, pero ojalá no se ofendan las fans de esa chica u.uU.Pero pronto esa pareja se llevará una sorpresa. Me alegra que a tí también te guste la historia. Acá está la continuación, y gracias por el review.

Acá está el segundo capítulo.

**El Ángel y el Fénix**

Capítulo 2

La extraña chica

"- ¿No es obvio que se tratará de una competencia? Por algo es que el Sr. Díckenson nos invitó – dijo Tyson.

"- En realidad no es exactamente así Tyson, pero les prometo que les explicaré en cuanto regrese a almorzar con ustedes.

"- Dicho esto, el Sr. Díckenson se retiró de la habitación dejando a los muchachos desconcertados.

* * *

Los muchachos estaban desconcertados por la respuesta del Sr. Dickenson, pero no se desanimaron. Ya tendrían su respuesta en su debido momento.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos chicos? - preguntó Max.

– Iremos a entrenar – respondió Kai mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– ¿Entrenar? - preguntó Tyson sorprendido – Viejo. ¿acaso no sabes que hora es?.

– Sé muy bien la hora que es Tyson, y este es el mejor momento para entrenar. Andando.

– ¡Oye!.¿quién te hizo líder a ti? – protestó Daichi. Kai volteó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada fulminante que lo dejó paralizado.

– ¡Oye Kai!.¿por qué crees que debemos entrenar ahora?. ¿Acaso tendremos alguna batalla? – Preguntó nuevamente Tyson.

– Probablemente si, Tyson. Además, tú lo dijiste, lo más probable es que tengamos una competencia. Por alguna razón es que fuimos invitados por el Sr. Dickenson. ¿ya lo olvidaste? – mientras Ray decía todo eso se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kai. – y estoy de acuerdo con Kai. Este es el mejor momento para entrenar. Vámonos.

Todos salieron a entrenar. Aunque ya tenían un gimnasio en el hotel, prefirieron hacerlo fuera, en algún lugar apartado y tranquilo. Aunque no conocían las calles y los caminos de la ciudad, eso no les importaba. Salieron a trotar tomando el camino que los dirigía hacia la ciudad, ya que el hotel estaba un poco apartado, pero no tan alejada. Hillary los guiaba y los orientaba.

– Oye Hillary – decía Tyson - ¿conoces esta ciudad? Porque parece que fueses nuestra guía.

– Es que tengo parientes que viven aquí y los visito de vez en cuando.

– Nunca me hablaste de ellos.

– Y tú nunca me lo preguntaste. – respondió inocentemente Hillary. Tyson permaneció mudo con los ojos semicerrados.

Tras media hora de recorrer el camino trotando, escucharon de repente el grito desesperado de una niña.

– ¡Basta!.¡Déjenlo en paz!.¡no es justo lo que están haciendo!

– ¡Cállate niña molesta! Queremos ver qué tan bueno es su beyblade. – decía un chico que parecía ser el líder, y que reía maliciosamente.

A un lado del camino había cuatro chicos, más bien una pequeña pandilla de chicos, de entre unos trece y quince años que atacaban sin piedad al mismo tiempo con sus beyblades, al beyblade de un niño más pequeño que ellos. Los G-Revolutions estaban muy sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo molestos por la actitud de esos chicos.

– Esto es injusto, ahora les daré una lección a estos sinvergüenzas – Tyson se arremangaba las mangas de su campera de gimnasia que se había puesto para el entrenamiento, y se dirigía hacia ellos.

– Yo también. No tolero este tipo de comportamiento. Vamos a darles una lección – Daichi iba tras de Tyson con su típica vestimenta (ya que no tenía otra cosa n.nU), junto con los demás. Kai permanecía en el lugar para observarlos desde allí.

– Oigan chicos, déjenlo es paz ¿qué no ven que es un niño inocente?.¿y se hacen llamar beyluchadores? – intervino Tyson

– Así es, un beyluchador debería ser respetuoso con el oponente. – respondió Daichi.

– ¿Y a quién le importa eso? – decía uno de los chicos que atacaba sin piedad al niño.

– Nosotros estamos probando nuestra estrategia, así que no se entrometan. – respondió un segundo chico.

– ¿Atacar de esa forma es probar sus habilidades? Pues a mí no me parece así. – respondió Daichi

– No tiene caso que razones con ellos Daichi, vamos a darles una lección.

– Si

Ambos lanzaron sus blades y se dispusieron a atacar a sus oponentes. Los cuatro blades de la pandilla, que antes rodeaban al blade del pequeño atacando uno por uno y al mismo tiempo, ahora aumentaron más su velocidad con la orden del líder de la pandilla, de manera que formaron una barrera, rotando alrededor del blade del pequeño, no sólo para impedir que el blade del pequeño escape, sino también para impedir que los blades de Tyson y Daichi pudieran rescatarlo. Tyson y Daichi dieron la orden de ataque, pero fue inútil. El ataque de ellos fue rechazado muy fácilmente y casi pierden el equilibrio y la resistencia.

– ¿QUÉ? – Tyson y Daichi no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, tampoco el resto del equipo.

– Son muy buenos – decía Max.

– Pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes. – respondió Kai.

– ¿Por qué crees eso Kai? – preguntó Ray, que oyó lo que Kai acababa de decir.

– Es muy simple, están protegiéndose el uno del otro. No son lo suficientemente fuertes si luchan solos.

– ¿Pero cómo romperán la barrera para poder luchar uno a uno? – preguntaba Max

– Creo que tendrán que encontrar el punto débil de los blades de la pandilla – respondió Kenny mientras observaba su laptop – Además Kai tiene razón, sus blades no son gran cosa, pero peleando en equipo son muy fuertes.

– Ánimo chicos, ustedes pueden – gritaba Hillary.

Tyson y Daichi escucharon la conversación de sus amigos y volvieron a intentarlo, pero por más que lo hayan intantado una y otra vez y que se esforzaran no lograron romper la barrera, y quedaron al punto de quedar agotados y perder la batalla. Sus amigos seguían animándolos y apoyándolos. La pandilla reía maliciosamente y continuaban destrozando el blade del pequeño.

– ¡Basta!.¡no lo destruyan más! – la niña suplicaba y lloraba, pero la pandilla hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de la niña.

El pequeño, de unos once años seguía resistiendo sin quejarse al ataque de la pandilla, aunque mostraba signos de cansancio y debilidad. Tyson y Daichi, a pesar de estar también agotados por los constantes ataques y de utilizar distintas estrategias por intentar romper la barrera, no se rindieron.

– Vamos Daichi, hagámoslo una vez más.

– ¡Si!.

Una vez más se dispusieron a atacar, cuando de repente surgió un beyblade de la nada, y de un solo golpe rompió la barrera, haciendo que los blades de la pandilla se esparciera en distintos puntos, y el blade del pequeño quedara libre regresando a la mano de su dueño. A continuación, el beyblade que surgió de la nada, atacó a los blades de la pandilla uno por uno a una velocidad sorprendente y dejándolos completamente destrozados e inutilizados. Todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos. No podían creer que un solo beyblade pudiera derrotar a cuatro oponentes.

– ¿De dónde salió ese beyblade? – preguntó Daichi sorprendido, y obtuvo la respuesta cuando el beyblade extraño llegó a la mano de su... ¿dueña?.

Todos observaron a esa chica extraña que estaba en el camino donde se encontraba Kai, pero muy apartada y a unos pocos metros de él. La chica era muy bonita, tenía ojos de color miel y su mirada era seria y firme, más bien indiferente. Su cabello, de color turquesa oscuro, era muy largo hasta la cintura y estaba recogido con una cinta gruesa que ondeaba con el viento (como la bufanda de Kai) a la altura de su espalda, y en sus mejillas llevaba unas rayas de color rojo oscuro. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, era delgada y llevaba puesto una remera de color verde musgo, pantalones de jean azul petróleo y zapatillas deportivas negras. En su cintura llevaba puesto un cinturón cruzado de color rojo y llevaba puesto una especie de "cola" de color beige.

Cuando Kai observó a la chica se quedó perplejo, no sabía por qué, pero algo le llamaba la atención en esa chica. Todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y por su mente lo único que pasaba era una sola pregunta "¿quién es esa chica?". Con su mirada fría admiraba su belleza, su rostro, su manera de comportarse y buscó en los ojos de ella la razón de por qué él se sentía así de solo verla. De repente, las palabras de esa chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– No me importan sus asuntos personales – decía la chica extraña con tono firme y tajante, dirigiéndose a la pandilla – pero atacar los cuatro juntos contra un oponente que no tiene posibilidad de defenderse, es lo más bajo que pudieron haber hecho, y eso es algo que yo no tolero. ¿y se hacen llamar beyluchadores?.¡hm! Deberían darles vergüenza.– dicho esto se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque. Ni bien caminó un par de pasos, cuando el líder de la pandilla la detuvo y se acercó a ella.

– Oye, tú, mocosa. ¿Cómo te atreviste a destrozar nuestros beyblades?.¿y quién eres tú para darnos una lección? – protestaba el líder.

– Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Yo sólo soy una chica que no tolera actitudes de cobardía como las de ustedes. – respondió con firmeza la chica sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

El líder, enfadado e histérico, se lanzó contra la chica para atacarla. Los G-Revolutions anticiparon la reacción del líder de la pandilla, y se dispusieron a defenderla, pero ya era tarde. Varios sonidos de coscorrones, patadas y piñas, seguido de la reacción del líder siendo expulsado (más bien lanzado) indicaban que la chica le había propinado una buena paliza (N/A: estas escenas fueron clausuradas por contenido violento, pero por la descripción que acabo de darles pueden imaginarlo a su antojo XDD). Los chicos también estaban sorprendidos (Kai incluido), dieron varios pasos atrás mientras les caían una gota al estilo animé.

El resto de la pandilla, sorprendidos y asustados se acercaron al líder.

– Esta chica sí que es peligrosa – decía el líder temblando de cabeza a pies y con varios moretones en todo su cuerpo y chichones en la cabeza, mientras señalaba a la chica, quien los observaba con una mirada fría que realmente daba miedo. - ¡Vámonos de aquí! - y huyeron despavoridos.

La chica desempolvaba sus manos mientras murmuraba "idiotas" con su gesto serio, y nuevamente se volteó para continuar con su camino sin decir una palabra, pero en ese momento la niña se acercó a ella y con una reverencia le agradeció por haber ayudado a su hermano. También lo hizo el niño que llegó tras su hermana.

– Deberías reparar tu beyblade. Está muy dañado. – sugirió la chica con tono firme pero suave. Su mirada, que antes era seria y fría, ahora se volvió indiferente.

– Lo sé, pero no tengo dinero. – se lamentaba el niño – Mi padre acaba de darme el dinero para comprarme un nuevo anillo de ataque, y ahora está destrozada. – decía mientras señalaba la pieza destrozada de su beyblade. – No me atrevo a decirle lo que pasó. Temo que se enfade conmigo quejándose de que desperdicié su dinero en una tonta batalla.

– Nuestro padre es muy severo, pero no es malo. Acaba de perder el empleo, y se ha esforzado mucho para darle a Nick el dinero para que pudiera tener su propio beyblade y poder competir, ya que éste es su sueño. – respondió la niña. (N/A: Sé que el diálogo que acabo de poner es absurdo, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor, además no olviden que esto es un fic y puede pasar cualquier cosa, desde lo más fantasioso y absurdo hasta lo imposible)

La chica lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos, y luego sacó su beyblade de su bolsillo y lo desarmó. Le entregó el anillo de ataque al niño y volvió a guardar su beyblade.

– Tómalo, es tuyo.

– Pero... ¿qué harás sin tu anillo de ataque?.¿Por qué me lo regalas? – preguntaba extrañado y sorprendido el niño.

– Tengo varios repuestos más. Además, resististe hasta el último minuto los ataques de esta pandilla. Esto demuestra que eres un verdadero beyluchador. – decía la chica sonriendo, mientras pasaba por su lado y se marchaba levantando su mano derecha en señal de saludo - Te lo ganaste.

Los niños sonrieron y se marcharon dando las gracias. Ahora era el turno de Tyson de colocarse frente a la chica.

– Espera ¿cómo hiciste eso? Fue increíble. Realmente eres muy buena. – decía Tyson emocionado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

– Yo también quiero saberlo. Nos costó mucho trabajo derrotarlos. Nos dejaste sorprendidos. – continuaba Daichi. El resto del equipo se acercaron a conocer a la chica.

– No tengo por qué explicarles a un par de tontos beyluchadores que ni siquiera saben cómo enfrentar a un grupo de debiluchos. – les respondió la chica tajantatemente, frunciendo su ceño y dirigiéndoles una mirada de reproche. – y en mi opinión, ustedes resultaron ser más débiles que ellos. - terminó, atenuando su voz pero sin dejar de ser firme.

– ¿Nos llamaste débiles? - preguntó Tyson molesto levantando su puño - ¿acaso tú no sabes quiénes somos nosotros? Pues te lo diremos - Tyson y Daichi sacaron sus beyblades y haciendo poses (como la que hizo Daichi cuando conoció a Tyson por primera vez) se presentaron ante la chica. - Somos los campeones mundiales del Beyblade. – dijeron al unísono.

La chica los observaba seria y apenas boquiabierta, y permaneció inmóvil ante la actuación de los chicos. El resto del equipo no dijo nada. Simplemente sonreían mientras les caía una gota al estilo animé.

– Creo que la impresionamos. ¿no es así Tyson? – decía Daichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomándoselo a pecho colocando una mano sobre la cintura, mientras que en la otra le mostraba a la chica su beyblade.

– Claro que sí, Daichi. Esto le enseñará a respetarnos. – Tyson tomó la misma actitud que su amigo y en la misma posición.

– Estas son las poses más ridículas que he visto en mi vida. – decía la chica con tono sarcástico cuando reaccionó - ¿acaso trabajan en un circo? (caída de Tyson y Daichi)

– ¡jajajaja! Eso sí que estuvo gracioso. Ella cree que ustedes son unos payasos. – Hillary se sujetaba el estómago por que no aguantaba la risa.

– Muy graciosa Hillary - decían Tyson y Daichi al unísono y sarcásticamente, mientras les salía una venita en su sien al estilo animé.

– ¿O será que en realidad son los Campeones Mundiales de la Ridiculez?... – continuaba la chica con su tono serio y Hillary seguía riéndose a carcajadas. El resto de los chicos se cubrían la boca mientras reían por lo bajo. A Tyson y Daichi les salían nuevas venitas.

– ...¿O de la estupidez?... – continuaba la chica, mientras que Hillary seguía riéndose a carcajadas. Más venitas habían salido de las sienes de Tyson y Daichi.

– ...¿O de ambas cosas? – terminó diciendo la chica y antes de que Tyson y Daichi dijeran una palabra continuó – De cualquier forma no tiene caso hablar con niños tontos como ustedes. Nunca pensé que dos de los G-Revolutions fuesen tan idiotas.

– ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de nuestro equipo? – Preguntó sorprendido Max al igual que el resto del equipo.

– ¿Cómo no saberlo si sus nombres están por todas partes? Tú eres Max – respondió señalándolo y continuó así con el resto de los chicos – Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Kevin, Hillary y... – detuvo su mirada por unos segundos cuando vio a Kai. La chica sentía de repente algo diferente en cuanto lo vio. No estaba segura qué era. Lo conocía antes, y le era indiferente, pero ahora que él estaba allí ya no era lo mismo. Sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, y no podía controlarlo. Inmediatamente reaccionó antes que se dieran cuenta y simulando seriedad terminó diciendo el nombre del último beyluchador. - ...Kai.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos pero asintieron en señal de que la muchacha había mencionado correctamente sus nombres.

– Oye ¿acaso ustedes no son hermanos? – preguntó Tyson, señalando a la chica y a Kai. – es que se parecen taaaanto.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo la chica y Kai con una mirada fulminante y con tono desafiante.

– ¡Ups! Creo que hablé de más. u.uU – dijo Tyson escondiéndose tras de Hillary.

– Cobarde - decía Hillary despreciativamente, mientras le caía una gota en la cabeza.

– ¡Hm! - decían los dos al mismo tiempo con sus típicas mirada frías y serias. Sorpresivamente ambos se miraron y luego desviaron sus miradas cerrando los ojos.

– Entonces no tengo más nada que decir. Debo ir a entrenar. Nos volveremos a ver. – Y la chica volteó para continuar con su camino.

– Tu nombre – dijo Kai.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto la muchacha deteniéndose y volteando su rostro.

– ¿No nos dirás tu nombre?. Sabes los nuestros, pero no sabemos el tuyo.- la chica lo miró nuevamente por unos segundos y luego al resto de los muchachos.

– Nadia Mizuno – respondió después de unos segundos de silencio, y sin decir más continuó con su camino.

Los chicos la vieron alejarse, tomando el camino hacia el bosque trotando. Kai no dejaba de verla con ojos maravillados y al mismo tiempo con curiosidad. Esa chica le estaba confundiendo y volviendo loco. Sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente y su cuerpo temblar por aquella sensación extraña que estaba sintiendo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó la voz de Ray.

– Es una chica extraña ¿no lo creen chicos? – preguntaba Ray.

– Sí, y además es muy bonita. – decía Max.

– Es extraña, pero muy inteligente. Hasta sabe cómo controlar a los idiotas como ustedes – decía Hillary señalando a Tyson y Daichi.

– Muy graciosa - respondieron los chicos con una venita en la frente.

– Tiene un carácter parecido al de Kai n.nU– respondió Ray.

– Dejen de hablar y sigan entrenando. Andando – intervino Kai con tono imperativo y continuó su camino hacia la ciudad. Los chicos, malhumorados siguieron al bicolor.

CONTINUARA...


	3. La demostración cancelada

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Categoria:** Romance/General

**Pareja:** Kai x Nadia Mizuno (OC)

**Disclaimers:** ¿Otra vez? O.o ... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. El resto de los personajes son pura y exclusivamente mis creaciones, excepto Rika, que le pertenece a mi prima.

Esta historia tendrá de todo un poco: Romance, comedia, aventura, acción, drama (sí, en algunos capítulos específicos habrá relatos muy tristes, tal vez no tanto). También habrá un poco de "fantasía" (no merefiero a magia y ese tipo de cosas, sino de cosas un poco exageradas y extrañas).Antes de empezar estos capítulos que contengan drama, les pondré un aviso. **NO es Yaoi, ni lemmon, tampoco tiene Hentai.** Avisados están.

Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Si hay alguna parte de la historia que se asemeja a la de otra historia, no es más que simple y pura coincidencia. ¿ok?

¡Ah! y una última cosa. Si les parece que la calificación de este fic, no es la adecuada, háganmelo saber, y lo cambiaré. ¿ok?.

**Ahora a los Reviews:**

Antes que nada una disculpa por mi retraso, pero sepan entender mi posición. Ya les expliqué claramente en el primer capítulo el motivo de mi tardanza ¿ok?.

**Hermione-Mai:** O.o Tranquila chica. Si me mandás a freir no voy a poder seguir publicando mi fic ToT, y no te va a gustar quedarte con las ganas ni con la intriga. Así que ya tenés acá el tercer capítulo y poco a poco irás sabiendo "QUE PASA ENTRE KAI Y NADIA". XDDD. Espero que te guste y gracias por el review tan "emocionante" (Nadryl silva mirando hacia otro lado un poco ruborizada)

**Physis:** Hola amiga. Qué bueno que mi fic te esté gustando. Sobre lo de Mary-sue, aún estoy un poco confundida de qué se trata. He visto la página que me mandaste, pero aún así no entiendo nada (y mucho menos inglés, ya expliqué en el primer capítulo que no soy muy buena en este idioma). Sobre lo de tus fics, pronto los leeré. No te prometo nada, pero estate segura que los leeré. Gracias por el review, y nos vemos pronto. Por cierto, si te interesa podés agregarme a mi msn.

**Gabe Logan: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y espero que este capítulo te guste aún más. Gracias por el review.

**EleoYasha: **¡Sis! que bueno verte otra vez. Como me lo pediste, acá está el tercer capítulo.

**.Unimeko:** Qué bueno que a vos también te haya gustado mi fic. ¿Participar en tu comu? Me encantaría, pero necesito saber de que se trata. Si te parece bien agregame a mi msn y lo hablamos ¿ok?. Como me pediste más, acá te dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que te guste tanto como los otros capítulos.

Estos son todos los reviews, y cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica (que sea buena por favor, nada de estupideces ¬¬), o insultos (lo cual lo dudo), no tengan miedo de mandarme un review ¿si? n.n.

* * *

Capítulo 3

La demostración cancelada.

Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones luego del entrenamiento, para descansar durante el rato que les quedaba antes de ir a almorzar. Tyson y Daichi aún seguían enfadados por las palabras de Nadia. Además de Hillary, Nadia era la segunda chica que los ponían en sus lugares, pero la diferencia estaba en que Nadia había sido más dura con ellos. Ya en la hora del almuerzo, después de tantas protestas de parte de Tyson y Daichi por su hambruna, decidieron bajar al comedor. Una vez que se acomodaron, el mesero les tomó su pedido y se retiró.

– ¡Qué bien!.Ya podemos comer, ahora tendremos que esperar. – decía Daichi muy alegre.

– Y qué bien que llegué justo tiempo para almorzar con ustedes, chicos. – dijo una voz que les resultó conocida a todos.

– ¡Sr. Dickenson! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, cuando voltearon para ver quién era aquella persona que les había hablado.

– ¡Sr. Dickenson, que bueno volver a verlo! – dijo Kenny.

– Ahora que ya regresó, Sr. Díckenson. ¿Podría decirnos de qué se trata esa demostración de las que nos habló? – preguntó Tyson con curiosidad.

– Je je je... veo que tienes buena memoria Tyson n.nU

– Si, sólo tiene memoria para el beyblade ¬¬ – le reprochó Kai.

– No empieces con eso Kai, no deseo recordar a tu "hermana". ¡grrrr! Esa chica me las pagará ¬¬# – Hillary reía por lo bajo cubriéndose la boca con una mano. - ¡Deja de reírte, Hillary! – volteó irritado hacia Hillary.

– Lo mismo digo. Ella se parece tanto a ti, como dijo Tyson y... – y Daichi se detuvo cuando vio que Kai lo fulminaba con su mirada.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirles que no tengo hermanos ni hermanas?. – Kai cerró y mostró su puño en señal de que a la próxima palabra les daría una trompada sin dudarlo. En verdad estaba muy molesto. Su mirada fría y su ceño fruncido les daba a entender que no quería que lo molestaran. Al resto de los chicos, les caía una gota al estilo animé.

– ¿Sucede algo chicos? – El Sr. Dickenson se mostró confundido.

– Lo que sucede es que, mientras entrenábamos cuando usted se había ido, conocimos a una chica que criticó a Tyson y Daichi. – explicó Max

– Además de haberlos ridiculizado, los hizo sentir unos fracasados. – terminó Ray

– Gracias por animarnos, Ray ¬¬ - Tyson no dejaba de seguir enfadado. Ray reía nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza.

– ¿Y quién es esa chica si se puede saber? – preguntó el Sr. Dickenson tratando de calmar a los chicos.

– Se llama Nadia Mizuno – respondió Hillary.

– ¿Nadia?. ¿Se encontraron con ella? – se sorprendió el Sr. Dickenson.

– Así es ¿la conoce Sr. Dickenson? – intervino Kenny.

– Por supuesto. Es una de las beyluchadoras más fuertes que conozco, e irá a la demostración. – Todos se sorprendieron excepto Kai.

– Esto no es sorpresa. – Todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Kai.El bicolor notóel desconcierto en sus amigos, por lo que aclaró sus dudas– Eso explica porqué nos dijo que nos volveríamos a ver y por la manera en cómo destrozó los beyblades de la pandilla. Por sus habilidades está claro que es muy buena y muy fuerte.

Mientras decía eso por su mente pasaban las imágenes de Nadia, la chica que lo había dejado perplejo, y él aún seguía confundido. No entendía porque recordaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cada expresión de su rostro, su voz, su mirada. Su corazón latía rápidamente de solo pensar en ella. No entendía por que se sentía así. ¿Qué fue lo que le llamó la atención de ella?. Eso no lo podía saber, pero quería averiguarlo. Desde que la vio no se sentía tranquilo. Por un lado estaba contento de saber que la volvería a ver, pero por otro lado estaba confundido por que no sabía qué es lo que pasaría si la volviese a ver. ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo que le estaba pasando en este momento?. ¿Podría aclarar sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos y comportamiento?... La voz de Tyson lo trajo a la realidad. Kai tenía la mirada perdida, y nadie lo había notado. Aunque tenía la mirada perdida, simulaba estar atento a la conversación. No quería que pensaran que él estaba actuando muy raro, ya que estaba conciente de ello. Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y se dedicó a escuchar la conversación. Observó a su amigo que le estaba hablando.

– Pero no será más fuerte que yo. Ya verás cómo la derrotaré si pudiera tener una batalla con ella, así le demostraré que soy el campeón del mundo. – Tyson dijo todo eso elevando su voz y levantándose de su asiento con un puño alzado y mirándolo fijamente a Kai. Hillary lo regañaba desde su asiento, jalándolo de un brazo hacia el asiento de Tyson, pues ella estaba sentada a su lado. – ¡Déjame hillary! No seas metida. – y apartó su brazo ignorándola. Hillary se ofendió, pero aún así estuvo atenta para que Tyson no pasara un papelón.

– ¡Oye!. ¡No te olvides de mí! Yo también soy el campeón mundial. – Daichí también se levantó de su asiento y alzó un poco más la voz y fue Kenny el que sujetó a Daichi desde su asiento. El público que estaba presente se volteó con curiosidad hacia donde estaba el equipo.

– Tranquilo Tyson, ya te dije que la volverás a ver muy pronto, en la demostración. Estoy seguro de que tendrán una batalla. – intervino el Sr. Dickenson.

– ¿En serio?. Ya verás que voy a derrotarte Nadia. Ya verás que soy el mejor. – y golpeó su puño en la otra mano con gesto de "diablillo". De repente recordó algo – A propósito Sr. Dickenson ¿podría decirnos de qué se trata esa demostración de las que nos habló?.

– Dale un respiro Tyson. Acaba de llegar. – le reprochó Hillary luego de dar un suspiro, mirándolo con malos ojos.

– No te preocupes Hillary. De todas formas es a eso que vine. A hablar sobre la demostración. Era lo queestaban esperando para saberlo. ¿Verdad? – dijo el Sr. Dickenson. El resto del grupo asintió.

Hillary observaba cómo Tyson se burlaba de ella sacándole la lengua. Tuvo que contener la rabia, ya que recordó que estaba en un lugar público y no quería causar problemas. Lo único que pudo hacer es articular sus labios y decirle "voy a matarte, ya lo verás". A Tyson eso no le importó, y desvió su mirada hacia el Sr. Dickenson en espera de su ansiada respuesta.

– La demostración consiste en que los beyluchadores, sin distinción de experiencia, puedan participar de estos eventos probando nuevos modelos de beyblades, que saldrán al mercado si son aprobados por el diseñador de beyblades y la Corporación BBA. Ustedes fueron invitados para esa demostración por una persona especial que trabaja para la BBA. El dinero de la recaudación será dirigido a distintas organizaciones de todo el mundo para ayudar a los niños carenciados y más necesitados. También les enviaremos una determinada cantidad de partes de beyblades para aquellos niños y que puedan disfrutar de este deporte.

– ¿Y desde cuando hacemos obras de caridad?. – Preguntó Kai que esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Sé que esto te molesta Kai, pero lo interesante...

– ¿Y no pelearemos con nuestros propios beyblades?. ¿Sólo observaremos? – interrumpió sorprendido Tyson, levantándose tan bruscamente que casi vuelca su asiento. La voz de Tyson se alzó por encima del murmullo de los presentes, que hizo que todos voltearan nuevamente sus cabezas hacia Tyson. Los demás también se sorprendieron, pero no pudieron decir nada, porque en este momento Hillary le estaba hablando a Tyson.

– Siéntate y compórtate Tyson – De nuevo Hillary lo regañaba alzando su voz desde su asiento, jalándolo de un brazo hacia el asiento de Tyson. Por segunda vez, Tyson apartó su brazo y permaneció de pie, ignorándola por completo.

– ¡Hm! Nunca escucha. – respondió Kai con los ojos cerrados, después de ver a su amigo que seguía observando al Sr. Díckenson, aguardando la respuesta.

– No lo entiendo Sr. Díckenson ¿podría explicarnos por favor? – preguntó Ray un poco desorientado cuando tuvo su oportunidad.

– Tranquilo chicos, se los explicaré. Por supuesto que ustedes batallarán como ya les dije antes. Pero lo harán después de la demostración. Ustedes son los invitados especiales por ser el equipo ganador de la última competencia. (Con eso se está refiriendo al Equipo Bega). Esto es lo interesante.

– ¡Que bien! - gritó saltando Tyson sin darse cuenta que los presentes seguían observándolo curiosos. – ¡Tendré una batalla!

– ¿"Tendré"?. Querrás decir "tendremos". No estás solo en esto Tyson. No te lleves todo el crédito, fanfarrón. – protestó Daichi, levantándose también de la mesa.

– Calma chicos, no se peleen – intervino Kenny, también levantándose de su asiento y evitando que Tyson se lanzara sobre Daichi, mientras que Ray sujetaba por detrás a Daichi, porque ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

– ¿En serio Sr. Dickenson?. ¿Contra quién pelearemos?. ¿Es un equipo muy fuerte?. ¿Qué clase de beyblade tiene? – pregunto inquieto Max, aprovechando que Tyson estaba ocupado peleándose con su inseparable compañero.

– ¿Quieres calmarte Daichi? – esta vez, fue Hillary quien protestó mientras veía al par fulminarse con la mirada.

– No molestes. Estoy en medio de una conversación importante, metida. ¬¬ – dijo Daichi imitando a Tyson, sacándole la lengua y haciéndole burlas, una vez que Ray lo soltó.

– Ahora verás mocoso. ¬¬ – Hillary no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre Daichi, pellizcándole de las mejillas y estirándoselas al estilo animé. Tyson se reía a carcajadas.

La gente que estaba presente los estaba observando y se estaban riendo por sus comportamientos. Los gritos de los chicos fueron interrumpidos por una voz firme desde un rincón.

– ¡SILENCIO! – La voz de Kai resonó por todo el comedor. Los chicos voltearon a ver a Kai que estaba sumamente molesto. – Si quieren discutir y matarse háganlo afuera, pero no aquí. – Volteó hacia el público con su mirada fría – ¿y ustedes qué miran? – El público volteó su mirada hacia sus mesas con una gotita al estilo animé y seguían con lo suyo. Los chicos se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo y rojos de vergüenza se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Esto bastó para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

– Tu sí que sabes poner orden Kai. n.nU – dijo Ray.

El mesero llegó con el pedido y los chicos se prepararon para disfrutar de su delicioso almuerzo. Tyson y Daichi, como siempre, comían desaforadamente. (N/A - ¿acaso no se atragantan?o.o ¡Wacala! no sé si se escribe así ) Hillary los miraba con malos ojos, y el resto, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a ver a sus amigos comer de esa manera, comían normalmente. Durante el almuerzo la charla se volvió interesante. Todos comentaban sobre sus planes, sus deseos, lo que estaban haciendo y no, y sobre todo, de Beyblade (¿no es obvio? ¬¬). Al finalizar el almuerzo, todos se dirigieron a la salida del hotel, para luego subir al micro de la BBA y dirigirse hacia el estadio.

El viaje no duró mucho, y llegaron más rápido de lo que creían. Al llegar al estadio de Shibuya (N/A - le pondría otro nombre, pero no se me ocurre otro que éste), se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas laterales. Un hombre vestido de negro reconoció al Sr. Dickenson y se acercó a él.

– Buenas tardes Sr. Dickenson. Le tengo un mensaje para usted. – Se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras solamente audibles para el Sr. Dickenson.

– ¿Una llamada?. ¿Para mí? – El hombre asintió y el Sr. Dickenson volteó para hablar con los chicos – Muchachos, espérenme aquí por favor. Volveré enseguida. – Todos asintieron y el Sr. Díckenson entró por el pasillo, siguiendo al hombre.

Pasaron veinte minutos, y el Sr Dickenson regresó para darles una noticia.

– Me temo que tenemos malas noticias chicos. La demostración será cancelada.

– ¿CANCELADA? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué lo clausuraron?. Yo quería batallar. ¿Por qué lo clausuró Sr. Díckenson? – preguntaba Daichí enloquecido y se le acercó al Sr. Dickenson para desafiarlo. De repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Tyson.

– ¿Quieres calmarte enano?. En primer lugar la demostración no se clausuró, se canceló.

– ¡Oye!. ¡No me llames enano!

– Ya basta chicos – Hillary se interponía para evitar otra pelea.

– Sr. Díckenson ¿podría explicarnos qué es lo que está pasando?. – preguntó Ray.

– Lo siento mucho chicos – decía el Sr. Díckenson. Los chicos se detuvieron para escucharlo – La persona que debió venir tuvo un problema, así que tendremos que posponerlo. Pero no se preocupen, no regresarán pronto a sus casas. Pueden quedarse aquí en Shibuya unos días más hasta que todo se solucione. Les recomiendo que disfruten de su estadía mientras estén aquí. ¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras tanto?.

Todos se miraron como si quisieran saber qué respondería el otro y después de discutirlo, asintieron sin preguntar más. Se despidieron del Sr. Dickenson y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. El equipo salió del estadio, cruzaron la calle y tomaron un camino que los llevaría hacia la ciudad. En el mismo camino por el que estaban circulando los chicos, pasaba corriendo desesperadamente un joven que venía desde detrás de ellos y empujó accidentalmente a Hillary, quien cayó al suelo.

– ¡Hey, idiota!. ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! – gritó Hillary desde el suelo.

El joven había pasado de largo y se detuvo, se dio vuelta y observó a Hillary tirada en el suelo muy enojada. En este momento el joven quedó como paralizado por unos segundos, cosa que les pareció extraño para el equipo. Cuando el joven reaccionó, se acercó a ella, y le tendió una mano.

– Por favor, discúlpame, no fue mi intención. Déjame ayudarte a levantarte. – Hillary sujetó la mano del joven y éste la levantó con cuidado. Mientras Hillary se arreglaba, el joven la observaba con mucha atención. El joven era muy guapo, su rostro era hermoso, sus ojos verdes brillaban a pesar de la poca iluminación que había en el pasillo y su cabello era de color castaño claro. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que Hillary quedó maravillada al verlo. A Tyson, este comportamiento le estaba molestando.

– Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Cody. ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa chica? – preguntó con caballerosidad.

– Hi... Hillary - respondió tímidamente la chica con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

– Es un hermoso nombre para una bella dama. – dijo Cody. Hillary seguía sonrojándose.

– Seh, seh. Cualquier idiota que no usa anteojos puede decir una cosa así a una chica tan fea. – intervino Tyson sarcásticamente. Hillary empezaba a enfadarse. – Además debo prevenirte que ella no es lo que tú crees Cody.

– ¿En serio?. ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curioso Cody.

– Pues es muy simple. A simple vista Hillary puede ser agradable, pero por dentro es un terrible monstruo. – decía mientras hacía muecas e imitaba a un monstruo, y como respuesta, Tyson recibió un golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó plantado en el piso. – ¿Lo ves?. A eso me refería – Decía Tyson en tono balbuceante desde el piso.

Cody abrió enormemente los ojos, pues no esperaba que una chica se comportara de esa manera. Miró al resto de los chicos, y ellos le respondieron levantando los hombros como diciendo "ella es así", mientras le caían una gota en la cabeza al estilo animé. Realmente Hillary daba miedo con su cara amenazante. Sin embargo no le importó, pues le interesaba mucho Hillary.

– Por lo que yo veo ella no es ningún monstruo, además afortunadamente no uso anteojos y veo frente a mis ojos a una hermosa mujer. – respondió el muchacho dirigiéndose a Tyson - Hizo bien en darte una paliza por haberle faltado el respeto a la bella Hillary. – dicho esto tomó la mano de Hillary y se acercó a ella en forma caballerosa, digamos casi seductora y le preguntó mientras que Tyson hervía terriblemente - ¿Volveré a verte hermosa Hillary? Dime. ¿En dónde vives?.

– Ehh... bueno... – el sonrojo de Hillary aún permanecía en su rostro.

Mientras el muchacho esperaba la respuesta de Hillary, Kai mantenía su típica postura de chico frío, Kenny observaba intrigado la situación, Daichi se mostraba confundido, y Max se acercó a Ray y casi en un susurro le preguntó:

– Oye Ray ¿es mi imaginación o Tyson está celoso?

– No creo que sea tu imaginación, Max. – respondió Ray mientras ambos se reían por lo bajo. Daichi, que estaba confundido, se metió en la conversación.

– Oigan chicos, no entiendo lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué Tyson se comporta así?

– No es nada importante Daichi, no le hagas caso. – respondió Max mientras agitaba su mano.

– Oye viejo – dijo Tyson levantándose del suelo con cara de idiota – ¿Se puede saber por qué ibas tan apurado?. ¿Acaso no ibas a algún lado?.

– ¿Qué?. ¡Ah, es cierto! Debo encontrarme con mi padre. Me está esperando. Pero no me iré sin antes saber dónde vive la bella dama. (y dale con eso ¬¬)

– "Juro que si la toca otra vez lo mato" – pensaba Tyson mientras gruñía y cerraba sus puños.

– En realidad... estoy hospedada en un hotel – Hillary le indicó en cuál estaría hospedada.

– ¡Qué bien! Yo también estoy hospedado allí, así que nos veremos muy pronto hermosa Hillary. – y se despidió besando la mano de Hillary, mientras que ésta no dejaba de sonrojarse.

– ¡Hm! Fanfarrón ¬¬. – decía Tyson mientras el chico se alejaba corriendo. Hillary se volteó hacia Tyson después de despedirse de Cody.

– ¡Oye, nadie me imita! – se quejó Kai.

– ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Tyson?. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – preguntó enfadada Hillary.

– Eso no te importa fea – respondió, y así siguieron peleando hasta que finalmente Hillary le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó nuevamente plantado en el piso.

Durante la pelea entre Tyson y Hillary, Kai pudo escuchar una conversación entre dos personas que se encontraban tras un árbol. No podía ver sus rostros, ya que estaban ocultos, pero estaba seguro que se trataban de dos jóvenes.

– ¡Maldición! Creo que empeoramos las cosas hermano. Nuestro tío nos va a castigar. – se quejaba el primer muchacho que tenía voz débil y grave (como la voz de Kenshin en español, en Samurai X).

– Sí, no debimos haberle causado mucho daño. Ahora desapareció después de nuestra batalla. Tendremos que encontrarla a como dé lugar y llevarla hasta nuestro tío cueste lo que cueste. Debemos reparar el error que cometimos.– respondió el segundo joven con voz imperativa, y cuya voz era más gruesa y varonil (como la de Sanosuke en español).

– Bien, pero... ¿Y si se ha podido comunicar con la policía? – preguntaba indeciso.

– Lo dudo mucho, la hemos dejado muy malherida. No llegará muy lejos. Vámonos. – y se retiraron. Mientras lo hacían, Tyson seguía quejándose en el suelo.

– Eso te pasa por estúpido Tyson – decía Kai mientras pasaba por su lado luego de haber escuchado aquella extraña conversación.– Ahora levántate y vámonos de aquí.

Tyson se levantó del suelo y Hillary seguía enfadada. No necesitaron de viajar en algún vehículo, pues ya se encontraban en pleno centro de la ciudad. La ciudad era muy hermosa, estaba repleto de negocios y los edificios eran de varios pisos. La gente se mezclaba, e iban y venían, algunos apurados, otros simplemente paseaban. Mientras Hillary los guiaba y les enseñaba algunos lugares específicos e importantes, el resto disfrutaba del paseo. El único que no lo hacía era Kai, que no dejaba de pensar en Nadia.

"¡Maldición! No puedo sacarla de mi mente. Se supone que es una simple chica ¿qué tiene de especial como para que ella esté tan metida en mi mente?. Tampoco entiendo qué es lo que me está pasando, me siento muy extraño, me siento un tonto pensando en esas cosas. Nunca me ha pasado algo así y me resulta molesto, y lo que es peor me siento confundido." pensaba Kai mientras seguía al grupo. No prestaba atención a casi nada, ni siquiera a la conversación de los chicos, y mucho menos se molestó en darse cuenta de que Tyson y Daichi se estaban matando a golpes por una tonta discusión, mientras Hillary regañaba a ambos y Kenny trataba de separarlos. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Ray le estaba hablando hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Se sobresaltó y se volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de Max.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Kai?. Te noto distraído. – Max estaba preocupado.

– ¿Te pasa algo Kai? – Kai volteó a ver a su amigo Ray y notó que él también se mostraba preocupado.

– No me pasa nada – respondió cortante mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y continuaba con su camino.

– A nosotros no nos engañas Kai. – Ray siguió a Kai - Algo te está molestando. Si no quieres decirlo, de acuerdo, pero al menos dinos que no quieres decirnos cuál es tu problema en lugar de ocultarlo.( ¿se entendió? o.o)

– Ray tiene razón, si sigues así te volverás loco. Te será más difícil resolver tus problemas.

– Ya les dije que no me pasa nada – volvió a responder Kai de manera cortante, y se aparto de sus amigos. – "Tal vez tengan razón" – pensaba Kai - "¿pero de que me servirá su ayuda?. Esto es algo más personal. No estoy seguro de que Ray pueda ayudarme, y Max... No puedo contar con él. Por más amistoso que se muestre ¿qué sabe de este tipo de sentimientos. ¿Me pregunto que solución podré darle a estos problemas?. ¿Bloquearlos?. No, esto ya no sirve, Tyson hizo que mis sentimientos salieran a la superficie desde la primera vez que lo conocí, y aunque lo niegue, admito que gracias a él he podido descubrir cosas mucho más importantes que sólo la perfección, y una de ellas es la amistad..." – observó detenidamente a sus amigos que seguían divirtiéndose y charlaban animadamente – "...pero esto es algo muy diferente."...

Los chicos pasaron toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad, observando entusiasmados todos los negocios, parques y tiendas habidas y por haber. Daichi, que nunca había estado en una ciudad curioseaba todo y preguntaba qué era cada cosa. Tyson tubo que calmarlo y explicarle todo. Hillary y Kenny también ayudaron a orientar a Daichi. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo y se acercaba la noche.

– ¡Oigan chicos!. ¿Qué les parece si vamos hacia el lago y vemos el atardecer? – sugirió Hillary. Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el lago. Se sentaron en el pasto frente al lago, a excepción de Kai, que estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol apartado del resto (como siempre), y desde allí observaban el atardecer. Era un momento maravilloso para los chicos. Kai se sentía muy tranquilo y le gustaba estar allí. Era lo que más le agradaba: la paz de la naturaleza.

Cuando el sol ya se ocultó y la noche cubrió por completo el cielo, los chicos decidieron regresar al hotel. Estaban muy cansados, pues el paseo los había agotado, y deseaban descansar. Tal vez al día siguiente tendrían la oportunidad de regresar a la demostración que había sido cancelada. Decidieron que para regresar se tomarían un autobús que los dejara cerca del hotel o en la puerta misma del hotel. En el camino hacia la parada Tyson y Daichi volvían a discutir como siempre. Daichi perseguía a Tyson, mientras que éste corría contestando burlonamente "atrápame si puedes, enano". De repente surgió una figura que había salido de la nada y Tyson tropezó con ella, que casi la tira al suelo. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro, pero aún así pudieron distinguir la silueta de una mujer. Llevaba el cabello suelto y parte de su cabellera le cubría el rostro. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo, por encima del codo. Aparentemente la mujer estaba muy malherida, pues se notaba que tambaleaba. Aunque Tyson no podía ver bien quién era esa mujer, quiso disculparse, pero antes que él lo hiciera, la mujer contestó tajantemente pero con voz débil.

– ¡Oye, idiota!. ¡Fíjate... por dónde... caminas! – dijo la mujer, e inmediatamente empezó a desplomarse. Kai llegó justo a tiempo para sujetarla y así evitar que se lastimara al caer. Cuando la recostó sobre uno de sus brazos, pudo apartar con su mano libre el cabello que cubría el rostro de la mujer. Tanto Kai como el resto de los chicos se llevaron una sorpresa. Ella le resultaba conocida, pues se trataba de Nadia, y estaba muy malherida e inconsciente...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Diagnósticos inesperados

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Categoria:** Romance/General

**Pareja:** Kai x Nadia Mizuno (OC)

**Disclaimers:** ¿Otra vez? O.o ... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. El resto de los personajes son pura y exclusivamente mis creaciones.

Esta historia tendrá de todo un poco: Romance, comedia, aventura, acción, drama (sí, en algunos capítulos específicos habrá relatos muy tristes, tal vez no tanto). También habrá un poco de "fantasía" (no merefiero a magia y ese tipo de cosas, sino de cosas un poco exageradas y extrañas).Antes de empezar estos capítulos que contengan drama, les pondré un aviso. **NO es Yaoi, ni lemmon, tampoco tiene Hentai.** Avisados están.

Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Si hay alguna parte de la historia que se asemeja a la de otra historia, no es más que simple y pura coincidencia. ¿ok?

¡Ah! y una última cosa. Si les parece que la calificación de este fic, no es la adecuada, háganmelo saber, y lo cambiaré. ¿ok?.

**Ahora a los Reviews:**

**Mikael Mudou:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Si, tal vez la historia vaya un poco floja, pero tal como lo dijiste, poco a poco se sabrá más de Nadia y del resto de la trama. Espero que este capítulo te interese como los otros.

**Gabe-Logan:** También me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Aunque tus palabras fueron breves, lo expresaste todo en una simple opinión.

**Phisys:** ¡Hola amiga! Bueno... ya lo sabés, ya publiqué mi fic en la página que me recomendaste. Sobre lo de Mary-Sue, espero que pronto puedas hacerlo. En cuanto consigas terminarlo avisame ¿si?. Yo también te agregué al msn y a ver si algún día nos conectamos ¿si?. Que bueno que te guste mi fic, acá tenés la actualización. Espero que te guste.

**Andy de Hiwatari:**He leído tu fic y me gustó muchisimo. Es más, te dejé un review. Espero la actualización de tu fic. Mientras tanto acá tenés la actualización de la mía. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Sele-chan:** ¿Qué? o.O ¿donde? . ¡donde! >.> (Nadryl revisa la descripción del género del fic) ¡Cierto! T.T me olvide de suspenso ¡jajajaja! Sos muy observadora. Eso es bueno, gracias por hacérmelo saber. Pero no te preocupes, que en este capítulo habrá un poco de suspenso. Lo de las filosofadas no me molestan para nada. Me gusta saber qué es lo que descubren los lectores al leer una historia con algo de intriga, suspenso, y andá a saber que otras cosas más. En un punto acertaste, pero no diré más. Acá está la actualización. A ver que le sacás a este capítulo. Espero que te guste.

**imoto-chan2:** n.n Gracias por defenderme. Serías mi gardaespaldas ¡jejeje!. Veo que sos fan deTyson ¿me quivoco?. Sobre Hillary,veo que la odias. Yo no la odio, me es indiferente.Perolamento no poder cumplir con tu pedido, no pienso hacerla desaparecer. Por el momento la necesito. !jajaja!.

**.Unimeko: **Hola!. ¿y que pasa?... bueno, ya lo verás en este capítulo. Lamento dejarte con la intriga, pero es que me gusta hacerlo n.nUU. Espero que este capítulo te agrade.

A todos, gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Diagnósticos inesperados

Nadie lo podía creer. ¿Nadia malherida?. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?. En su rostro y cuerpo tenía marcas de moretones, heridas y pequeños raspones, y en su brazo izquierdo y en su cabeza brotaban un pequeño hilo de sangre. Kai sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un breve instante, y no era el único. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kai la colocó a sus espaldas. Hillary y Kenny lo ayudaron, y se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital, guiados por Hillary (recuerden que ella mencionó que conocía la ciudad por tener parientes). No tardaron mucho en llegar, pues no estaban lejos de allí. Inmediatamente Nadia fue trasladada de urgencia a la sala de emergencias para ser atendida. Mientras los muchachos aguardaban la respuesta del médico, Tyson y Daichi fueron en busca de un teléfono público para comunicarle al Sr. Díckenson lo sucedido. No tardaron mucho en regresar. El ambiente que había en ellos era de preocupación. Aunque ellos no la conocían completamente, demostraron preocupación por su estado de salud. Kai, recargado sobre la pared mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Hillary y Kenny permanecían sentados en un pequeño banco. Ray y Max, estaban a sus lados, de pie. Cuando los chicos vieron a Tyson y a Daichi llegar, Max se dirigió a ellos.

– ¿Pudiste contactarlo Tyson?.

– Si, dijo que llegará en diez minutos.

– ¿El Sr. Dickenson vendrá? – preguntó atónita Hillary.

– Si, no olvides que el Sr. Dickenson mencionó que la conoce, Hillary. – le aclaró Kenny.

– Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

– Por cierto, chicos. ¿hay alguna novedad sobre Nadia? – interrumpió Daichi, observando al resto de los chicos.

– Aún estamos esperando la respuesta del médico. – respondió Ray, mientras que el resto (excepto Kai que permanecía inmóvil) negaban con la cabeza – Sólo espero que ella esté bien. – Ray colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. - Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado. Sé por lo poco o casi nada que hemos visto de ella, que es muy fuerte, pero aún así debió ser algo muy grave como para que salga muy lastimada.

– Es una buena pregunta Ray, pero estoy seguro que sabremos la respuesta en cuanto salga el médico ¿verdad chicos? – respondió Tyson dirigiéndose primero a Ray y luego al resto - ¿Tú que dices Kai?.

Kai no respondió. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados. En su interior él estaba muy molesto, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, bajó los brazos que antes los tenía cruzados y cerró fuertemente sus puños. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ray. Ella es muy fuerte, pero no esperaba que ella llegara a esta situación. El había pasado por momentos peores, y había resultado muy lastimado como en las dos batallas contra Brooklyn en las que casi perdía la vida. Sin embargo nunca imaginó que ella llegaría a esta situación.

– Eehmm... ¿Kai? – preguntó suavemente Hillary

Kai abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Hillary por unos breves segundos y luego volvió a cerrarlos sin responder nada. Los chicos permanecieron en silencio por unos breves segundos hasta que Tyson rompió nuevamente el silencio ignorando la actitud de Kai.

– ¿Qué creen que pudo haberles pasado? – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.

– Pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa, un accidente, un ataque... aún no lo podemos asegurar – respondió Hillary.

– Oye, Ray... ¿podemos hablar unos minutos a solas? – preguntó Max.

– Claro. – y se apartaron a unos pocos pasos del resto del grupo. - ¿Qué sucede Max?

– ¿No crees que Kai se está comportando muy extraño?

– Si, yo pienso lo mismo, pero lo mejor será que lo dejemos solo por el momento. No vaya a ser que se ponga peor.

– Si.

Mientras Ray y Max hablaban, llegó el Sr. Dickenson. En ese mismo momento salió el doctor de la habitación en donde estaba atendida Nadia. Los chicos se acercaron a él junto con el Sr. Díckenson.

– Me he enterado de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo se encuentra la muchacha doctor? – preguntó el Sr. Dickenson.

– Afortunadamente ella se encuentra fuera de peligro. – Los chicos suspiraron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. – Pero lo más sorprendente de esto es que esta muchacha es realmente muy fuerte. Por cierto, soy el Doctor Nakashima.

– Es un gusto de nuestra parte doctor... ¿pero podría decirnos a qué se refería? – preguntó Tyson. El resto asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con la pregunta de Tyson.

– Pues verán. Ella ha perdido mucha sangre, y está muy malherida, pero aún así pudo caminar en estas condiciones. Su fuerza y excelente estado físico es lo que la ha salvado. No todas las personas en estas condiciones tienen la suficiente fuerza para caminar. Ni siquiera pueden mantenerse en pie y hasta pierden la conciencia instantáneamente e incluso podrían morir – Los chicos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante la respuesta del médico.

– ¿Y puede decirnos qué fue lo que le pasó doctor? – preguntó Max. – Estuvimos preocupados por ella cuando la encontramos. – Los chicos asintieron nuevamente.

– No lo sé. Ella no me ha dicho nada desde que recuperó la conciencia.

– ¿Está consciente? – preguntó Tyson. - ¿Podemos verla?

– Tyson, no te apresures. Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar. Ella pasó por un mal momento. ¿No lo cree doctor? – preguntó Hillary después de regañar a Tyson.

– No creo que a ella le moleste. Además, ustedes son sus amigos. Los dejaré verla por cinco minutos. Pero les recomiendo que tengan mucho cuidado y la traten con delicadeza. Aún no está recuperada del todo. – Los chicos sonrieron y asintieron una vez más. Entraron a la habitación seguidos por el médico.

Dentro de la habitación estaba oscuro. Nadia observaba por la ventana el hermoso cielo nocturno sin nubes desde su cama, en la que estaba reclinada. Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y la luna llena exponía su intenso brillo. Ella los observaba con mucho interés, pues le agradaba mucho la tranquilidad de la noche. Su rostro se mostró apenas sonriente, aunque en realidad estaba perdida. Normalmente ella expresa mucha seriedad en su rostro, con sus ojos casi sin expresión como si dijese que todo le era indiferente, o que nada le importaba (N/A: para que se den una idea tiene una personalidad, la expresión de su rostro y una forma de hablar parecida a la de la hermana mayor de Kuwabara, de YYH), pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Se sentía muy tranquila y el gustaba el ambiente en el que se encontraba. Luego de unos de unos minutos de observar el cielo nocturno, junto con la luna llena y las estrellas se recostó sobre su cama. Su vista ahora se fijaba en el techo de la habitación. Así permaneció por un largo rato sin dejar su sonrisa.

En cuanto las luces se encendieron, su sonrisa desapareció y cerró los ojos por unos instantes debido a que las luces la encandilaron. Volvió a abrirlos y volteó su cabeza. Sabía que quien entraría era el médico, pero no esperaba que tuviera visitas. Nadia observó que tras el médico entraron varias personas que se le acercaron.

– Hola Nadia ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Tyson sonriente, acercándose a la chica y colocándose a su lado. La chica no respondió y se quedó observándolo con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué te pasa Nadia?. ¿Todavía sigues creyendo que somos los Campeones de la ridiculez y la estupidez?. Aún no hemos hecho ninguna pose. – protestó Daichi empujando a Tyson a un lado y tirándolo al piso, cuando notó que Nadia permanecía con el mismo gesto que había hecho cuando se presentaron ante ella por primera vez.

– ¡Oye enano, no empujes! – Tyson se levantó del suelo y lo empujó, furioso, de manera que el pequeño cayó al suelo de espaldas. Luego, volteó hacia Nadia. – Olvida lo que dijo el enano. En cuanto salgas de aquí quiero desafiarte a una batalla. No creas que me he olvidado de lo que nos dijiste, pero primero tienes que des... ¡aahhh! – Tyson no pudo terminar la frase porque Daichí volvió a levantarse y empezó a estirar la cara de Tyson al estilo animé mientras le decía "¡no me digas enano!". Ambos se transaron en una discusión muy fuerte. Al resto les caía una gotita en la cabeza.

– ¡SILENCIO!. ¡Dejen de pelearse! – Y Hillary les dio un buen golpe a ambos en la cabeza. Los chicos se quejaron sobándose la cabeza. Nadia aún permanecía en silencio observándolos con curiosidad. – Te pido disculpas en nombre de ellos Nadia. No les hagas caso, son unos tontos. Siempre se comportan así. – Respondió la chica de cabellos castaños y volteó a mirarlos a Tyson y a Daichí con una mirada fulminante. Los dos amigos se abrazaron temblando ante tan temible mirada, mientras que al resto les caía nuevamente una gotita en la cabeza. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Nadia reaccionó.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos están hablando? (caída general, excepto Kai, claro) – y observó a cada uno de los presentes esperando una respuesta, mientras que los demás la observaron muy sorprendidos sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú fuiste la que dijo que Tyson y Daichi eran los campeones de la estupidez y la ridiculez esta mañana. – respondió Hillary.

– ... No lo recuerdo, además ¿quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó seriamente Nadia (caída de Tyson y Daichi) - ¿y quienes son estos idiotas? - volvió a preguntar señalando a Tyson y Daichi.

– ¿Idiotas? ¬¬# – dijeron enfadados Tyson y Daichí al unísono.

De repente Tyson cambió de actitud y sonrió agitando su mano.

– Bueno... Admito que nos dejaste sorprendidos. No sabíamos que tienes buen sentido del humor Nadia, pero creo que no es momento de bromear.

– No estoy bromeando – interrumpió Nadia tajantemente. – No sé quienes son ustedes, ni tampoco tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. Se miraron unos a otros y el médico asumió una actitud pensativa colocándose su mano en la barbilla. Luego de unos terribles segundos de silencio Max se acercó a Nadia.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio Nadia?. ¿No recuerdas quienes somos nosotros?. ¿No recuerdas que nos hemos conocido esta mañana?. – Nadia no respondió.

– ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo último que has hecho? – preguntó Ray.

– No. – respondió Nadia volteándose hacia Ray.

– ¿Recuerdas al menos qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó Kenny.

– No. – y volteó hacia Kenny.

– Vamos Nadia – interrumpió Tyson alegremente mientras sacudía su mano - ya te dije que no es momento de bromear. Entiendo que aún nos tienes rabia por lo de esta mañana, pero no es necesario que hagas eso...

– ¿QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES? - gritó histérica Nadia echándole a Tyson una mirada fulminante. Se levantó de su cama para lanzarse sobre Tyson, y éste retrocedió temblando y cayó al suelo. – ¡NO ESTOY... NGH! – y se detuvo porque se estaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo, que estaba vendada a causa de las heridas que sufrió.

– ¡Ya basta! Les dije que la trataran con cuidado, y miren el escándalo que hacen. – respondió enojado el médico mientras que una enfermera ayudaba a Nadia a recostarse suavemente sobre la cama. Todos se apartaron y luego el médico volteó hacia Nadia – Tú Nadia, te dije que te tranquilizaras. No estás en condiciones de discutir. – Nadia lo miro fijamente y luego desvió su mirada.

– Lo único que faltaba, ya tenemos a un "señor simpatía", y ahora tenemos a una "señorita simpatía", y hasta parecen hermanos. – respondió molesto Tyson después de levantarse del suelo. Nadia lo fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que Kai respondía con el ceño aún más fruncido que de costumbre.

– ¿De que estás hablando Tyson? - la irritación del bicolor se hizo notar.

En el momento en el que Kai habló, Nadia volteó hacia él. No lo había visto antes por que todos los chicos estaban alrededor de su cama y ella se dedicó a hablar con ellos. En cuanto lo vio su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora y su cuerpo actuaba muy extraño. Estaba muy tensa y no podía reaccionar. No entendía esa actitud, pero estaba segura que él era la causa de que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera diferente. El estaba ahí recargado, como de costumbre sobre la pared. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Nadia sintió que se encontraba en otra dimensión. Todo lo que la rodeaba, para ella había desaparecido, excepto aquél muchacho de ojos amatistas. Podía sentir que sus ojos la exploraban, se daba cuenta por experiencia lo que significaba aquella mirada, y no podía evitar explorar los de él. Se sintió cautivada, sintió que aquellos ojos la devoraban. ¡Cielos! Nunca había visto tal mirada, esa mirada tan profunda, tan misteriosa, además de fría. Supuso que escondía miles de cosas y sintió mucha curiosidad, al igual que el muchacho de cabellos bicolor. Kai no apartó sus ojos de los de ella. Le estaba permitiendo que ella le observara con detenimiento y le "estudiara". Por supuesto él también lo estaba haciendo. Poco a poco sus miradas se fueron intensificando, al mismo tiempo que sus corazones latían aceleradamente. ¿Sabrán cada uno lo que sienten por el otro en ese momento?. Por supuesto que ninguno lo sabría, pero lo averiguarían. De repente una voz lejana trajo a Nadia a la realidad. Fue como despertar de un largo letargo.

– Dije "Ya basta" o me veré obligado a expulsarlos de la habitación. – Se interpuso el médico en tono firme. Nuevamente volteó hacia Nadia. Aunque solo pasaron unos segundos, a ella le pareció una eternidad. Nadia cerró los ojos y volteó hacia la voz de donde provenía.

– Dime Nadia ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?. – preguntó el médico.

– ... Es tan confuso, hasta me parece absurdo... todo lo que recuerdo son unos ojos fríos y parecían diabólicos. – respondió Nadia una vez que se recostó nuevamente en su cama.

– ¿Es todo? – preguntó el médico.

– No, también recuerdo una especie de ave de luz, y un nombre: Hawlux. No recuerdo más nada. – y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

– Entiendo. Eso era lo que sospechaba y lo que más temía. Es posible que haya sufrido una pérdida de memoria a causa de las heridas que ha recibido. – respondió tristemente el médico.

– ¿QUÉ? – respondieron todos totalmente sorprendidos.

El terrible silencio invadió la habitación. Primero, encuentran a Nadia malherida y ahora descubren que perdió la memoria. Esto iba de mal en peor. Los chicos no sabían que decir ni qué hacer, simplemente se quedaron ahí boquiabiertos, tiesos. El Sr. Dickenson fue el primero en reaccionar.

– Tranquilos chicos. Nadia recuperará la memoria. ¿Verdad doctor?

– Así es. No les puedo garantizar que sea muy pronto, pero puede recuperar la memoria. Ahora creo que deberían irse para poder dejar descansar a la paciente.

– De acuerdo, nos iremos, pero volveremos mañana a visitarte. – dijo Max.

– Mientras tanto descansa para que puedas recuperarte. – respondió Ray mientras el resto asentía con la cabeza.

Dicho y hecho, los muchachos fueron retirándose de la habitación entristecidos, pero con la esperanza de que ella recuperara su memoria. Mientras los chicos se retiraban, Nadia los observaba hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Sobre la pared todavía estaba recargado ese muchacho de cabello bicolor que había visto después de la discusión que tuvo con Tyson, mientras sus amigos se retiraban. Ahora que lo había visto con más detenimiento recordó algo: aquellas imágenes borrosas que antes habían pasado por su mente. Podía ver el cuerpo de un muchacho que corría hacia ella, pero no pudo ver su rostro. No estaba segura si lo había visto con anterioridad. Ni siquiera estaba segura si se trataba de él. Giró su cabeza con la vista hacia su regazo y colocó una mano sobre ella. De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se volteó, encontrándose nuevamente con aquellos ojos carmín.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kai.

– Estoy bien. – contestó Nadia volteando nuevamente su mirada hacia su regazo, sintiendo que la mano de aquél chico se retiraba..

– Entonces más te vale que te recuperes. – una vez más Nadia volteó sorprendida. No esperaba que alguien como él le deseara su pronta recuperación. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Kai ya había salido de la habitación.

Fuera de la habitación, todos los chicos estaban reunidos nuevamente con el doctor Nakashima. Tyson aún estaba molesto por la actitud de Nadia.

– Vaya que sí se parecen ustedes dos. No sé quien es peor, tú o ella. ¿acaso ella siempre es así, tan dura? – protestó Tyson dirigiéndose a Kai. Por su parte Kai le dirigió una mirada fulminante con lo que expresaba claramente que cerrara la boca..

– JEJEJEJE. Nadia es así Tyson. En realidad ella es generalmente muy callada, seria y reservada.

– Pues no lo parece. Desde que la hemos conocido no ha hecho más que criticarme. – protestó Tyson.

– Querrás decir "criticarnos", Tyson. Además, es cierto lo que acabas de decir. No me gusta para nada su tono de voz. Es muy mandona. – respondió Daichi.

– Yo pienso que ella les ha dicho la verdad chicos. – intervino Hillary con actitud un poco altanera. Tyson y Daichí la miraron con cara de odio, mientras que al resto les caía una gotita al estilo animé.

– Aunque no lo crean chicos, así es la personalidad de Nadia. De vez en cuando, a la hora de hablar, es dura y directa. Es cierto que a veces lastima a las personas con sus palabras, pero tiene sus razones. Pero eso no significa que no demuestre sentimientos. De vez en cuando tiene su sentido del humor y rara veces se ríe. – respondió el médico.

– Pero ella parece tener muy mal carácter, como el de Kai. – interrumpió Daichi con tono despectivo, pero de repente sintió un escalofrío porque descubrió que Kai lo miraba desde su espalda con ojos fulminantes.

– Es cierto. – respondió el Sr. Dickenson. Los chicos giraron sus cabezas hacia el anciano. – pero sólo reacciona así cuando se siente molesta o amenazada, y a veces puede llegar a ponerse peor. Ahí es cuando demuestra completa frialdad. Pero créanme chicos, Nadia en realidad es una buena chica, se los aseguro. Aunque Nadia y Kai tengan expresiones y personalidades parecidas, ambos son diferentes en cierto sentido. Pronto se darán cuenta de lo que hablo. – Los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad y desconcierto. No entendieron qué quiso decir el Sr. Dickenson con la última frase, pero no vieron la necesidad de preguntarlo por que sabían que el Sr. Díckenson no les dirían más nada. Ya lo averiguarían por sus medios. Por su parte, Kai estaba más interesado aún por conocer a Nadia. "Así que ella en cierto sentido es diferente. ¿Pero en qué?." Se preguntaba.

– ¿Usted la conoce doctor? – preguntó con curiosidad Max.

– Por supuesto, ella y yo vivimos en la aldea Shiddeki. Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años.

– ¿La aldea Shidekki? – preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

– ¿Se refiere a la aldea que nos comentó en el micro Sr. Dickenson? - preguntó Hillary. El anciano asintió.

– Lamento interrumpirlos muchachos, pero el deber me llama. – dijo el médico.

– Es verdad. Lamentamos haberlo molestado en su trabajo doctor, pero dígame... ¿qué pasará con Nadia? – preguntó el Sr. Díckenson.

– Por el momento ella descansará esta noche para reponerse de sus heridas. Si su estado de salud mejora notablemente, le daré el alta cerca del mediodía. Mientras tanto, les recomiendo que ustedes vayan a sus casas a descansar. No se preocupen por ella. Está fuera de peligro. – respondió el médico. Todos asintieron sin decir ni comentar nada. El Sr. Díckenson decidió hacerle compañía a Nadia durante su descanso, ya que ella era parte de su responsabilidad, al igual que el equipo. Él es el tutor del equipo, por lo tanto, también lo es de Nadia.

Nadia aún permanecía en su cama observando el hermoso cielo nocturno a través de su ventana en silencio. Nuevamente lo estaba disfrutando. Las noches estrelladas, y especialmente en luna llena, siempre le había traído una inmensa paz y tranquilidad, y ella se sentía muy relajada. De repente notó algo extraño en el cielo. Una de las estrellas brillaba con más intensidad que las demás, y luego se hacía cada vez más grande. Nadia se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana, para observar mejor. Aquella extraña estrella que aumentaba más de tamaño, pronto tomó forma de un ave de luz, y luego la de un ángel de cabellos largos, hasta por debajo de su cintura y de color plateados, ojos dorados y muy hermosos. Su rostro era de rasgos femeninos y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado. Esa criatura alada emitía una poderosa e intensa luz de su propio cuerpo, como la del rey de los astros, el sol.

– ¿Hawlux? – preguntó extrañada Nadia. El ángel fijó su mirada en las de ella, y le dijo unas palabras que, aunque eran simples y sencillas Nadia no podía entender su significado.

– Recuerda el espíritu, recuérdalo... recuérdalo... recuérdalo... – y su voz se perdía en el espacio, mientras que aquellas palabras se repetían como en un eco. De repente, el ángel volvió a tomar la forma de un ave de luz y salió disparado hacia el cielo como una estrella fugaz, convirtiéndose pronto en una pequeña luz en algún punto del cielo nocturno.

¡Espera, no te vayas!. ¡Hawlux! – gritó la chica, levantando un brazo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el ave de luz. Quedó totalmente desconcertada, pues no entendía que quiso decir Hawlux con aquellas palabras.

La peliturquesa permaneció allí en silencio observando el cielo. Un ruido le llamó la atención y volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Nadia reaccionó rápidamente, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron expresando al mismo tiempo sorpresa y confusión. En medio de la oscuridad pudo distinguir una figura humana que se encontraba allí. Era una figura misteriosa para gusto de la ojimiel. No le resultó difícil verlo, pues su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, además de haber permanecido un buen tiempo en la habitación a oscuras. No podía ver su rostro, pero sí su silueta, pues donde se encontraba aquel sujeto, estaba oscuro y la única luz que había en aquel lugar era la de la luna llena que se infiltraba en la habitación. Nadia quedó completamente desconcertada, no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, y cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto había entrado a la habitación. Mejor dicho... ¿en qué momento entró?. Sabía que no era su médico, y mucho menos era una enfermera. Lo sabía porque ellos se habían ido hace diez minutos y no volverían hasta el día siguiente.

Esa figura misteriosa, aparentemente, tenía puestos sus manos en los bolsillos. A continuación esa figura misteriosa levantó un brazo y la chica pudo notar que la señalaba. De repente apareció frente a ella un rostro que Nadia no pudo reconocer. Ese rostro solamente mostraba algunas partes faciales, su boca y sus ojos. Esos ojos eran de color rojo y tenían apariencia terrorífica, era más bien endemoniada y fría. Es gracias al suave brillo de la luna, que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, que pudo distinguir el color de aquellos ojos, pero no pudo ver con claridad el resto de su rostro. Era una mirada que helaba el corazón, y a Nadia no le gustaba. Eso no le gustaba para nada a ella, y estaba empezando a sentir miedo. Sí, miedo a esos ojos rojos, endemoniados y fríos. No sabía por qué esos ojos rojos le causaban miedo, y no estaba segura si los había visto antes, pero le causaba temor. De repente, de la boca de aquella figura misteriosa salía una carcajada desenfrenada y endemoniada. A la ojimiel no le gustaba aquella risa, no le gustaba para nada. No quería demostrar que le temía y se mantuvo firme, con su típica mirada desinteresada y desafiante al mismo tiempo.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – alcanzó a preguntar la chica, tratando de mantener su voz firme.

– Te tengo, y no podrás escaparte. – decía la figura misteriosa mientras sonreía maliciosamente. La ojimiel no entendía que quiso decir aquel sujeto con aquellas palabras.

De repente tras él aparecieron dos pares de ojos más. A la izquierda de la figura, había un par de ojos amarillos, y sus pupilas eran verticales. Nadia notó que esos ojos estaban moviéndose hacia ella, y cuando la luz de la luna pudo iluminarlo mostrando su verdadera apariencia, apareció una enorme criatura, más bien era una enorme serpiente. Lo mismo ocurrió con el par de ojos que estaba a la derecha de la figura misteriosa, y que eran de color rojos, pero más brillantes y más intensos que el de la figura misteriosa y no presentaba pupilas. Su apariencia era la de un león pero su rostro era más monstruoso, el cuerpo era de un león, y en lugar de un mechón de pelos que cubriera la punta de la cola, éste estaba cubierto de púas.

Nuevamente la peliturquesa reaccionó rápidamente y sus ojos miel se abrieron expresando al mismo tiempo sorpresa y confusión al ver a aquellas criaturas. Metió su mano sobre el portablade (invento mío n.n), que supuestamente estaba sujeto a su cinturón, para recoger su beyblade, colocarlo en su lanzador, y así tomar su posición de lanzamiento, listo para el ataque. Pero se encontró con que no lo tenía. Estaba totalmente indefensa y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero no dejó de mantener su posición de alerta permanente, es de decir de defensa. Nadia permanecía aún con su típica mirada desinteresada y desafiante al mismo tiempo, pero en su interior el miedo continuaba.

La figura misteriosa volvió a reír en forma endemoniada, y les hizo una seña a ambas criaturas. Entonces los ojos amarillos de la serpiente empezaron a brillar y la ojimile se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no podía moverse. Ahora estaba empezando a desesperarse, pues ya no podía hacer nada, y lo peor de todo es que su miedo empezaba a aumentar terriblemente. El miedo se convirtió en pánico. Deseaba zafarse de esa inmovilización, de esa parálisis, pero era inútil. Por más fuerza que ella ejerciera para poder liberarse, más difícil se hacía y más débil se volvía. Finalmente se rindió y dejó de resistir. Entonces recordó que alguien le había enseñado que si perdía la paciencia en una situación como ésta, todo sería inútil. Es más, aunque ella se mostraba desafiante, en el fondo sentía temor hacia esos ojos rojos, pero tenía que hacer algo. Así que cerró los ojos, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y luego la expulsó suavemente. No podía quedarse así, en manos de aquel sujeto extraño. No iba a permitirle que le hiciera daño alguno. ¡Eso nunca!. Buscó la manera de liberarse, pero sin previo aviso, y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas criaturas se lanzaron hacia la chica. Nadia los vio venir, pero no podía protegerse, pues estaba inmovilizada. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar, mientras la risa diabólica de la figura misteriosa y de ojos rojos y fríos, resonaba en toda la habitación.

– ¡NO! – gritó Nadia en medio de la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras. Su respiración era muy fuerte y entrecortada, y sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Se percató de que se encontraba en la habitación en donde estaba internada. Se percató de que estaba sentada sobre la cama donde descansaba y pasaría la noche en reposo por orden de su médico, y que había tenido una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Nadia estaba a punto de llorar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Nadia? – la chica se sobresaltó y volteó hacia la voz de donde provenía. - Era el Sr. Díckenson, que había decidido quedarse junto a la ojimiel para estar pendiente de su salud, por si empeoraba y necesitaría de la ayuda de algún médico. – Veo que tuviste una pesadilla. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nadia permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y luego le respondió al Sr. Dickenson con voz firme pero suave que se encontraba bien, y que no tendría que preocuparse. Se recostó en su cama, colocándose de espaldas al Sr. Díckenson, y se preparó para dormirse nuevamente. No le era fácil volver a dormirse después de aquella pesadilla. Por su mente, las palabras que había dicho el ave de luz, o ángel, se hacía un eco. Ella lo llamó Hawlux. Nadia cerró fuertemente sus puños y se preguntaba qué diablos significaban aquellas palabras y quién diablos era ese Hawlux. Se preguntaba cómo es que había sabido su nombre, si era la primera vez que había visto a Hawlux en su sueño. Y lo peor de todo es que la risa diabólica aún resonaba en su mente, y no podía olvidar el ataque de aquellas criaturas. Nadia se sintió muy molesta y al mismo tiempo triste y desconcertada. Tenía demasiadas dudas, y ahora no podía encontrar las respuestas. Lo que podía hacer ahora, era olvidarse del asunto por el momento y descansar: Se acomodó de nuevo en su cama y cerró los ojos. Ya encontraría las respuestas en cuanto saliera la primera luz del día.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Un almuerzo embarazoso

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Categoria:** Romance/General

**Pareja:** Kai x Nadia Mizuno (OC)

**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. El resto de los personajes son pura y exclusivamente mis creaciones, excepto Rika, que le pertenece a mi prima.

**Summary:** Pasaron tres meses desde la batalla contra el grupo Bega (o Justice Five para otros), y son invitados a una demostración. En el camino, conocerán a una beyluchadora, **Nadia Mizuno (OC)**, de la cual Kai se enamorará. (Advertenciaa las fans de Kai: mi intención no es crear odio por haber creado un OC que se empareje con Kai. Pueden incluso interpretarse ustedes mismas como Nadia Mizuno, para sentirse más a gusto).Esta historia es de romance con acción, aventuras, algo de comedia (ya que no soy muy buena en eso, pero bue...), y drama. **NO es Yaoi, ni lemmon, tampoco tiene Hentai. **Avisados están.

¡Ah! y una última cosa. Si les parece que la calificación de este fic, no es la adecuada, háganmelo saber, y lo cambiaré. ¿ok?.

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, hay algo que voy a decirles, y supongo que la mayoría ya lo saben. Me he enterado que Fanfiction no admite que publiquemos reviews en cada capítulo. A mi me resulta extraño, porquea mi parecer no es tan malo contestar los reviews de los lectores que siempre nos animan y nos consultan cuando tienen dudas con respecto a nuestras historias. Es también a mi parecer una manera de comunicarnos con los lectores. ¿A qué se debió esa decisión? Nadie lo sabe. u.uUU. Pero qué se le va a hacer...

Así que no me queda otra que simplemente agradecerles enormemente por sus reviews (aunque hayan sido pocos) a:

**Hermione-Mai**

**Witch Griselda Ravenwood**

**Sele-chan**

**Gabe-Logan**

Capítulo 5

Un almuerzo embarazoso

Nadia se había despertado un poco tarde. Le había costado reconciliar su sueño después de aquella pesadilla, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo en pensar sobre aquello, por que el médico le había hecho varios estudios para asegurarse de que estaba en buenas condiciones y así poder darle el alta. Cerca del mediodía los muchachos llegaron para visitarla una vez más, y preguntar por su salud. Se alegraron de saber que la chica se encontraba en buenas condiciones y que su salud había mejorado notablemente. Hillary le trajo su ropa, ahora limpia, la que había usado el día anterior y que estaba sucia por la sangre que había perdido, y además la chica de cabellos castaños le cosió algunas partes de la prenda que estaban rotas y desgarradas. Por su parte el Sr. Dickenson le entrego su beyblade. Lo había guardado para que estuviera segura y en buenas manos. Cuando Nadia lo recibió en sus manos, el beyblade empezó a emitir un intenso brillo que hizo que el cuerpo y los ojos de la chica se tornaran brillantes, y ante este brillo, la ojimiel sintió una extraña sensación. Era una sensación de calidez y reconfortación, y por otro lado sintió una extraña conexión con el brillo que emitió el beyblade. La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió, mientras llevaba su blade hacia su corazón y lo cerraba en su puño. Luego, volvió a observarlo.

– Conque tú eres Hawlux – respondió sonriendo Nadia. Los chicos voltearon hacia ella con curiosidad.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Nadia? – preguntó Max.

– Creo que ella acaba de recordar quién es Hawlux ¿verdad Nadia? – respondió el Sr. Dickenson mientras observaba a Nadia. La chica a su vez asintió.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién es? – preguntó curioso Tyson. Nadia lo observó por unos segundos, y luego le enseñó su blade. En él se encontraba la figura de un majestuoso Halcón, y tras él una especie de espectro con forma de ángel. El color de su beyblade era de color blanco con rasgos en turquesa oscuro en la mayor parte. A Kai le llamó la atención ese blade.

–Entonces Hawlux es tu bestia bit. – respondió Ray.

– Siento curiosidad por saber qué tan fuerte es. – intervino Daichi. – Te reto a una batalla.

– Yo también. Podremos tenerla ahora mismo si quieres. – Tyson se veía muy alegre y ansioso.

– Oigan, ya déjenla en paz, o tendrán problemas. – la voz de Kai les hizo entender que hablaba muy en serio, por lo que decidieron callarse y calmarse.

El médico les dio algunas indicaciones al Sr. Díckenson y a los muchachos, y salieron todos juntos hacia la salida del hospital. En la puerta del hospital los esperaba el micro (ojalá fuera en la limusina, pero dudo que entren todos n.nU), que los llevaría hacia el hotel. Cuando Nadia vio el micro se detuvo por unos instantes. Le pareció que había estado antes en algún micro, pero no estaba segura. Por su mente había pasado una imagen fugaz, en la que veía que estaba dentro del vehículo, y éste se había descontrolado, saliéndose del camino y todo se veía borroso. Nadia permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, hasta que sintió que alguien le hablaba.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? – decía la voz que Nadia escuchó. Cuando reacciono, vio que quien hablaba era Kai. Este estaba a pocos pasos de ella, y el resto ya estaban dentro del micro, esperándola.

Nadia subió al micro extrañada por aquellas imágenes y sin decir nada. Se sentó al fondo y no habló en todo el viaje, mientras que el resto se divertía a más no poder. Como de costumbre, Tyson y Daichi discutían, Hillary los regañaba, Kenny intentaba separarlos inútilmente, y Ray y Max se reían de ellos. A Nadia le llamó la atención todo eso, pero aún más el hecho de que su compañero de viaje, situado en el otro rincón de donde se encontraba ella (O.O ¿Qué pensaron, que estaban sentados juntos? noooooooo), permanecía en silencio con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, sin inmutarse de todo el escándalo que ellos armaban. Lo miró por unos instantes, e inexplicablemente sintió una extraña sensación, la misma que había sentido cuando lo vio por primera vez. De repente reaccionó y se regañaba a sí misma por haber actuado de esa manera, y volteó su cabeza para observar el paisaje. "Tonta. ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Nunca te comportas así" pensaba Nadia. Kai, abrió sus amatistas y la observó por el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos y luego volvió a cerrarlos. El viaje no duró mucho, y llegaron al hotel, pasaron por la recepción y se dirigieron al comedor.

Durante el almuerzo, todos charlaban animadamente. Nadia solamente los observaba muy callada con los antebrazos cruzados y apoyados sobre la mesa. Kai observaba a Nadia de vez en cuando desde su asiento. Parecía estar pendiente de ella, de cada movimiento que ella hiciese, de cada actitud, de cada gesto. Sin embargo la chica estaba muy tranquila observándolos con curiosidad, y siempre con la misma expresión: seria, y con sus ojos inexpresivos. Entonces notó que Kai la observaba y se quedó mirándolo. Sin darse cuenta ambos se perdieron en sus miradas. No se dieron cuenta siquiera que sus rostros se habían tornado de un ligero color carmín. Un ruido los despertó, era el carrito que traía uno de los mozos con la comida que cada uno había encargado. El carrito emitía un sonido de varios platos tintineando. Cuando la chica de ojos miel y el chico de cabello bicolor se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo voltearon rápidamente sus cabezas hacia otra dirección, aún sonrojados. Ni siquiera supieron cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ambos se mostraron mutuamente sus sentimientos en silencio... un momento ¿sentimientos?.¿habrá sido eso lo que se demostraron?.¿o era simplemente curiosidad hacia el otro lo que expresaban?

– ¡Que bien!.¡A comer! – dijeron al unísono Tyson y Daichi, y empezaron a comer desaforadamente antes que los demás. Nadia los observaba con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo con desagrado. Aquellos chicos no comían, más bien devoraban y no masticaban, simplemente tragaban. Parecía que estaban haciendo una competencia de quién comía más en menos tiempo. Nadia observó al resto del grupo que actuaba con normalidad. Todos le hicieron un gesto levantando los hombros, al mismo tiempo que suspiraban, como diciendo "¿qué les vamos a hacer? Ellos son así.".

– Tyson, Daichi ¿cuándo aprenderán a comer como corresponde?.¡Es el colmo con ustedes! – protestaba Hillary.

– ¡No bolestes, Gillary!. ¡Crunch, cronch! Edamos digfrudando de una deligiosha gomida! (Traducción:. ¡No molestes, Hillary! Estamos disfrutando de una deliciosa comida.) – Respondió Tyson mientras se devoraba su comida, que resultó ser un plato de pollo con papas fritas.

– ¡Agi ed, efto egta fabrogo!. ¡slgruuuuuuuupp! (Traducción:. ¡Así es, esto está sabroso!) – decía Daichi mientras tragaba los fideos que tenía en su boca y que había pedido de almuerzo (esas sopas de fideos que suelen comer los japoneses). Hillary suspiró rendida, mientras decía "son unos cerdos".

– ¿Acaso ustedes no se atragantan? – les preguntó en tono serio Nadia, después de observar el increíble espectáculo que los amigos exponían. ( A:.¡Hey, yo dije eso antes!. / N: pues no te escuché decirlo. / A: ¬¬)

–¡Cough, cough, cough!. ¡ghghgh!. ¡cough, cough, cough! – de repente ambos chicos agitaban sus manos y se golpeaban fuertemente el pecho, para librarse de su atragantamiento. Tyson agarró su vaso de bebida y bebió rápidamente para ayudarse a dejar pasar la comida por su garganta.

–Eso responde a mi pregunta. ¬¬ – decía Nadia, mientras que al resto les caía una gotita por la cabeza.

En cuestión de minutos Tyson y Daichí ya iban por su tercer plato, mientras que los demás ni siquiera habían terminado de comer su primer plato. Era increíble la velocidad a la que iban aquellos chicos. Aún seguían comiendo desaforadamente cuando escucharon una voz y se acercaba a Hillary.

– Hola Hillary, princesa – Cody sujetó una mano de Hillary y la llevó hacia su boca para besarla. Hillary no hizo más que sonrojarse. Fue tan grande la sorpresa, que Tyson se sobresaltó y expulsó toda la bebida que estaba bebiendo, sobre Kenny que se encontraba frente a él. Kenny reaccionó con desagrado y al mismo tiempo con un gesto como diciendo "voy a matarte". Daichi se retorcía tanto de la risa al ver a su amigo reaccionar de esa forma que olvidó que tenía comida en su boca, y como castigo del cielo, se atragantó nuevamente. A todos les caían varias gotas en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?.¿Acaso no tienen modales? – preguntó sorprendido Cody ante la actitud de los campeones. De repente Cody, al ver a Nadia se quedó tenso, como en shock. Esta reacción llamó mucho la atención de Kai.

– No le hagas caso Cody. Por cierto, ella es Nadia Mizuno.- dijo Hillary preséntale a Cody ante Nadia. Se acerco a su oído y le dijo que ella había perdido la memoria. Cody se enderezó y saludo a Nadia de forma cortés. Nadia por su parte no respondió, simplemente cerró y abrió sus ojos a modo de saludo.

– Oye Casanova ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí? – dijo Tyson interrumpiendo después de limpiarse la boca con su mano. - ¿Todavía no compraste los anteojos que te recomendé? - Hillary volteó su rostro hacia Tyson y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero éste la ignoró.

– No, y no los necesito ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Cody.

– Pues, por que la que está frente a ti es la reina de las arpías. Yo sólo te prevengo para que tengas cuidado. No vaya a ser que te coma. – dijo en tono serio, pero su rostro expresaba despreocupación. Hillary seguía fulminándolo con la mirada, pero Cody respondió con caballerosidad.

– No te preocupes, no estaré por mucho tiempo, sólo quería asegurarme que mi adorada Hillary se hospedaba aquí tal como me lo dijo. – respondió Cody empleando un tono cortés y sensual (bueeeenooooo... ¬¬). Parecía que no le preocupaba las palabras de Tyson, por lo que no dijo ni hizo nada, luego se dirigió a Hillary – Ahora ya sabes que ambos estamos en el mismo hotel, princesa. Mi habitación es la 415, puedes venir cuando quieras, eres bienvenida. Nos volveremos a ver pronto. - Hillary asintió sin darse cuenta que se sonrojaba un poco, y Cody se retiró sin más. Tyson estaba muy molesto y fulminaba con la mirada a Cody, mientras veía alejarse al chico, llevándose una porción de su comida a su boca y se lo engullía entero.

– ¿Celoso Tyson? – preguntó Daichí con mirada de picardía y que lo había observado desde que llegó Cody.

– ¿Dgo delogo? No eg dierdo. Odio a los dyigos gue de gombortan de eda banera. (¿Yo celoso? No es cierto. Odio a los chicos que se comportan de esa manera.) – respondió sarcásticamente el chico de cabellos azules, mientras que el resto de los chicos, excepto Kai y Nadia por supuesto, habían volteado para ver la reacción del tricampeón y se cubrían la boca porque se estaban matando de la risa.

Habían pasado pocos minutos más. Todos habían terminado de comer y quedaron satisfechos, excepto Tyson y Daichi, que aún seguían comiendo y acababan su séptimo plato. Deseaban más comida y la fuente ya estaba vacía, pero había un par de platos que aún contenía comida. Ambos chicos observaron que Kai aún no había terminado su plato y le preguntaron si podían tomarlo, pero se detuvieron cuando notaron que su amigo les dirigía una mirada asesina si se atrevían a poner un dedo. Entonces se alejaron. Luego vieron que Nadia también tenía su plato a medio terminar e hicieron lo mismo que con Kai. La chica no dijo nada,por lo que ellos interpretaron como un "sí". Los campeones se sirvieron del plato de la ojimiel, que contenía algunas porciones de sushi (una de las típicas comidas japonesas, ya saben) hasta que quedó uno solo. Ambos sujetaron al mismo tiempo con los palillos la última porción que quedaba. Se miraron sorprendidos, y acto seguido empezaron a disputarse por ese último pedazo. "Yo lo agarré primero" decía Daichí, mientras que Tyson respondía "no, es mío". Se tironeaban hacia sí para obtener su premio. Kai empezaba a ponerse molesto, a desquiciarse, por que nuevamente estaban haciendo un papelón en público. Hillary, que ya estaba harta de regañarlos, sólo se limitó a colocar una mano sobre su rostro en actitud insoportable como diciendo "Dios mío". El resto de los chicos miraban avergonzados a sus amigos y con una gotita en la cabeza. Aunque estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de comportamiento y peleas de parte de los campeones, no podían evitar sentirse incómodos. Inevitablemente, la porción resbaló de sus palillos y cayó al suelo, desparramándose. Entonces los chicos empezaron a gimotear, rendidos, mientras miraban la porción desperdiciada. Kai estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, cuando de repente Nadia elevó su voz, mostrando frialdad en sus ojos, desde su asiento sin alterarse, haciendo que los chicos cayeran al suelo sentados y temblando de miedo.

– ¡Dejen de llorar y compórtense como hombres! - y suavizando su voz, pero sin dejar de ser cortante y manteniendo su mirada fría, la chica continuó regañándolos – Detesto que los niños como ustedes lloren. Confórmense con lo que han comido, y dejen de quejarse.

Todos se sorprendieron, abriendo enormemente los ojos, de la reacción de Nadia, pues no esperaban que una chica se mostrara tan amenazante. Bueno... en realidad Hillary también se mostraba amenazante de vez en cuando, pero a diferencia de ella, la chica de ojos miel era mucho más dura, seria y fría, y realmente su mirada daba miedo.

– Veo que no eres demasiado delicada que digamos. – respondió Kai una vez que salió de su sorpresa ante la actitud de Nadia, a modo de comentario. La chica estaba tan desquiciada que tomó esas palabras como una crítica, y volteó hacia Kai manteniendo aún aquella mirada.

– Y tú no eres demasiado halagador que digamos. – contraatacó Nadia con tono agresivo.

Kai no dijo nada excepto el típico "¡hm!", pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba molesto por la respuesta de Nadia. Ambos se miraron mal por un momento y luego desviaron sus miradas desde sus asientos.

– Vamos Nadia, no seas tan dura con los chicos – dijo una voz que provenía desde detrás de Nadia. La chica volteó y se encontró con el Sr. Díckenson. – Sabes bien que los niños deben estar bien alimentados, para poder ser fuertes. –

– ¿Comer desaforadamente siete platos le parece estar bien alimentado? – preguntó con tono agresivo Nadia. Casi fulminaba con la mirada al Sr. Díckenson.

– JEJEJEJE. n.nU. Por cierto chicos. ¿porqué mejor no van a dar un paseo?. Tal vez esto sirva para que Nadia pueda recuperar su memoria. No olviden lo que nos aconsejó el médico. – respondió el Sr. Dickenson tratando de cambiar el tema para que la chica se calmara un poco.

**FLASH BACK**

– Les recomiendo que permitan a la paciente recorrer y observar cualquier cosa que ella encuentre a su paso. Es posible que se sienta confundida y actúe extraño debido a su pérdida de memoria. Permítanle darse la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca, pero no se alejen de ella. Podrían necesitarlos. Ayúdenla en lo posible. Tal vez lo que ella recuerde no sea agradable. Recuerden, cualquier objeto, por muy pequeño e insignificante que sea, así como cualquier color, nombre, número, imagen, sonido... lo que sea, puede servirle de gran ayuda para que pueda recuperar la memoria. No les garantizo que eso sea muy pronto. Puede tomarle pocos minutos, horas, días y hasta años. Todo dependerá de ella. Y otra cosa más. Nadia aún no se ha recuperado totalmente de las heridas, por lo que sugiero que eviten que ella vuelva a lastimarse. Eso también va para ti Nadia. – aconsejó el médico, y todos voltearon hacia Nadia, mientras que ella solamente escuchaba sin decir nada.

–Bien doctor. Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance. – respondió el Sr. Dickenson.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

–Me parece una buena idea Sr. Díckenson. De esa forma podremos conocer un poco más la ciudad. – respondió alegremente Ray.

– Si, además es la hora ideal para dar un buen paseo. – respondió Max respaldando a Ray.

– Yo también estoy de acuerdo. La caminata es un buen ejercicio cardiovascular, y además ayuda a mejorar la digestión. – respondió Kenny.

– Y yo quisiera comprar algo de ropa. He visto en algunos negocios algunas prendas que me han gustado mucho. – intervino Hillary.

– De acuerdo chicos. – respondió Tyson. – Iremos a dar un paseo ¿Tú que dices Nadia?... ¿Nadia, a dónde vas? – vio que la chica se levantó de la mesa y se dirigía a la salida.

– Iré a tomar aire fresco. No me interesa lo que hagan ustedes. – dijo sin voltearse. Por el tono de su voz se notaba que aún estaba molesta

Kai se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida siguiendo a la chica. El resto se quedó mirándolos, y luego se miraban entre ellos confundidos. Entonces Kai se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos. - ¿Qué están esperando? Muévanse. – Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron al bicolor y a la chica de ojos miel.

Les tomó quince minutos llegar a la ciudad, pues habían tomado un autobús desde la parada que estaba cerca del hotel. La ciudad era sin duda enorme. Ya la habían recorrido el día anterior, aunque no todo, gracias a la orientación de Hillary que conocía la ciudad debido a que tenia parientes allí. Esta vez recorrieron las calles que aún no habían visitado. Habían ido a un par de tiendas que Hillary había visto el día anterior y deseaba comprarse ropa. La chica de cabellos castaños se había comprado un par de remeras. En cuanto salieron de la tienda, continuaron con el recorrido. Todos iban caminando alegremente. Adelante iban Tyson y Daichi, que aún seguía haciendo preguntas sobre cada cosa que desconocía. Detrás iban Hillary y Kenny, pendientes de ellos para evitar que se pelearan. Junto a ellos iban Ray y Max, y por último, Nadia y Kai. Kai iba delante de Nadia, y de vez en cuando observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la chica. Nadia iba muy pensativa, había recordado lo del sueño y las preguntas atacaban a su mente. Parecía que se había olvidado del escándalo del almuerzo. Una de las miles de preguntas que surgían por su mente era "¿Qué quiso decir Hawlux con estas palabras?". Ahora que sabía quién era Hawlux, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho en su sueño. Por otra parte, la risa desenfrenada y diabólica de aquél sujeto sin rostro, en el que solamente se dejaba ver sus ojos fríos y endemoniados retumbaba en su mente. Eso empezaba a molestarle a Nadia, que no pudo evitar articular un gesto de enojo. Iba caminando tan distraída y cabizbaja que no vio por donde iba y se llevó por delante a una persona.

– ¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! – protestó Nadia con los ojos cerrados y sobándose en la frente donde se había golpeado con aquella persona.

– Tú eres la que deberías fijarte por dónde vas. – le respondió la voz. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos se encontró con Kai, y volteó su rostro hacia la vidriera del negocio que se encontraba a su lado. – Te veo molesta. ¿Te pasa algo?

– ¿Es cierto lo que dices Kai? – preguntó Max que escuchó la pregunta de su amigo, y se detuvo para reunirse con ellos, así como también lo hicieron el resto.

– No me pasa nada. – respondió de manera agresiva la chica y siguió su camino. No quería que los demás supieran que ella había tenido una pesadilla, no quería que sintieran lástima por ella, pero el saber que se preocupaban por ella la confundía un poco, pero al mismo tiempo sentía en extraño alivio. Después de todo los chicos no eran tan malos como ella creía. Si Kai no se hubiese preocupado por ella, ni siquiera le habría preguntado aquello. Simplemente la regañaría y ya. Entonces la chica empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, y se sintió confundida por aquello. "¿Qué diablos me pasa? Se supone que no debo comportarme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aunque desconfíe de todos ellos y me muestre indiferente, no puedo quitarme este sentimiento extraño de encima. Ese chico me hace sentir diferente cada vez que lo veo, o estoy cerca de él. Estoy segura de eso. Es sin duda una sensación nueva y extraña, no lo niego, pero me inquieta. No puedo debilitarme. No es mi estilo y eso me confunde. Cada vez que él me habla o me mira, me siento perdida. Ni siquiera puedo entender qué es lo que me pasa, qué significa esta sensación. ¡Diablos!" pensaba molesta Nadia.

– ¡Mira Tyson, una feria!. ¡Quiero ir! – gritaba alegremente Daichí. El grito de Daichi hizo que Nadia volviera a la realidad. - ¡Vamos Tyson!

– Espera Daichí, no podemos ir allí. Recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer. Lo que nos encargó el Sr. Dickenson. – y lo sujetó por la muñeca. Daichi protestaba por que quería ir y Tyson seguía regañándolo. "Niños" murmuró molesta la chica de ojos miel al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Kai, que estaba a su lado la escuchó y sonrió levemente.

– Tal vez no sea mala idea Tyson. No olvidemos el consejo del doctor. Cualquier cosa puede servirle de pista para Nadia. – y volteó a observarla y le sonrió. Nadia se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad por unos segundos, dejó a un lado su ira, y luego le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Qué bien, estás sonriendo! Eso es bueno. – se alegró Max. – Es la primera vez que te vemos sonreír.

– Si, y te ves muy bien – intervino alegremente Hillary.

– ¿Sabes que tienes una linda sonrisa? Deberías sonreír más. – Nadia se sonrojó y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, volviendo su rostro serio ante las palabras de Ray.

– No digan tonterías. – respondió tajantemente la chica, pero con tono suave. Ray y Max soltaron una pequeña carcajada. – De acuerdo. ¿porqué no vamos y ya?.¿querían ir verdad?. – volvió a responder con tono serio.

– De acuerdo, iremos a la feria. Además no nos viene nada mal divertirnos un rato. – dijo Tyson y se dirigió hacia su compañero - Esta vez ganaste enano, yo quería ir a jugar Beyblade. – protestó resignado el chico de cabello peliazul. Daichi le sonrió mientras le decía "lo siento Tyson", y corrió delante de su amigo hacia la feria.

– ¡Qué extraño! – dijo Hillary – Juraría que esta feria no estaba aquí ayer. Ya hemos pasado por aquí, lo recuerdo muy bien.

– Eso es porque hoy es sábado señorita – le respondió un vendedor de globos que estaba junto a ella, y escuchó su pregunta. Los chicos voltearon hacia él. – Los fines de semana abrimos la feria y ocupamos esta plaza. – Con esta respuesta, la duda de Hillary quedó disipada, quien agradeció al vendedor con una sonrisa y luego fue junto al resto del equipo, detrás de Tyson y Daichi.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Un paseo por la feria

Hola a todos!. Aquí estoy otra vez con el sexto capítulo. Debo admitir que el capítulo anterior, es decir, "Un almuerzo embarazoso" no fue el más interesante. Yo misma lo reconozco, pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido en ese momento. Esta vez espero que este capítulo, aunque no les haya gustado del todo, al menos les haya sido interesante. n.n

Tengo entendido que no puedo responder a los reviews. Eso es una injusticia, porque de esa forma es como puedo aclararleslas dudas que nuestros lectores nos plantean. pero bueno... será cuestión de acatar las reglas. Ahora pasaré simplemente a agradecerles los reviews a dos personas (¡qué poquitos! T.T pero bueno... algo es algo. Es preferible uno o dos RR a que no tener ninguno. ¿no? n.n). Estas son:

**Hermaione-Mai**

**mica**

Gracias pordejarmeun review y al resto por tomarse, al menos, la molestia de leer mi fic. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Además hay una cosa que debo aclarar sobre la úlima parte del capítulo anterior. Es cuando Nadia sonríe. mica dijo lo siguiente: "disculpame pero si nadia y kai sonrien al mismo tiempo¿a quien le prestas mas atencion¿a alguien que conoses por cuatro años y es un enojon o a alguien que conoses de tres dias?si me preguntas yo digo que a kai"

Yo también opino lo mismo mica, pero no olvides que Kai ya ha sonreido en varias ocasiones en G-Revolution. No fue una sonrisa amplia y abierta (como las que suelen dar el resto del equipo), sino más bien una pequeña y sincera. Por lo tanto sus amigos ya lo han visto sonreir. Pero en este caso todos están pendientes de la salud de Nadia y no de Kai. Es por eso que prestan más atención a Nadia. Sólo por el momento. Espero que eso haya aclarado tu duda y no te hayas molestado por ese detalle. ¿si? n.n

Ahora pasemos al fic. Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 6

Un paseo por la feria 

Se adentraron en la feria. Era tan grande, que parecía un laberinto en donde se podía perder fácilmente entre la multitud. Había varios caminos que estaban dispersos en todas direcciones, y tiendas de todo tipo: desde comida y ropas, hasta juegos. Pasaron por la máquina del "martillo" (ése que tenés que golpear los muñecos con un martillo de plástico cuando apenas salen), y cerca de allí, había una tienda que vendían artículos que promocionaban a Ming Ming. Muchos fanáticos se agolparon frente a la tienda para comprar productos con el logo o el rostro de su ídola. Kenny enloqueció gritando "¡MING MING!", y salió disparado hacia allá. Nadia abrió enormemente sus ojos y los demás suspiraron un poco molestos.

– Bueno, no me gusta esa chica, pero al menos es más delicada que Hillary. – dijo Tyson en tono despreocupado y un tanto burlón.

Ante este comentario Hillary se enfureció. Tyson se cubrió al ver la reacción de su amiga esperando el golpe "fatal", pero no ocurrió nada. Entonces vio que Hillary se dirigió hacia el juego del martillo y empezaba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gritaba "Te odio Ming Ming, te odio". Kenny, una vez que volvió de la tienda, cuando escuchó eso se puso a llorar. "Hillary ¿cómo decís eso de Ming Ming? Es taaaaaaan hermosa", y sus ojos (¿Ojos?. ¿Dónde están que no los veo? o.o) expresaban una intensa emoción (esos brillitos que muestran en la tele ¬¬ ). Hillary se detuvo en seco y se volteó a Kenny para lanzarle no una mirada fulminante, sino una mirada asesina. Esa mirada en la que sus ojos echaban fuego. Ante esta mirada Kenny se escondió detrás de Nadia. La chica de ojos miel lo miraba sorprendida, así como también el resto de los chicos, no sólo por la reacción de Kenny, sino también por la de Hillary. De repente una voz conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas.

– No deberías enfadarte princesa. Luces mejor con una sonrisa. – la voz sensual de Cody hizo que Hillary se sonrojara.

– ¿Cody?. ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Max sorprendido, pero sonriente.

– Sólo estaba dando un paseo, pero no esperaba encontrarlos. Es una casualidad que estemos aquí. – Cody se acercó a la chica de cabellos castaños y le dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – Hillary asintió tímidamente y Cody extendió su brazo caballerosamente, ofreciéndole a la chica su compañía. Esta lo aceptó sin dudarlo dos veces, y pasó su brazo por debajo del de Cody.

– Seh, seh, que casualidad. – la voz despreocupada, y disimuladamente irritada de Tyson se hizo presente.

Nadia se fijó en la actitud extraña que adoptaba Tyson, pero no dijo nada. Observó a la pareja que acababa de formarse, y luego desvió su mirada hacia la de Tyson. Finalmente optó por ignorarlos, total, no era de su incumbencia lo que pasaba entre ellos. Ella no tenía nada que ver con aquellas personas que se encontraban allí. Ni siquiera los conocía. Mientras veía a Tyson y Hillary discutir como perro y gato, insultándose a más no poder, con Cody en el medio; a Max, Daichi y Ray retorcerse de la risa por aquella pelea; y Kai, mudo como siempre y con los brazos cruzados, indiferente ante aquella escena, Nadia no podía entender qué estaba haciendo allí, pero no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña de felicidad, y mucho menos que una leve e imperceptible sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

Más tarde pasaron por la tienda en donde se debía encestar una pelota de básquet en el cesto, en donde el objetivo era encestar la mayor cantidad posible en un tiempo límite. Max era muy bueno y en dos minutos (que era el tiempo límite) embocó 27 veces. Casi había llegado al récord que era de 31. (N/A: Esto es sólo un invento mío)

– Vaya Max. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – preguntó Ray, sabiendo que su amigo era mucho mejor en natación que en este deporte. (N/A: no sé si esto sea cierto n.n)

– Eddy me enseño los pasos y movimientos básicos. El resto lo hice por mi cuenta con la práctica.

– Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien Max – respondió con sinceridad Nadia. Todos voltearon sorprendidos, y Max le agradeció con una sonrisa. Cuando Nadia vio a Max sonreírle, apareció de repente otro rostro sobre el del rubio que le pareció familiar. Ese rostro era el de una niñita de cabellos lila y ojos del mismo color. Nadia frunció el ceño.

– ¿Estás bien?. ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Max, al notar ese gesto en Nadia.

– Creí haber visto... Nada, olvidalo. – respondió la chica cerrando los ojos, para luego apenas sonreírle al rubio. "¿Estaré imaginándome cosas?" se preguntaba Nadia mientras todos seguían recorriendo la feria una vez que Max terminó su turno de divertirse.

– Tengo hambre. ¡y todo esto por tu culpa enano! – protestó Tyson, mientras su estómago le rugía.

– ¿Mi culpa?. ¿Quién fue el que desperdició el último trozo de comida? – respondió Daichi ante la protesta de Tyson. En un instante ambos se miraron con odio. Pero antes que se lanzaran para dar el primer golpe de sus acostumbradas peleas, una chica se les acercó y le entregó a ambos un folleto.

– Disculpen que los interrumpan chicos. No pude evitar escuchar que ustedes tenían hambre ¿por qué no van a este concurso? Podrían ganar algún premio. – dijo la chica.

Los chicos leyeron el folleto que decía: "CONCURSO DE COMIDA. HOY A LAS 14:00 HS. SE LES DARÁ UN PREMIO SORPRESA A LOS GANADORES. A LOS INTERESADOS, ACERCARSE A LA FUENTE. LOS ESPERAMOS". En cuanto terminaron de leerlo, los amigos se miraron sorprendidos. Daichi preguntó la hora, y Kenny respondió que eran las 13:55 hs, y los amigos se miraron para luego sonreír enormemente.

– ¡Que bien! – respondieron al unísono Tyson y Daichi, mientras ponían ojos exageradamente brillosos y les caía la baba por la boca.

– ¿No pensarán ir al concurso verdad? – preguntó Kai al descubrir la intención de los chicos. Los amigos asintieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Hace dos horas que acaban de comer y aún tienen hambre?. ¡Es el colmo con ustedes!. – respondió Nadia molesta. Aún recordaba el escándalo en el hotel. Apenas Nadia había terminado la frase, los chicos habían desaparecido dejando una estela de humo tras ellos. Una vez más, a todos les cayeron una gota enorme por la cabeza, mientras que a Nadia y a Kai les salía una venita en su frente.

El concursó empezó con seis participantes. El animador comenzó su discurso con pocas y breves palabras, pero muy alegremente.

– Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Concurso de comida. Les presentaremos a los concursantes. El participante número uno... – El anunciador presento a los cuatro primeros participantes, que resultaron ser hombres gordos y de contextura corporal corpulenta (tipo Crosher) – ...y por último tenemos a Tyson y Daichi como los participantes cinco y seis. El concurso consistirá en comer la mayor cantidad de platos en cinco minutos. ¡Buena suerte a los participantes!

El timbre que indicaba el comienzo sonó, y los participantes se lanzaron hacia sus platos para devorar todo cuanto encontraban. Tyson y Daichi, como de costumbre, comían desaforadamente. Los otros participantes, también lo hacían, pero nadie podía decir quién era peor de los seis participantes, ya que lo hacían muy desordenadamente y desesperadamente. Desparramaban la comida por toda la mesa, sus ropas se manchaban sin cuidado, hacían mucho ruido al masticar, y sobre todo, uno de los participantes emitió un enorme y tremendo eructo. (N/A: perdón si estoy siendo grosera, pero eso suele pasar u.uU) Todo el público quedó mudo y con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Nadia cubrió su rostro con su mano. Kai, que estaba a su lado se limitó a observarla. La chica se percató de que unos intensos ojosamatistas la observaban con curiosidad por lo que entendió este gesto. Mientras Nadia mantenía su mano levemente apartada de su rostro, podía observar minuciosamente, una vez más, los hermosos e intensos ojos amatistas y el rostro del bicolor, adornados por dos triángulos azules en ambas mejillas. Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, pero debía mantener su postura. Ella no era así, no era de demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, por lo que le molestaba que se sonrojara, escondiendo apenas su rostro bajo la mano y que su cuerpo sintiera sensaciones extrañas que no eran normales en ella. Decidió apartar esos sentimientos, se regaño mentalmente a sí misma y tomó una bocanada de aire, para luego exhalar lentamente y relajarse.

– He visto a muchas personas comer rápidamente, pero jamás de esa forma. Eso es repugnante. – respondió Nadia con gesto y tono desagradable, mientras quitaba su mano de su rostro.

– ¡Hm! Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

– Disculpa Kai. ¿Cómo soportas a estos escandalosos? – interrogó Cody, y señaló hacia Tyson y Daichi.

– ¿Cómo sabes que son escandalosos, si ni siquiera los conoces? – preguntó sorprendido Max.

– Bueno... Hillary me ha contado de ellos. – Cuando Max y Ray reaccionaron ante la respuesta de Cody, éste volteó hacia Kai. - ¿Kai?.

Kai lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, con su típica mirada fría, y luego volteó hacia el escenario.

– En realidad no los soporto, pero estoy acostumbrado. – dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

– Ya veo.

El sonido del timbre indicó que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos que duraba el concurso, y el animador mencionó a los ganadores, que resultaron ser (si, adivinaron ¬¬) Tyson y Daichi, en segundo y primer lugar respectivamente, que milagrosamente estaban satisfechos y estaban con sus estómagos bien abultados. Recibieron sus premios que resultó ser una orden de compra de helados gratis. Cuando Tyson y Daichí salieron del escenario, ya no podían ni caminar.

– Ayayayay, me duele el estómago de tanto comer. – se quejaba Tyson y se sentó en el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces.

– Yo creo que voy a... – y Daichi se cubrió la boca y salió corriendo hacia un arbusto para devolver todo su contenido. Las personas que se encontraban por allí salieron espantados con gesto de desagrado. Una niña que pasaba por allí sintió curiosidad y cuando escuchó y vio lo que Daichí hacía, sacó la lengua en actitud de desagrado y respondió diciendo "¡wacala!" y se fue de allí. En cuanto el pelirrojo salió de allí, salió como si nada.

– ¿Estás bien Daichi? – Preguntó Hillary preocupada.

– Por supuesto que lo está. Su cara lo dice todo – respondió Kai.

Daichi presentaba un rostro espantosamente horrible. Parecía un zombi y su rostro pasaba por todos los colores. Nadia no hizo más que cubrir su rostro con una mano, mientras que el resto ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo mirando hacia otro lado, como si no tuvieran nada que ver. Acto seguido Kai le indicó al resto del equipo que continuaran caminando, dejando atrás a los "comilones". En cuanto Tyson y Daichi se percataron de que el equipo los estaban abandonando corrieron tras ellos para alcanzarlos.

– ¡Ey!. ¡Es... espérennos!. ¡No nos... dejen solos! – gritaba Daichi muy agitado, ya que su estómago le pesaba mucho y le dificultaba moverse.

– Cállate y camina. – fue la única respuesta de Kai.

Las horas pasaban, y realmente todos la estaban pasando muy bien, habían ido a varios juegos después del concurso en el que participaron Tyson y Daichi. Nadia podía notar que el ambiente, allí, era muy alegre y divertida. Todas las personas que la rodeaban se veían felices, alegres, curiosos. Extrañamente Nadia sintió una pequeña nostalgia. No podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando, pero sintió como que esta felicidad, alguna vez la había tenido. No estaba segura de nada, pero este sentimiento, sin duda estaba allí, en su interior. Ver al equipo divertirse, reírse y comportarse como niños, además de que a su alrededor se encontraban miles y miles de niños jugando, corriendo, riéndose, y divirtiéndose a lo grande, hacían que su corazón se sintiera alegre, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa en Nadia y un pequeño brillo, casi imperceptible, de alegría en sus ojos. Recorría con su mirada cada sonrisa de cada niño. Sin darse cuenta susurró unas palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas por los oídos de Kai, quien estaba a su lado, pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada gesto, de cada palabra de la chica de ojos miel.

– Los niños se ven muy felices, me alegra saber eso. – susurró.

– ¿A que te refieres? – le interrumpió Kai, haciendo que Nadia se sobresaltara, y que su cuerpo se tensara. La chica cerró los ojos y soltó un largo y suave suspiro.

– ... nada en especial. Sólo observaba lo felices que se ven esos niños. Es todo. – dijo Nadia volviendo su rostro a la normalidad: el de la indiferencia.

Por su parte Kai había notado la melancolía en los ojos de Nadia, antes de que ésta volviera su rostro a la de la indiferencia, y eso le llamó la atención. Parecía conocerla muy bien, esa no era la típica mirada que acostumbraba a poner la chica. Desde que la conoció, hace sólo un par de días, la única mirada que había visto en ella era la de la indiferencia y seriedad. Sin quererlo sintió que su corazón se alegraba al ver esa mirada melancólica y esa pequeña sonrisa, que había conseguido verlo en tan sólo unos instantes. Por supuesto que no negó que le gustó la sonrisa que le había dedicado a Max y a Ray, aunque también le hubiera gustado que le dedicara una a él. De sólo pensarlo, se sintió incómodo y sonrojó levemente, para luego regañarse a sí mismo de que no debía comportarse de esa forma. Aunque había aprendido a ser menos frío y menos duro, gracias a sus amigos y especialmente Tyson, eso no significaba que podía ser totalmente abierto hacia los demás. Él era, es y siempre será así. Sin embargo algo en él estaba cambiando. Algo en él lo hacía comportarse diferente, y eso le molestaba muchísimo. Pero no podía evitarlo, de todos modos ese sentimiento, de alguna forma le traía paz y tranquilidad. Luego, el chico de ojos amatistas recordó las palabras del médico: **"es posible que se sienta confundida y actúe extraño debido a su pérdida de memoria"**, por lo tanto decidió seguir caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

El equipo había llegado hasta una tienda de juegos, en el que consistía en derribar las quince latas, apiladas en cinco hileras, en tres tiros, con una pequeña pelota. La tienda estaba rodeada por algunas personas que observaban curiosos e interesados, cómo jugaban y lanzaban las pelotas los participantes. A un lado de la tienda había un cartel, en la que se leían las reglas y los premios que obtendrían los ganadores dependiendo de los resultados.

De 1 a 5 latas derribadas: TERCER PREMIO

De 6 a 10 latas derribadas: SEGUNDO PREMIO

De 11 a 15 latas Derribadas: PRIMER PREMIO

Las 15 latas derribadas en UN SOLO TIRO: PREMIO MAYOR

Ray y Max quisieron probar su suerte, y se acercaron a la tienda. Jugaron una partida cada uno y terminaron ganado el segundo premio. El segundo premio consistía en algún muñeco mediano, o algún artículo interesante como una pequeña cajita, un retrato, una pequeña pelota, y varias cosas que no eran tan importantes, pero interesantes y útiles. Ray eligió un muñeco con la forma de Drigger, de entre todas las opciones que tenía. "Para Mariah" había dicho, y Max optó también por otro muñeco, pero esta vez con la forma de Draciel.

Mientras Ray y Max recibían sus premios, Nadia los observaba desde una banca que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la tienda. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, donde su pierna derecha se encontraba encima de la de la izquierda. Sus brazos también estaban cruzados, y al mismo tiempo, recargados en la pierna derecha, así como también su cabeza sobre sus hombros, y con sus manos colgando hacia los costados. Kai estaba recargado, con la misma postura de siempre, sobre un árbol, a unos pocos metros de Nadia, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

– Oye Hillary. ¿quieres llevarte algún premio? – le preguntó en tono sensual Cody. Hillary abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, mientras que Tyson se tensaba.

– ¿En serio harías eso por mí Cody? – cuestionó la chica de cabellos marrones. El muchacho asintió. - ¡Gracias! – y Hillary se abalanzó sobre Cody abrazándolo por el cuello. Tyson no soportó la escena y se acercó a ellos.

– Oye Cody, te apuesto a que no puedes derribar siquiera UNA lata. – le desafió Tyson.

– ¿Es esto un desafío? – cuestionó el muchacho.

– Naaaaaaa... ¡claro que es un desafío! – respondió Tyson sarcásticamente. Hillary frunció el ceño y cerró sus puños.

– No molestes Tyson – la voz de la chica se volvió tajante.

– Tranquila Hillary, ya verás que derribaré más latas de lo que él piensa. – sonrió cuando notó que Hillary se enfurecía. Con estas palabras Hillary se tranquilizó.

– ¡Yo también quiero jugar! – gritaba emocionado Daichi.

– Tendrás que esperar enano – la voz de Tyson sonó irritante.

– ¡Hey!. ¡No me llames así, cara de mono!. – y los chicos se trenzaron en una discusión muy fuerte. Ray y Max tuvieron que separarlos y calmarlos, ya que hacían nuevamente escándalo (y no era la primera vez ¬¬U). Desde la banca, Nadia y Kai no se inmutaron ante tal escena.

Cody consiguió derribar diez latas en tres tiros, por lo tanto se llevó el segundo premio. Hillary saltaba de la alegría y Tyson y Daichi, permanecieron boquiabiertos. Cody le dejó elegir a la chica el premio que quisiera llevarse, pero al ver que Hillary no se decidía, observó todos los premios que habían en la tienda.

Ya sé cuál será tu premio Hillary – respondió sonriente Cody. Le indicó a la dueña de la tienda el premio que eligió. Ésta se acercó hacia un estante y recogió una cajita. Pero no era una cajita cualquiera, era una cajita de música, con una pequeña cavidad, para guardar accesorios de belleza como cadenitas, aros y anillos. Una vez más Hillary le agradeció a Cody abrazándolo efusivamente. Esa reacción no le agradó para nada a Tyson.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Tyson de probar su suerte, y Daichi no se quedó atrás. En el caso de Tyson era por una apuesta, pero en el de Daichí, era sólo por diversión. Tanto Tyson como Daichi, tuvieron mala suerte. Era tan mala sus punterías que sólo consiguieron derribar dos latas en tres tiros. ¡Dos latas de un total de quince!. El resto del grupo miraba atónito el resultado con una enorme gota en la cabeza. No podían creer que los campeones mundiales, a pesar de ser los mejores en el beyblade, fuesen tan malos lanzando una pequeña pelota. Bueno... en el caso de Daichi podemos hacer una excepción, ya que él es sólo un niño y es el menor del grupo. Sólo necesita práctica y mejoraría. Pero Tyson... a sus 15 años, y con todas las habilidades habidas y por haber... ni hablar. De repente, las carcajadas de todos sus amigos estallaron inevitablemente, a excepción claro, de Nadia Y Kai. Kai sonrió satisfecho sabiendo que su eterno rival no era perfecto. Nadia sólo agachaba la cabeza y moviendo negativamente, murmuraba "inútiles" mientras sonreía levemente. Tyson y Daichi ganaron, según las reglas, el tercer premio: una calcomanía con la foto de Ming Ming. Tyson lo recibió con mala gana, en cambio Daichi, con decepción. De repente Cody reaccionó, como recordando algo.

– ¿No quieres jugar una partida Hillary? – preguntó el joven volteando hacia ella, una vez que pudo controlar y apagar su risa. – Las damas también tienen derecho a divertirse. - Hillary se sorprendió y se sonrojó. Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Tyson se le adelantó.

– ¿Qué?. ¿Qué damas? Yo no veo ninguna. ¿Dónde están? – Tyson giraba su cabeza en distintas direcciones con su mano en la frente a modo de "visera", como buscando algo o alguien. Como respuesta a estas preguntas recibió un terrible cachetazo, dejando su cachete hinchado y con la marca de la mano de Hillary. A su vez Hillary gruñó, y luego volteó hacia Cody, dejando a Tyson totalmente molesto. Los demás, como siempre, con una gota en la nuca.

– No, gracias Cody. – sonrió - Yo ya me divertí suficiente en varios juegos, y recibí un hermoso regalo de tu parte. Muchas gracias. Y hablando de damas... – giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Nadia y Kai en la banca. Sujetó la muñeca de Nadia y la arrastró hacia la tienda.

– Ven Nadia. Vamos a divertirnos. – Nadia estaba sorprendida, pues no esperaba esa reacción de parte de la chica de cabellos castaños, y trató de zafarse de su agarre.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame Hillary – pedía Nadia. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Hillary recogió una de las pelotas que se encontraban en el mostrador de la tienda y se la dio a Nadia.

– No participaste en ningún juego en todo el día. Creo que es hora de que tú te diviertas un poco. – respondió con una amplia sonrisa la chica de cabellos castaños.

– ¿Y pretendes que esta "dama" vaya a participar? – interrogó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a la chica de ojos miel. Cuando el pelirrojo notó que la fría y helada mirada de la chica se clavaba en él, optó por callarse. Esperaba un golpe o un grito de parte de ella, por lo que cerró los ojos temblando, pero no ocurrió nada, pues ésta había volteado hacia Hillary. El pequeño suspiró.

– Ni lo sueñes Hillary. – respondió seriamente Nadia – Este juego es sólo para niños. Es una estupidez. No me interesa.

– Vamos Nadia, sólo trata de divertirte. No tiene nada de malo eso. – apoyó Ray con una sonrisa.

– Así es, no importa si somos o no niños. Lo importante es disfrutar. ¿Acaso no te aburres de estar siempre quieta, sin hacer nada? – intervino Max con una sonrisa, y luego le guiño un ojo.

– Max tiene razón. No debes tomarlo todo en serio. Ya verás que divertirte te hará sentir bien. – dijo Tyson mientras se sobaba la mejilla en donde recibió el "poderoso" cachetazo de Hillary.

– Y lo mejor de todo, es que divertirse te ayuda a deshacerte de cualquier tipo de tensión que puedas tener. Nervios, miedo, tristeza, ira, furia, dolor, hasta odio. – intervino Kenny (al fin habló el parlanchín de la Laptop XDDD, y encima nos salió muy "filosófico" ¬¬) – Como dijo Tyson, te hará sentir bien.

– Estoy de acuerdo con el Jefe, te volverás loca si sigues así. – habló un muy inquieto Daichi.

– Ya verás que te va a gustar. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. Por favor, intenta divertirte, aunque sea una partida ¿si? – insistió Hillary mientras le colocaba una pelota en la mano de Nadia.

Nadia observó fijamente uno a uno a los chicos por unos segundos, mientras éstos respondían moviendo sus cabezas afirmativamente y al mismo tiempo sonriendo, como indicándole a la chica que todo estaba bien y que tenía su apoyo. Por último observó a Kai, y para su sorpresa, ya no estaba recargado en el árbol, sino que se encontraba detrás de Ray. Nadia vio queesas amatistasla observaban fijamente.

– Buena suerte. – fue lo único que dijo el bicolor. Con esas palabras Kai le hizo entender a Nadia que estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos.

La chica abrió aún más los ojos, y no era la única, pues vio que todos voltearon hacia Kai con sorpresa. Nadie esperaba que Kai dijera este tipo de cosas. Él solía permanecer callado o responder simplemente "¡hm!". Pero esta vez, era diferente. ¿Por qué? pues nadie lo sabía. Entonces la chica de ojos miel, cerró su puño alrededor de la pelota que sostenía en su mano, luego suspiró con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa y se decidió a lanzar la pelota. Se acercó al mostrador, observó su objetivo: las quince latas que debía derribar. Desvió su mirada hacia la pelota que sostenía en su mano, la observó fijamente por unos segundos, concentrándose. No sabía por qué, pero al observar el objeto esférico tuvo la sensación de que esto ya lo había hecho antes. Aún no estaba segura, pero podía sentirlo. Volvió su mirada hacia las quince latas y cerró los ojos. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y volvió a concentrarse, con sus ojos miel fijos en su objetivo. Levantó su brazo derecho y se preparó para el lanzamiento.

Lo que siguió a continuación dejó totalmente sorprendidos, boquiabiertos y perplejos a todos los chicos, incluso al resto de los presentes. Nadia había conseguido derribar todas las latas de un solo tiro ¡UN SOLO TIRO!. Y eso no era todo. Lo que más les sorprendió a todos, fue la manera en cómo lanzó la pelota. En lugar de lanzarlo en sentido vertical, como suele hacer cualquier persona, o cualquier lanzador de baseball (béisbol), lo hizo en sentido horizontal, como si lanzara una piedra al agua para que éste rebotara hasta hundirse (N/A: lo que llamamos "saltos" o "rebotes"). Nadia no dijo nada, ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera sonrió o festejó su triunfo, y mucho menos le importó los aplausos y vítores de los presentes. Se volteó y se retiró lentamente de allí.

– ¡Espere señorita, su premio! – escuchó decir a la dueña de la tienda, mientras se alejaba.

– ¿Este es el primer premio? – respondió un muy desconcertado Kenny

– En realidad es el premio mayor. – contestó la dueña – una colección completa de partes de Beyblade, con herramientas para reparación incluida. Es la primera persona desde hace mucho tiempo que consigue derribar las latas de un solo tiro. – dijo señalando a la chica de ojos miel.

– ¿Y en qué consiste el primer premio? – quiso saber Daichi.

– En una mini colección de partes de beyblade. – y la dueña volteó hacia Nadia que ya se encontraba alejada del lugar. Salió de la tienda y corrió hacia ella hasta alcanzarla. - ¡espere señorita!... aquí tiene su premio.

Cuando la dueña se colocó delante de Nadia para entregarle el paquete que supuestamente era el premio, la chica se detuvo con su típica mirada inexpresiva. Observó el paquete que la dueña traía en sus manos y se la entregaba. Levantó su vista y permaneció así por unos segundos.

– No lo necesito – respondió, y pasó por su lado. Kai sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió. La dueña quedó perpleja. "Pero ..." fue lo que alcanzó a decir, pero Kenny la interrumpió disculpándose con ella y recibiendo el paquete con la excusa de que se lo llevaría de todas formas. La dueña sonrió y asintió, entregándole el paquete a Kenny.

– ¡Espera Nadia!. ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó el peliazul, y corrió tras la chica, haciendo lo mismo el resto del grupo.

– Ya estoy aburrida. Me cansé de este lugar. – dijo la chica con tono de desgano.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Ese es un lanzamiento muy extraño. ¿Dónde aprendiste a lanzar así?. ¿Cómo haces para lanzarlo de esa forma?. ¿Me enseñarás? – bombardeaba sin parar con interrogantes Daichí.

– Ya cállate ¿quieres? – lo interrumpió Nadia con irritación mientras detuvo su andar sin observar al pequeño que se encontraba a su lado. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, y luego volteó hacia Daichi. – En primer lugar, no tengo la menor idea de dónde aprendí este lanzamiento. Llámenlo instinto o lo que quieran, pero tengo la sensación de haberlo hecho antes. Aún no estoy muy segura. – terminó mientras la chica miraba su mano con la que realizó aquel lanzamiento, dejando así un incómodo silencio.

– Bien. Entonces regresemos al hotel. Ya se está siendo de noche, y Nadia necesita descansar. – habló Kai. El silencio ya le estaba incomodando y decidió terminar con eso. – Andando.

Todos resoplaron ante la orden del bicolor, pero antes de que dijeran una sola palabra, Kai los miró con seriedad, haciéndoles saber que a la próxima palabra recibiría su merecido. Ninguno habló ni chistó, y empezaron a tomar el camino de regreso al hotel. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era cierto lo que Kai había dicho. Estaba anocheciendo, y el sol estaba ocultándose tras el hermoso horizonte. El cielo estaba tornándose de un hermoso color rosado, por el reflejo del sol en las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición. El fresco estaba haciéndose presente, y ninguno llevaba ropa de abrigo. Durante el camino, los chicos seguían charlando animadamente. Nadia y Kai caminaban atrás de todos, un poco separados, mientras se mezclaban entre la multitud.

Desde el sentido contrario, mezclados también entre la multitud, aparecieron dos jóvenes extraños. Pasaron al lado de Nadia, quien iba caminando distraída y pesadamente, debido a su cansancio.

– Nos volveremos a encontrar, Nadia, te lo aseguro. – dijo uno de los jóvenes extraños.

– Te estaremos esperando Nadiana. – respondió el segundo joven, y ambos siguieron su camino.

Ante estas palabras Nadia salió de su distracción, y volteó hacia las personas que habían dicho aquellas palabras. Kai hizo exactamente lo mismo, ya que oyó hablar a esas personas y creyó reconocer esas voces, a pesar del intenso ruido que había a su alrededor. Ambos buscaron con la mirada a esos intrusos, pero éstos ya habían desaparecido entre la multitud, dejando al bicolor y a la chica de cabellos turquesa totalmente desconcertados.

CONTINUARA...


	7. El intruso

¡Hola de nuevo!... O.O (Nadryl ve que las lectoras la esperan con cara de "¿por qué te tardaste?" y con cosas en las manos.) ¡NO!. ¡No me maten!. ¡No me tiren tomatazos, no me golpeen, ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos me abucheen!. Eso sí. ¡No perdono que me lancen virus! ò.ó ¡Tengo motivos!.

Resulta que en todo el mes de Diciembre tuve problemas de vista. Para las que no lo saben, uso lentes de contactos, y veo de UN solo ojo (Es en serio. Este problema lo tengo de nacimiento y si se los contara ya sería una larga historia, aunque se los resumiera) y resulta que una maravillosa mañana -.- me las pongo. Salgo al trabajo (si, por si se olvidaron, en el primer capítulo les dije que trabajaba. ¿Se acuerdan?) Bien... como decía... salgo al trabajo y llego allá. Mientras estaba haciendo mi trabajo empezaba a sentir molestias en el ojo (en el único ojo que veo) , y cada vez me molestaba más. Entonces voy al baño, me saco el lente en el cual me molestaba el ojo y descubro que una pequeñísima parte del borde se rompió y yo ¬¬ (insultando para mis adentros). Pero eso no es todo, tenía el ojo colorado. Como no podía ponerme el lente de nuevo tuve que ponerme mis anteojos con los que no veía muy bien. (Tengo mucha miopía. Uso un aumento de graduación 16 en los lentes de contacto y 12 o 14 en los anteojos. Razón por la cual con los anteojos veía un poco menos, pero que al fin y al cabo veia XDD) Fui al oculista y me dijeron que tenía una ULCERA (Es una irritación de la vista, creo. Si no me equivoco es debido a lastimaduras que se producen en el ojo mismo) y yo ¬¬ (con una venita en la cabeza por que por una semana tenía que usar anteojos y no quería). Pero lo mejor de eso es que tuve mi lado positivo: me dieron licencia para faltar al trabajo por tres dias, y con eso fue como si tuviera mis mini vacaciones ¡iujuu!. XDD Aún así, no podía estar mucho tiempo frente a la pc a pesar de tener los días libres, y yo ¬¬ (con más venitas en la cabeza). Lo más gracioso de todo es que en esos días que no fui a trabajar, ME LA PASÉ DURMIENDO TODO EL DIA, gracias a los medicamentos que me recetaron. Al parecer estos medicamentos me provocaban mucho sueño y me sentía como pesada. ¡Qué lindas mini vacaciones! n.nUU

Finalmente la semana pasó y la úlcera se fue. Ya me estaba preparando para comprarme las lentes de contacto nuevas, pero a los dos días volví a tener el ojo colorado, y de vuelta tuve que ir al oculista -.- Me dijeron que tenía CONJUNTIVITIS, y yo ¬¬ (con más venitas en la cabeza). Otra semana más sin lentes de contactos. Tenía que trabajar como podía, y el poco tiempo que podía estar frente a la pc (en mi casa), tenía la nariz a pocos centímetros de la pantalla. Razón por la cual no podía estar mucho tiempo frente a la pc. Pasó otra semana más, y necesitaba que la oculista me hiciera una revisión para diagnosticar el aumento de las lentes de contactos y recetármelos, ya que eran muy caros. Por suerte con la Obra Social que tengo, pude comprarlo a mitad de precio. Sin embargo tenía que esperar otra semana más, y yo ¬¬ (con demasiadas venitas en la cabeza) hasta que por fin pude comprármela la semana pasada.

Pero eso NO es todo. Aún hay más. Sí, aunque les parezca mentira -.- Mientrras usaba los anteojos, durante el mes de Enero (a principio del mes), al "poderoso" disco rígido se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de romperse... y yo...¬¬ (con muchísimas venitas) ¡AAARGH!. ¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO! (Nadryl puteando y reputeando a los cuatro vientos)... Esto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso ¬¬ . PERDÍ TODO. Todo lo que había descargado por casi dos años (imágenes, doujins –tanto hentai, como yaoi y yaoi hentai uwu–, música –y tenía bastante–, videos, etc), todo lo había perdido. Por suerte pude recuperar algunos archivos e imágenes. En cuanto al fic, afortunadamente este capítulo que leerán a continuación lo tenía guardado en la opción "Documents" (dentro de Log In) de Fanfiction. El resto de los archivos, es decir, programas, mp3, videos, etc lo tuve y tengo que volver a descargar poco a poco, para recuperar lo que perdí. Sólo espero que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo y mucho menos que me agarre un virus, y eso que hace un par de días entró no uno, sino 16! Formatear el disco rígido no fue nada divertido -.-

Así que como ven, esta laarga historia fue el motivo por mi laarga ausencia. Por eso les pido que me comprendan y no me maten T.T. Se los agradezco mucho.

PD: Perdón por el vocabulario grosero, pero necesitaba descargarme en ese momento. Jeje, es que así soy yo n.nUU

Después de esta kilométrica explicación sobre mi ausencia (y espero no haberlos aburrido n.nUU) pasamos al fic. Espero que este capítulo les haya sido, al menos, interesante. En este capítulo conocerán a Rika, la prima de Nadia (es la OC de mi prima de sangre, Denis). Por favor no me dejen sin RR. Necesito saber qué tal les parece mi historia. ¿Aburrida, tonta, interesante?. ¿Les gustó, no les gustó?. Lo que sea, respóndanme con un RR. Acepto críticas y hasta sugerencias. Gracias de antemano por todo.

**Capítulo 7**

**EL INTRUSO**

Nadia buscó con sus ojos a aquellas personas que le dijeron esas extrañas palabras, pero no los encontró. Se habían perdido entre la multitud, y ponerse a buscarlos, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Además ¿cómo reconocería a esos extraños si ni siquiera los vio?. La chica aún permanecía intrigada, mientras que Kai se acercaba a ella.

– Al parecer te conocen. – comentó Kai, que también buscaba a aquellas personas entre la multitud. Nadia volteó hacia el bicolor. Ambos se miraron, Kai interrogaba a la chica con sus ojos dándole a entender que quería saber quienes eran aquellas personas. La peliturquesa entendió ese gesto y como respuesta se encogió de hombros.

Resignada, se volteó para continuar con su camino. Kai también hizo lo mismo, pero se quedó un momento pensativo. Estaba seguro que había escuchado esas voces anteriormente, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Obligaba a su mente a recordar de dónde había escuchado esas voces, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no sería nada fácil. Había miles de lugares por donde él había pasado, por lo tanto de entre miles de personas que él había visto y oído, tendría que descubrir a ese par. Además, se recordó a sí mismo que no debía distraerse en esos momentos, porque tenía que estar pendiente de Nadia. Mientras ambos retomaban el camino, Kai volteó su rostro para observar fijamente a la chica de ojos miel. Ella, por un momento, pareció no notarlo, pues estaba con la vista clavada en el camino que ellos tenían delante. La notó pensativa igual que como estaba él unos segundos atrás. Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando la chica. Decidió no molestarla. Tal vez ella pudiera recordar algo más y estaría forzando a su mente a recordar.

Por la mente de Nadia resonaban aquellas voces. Kai tenía razón, esos jóvenes la conocían. ¿Porqué desaparecieron entre la multitud en lugar de permanecer frente a ella, aunque sea para presentarse?. Eso fue lo primero que se cuestionó, y eso realmente le molestaba a Nadia. ¿Qué clase de persona haría una cosa así?. Pronto se olvidó de aquel asunto, porque sabía que no encontraría las respuestas en ese momento. Además, por el cansancio no tenía ganas de pensar en aquello ni en ninguna otra cosa. Simplemente quería olvidar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Aunque no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en todo el día, excepto lanzar la pelota y derribar aquellas latas. De todas formas, no había recuperado totalmente las fuerzas debido a sus heridas. Aún se encontraba delicada, por lo que tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Lo pensaría más tranquilamente en cuanto llegara a su habitación, que compartiría con Hillary, y que ésta le había ofrecido en cuanto la chica salió del hospital. Su vista se fijó en el camino que tenía por delante. Vio que el resto del grupo caminaba delante de ellos un poco más adelante, y charlando alegremente. De repente su mente se desconectó de la realidad, y dejó que su cuerpo siguiera su rumbo. Repentinamente, de un segundo para otro y sin explicación alguna, su mente le empezó a jugar una mala pasada. Cuando volteó su rostro a un lado suyo, se encontró con aquellos ojos que la observaban fijamente. Eran los mismos ojos que había visto en sus sueños. Aquellos ojos rojos, fríos y endemoniados. La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par hasta abrirlos completamente. Vio que aquella persona de ojos endemoniados se acercaba a ella, y que trataba de atraparla. Nadia dio un paso atrás con los ojos enormemente abiertos. De repente, sin saber por qué, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia un costado, por lo tanto le dio la oportunidad a su oponente de atraparla. Los brazos de aquel sujeto, fuertes y musculosos, rodearon el cuerpo de la chica. Con un brazo el sujeto la rodeó por la espalda, por encima de sus brazos, a la altura de los hombros, y con el otro, también por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. La situación parecía muy comprometedora para la chica. Nadia cerró los ojos y gritó constantemente "¡suéltame!", mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Su respiración se estaba acelerando debido al forcejeo que ella estaba haciendo para liberarse.

– ¡Nadia, despierta!. ¡Abre los ojos! - Esas palabras hicieron que la chica ojimiel se detuviera y abriera los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con Kai - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó aliviado el bicolor con voz suave, pero con firmeza, al ver que la chica se había calmado.

Nadia no respondió, permanecía inmóvil, y Kai siguió allí, atento a cada reacción, a cada gesto, a cada sonido que la chica pudiera hacer, mientras la observaba a los ojos. En un instante ambos se perdieron en las profundidades de sus miradas. Ojos miel observaban a los ojos amatistas, y ojos amatistas observaban a los ojos miel. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así hasta que una voz conocida los devolvió a la realidad.

– Oigan par de tórtolos. ¿Hasta cuándo se van a quedar así? – la voz de Tyson sonó divertido. Hillary lo regañaba y Ray le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto a Kai, ese chico frío y antipático, abrazarse a una chica, sabiendo que él jamás se dejaría tocar por cualquier persona y mucho menos por una chica. La peliturquesa y el bicolor voltearon molestos a ver a Tyson. Pero cuando notaron la posición en la que se encontraban, se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban abrazados, con sus cuerpos pegados, uno frente al otro. Ambos quedaron paralizados, y completamente sorprendidos, con sus rostros tornándose de color tomate. De repente Nadia cambió su rostro de sorpresa a una completamente diferente. Empujó violentamente a Kai para obligarlo a que la soltara de su abrazo, haciendo que éste perdiera casi el equilibrio. El bicolor se recuperó rápidamente , ya que él tenía muy buenos reflejos, pero no pudo evitar que una mano impactara con mucha fuerza sobre su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo al momento un terrible ardor. Nadia le había propinado un fuerte cachetazo **(1)**.

– ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?. ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?. ¡PERVERTIDO! – gritaba furiosa la peliturquesa. Sus ojos brillaban con furia, y ante esa mirada Kai no se inmutó ni se quedó atrás. En un principio Kai estaba sorprendido y confundido ante al reacción de la chica, pero luego su gesto pasó a ser a una llena de furia. El resto del grupo se quedó en completo shock y totalmente mudos ante tal escena. Nadie dijo ni chistó nada. La gente que pasaba alrededor de Nadia y Kai los observaban curiosos. Ninguno de los dos parecía notar la presencia del público a su alrededor. A decir verdad, no les importaba.

– ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA A TÍ?. ¡ESTABAS ACTUANDO DE MANERA MUY EXTRAÑA!. ¡PARECÍA QUE ESTABAS DELIRANDO! – Gritaba aún más furioso el bicolor, cuando reaccionó, mientras se sobaba su mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. Ambos chicos se fulminaban con la mirada.

– Es verdad – afirmó Ray con voz tímida. – Yo también vi que actuabas de manera muy extraña. - Nadia volteó hacia Ray confundida. - Mientras nosotros caminábamos – explicó el chino mientras señalaba a sus amigos y a sí mismo - giré para asegurarme que todo estaba bien contigo. En ese momento, noté que tus ojos tenían una expresión extraña. Parecía que estabas perdida. Estuve a punto de decirles a ellos que algo raro estaba pasando contigo, y justamente en ese momento tú volteaste a ver a Kai y reaccionaste de manera desesperada, y cuando perdiste el equilibrio, él te atrapó para evitar que cayeras. Empezaste a forcejear y a gritar que te soltara. Parecía que delirabas.

La ojimiel se quedó perpleja. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había alucinado, de que todo fue una simple y maldita ilusión, y que ahora todo tenía sentido. Una maldita jugarreta de su mente, debido a su cansancio y a su pérdida de memoria. Cuando reaccionó, parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a ver el rostro de Kai. Entonces la peliturquesa notó que los ojos de Kai se asemejaban a aquellos ojos rojos que había visto con anterioridad. Los ojos amatistas eran fríos e indiferentes, si, pero los del sueño eran fríos y diabólicos. Esos ojos rojos eran incluso mucho más inexpresivos que los del bicolor. No se podía leer en ellos otra cosa más que pura maldad e infinito temor. A diferencia de éstos, los ojos de Kai podían expresar miles de cosas, desde sentimientos, hasta secretos ocultos, que quizás podrían ser revelados algún día. Eso Nadia lo había notado. Kai estaba en lo cierto, Nadia había estado delirando, mejor dicho alucinando. La idea de que los demás supieran sobre su sueño, a Nadia le incomodaba, aunque también debía admitir que le asustaba. No quería que se preocuparan por ella, ni tampoco que se involucraran con sus propios problemas. Así que decidió no decir nada. Relajó su cuerpo, que minutos antes se había tensado, cerró los ojos, se giró sobre sí misma retomando el camino hacia el hotel.

– No me pasa nada. – respondió la chica con su usual tono de indiferencia dejando atrás a un muy confundido Kai y se dirigió al grupo - ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos, y no quiero escuchar una palabra más. – advirtió con tono amenazante y mirada fulminante.

El resto asintió sin decir una palabra. No querían poner a Nadia más desquiciada de lo que ya estaba. Apenas la conocieron, y ya sabían cómo sería su reacción si la molestaban (El Sr. Díckenson ya les había explicado cómo era su personalidad en el hospital ¿recuerdan?) .

Mientras continuaban con su camino, todos permanecieron en silencio, y de vez en cuando hablaban entre sí casi murmurando. Aquella reacción de verdad los había sorprendido. Aunque todos solían tener peleas entre ellos, nunca habían presenciado una discusión tan fuerte como la de Kai y Nadia. Pudieron notar que ambas ojos, fríos e indiferentes, se asesinaban con la mirada. No eran miradas desafiantes, eran mas bien de ira. Es por eso que prefirieron no decir nada para no empeorar la situación. De vez en cuando, miraban por el rabillo del ojo.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel, y en cuanto entraron a la recepción, Max propuso que se reunieran en la habitación de los chicos. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al ascensor **(2).** Cody se despidió de Hillary y del resto argumentando que su padre lo estaría esperando, tomando el camino hacia el comedor.

La peliturquesa entró caminando cabizbaja, mientras que su mano derecha se cerraba en un puño. Se sentía culpable por la actitud que tomó ante el chico de ojos amatistas. Realmente el chico no se lo merecía, y ella lo había acusado injustamente. Por culpa de su delirio es que se surgió este "incidente". Sus ojos miel se tornaron tristes y su corazón se había encogido sintiendo fuerte punzadas de dolor. Miró su mano derecha con la cual golpeó la mejilla del bicolor, suspiró y cerró los ojos. La chica sentía que su culpabilidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y aunque no era su estilo decidió disculparse con aquel hermoso bicolor y se detuvo, quedando a espaldas de Kai.

Kai caminaba detrás de Nadia, a una corta distancia. No quería estar a su lado. Aún estaba muy enojado por la reacción de la ojimiel y para evitar más disgustos decidió no hablarle, manteniendo su rostro frío y serio. Aún así, estaba pendiente de ella. No olvidó en ningún momento aquellos consejos del médico. Un Hiwatari nunca olvida detalles importantes como éstos, por muy pequeños e insignificantes que fueran. De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia ella, aunque la peliturquesa le diera la espalda. Cada vez que sus amatistas se enfocaban en esa hermosa chica de cabellos turquesa, se sentía perdido, sentía que su cuerpo estaba relajado y no lo podía evitar. Aunque él estaba muy enojado, en el fondo de su corazón estaba muy dolido al igual que la chica. Nadie lo notó, pero sus amatistas la veían con tristeza y preocupación, y al mismo tiempo sonreía tristemente. Notó de repente que la chica se detuvo con la cabeza cabizbaja, por lo que él también hizo lo mismo para observarla. El resto del grupo, que ya se encontraban frente a los ascensores que los llevarían hacia las habitaciones, también lo notó e hicieron lo mismo que Kai y Nadia.

La chica aún permanecía allí con los ojos cerrados, de espaldas a Kai. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablar,cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por una voz.

– Disculpe jovencita. – Era el Sr. Watsuki, el recepcionista, quien la llamaba desde la recepción – Hay una persona que la está esperando en la sala contigua. – y le indicó la habitación donde se encontraría esa persona. El resto de los chicos, que escucharon el mensaje del recepcionista se acercaron para reunirse con Nadia y Kai.

– ¿Es el Sr. Díckenson? – preguntó Tyson, cuando vio que Nadia permanecía muda y desconcertada.

– No, es sólo una niña. No me ha dicho quién es, ni tampoco me dijo su nombre. Sólo me dijo que la esperaría.

La chica permaneció inmóvil y confundida por un momento. Luego reaccionó y se dirigió a la habitación que el recepcionista le había indicado. Abrió la puerta y entró. Era una enorme sala, muy iluminada, con varios sillones con algunas mesas, ubicados en distintos puntos de la habitación. El suelo estaba alfombrado y en una de las paredes había un gran ventanal, dejando ver ahora el cielo ya oscurecido. En uno de los sillones se encontraba sentada una muchachita rubia, quien volteó su mirada al escuchar entrar a alguien. Cuando la rubia reconoció a Nadia, se levantó de allí con una enorme sonrisa y corrió hacia ella dando un salto y se arrojó sobre la peliturquesa, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo. Kai permaneció en el marco de la puerta recargado, mientras que los demás ,de puro curiosos que son, permanecieron cerca de la puerta, dentro de la habitación observando la escena.

– ¡Nadia!.¡Qué bien que llegaste! Qué bueno que estás bien. – sonrió la muchachita.

El grupo abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Quién es esa chica rubia?. Esa pregunta era la que invadía la mente de los chicos, incluyendo a Nadia. La ojimiel hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y quitarse de encima a esa muchacha, pero la falta de fuerza le venció. Por lo que no tuvo otra opción que reaccionar de otro modo.

– ¿Te quieres quitar de encima? – gritó muy molesta, casi irritada la ojimiel. Acto seguido la rubia se levantó inmediatamente, permaneciendo de rodillas a su lado, visiblemente sorprendida ante la actitud de la mayor.

– ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!.¡Lo olvidé por completo! Soy una completa distraída. Olvidé que estabas muy lastimada. – La rubia permaneció arrodillada al lado de Nadia.

– ¿Se puede saber quién diablos te crees que eres para arrojarte sobre mí? – respondió de manera tajante e irritada la peliturquesa, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, en donde aún permanecía la herida, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo, con la ayuda de Hillary.

Era una suerte que la ojimiel no sufriera ningún raspón o corte más, a causa de la caída, ya que el suelo estaba alfombrado. La rubia se sorprendió ante la actitud de Nadia, y luego cambió su rostro al de enfado, levantándose rápidamente.

– ¡Ya te pedí perdón!.¿Qué más quieres que haga? – le reprochó la rubia. Ambas chicas se miraron desafiantemente.

– Disculpen chicas – interrumpió Ray acercándose a ambas chicas, antes de que hicieran un escándalo, y se dirigió a la rubia – ¿la conoces?.

– Claro que la conozco. Es mi prima. – respondió la rubia un poco molesta. Luego se percató de que Nadia no estaba sola – ¿Ustedes están con ella?.

Todos asintieron, y ante esta respuesta la rubia se disculpó por la discusión que había tenido recientemente con su prima. Entonces notaron que la chica rubia no era tan niña como lo había dicho el recepcionista. Era más bien una adolescente de unos 15 años. Ella era de cabellos rubios ceniza (más o menos como el color de pelo de Mystel) con una tonalidad anaranjada, y largos hasta la mitad de la espalda y rebajado. Uno de los mechones de su flequillo era más largo de lo normal, cubriéndole una parte de su nariz (como Kurama). Era de piel blanca, delgada, de alta estatura, casi tan alta como Nadia, y sus brillantes y alegres ojos eran de color azul gris.

Su vestimenta era muy extraña, pero le caracterizaba. Llevaba puesta una remera-musculosa, de color negra, con cuello cerrado, ajustado a su cuerpo. Sobre la musculosa llevaba puesto una remera más grande, de color blanca, que comienza desde los hombros y termina unos centímetros antes de la cadera. Abajo, una pollera corta de Jean, acompañada con un cinturón grande y cruzado sobre su cintura, a la altura de sus caderas. Debajo de la pollera tenía puesta unas calzas negras. En la pierna derecha, sus calzas, terminaba a unos pocos centímetros por debajo de la pollera, y en la otra pierna le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Para finalizar unas zapatillas comunes, y guantes negros.

– Mi nombre es Rika Minamino, y como ya les dije antes, soy la prima de Nadia. Mucho gusto. – Hizo una reverencia y les sonrió. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo y se presentaron ante ella. Ray, sin darse cuenta, quedó tan embelesado con aquella sonrisa y con la belleza de Rika, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Esa sonrisa era demasiado cálida para su gusto, al igual que su voz suave y melodiosa. Max lo notó y le pegó un suave codazo a su amigo para que reaccionara, y así evitarle la vergüenza de que quizá Rika lo hubiese notado.

– Disculpa Rika – intervino Max - ¿Cómo supiste que Nadia estaba lastimada?

– ¿Qué?.¿Ah?.¡Ah, sí!. Es que el Sr. Díckenson me contó todo sobre la situación de Nadia.

– ¿Conoces al Sr. Díckenson? – saltó Daichí. Rika asintió emitiendo un "Ajá".

– ¿Entonces supongo que sabrás que Nadia... – preguntó Kenny.

– Perdió la memoria. - continuó Rika sin perder su sonrisa. - Si, lo sé. Por eso es que vine a verla, y la estuve esperando desde que supe que salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad con ustedes.

– ¿Qué tanto la conoces? – cuestionó el chico de ojos amatistas. Rika lo miró, y al ver su mirada se extrañó un poco, pero luego tomó una actitud normal sin dejar de sonreir.

– Demasiado. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – ahora Rika era la que lo cuestionaba.

– ¿No es obvio? Tal vez puedas ayudarnos a que tu prima recupere la memoria. – respondió Kenny.

– ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que sabes de ella? – preguntó Ray.

– Buena idea, pero ¿por qué mejor no vamos a nuestras habitaciones? Tal vez podamos hablar con mayor libertad sin que nos molesten. No creo que éste sea un buen lugar. – recomendó Hillary. Ante esta proposición los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciónes.

Salieron de la sala, pasaron por la recepción y entraron por el ascensor que los llevarían a sus habitaciones. Rika estaba maravillada con el lugar. Nunca había estado en un hotel de lujo, y cuando entraron a la habitación de los chicos, se emocionó aún más. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el hermoso paisaje boscoso que tenía ante la vista. Lástima que no podía apreciarlo por que ya era de noche y a lo lejos todo era oscuridad. Apenas se podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna. Segundos después se alejó de la ventana. La rubia comenzó a ir de un lado al otro de la habitación examinando todo, absolutamente TODO, con los ojos y sonrisa enormemente abiertos de la emoción, gritando y exclamando constantemente "¡Kya!" y "¡Waw!". Examinaba desde el pequeño jabón del baño (¿quién se fijaría en una estupidez como ésta? ¬¬U) hasta la dureza del colchón de una de las camas que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones. Mientras Rika se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación desde que llegó, la irritación de Nadia iba en aumento. Los chicos trataron de llamarle la atención desde que entraron, llamándola por su nombre, pero no hubo resultado. Era tanta la emoción desbordada de aquella chica, que se olvidó por completo de las personas que la acompañaban, a los cuales les caía una enorme gota al estilo animé. Sólo había una voz que pudiera hacer que Rika reaccionara.

– ¿TE QUIERES QUEDAR QUIETA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS?.¿ACASO NO TIENES MODALES? – Obviamente era la voz de la peliturquesa, que ya estaba sacada de quicio, que hizo que todos se asustaran, y permanecieran mudos e inmóviles.

Era lógico que Nadia se desquiciara. Ya había tenido un día bastante duro y difícil. Primero, tuvo que soportar lo de la pesadilla, donde una figura misteriosa y dos extrañas criaturas se ensañaron con ella. Durante el paseo hacia la feria, aquellas imágenes torturaban su mente y no la dejaban en paz. Segundo, las tontas discusiones de Tyson y Daichi a la hora del almuerzo, y no sólo a la hora del almuerzo, sino en cualquier momento del día. Por cualquier cosa discutían, y no importaba el lugar. Eso a Nadia le molestaba de sobremanera. Por último la maldita ilusión, donde aparecieron los mismos ojos rojos que vio en su pesadilla, que hizo que se comportara de manera extraña y culpara injustamente al bicolor por su actitud, cuando éste en realidad trataba de ayudarla. Ahora tenía que soportar a su prima, que ni siquiera la recordaba, por su comportamiento. Con ello la paciencia de Nadia llegó a su límite. Se acercó a su prima, y encarándola, siguió criticándola duramente.

– ¡Ya tengo suficiente con dos chiquillos glotones y escandalosos!.¡Ni creas que voy a soportar a una niña malcriada como tú!. – estaba más que claro que la ojimiel estaba encolerizada. Su respiración se había agitado a causa de sus gritos y de su furia. Rika bajó su cabeza apenada, murmurando un "Lo siento".

– ¡Oye!.¡Yo no soy ningún chiquillo escandaloso! – protestó Daichi.

– ¡Tampoco yo! Además no debiste tratarla de esa forma. Deberíamos darte una lección.– continuó Tyson.

– ¿Y a ustedes quién les pidió una opinión? – volteó furiosa, dirigiéndoles una mirada gélida que realmente daba miedo.

– ¡Basta!. – respondió la rubia ante la mirada atónita de los demás. – Ella tiene razón. No debí comportarme de ese modo. Me comporté como una chiquilla malcriada.

– De todos modos, no debió tratarte así. Pudo habértelo dicho en un tono menos agresivo. – dijo Hillary molesta sin importarle la mirada que la ojimiel le dirigía.

– ¿Y crees que la escucharía, como lo hice con ustedes? – respondió Rika con una sonrisa, dejando a todos pensativos. – Además este es el tono que suele utilizar Nadia para regañarme. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Si quieren saber más de ella, con gusto les contaré, pero sólo lo necesario. El resto dependerá de ella en cuanto recupere su memoria.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Rika. De ese modo evitarían que Nadia se molestara si le preguntaban sobre ella. No planeaban preguntárselo hoy debido a su estado de furia, por lo que durante el camino hacia el hotel habían acordado esperar al día siguiente cuando ésta se calmara. Ahora con la propuesta de Rika, tal vez supieran más cosas de la ojimiel sin ser agredidos verbalmente. Cada uno tomó asiento en los sillones que se encontraba allí, dispuestos a encontrar las respuestas que tanto los chicos como Nadia, principalmente, necesitaban.

– Bien, empezaré por preguntarles qué es lo que saben de ella. – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

– Poco, casi nada, sólo su nombre, su personalidad, que es una beyluchadora, que su bestia bit es Hawlux y que viene de una aldea llamada Shidekki. El doctor Nakashima y el Sr. Dickenson estuvieron a punto de contarnos algo más sobre ella, pero tenían asuntos que atender. – respondió un poco triste Max. El resto asintió.

– Entiendo. No tienen porqué entristecerse chicos. No es fácil para alguien que haya perdido la memoria. Sé que es doloroso saber que alguien que te importa no recuerde nada, pero lo es más para la persona que sufre esa pérdida de memoria. Suele sentirse sola y confundida. Lo sé por experiencia. – la rubia trató de animarlos con una sonrisa. Con esas palabras los chicos comprendieron la situación de Nadia y recordaron las palabras del médico cuando le dio el alta a la peliturquesa.

– Entonces les diré el resto. – continuó la rubia – Por si les interesa Nadia tiene 16 años, vive junto a su familia. Sus padres son Yoko y Zota Mizuno. Sasuke y Miyuki Mizuno son sus hermanos menores. Son gente humilde, pero muy agradables. Es muy respetada y querida en esa aldea. Entre los niños ella es como la "líder", pero prefieren llamarla "hermana mayor", pues eso es para ellos, por ser la más responsable y la mejor en el beyblade.

– ¿En serio?. ¿Y qué tan buena es en el beyblade? – preguntó ansioso Tyson, pues tenía deseos de enfrentarla en una batalla.

– ¿Aún sigues con eso Tyson?. ¿No te fue suficiente con verla en la batalla contra esa pandilla? – preguntó atónita Hillary. Tyson la ignoró y esperó la respuesta de la rubia. Rika no entendía nada, pero aún así le respondió.

– Como los mejores. Les aseguro que es muy fuerte. Y siento envidia por ella. Yo también soy muy fuerte. Ella me lo dijo varias veces, pero aún me falta dominar a mi bestia bit. – Rika dirigió su mirada hacia Nadia. Esta no respondió ni realizó ningún movimiento.

– ¿Eres beyluchadora? – preguntó Kenny, y la rubia asintió.

– Ella es Merdmaid. - Rika mostró orgullosamente su beyblade. En el bit chip **(3)** había una figura de una sirena. – Pero no hablemos de mí. No hoy, no ahora. Estamos aquí porque ustedes desean saber más de Nadia. Como les decía, es muy fuerte, y además es una experta en Beyblade, conoce cada pieza de un blade. Hasta puede crear nuevos modelos con sus propias manos. Hizo uno cuando era una niña. Y eso no es todo. Tiene digamos... una misión que cumplir. No me pregunten qué clase de misión es porque no lo sé. Eso lo sabe solamente Nadia. Aunque no lo crean, ella defiende y protege fielmente a los suyos. Es por eso que entrena arduamente todos los días. – Con esta respuesta dejó a todos totalmente boquiabiertos.

Por el sorpresivo relato de Rika, Tyson se levantó bruscamente del sillón en donde se encontraba sentado, e hizo que el control remoto, que se encontraba en el apoyabrazos del sillón, cayera al suelo y encendiera el televisor. En la pantalla apareció la imagen de una reportera, y en la esquina superior derecha se mostraba otra imagen de un micro de la BBA estrellado contra un árbol en la parte frontal.

– ...ahora pasaremos al accidente que ocurrió el día anterior, cerca del mediodía, cuando un micro de la BBA se estrelló en la carretera con dirección hacia Shibuya. La noticia por favor – dijo la reportera, y la pequeña imagen de la esquina superior derecha se agrandó hasta cubrir toda la pantalla. Todos voltearon hacia el televisor, curiosos. El nombre BBA les había llamado la atención. En la imagen siguiente aparece un médico (que no es el mismo que atendió a Nadia) que relata los hechos y la salud de su paciente.

– Afortunadamente el paciente está fuera de peligro. Sólo tiene algunas heridas externas y algunos moretones. Todo lo que recuerda es que antes de perder el control del vehículo había visto una intensa luz que hizo que perdiera el control del vehículo, ocasionando el accidente, y que el único pasajero que viajaba en aquel micro se había retirado de allí. Luego no supo más. – De repente Nadia recordó las imágenes que vio en su mente a la salida del hospital.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo. – dijo Rika – Ayer Nadia salió en un micro de la BBA desde Shidekki, alrededor del mediodía, para ir a la demostración. Yo me había adelantado por que ella me lo pidió y en cuanto llegué me quedé a esperarla con el Sr. Dickenson.

– Entonces, tal vez ese pasajero haya resultado ser Nadia y que ésa haya sido la razón de su condición. Tal vez esto tenga sentido. – dijo Ray, y todos voltearon a ver a Nadia que en ese momento se encontraba pensativa. – Nadia... ehmm... ¿recuerdas... algo de eso? No temas contarnos... podemos ayudarte. – preguntó con suavidad y timidez, temiendo que recibiría de parte de la peliturquesa algún grito o insulto, aún sabiendo que ella no estaba de buen humor. La chica salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió sorprendida su mirada hacia el chino y luego al resto del grupo. Lo pensó unos segundos, y suspiró.

– No estoy segura, pero al salir del hospital he tenido digamos... un repentino y ligero flash en la que me encontraba dentro de un vehículo, en el que repentinamente perdió el control. No puedo asegurarles si estaba en este micro. – y señaló hacia el televisor donde, en este momento se mostraba nuevamente la imagen del micro estrellado.

– ¿Y qué hay de la luz? – preguntó Kenny.

– Ya les dije que no estoy segura si estaba dentro de este micro. De todos modos, ya estoy cansada. No tengo deseos de pensar ni recordar nada. Iré a darme un baño. – dicho esto se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba sentada, y se dirigió hacia la puerta que se intercomunicaba con la habitación de Hillary y que ahora es de las chicas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nadia entró al baño y se metió a la bañera una vez que se quitó la ropa. Necesitaba descargar toda la tensión que se había acumulado durante el día. Mientras dejaba que el agua acariciara su cuerpo desnudo, observaba a través de una pequeña ventanilla el cielo despejado y estrellado. Observar tan bello panorama la relajaba completamente, haciendo que su mente permaneciera en blanco y que la chica sintiera que se encontraba en el cielo mismo, lejos de la realidad.

Mientras Nadia disfrutaba de su relajación, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió lentamentehasta abrirse por completo, dejando entrar a una persona. A continuación esa persona entró sigilosamente. La habitación estaba en total penumbra. Aguardó unos segundos, y en medio de la oscuridad dio unos pasos y pudo ver que en el baño, una luz se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Estando ya seguro que la persona que se encontraba dentro del baño no lo hubiese escuchado, comenzó a buscar y revisar por toda la habitación de manera silenciosa y apresurada. En un descuido, tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo dejando escapar un gemido. Ese sonido no pasó desapercibida por la chica de ojos miel, ya que ella, al igual que Ray poseía un excelente oído además de un excelente sexto sentido o intuición. Salió del baño envuelta en un toallón **(4)**, que lo cubría desde sus pechos hasta sus rodillas, creyendo que sería Hillary o Rika, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un individuo completamente vestido de negro y enmascarado. Nadia pudo verlo perfectamente gracias a la luz del baño que iluminaba la habitación, y que éste se encontraba frente a ella cubriéndose el rostro porque la luz lo había cegado por unos segundos.

Cuando el intruso consiguió acostumbrar su vista a la luz, se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia ella. Inmediatamente Nadia reaccionó.

– ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO! – gritó...

CONTINUARÁ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Bofetada para algunos (N/A: Eso sí que me dolió. Fans de Kai perdónenme. Yo también soy fan de él, y aún así me dolió. ToT).

(2) En el primer capítulo modifiqué algunos detalles. Había olvidado poner que ellos se hospedan en el séptimo piso. Es por eso que aclaro en este punto cuando mencioné que los personajes tomaban el ascensor.

(3) Es donde se encuentra la bestia bit. ¿Lo recuerdan?

(4) Para los que no saben lo que es un toallón, es una toalla, pero más grande. En Argentina se lo llama así, no sé en México y España.

Hasta acá les dejo con este capítulo. Seeh, me gusta dejarlos con la intriga ¡muajajajajaja! Soy bien mala. Ahora les respondo a sus Reviews que por fin son permitidas. Ahi les va:

**.Umineko**: Gracias por tu sinceridad sobre mi redacción del fic. Es verdad, al principio no habia sido muy buena al escribirlo, ya que no soy una experta en fics (y todavía sigo siendo inexperta n.nUU, pero sigo aprendiendo), y tal como lo dijiste, fui mejorando con el tiempo. Eso lo reconozco. Te cuento que ya he escrito otros fics, pero son Yaoi. Espero no te molesten.nUU.Uno de esos fics yaoi (que pronto subiré) se llevó el segundo lugar en un concurso de fics yaoi en el que participé (eso es en un foro, si te interesa te puedo pasar la página, sólo mandame un mail. ¿si?) Me alegra que te ahaya gustado la personalidad de Kai. Es que mi objetivo es NO CAMBIARLE la personalidad de NINGÚN personaje. No me gusta encontrarme con un Kai DEMASIADO meloso a la hora de enamorarse de una chica (sea OC o no), pues no es él. Ni tampoco un Ray bastante femenina (y eso que hay unos cuantos fics así con Ray comportandose como mujer ¬¬, expepto si es por alguna causa MUY BUENA, como porejemplo cuando se quierezafar de una situación y se disfraza de mujer.). Es que así los conocí y respeto muchísimo la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes, me gusten o no, y así los pondré en el fic. Tal vez en este fic sí estén un poquitín OOC, pero es apenas "imperceptible", o mejor dicho casi ni se nota. Si estoy equivocada, estaré agradecida que me lo digas ¿si?. ¿Qué más?... ¡Ah, si! No te preocupes si no me dejaste RR antes. Además te entiendo a la perfección. Como ya habrás leído al principio, a mí también seme murió mi pc T.T. En cuanto al RR, me basta con saber que lo leiste y ya, y me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el fic. Nos vemos.

**chini-chan**: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y no te preocupes, algo pasará entre Nadia y Kai. Bueno... en realidad, apenas,YA hay algo entre ellos,pero no se lo demuestran. De todos modos tendrán sus momentos a solas, pero esto será más adelante. Tendrás que tener paciencia. Por favor no te enojes, y no dejes de leer mi fic para enterarte delo que pasará. Mientras espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Shiroi Tsuki**:. ¡SHIROI, amiga!. Que bueno verte por acá. Sé que estás en el foro, y que lo leíste allá, pero de todas, me alegra mucho encontrarte por acá. Te agradezco muchísimo por tus consejos, me sirvieron bastante. Trataré en lo posible de seguirlas. Si vuelvo a cometer esos "pequeñitos errores" te pido disculpas de antemano. A veces suelo olvidarme de las cosas n.nUU.Sobre lo de Sailor Moon ya te lo expliqué por MP en el foro ¿te acordás?. Sobre los personajes... bueno, acá yaconociste a una personaje nueva y como te lo dije en laotra ocasión, más adelante habrá más personajes. Sólo necesito que tengas paciencia. Muy pronto los conocerás. Gracias por el RR. Me gustó mucho tu criterio y sinceridad. En serio. Nos vemos.

**Myca**:. ¡jajajaja! Se nota que te gusta demasiado mi fic. Estás tan desesperada por leer más. Paciencia, amiga. El tiempo no es mi aliado. Si no tuviera que trabajar (cosa que me saca un poco de tiempo T.T) tendría todo el día para dedicarme a mis fics, y podría actualizarlo más rápido. Pero esta no es la única razón por la que me demoro. También el problema es... LA FAMOSA INSPIRACIÓN -.-. Hay veces que me llega y hayveces que no, yotra de las razones es que me cuesta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir el fic. No es fácil. No soy una experta, pero sé muy bien que tampoco soy una novata y hago lo mejor que ya ves acá tenés el fic actualizado, y espero qu ete guste. Nos vemos y gracias por el RR.


	8. Mantinox y Basinox

Capítulo 8 

Mantinox y Basinox 

– ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO! – gritó, dando un paso hacia atrás. Buscó algo que le sirviera para defenderse y recogió lo primero que encontró en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su derecha. Mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba el toallón que envolvía su cuerpo, con la derecha lanzó el objeto, que recogió anteriormente, al intruso.

El objeto impactó fuertemente en su frente, y el invasor se detuvo, llevándose sus manos hacia la zona impactada. En el momento en el que el enmascarado recibió el impacto del objeto que arrojó la dueña de Hawlux, Nadia sintió un pequeño dolor en su mejilla y por su mente surgió la imagen de una criatura muy extraña. Estaba segura de que no era ninguna de las criaturas que vio en su sueño. Éste era diferente. Su cuerpo era muy extraño, era tan sólo una silueta, pero se podía apreciar que parecía tener partes de cuerpos de distintas formas, como una especie de quimera **(1)**. Su apariencia no era muy agradable que digamos. La criatura rugió poderosa y desafiantemente. Cualquiera que lo viese sentiría temor al oír su rugido, y ella sintió temor. La chica se llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla izquierda y permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, tratando de resistir la molestia que sintió. Cuando el dolor desapareció, volvió a la realidad. El enmascarado aún estaba allí y mantenía sus manos en la zona golpeada. Nadia no lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente buscó otro objeto que le sirviera para lanzárselo, pero de repente el intruso corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana escapándose por ella. Éste había sentido voces y pasos, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la ventana. La peliturquesa suspiró con el objeto en la mano.

Al escuchar el grito de la chica, Tyson y Daichi, seguidos de Ray y Max, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Nadia. Estaban seguros de que la dueña de Hawlux se hallaba en problemas. Tyson abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, encontrándose, junto a Daichi, con la peliturquesa de espaldas a ellos, mientras que Max y Ray aguardaban del otro lado de la puerta, y que afortunadamente no habían visto la escena. Por unos segundos, el peliazul y el pequeño pudieron apreciar que la ojimiel tenía marcas en su cuerpo y, sobre todo, en sus brazos y manos. Se sorprendieron tanto al ver aquellas marcas que no se daban cuenta de la situación. Nadia estaba frente a ellos semidesnuda y envuelta solamente con un toallón, y en su mano derecha sostenía el jabón del baño (sí, el mismo jabón que Rika "examinaba" ¬¬). Ambos chicos se sonrojaron completamente, e inevitablemente a Daichi le sangraba la nariz. Pero un ruido los hizo volver a la realidad. Giraron hacia su izquierda y pudieron ver la silueta de una persona escaparse por la ventana.

– ¡Se escapa! – gritó Tyson y se dirigió a la ventana. En cuanto llegó hasta ella, pudo ver a un sujeto deslizarse por una cuerda hacia al ventana del piso que se encontraba bajo ellos (recuerden que ellos están en el séptimo piso)

En el momento en el que Tyson dijo esas palabras, instintivamente Kai se asomó nuevamente por la ventana y pudo ver a la sombra escaparse por la ventana. Momentos antes de que Nadia gritara, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana para refrescarse, observar el paisaje nocturno que éste mostraba y alejarse del grupo que sólo comentaban "cosas de niños" (seh, "cosas de niños" ¬¬), pero algo le había llamado la atención. Le pareció ver una sombra que se movía rápida y sigilosamente, y que se introducía por la ventana de la habitación de al lado. Creyó que era su imaginación, y para confirmarlo, se quedó unos momentos observando atentamente. Inmediatamente reaccionó porque descubrió que, en efecto, aquella sombra se había introducido en la habitación donde en ese momento se encontraba Nadia. Segundos después un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua hizo reaccionar al equipo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, mientras Ray gritaba por su nombre, al cual ignoró. Corrió por el pasillo, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo del sexto piso (recuerden que ellos están en el séptimo piso). Mientras bajaba por las escaleras escuchó un grito de una mujer y cuando llegó al pasillo del sexto piso, encontró la habitación por donde supuestamente el intruso ingresó por la ventana tras su fuga. La encontró abierta y observó en su interior. Una madre abrazaba a su pequeño en un rincón, cerca de la puerta, para consolarlo. Ambos temblaban de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo aliviados.

– ¿Dónde está? – La mujer respondió que el intruso acababa de salir y que pudo ver que había ido por las escaleras de emergencias.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia allí. Se asomó por el barandal y pudo ver la figura del intruso desplazándose por las escaleras. Lo persiguió hasta llegar a la planta baja. Salió por la parte trasera del hotel, atravesando el enorme patio, y finalmente salió de los terrenos del hotel para adentrarse en el camino hacia el bosque. Kai era muy veloz, por lo cual no tenía problemas en alcanzarlo. Cuando el intruso notó que Kai le alcanzaba, decidió detenerse, para girarse y enfrentarlo. La respiración de ambos era muy fuerte, permanecieron inmóviles enfrentándose con la mirada. Ojos amatistas expresaban la mirada más fría y desafiante, mientras que los ojos del intruso sólo lo miraba desafiantemente. Finalmente el intruso se quitó su máscara. La inmensa oscuridad del lugar le impedía ver con claridad su rostro. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba el lugar, el bicolor pudo distinguir por su silueta, que el individuo era de cabellos rizados. Luego el individuo pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la cintura para quitar lo que parecía ser un lanzador de beyblade. El bicolor frunció el ceño e hizo el mismo movimiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? – preguntó el bicolor, mientras se preparaba para el lanzamiento.

El muchacho no respondió, y sólo se limitó a lanzar su blade de color violeta oscuro con tonos azulados.

Kai hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que gritaba "¡Ataca Dranzer!". Ambos blades se impactaron con mucha fuerza, de manera que una onda expansiva los expulsó a ambos de su lugar, cayendo en cuclillas, y levantándose para continuar con la batalla. **"De una u otra forma lo sabré."** se decía a sí mismo mientras batallaba. La lucha se estaba poniendo muy intensa. Ambos blades se impactaban y atacaban sin piedad. Habían durado un buen tiempo resistiendo y embistiendo continuamente. La increíble velocidad, habilidad y resistencia del blade del oponente, le hizo entender a Kai que éste no era un novato. Ninguno cedía en su terreno. Por momentos el enemigo ganaba terreno, pero el bicolor no se quedaba atrás. En un movimiento inesperado y bien planeado, Kai logró su propósito.

– ¡Blazing Gigus! – Dranzer reaccionó a la orden de su dueño reuniendo la mayor fuerza posible, y se elevó por los aires para luego caer en picada sobre el blade del intruso, y así impactarlo, produciéndole el mayor daño posible y dejándolo casi sin equilibrio.

Kai pudo notar el rostro de sorpresa y a la vez de rabia en su oponente a pesar de la oscuridad, ante este ataque. El blade del oponente salió despedido hacia un punto. Acto seguido el bicolor se disponía a derribar al enemigo ante una nueva orden, pero algo le llamó la atención al chico de ojos amatistas y se detuvo. Durante la batalla, Kai había sentido la presencia de alguien más y no se equivocó. En unos segundos un blade de color rojo muy oscuro salió de la nada, interponiéndose entre Dranzer y el blade del oponente.

– ¿Qué crees que haces Touya? No era necesario que hicieras eso. Yo puedo sólo – protestó el de cabellos rizados con voz grave, pero suave y débil.

– Como siempre, tú no puedes hacer las cosas bien Koji. No puedo dejarte solo, hermanito. Fallaste de nuevo en nuestra misión. – se oyó molesto la segunda persona mientras hacía aparición. Su voz era gruesa y varonil. Koji simplemente se limitó a gruñir.

Kai se sorprendió, pues reconoció aquellas voces. Eran las mismas voces que había oído cuando regresaban al hotel, en el momento en el que le dijeron a Nadia que se volverían a encontrar. Así como con el anterior, pudo distinguir que su otro oponente era más alto.

– Lo mejor será que dejemos a un lado nuestra discusión y encargarnos de él. – respondió el más alto.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo el de cabellos rizados.

Sin previo aviso los recientes beyluchadores ordenaron atacar a Dranzer. El beyblade de Kai estaba a punto de ser impactado por los de sus enemigos, pero en el último instante reaccionó, logrando esquivar a ambos oponentes y alejándose de ellos

– ¡No te escaparás!. ¡Ataca Basinox! – ordenó Koji, su dueño.

– ¿Piensas huir?. No lo lograrás. ¡Acábalo Mantinox! – se oyó oír la voz de Touya, el más alto. Ambos blades perseguían a Dranzer, hasta lograr colocarse a ambos lados de éste. Acto seguido se disponían a acorralar a Dranzer e impactarlo.

– ¡Hm!. ¿Y quién dijo que estaba huyendo? – respondió sarcásticamente Kai. Inesperadamente Dranzer dio un salto y ambos oponentes se estrellaron, dándole oportunidad al ruso de contraatacar y embestir a uno de ellos, el cual, con la expulsión impactó a su compañero. Ambos muchachos gruñeron y se enfurecieron.

– ¡Esta nos las vas a pagar!. ¡MANTINOX! – Touya invocó a su bestia bit. De su beyblade surgió una criatura muy extraña, cuya apariencia no era nada agradable. El rostro era el de un humano, cubierto por una enorme y hermosa melena, sus ojos eran de color rojos y su boca estaba provista de varios dientes afilados, el resto de su cuerpo era el de un majestuoso león con un pelaje de color rojizo. En la punta de su cola, en lugar de un mechón de pelos, había un "mechón" de púas. Aquella criatura tenía todas las características de una terrible mantícora **(2)**.

– No pienso quedarme atrás ¡BASINOX! – gritó con furia su compañero, y de su beyblade surgió una enorme serpiente de color plateada, en su cabeza llevaba una pluma de color rojo, sus enormes colmillos relucían y se veían fuertes y peligrosas, y sus ojos eran de color dorado como el sol. La bestia bit tenía la apariencia de un enorme y temible basilisco **(3)**.

– ¡DRANZER! – el bicolor llamó a su bestia bit, después de permanecer por unos segundos boquiabierto ante la apariencia de las nuevas bestias bits y se preparó para una batalla más intensa que la que había tenido con el intruso que huyó desde la habitación de las chicas.

– ¡Mantinox!. ¡Misiles de púas! - ante la orden de su dueño, la temible bestia arqueó su cola hacia adelante lanzando miles de púas desde el mechón de su cola, dispersándose sobre el campo de batalla en donde se encontraba Dranzer. Difícilmente el fénix pudo esquivar el ataque de Mantinox, ya que había recibido una cuantos impactos con las púas de su oponente. El bicolor gruñó después de la sorpresa.

– ¡Basinox!. ¡Sublevación terrenal! - la serpiente desapareció bajo tierra. Mientras el blade de Kai esquivaba las púas que lanzaba Mantinox, el ruso estuvo atento ante la desaparición de la serpiente. Estaba seguro que su oponente planeaba un ataque sorpresa, pero obviamente no sabía que tipo de ataque le esperaba. Segundos después la tierra comenzó a temblar, e inmediatamente surgió Basinox seguido de miles de fragmentos puntiagudos de rocas, al mismo tiempo que se abrían grietas en el suelo. Tanto Dranzer como Kai, estaban en un total aprieto **(4)**. No tenían forma de escaparse. Desde arriba lo atacaba Mantinox con púas, y desde abajo, desde la tierra, lo atacaba Basinox con fragmentos de rocas, y si a esos ataques sumamos que el suelo se estaba abriendo, el blade estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y con él la resistencia. Dranzer emitió un poderoso sonido agudo de dolor.

– ¡Dranzer, no! - el bicolor se sentía impotente al no poder encontrar una solución y ver que su compañera de batalla se estaba desvaneciendo, así como también él se estaba debilitando. Sus oponentes notaron esa reacción en Kai y sonrieron triunfantes.

– Terminemos con él hermano - el más alto asintió ante la propuesta de su hermano menor. Finalmente, el muchacho de cabellos rizados dio la orden. – Basinox. ¡Mirada petrificante!

La serpiente se alzó frente a Kai, quien no pudo evitar la terrible e impactante mirada de la bestia bit que lo dejó aturdido. Sin saber porqué, sintió que su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil. Su mente le pedía que se moviera para prepararse para un nuevo ataque, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

– Mantinox. ¡Reflejo del alma! – ordenó el hermano mayor cuando vio que Kai no se movía. El blade del hermano mayor comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje a una velocidad inalcanzable, casi de la velocidad de la luz, que hizo emitir un sonido muy agudo y penetrante. El ruso intentó cubrir los oídos con sus manos, pero estaba imposibilitado, y sintió un ligero mareo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos por unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, lo que vino a continuación lo dejó totalmente desconcertado. El bicolor se sintió rodeado por una inmensa y completa oscuridad. Tanto sus oponentes, como el bosque y el suelo habían desaparecido por completo. De la nada surgió una voz que le decía **"Terminaremos la próxima vez. Nos volveremos a encontrar"**. El ruso buscó el origen de aquella voz, pero no halló nada. Mirara donde mirara, no había absolutamente nada, sólo oscuridad. Así permaneció hasta que sintió algo posarse sobre su hombro. Al girar su rostro, se encontró con los intensos ojos dorados de un preocupado Ray.

– ¿Estás bien Kai?. - preguntó el chino. El bicolor parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con que nuevamente estaba en el bosque junto a los demás chicos.

– Te encontramos aqui totalmente inmóvil. Te hemos estado llamando y no respondías. Parecía que estabas en trance. – Aclaró Max dubitativo. Esperaba que Kai no lo regañara, y para su suerte no fue así. Sin darle importancia a las palabras del rubio ,buscó con la mirada a sus oponentes.

– Si estás buscando a los dos individuos con quienes batallaste, huyeron. - respondió Tyson al darse cuenta de la reacción del bicolor. Entonces comprendió las palabras de uno de los hermanos.

El bicolor no dijo nada y se volteo para regresar al hotel. El resto del equipo se miraron confundidos y siguieron al líder sin comentar nada.

Mientras los chicos habían ido tras de Kai que perseguía al intruso, Rika y Hillary entraron a la habitación para calmar a Nadia y permanecer junto a ella. Por un momento Rika se asustó, pues había encontrado a Nadia como en un estado de shock, sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda su mejilla, tratando de entender la reacción repentina de aquel dolor. En realidad, la chica estaba confundida. Había podido ver los ojos del intruso aunque éste llevase puesto un pasamontañas como máscara, y le resultaron muy familiares, pero no recordaba de dónde los había visto. Y eso no era todo, también le resultó familiar aquella criatura. Estaba segura de haberlo visto alguna vez, en algún lugar pero no recordaba de dónde. Rika se acercó lentamente hacia su prima, y le preguntó si estaba bien. Nadia cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de la rubia y asintió. Se dirigió hacia su cama y recogió su ropa para comenzar a vestirse. A continuación les pidió a las chicas que la dejasen sola y que ella saldría cuando estuviese preparada. Rika no estaba segura de hacerlo. Permaneció inmóvil en su lugar y la peliturquesa lo notó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó firme y suavemente sin decirle una palabra. Rika suspiró y asintió. El abrazo le hizo entender que Nadia se encontraba bien y que no debía preocuparse. Le correspondió al abrazo y luego salió junto con Hillary de la habitación.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que los chicos salieron del hotel. A su regreso se encontraron con Rika y Hillary sentadas en el sillón de la sala de estar, y Nadia aún permanecía en su habitación.

– ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Pudieron atraparlo? – preguntó la castaña. Como respuesta recibió un gesto negativo de parte de todos los chicos excepto de Kai que se dirigía hacia la heladera para retirar una pequeña botella de agua mineral. Sin dirigirles siquiera la mirada, se dirigió hacia el ventanal y se sentó en el borde de ella, dispuesto a beber del cristalino líquido. De repente sintieron que una puerta se abría y por ella salía la figura de Nadia que llevaba puesto una musculosa deportiva de color celeste oscuro, que le ajustaba a su cuerpo, y un short de jean. Al verla, Kai dejó de beber. Bajó lentamente la botella y se quedó observándola completamente tieso y apenas boquiabierto.Su corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora, y sin darse cuenta su rostro tomó un color rosa suave. Desde que la vio atravesar aquella puerta se desconectó de la realidad. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, hasta que oyó una voz.

– ¡Oye bruja! Contigo quería hablar ¿por qué me golpeaste? – preguntó colérico Daichí a Rika, mientras éste se le plantaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella, gruñendo y sacudiendo los brazos.

– ¡En primer lugar, no me llames bruja!. En segundo lugar te lo tenías merecido porque no quitabas los ojos de mi prima. ¡Eres un pervertido!. – gritó furiosa Rika llevándose sus manos a la cintura. Los ojos de Daichí se abrieron enormemente al recordar aquella escena y todo su rostro se tornó de un color carmín.

– Por si lo preguntas, la misma respuesta es para ti Tyson. – aclaró Hillary un tanto molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿QUE? Por si no se dieron cuenta, Nadia estaba en problemas, y fuimos a ayudarla. ¿Cómo esperas que ella se encontrara en estas condiciones? – se quejaba Tyson. En parte Tyson tenía razón, ninguno se esperaba que Nadia estuviese semi-desnuda ahuyentando al invasor, pero por otra parte también la tenían Rika y Hillary por que ambos chicos permanecieron unos segundos observando las marcas en el cuerpo de Nadia, luego que el enmascarado escapara.

– Por si no lo sabías, Nadia no necesita ayuda de nadie. - intervino Rika de manera tajante.

– Disculpen chicos... ¿Se puede saber qué era lo que quería ese intruso? – el pecoso intentó cambiar de tema y así evitar empeorar todo.

– No tengo la menor idea. – respondió cansadamente Nadia, pues la aparición del enmascarado y aquellas imágenes que surgieron por su mente la agotaron, y dirigió su vista hacia la nada. Al ver que la chica estaba con su mirada perdida y no reaccionaba, Hillary decidió hablar.

– De acuerdo, por esta vez no le haremos preguntas a Nadia sobre lo ocurrido, hasta que pueda tranquilizarse. Ha estado todo el día muy molesta. ¿No lo creen chicos?. - Hillary tenía razón. La ojimiel no tuvo un buen día, y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era olvidarse de todos los problemas que surgieron a su alrededor desde que perdió la memoria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los chicos asintieron por temor a un nuevo regaño de parte de Nadia. En cuanto Hillary recibió la respuesta continuó - Por el momento, lo único que sabemos es que el intruso escapó y que algo quería. No sabemos con exactitud que es, sin embargo tengo una pregunta más. - Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Hillary, atentos. - Pude ver que Kai observaba por la ventana en el momento en el que Tyson y Daichi entraron a nuestra habitación, y luego salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Después vi a todos ustedes salir tras Kai. – Hillary los señalaba a todos. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. ¿Saben algo?.

Como respuesta los chicos giraron sus rostros hacia Kai. Sabían que Kai tenía las respuestas y que se había enfrentado al enmascarado, pero no conocían los detalles. El bicolor, molesto, entendió la reacción de sus amigos y después de pensarlo por unos segundos, les relató todo lo ocurrido desde el escape del enmascarado. Cuando el ruso-japonés mencionó a las bestias de sus oponentes, los ojos de Nadia se abrieron grandemente.

– ¡Espera un momento!. Esto no puede ser cierto. – la chica se mostró sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaba repentinamente de su asiento.

– ¿Qué ocurre Nadia? – preguntó Tyson. Nadia volteó a verlo y se quedó unos momentos pensativa. Tenía dudas de si debía decirlo o no, hasta que finalmente se decidió. Volteó nuevamente su rostro hacia el bicolor.

– Las criaturas que mencionaste los he visto antes... en mi sueño. – las últimas palabras las mencionó en un susurro. Ninguno comprendió de lo que la chica hablaba. - En el hospital tuve un sueño en donde aparecieron aquellas criaturas que Kai mencionó. También Hawlux. Parecía que quería decirme algo. - aclaró.

– ¿Estás diciendo que tuviste uno de esos sueños extraños Nadia? - preguntó Rika.

– ¿Sueños extraños?. ¿A qué te refieres Rika? - interrogó Ray. Los chicos aún estaban confundidos.

– Me refiero a que Nadia suele tener sueños premonitorios, un don muy extraño y especial al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Te refieres a que Nadia puede predecir el futuro? Eso sí que es extraño. - La sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar ante la pregunta de Kenny.

– Bueno, no exactamente, pero es algo parecido - aclaró Rika.

– ¿Cómo es eso entonces? - la curiosidad de Ray, como todo gato, no se hizo esperar.

– En realidad, no sé cómo decirlo. Nadia puede explicarlo mejor que yo. - Volteó su rostro hacia su prima.

– No puedo explicarlo. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. - la peliturquesa cerró sus ojos, se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y suspiró. - Y eso no es todo. Esta no fue la única vez que los vi.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes explicarlo? - se sorprendió la rubia - Es extraño que digas eso. Es un don que sólo tú posees, y sólo tú, más que nadie, conoces bien de qué se trata este asunto.

– Precisamente por eso. Aún así todo es muy confuso para mí. Mi mente está llena de visiones que ni siquiera yo misma sé si son reales o son sólo alucinaciones. Ni siquiera sé si realmente son mis recuerdos. - Rika suspiró y relajó su cuerpo.

– Entiendo. - Rika se acercó a la peliturquesa y se sentó a su lado. - Entonces... ¿Cuándo fue la otra vez que viste a las bestias bit que mencionó Kai? -

– Mientras me estaba duchando. Simplemente surgieron de la nada. Me encontraba en...

De repente un sonido estridente provenientes de los estómagos de Tyson y Daichí interrumpieron el relato de la ojimel. Ambos se sujetaron sus estómagos gimiendo.

– Lo sentimos chicos... jeje – respondió Daichi riendo nerviosamente. Todos suspiraron un tanto molestos, excepto Rika que inevitablemente estalló en una sonora carcajada, y finalmente decidieron bajar al comedor para cenar. Habían olvidado que con la charla el tiempo se les había transcurrido rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué mejor no lo cuentas en otro momento Nadia? Así te relajas un poco. Más adelante, cuando estés dispuesta, hablaremos a fondo sobre este asunto. ¿Qué te parece? – Sonrió el peliazul. La respuesta de Tyson le agradó en cierta manera a Nadia por lo que simplemente asintió con una ligera sonrisa sincera. Ya no había nada que discutir. La única respuesta de porqué el intruso invadió la habitación en donde se encontraba la ojimiel, se había esfumado, y por otro lado el relato de Nadia acerca de sus sueños extraños y la visión que tuvo mientras se duchaba los dejó en suspenso. Todos los chicos se disponían a salir. El bicolor aún estaba en la ventana, pensativo, sin darse cuenta que una persona se acercaba a él.

– Veo que ella te interesa – Kai se sobresaltó volteando su rostro y dirigiéndole una fría mirada a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpir su concentración.

– Hillary. – contestó con su típico tono – No sé de qué hablas.

– Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. – ante esta respuesta el bicolor frunció el entrecejo. La pelicastaña lo notó, sonrió y aclaró. – Desde que la conociste no despegaste tus ojos de ella.

– Eso es por que estoy pendiente de que no sufra ningún daño. Es responsabilidad de todos cuidar de ella hasta que recupere su memoria. – respondió con su típico tono serio.

– Me alegra saber que al menos te preocupas por alguien, pero aún así no me refería a este tipo de comportamiento.

– Explícate – pidió el chico de ojos amatistas.

– A lo que me refiero es que, al parecer, te gusta Nadia. – Kai abrió enormemente los ojos – Sí, lo sé. Me di cuenta de tu reacción desde el principio. Actuabas de manera extraña cada vez que la veías a ella y cuando estaba en el hospital estabas más tenso de lo normal. Parecía que estabas preocupado por ella. No hay dudas, estás enamorado de ella. – decía Hillary con tanta seguridad.

– Estas son tonterías. Yo no...

– Disculpen que me entrometa chicos, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación. – interrumpió Ray – Opino lo mismo que Hillary. Desde que la conocimos empezaste a actuar muy extraño. Si es como dice Hillary, no deberías avergonzarte. Enamorarse es una experiencia digamos... especial. – y sonrió.

– Enamorarse es para los tontos y... – respondió duramente Kai pero fue interrumpido por Hillary.

– Y eso los hace más débiles. Por amar a alguien pierden todo. – el bicolor abrió los ojos nuevamente sorprendido – Si, Kai. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste en el micro, pero tampoco olvides lo que yo te dije. – y sin más se retiró de la habitación para reunirse con los demás. Kai recordó lo que le había dicho la castaña en el micro. **"Pero no siempre es así. En el amor también ganas, y mucho más de lo que crees."** Había dicho Hillary.

– Sé que este asunto te parece absurdo y estúpido, Kai. Pero cuando este día llegue y descubras lo que es realmente el Amor, créeme, te interesará. – dicho esto Ray le sonrió, salió de la habitación y se reunió con el grupo, que los esperaban para dirigirse al comedor, dejando atrás a un pensativo bicolor.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. El pelirrojo y el peliazul fueron advertidos por Nadia con su seria mirada, para evitar otro escándalo como el del día anterior.

– Oye Rika ¿cómo soportas el mal carácter de Nadia? – cuestionó el pequeño pelirrojo un tanto molesto. Rika se sorprendió por la pregunta, y luego sonrió.

– Simple, por que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y además es la única familia que tengo. Tanto ella como yo nos respetamos y nos entendemos mutuamente. Por eso la soporto. Sabemos que hoy no está de muy buen humor, pero en cuanto recupere su memoria conocerán a la verdadera Nadia. – sonrió la rubia.

– ¿Viniste sola?. ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó Hillary. Rika se quedó en seco. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente y agachó su cabeza. La pelicastaña lo notó, y descubrió que había cometido un error. Se disculpó inmediatamente, temiendo haber lastimado los sentimientos de Rika.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además vivo sola en la ciudad. Ya estoy acostumbrada. – esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa. Ray sintió que Rika estaba ocultando algo, igual que como lo hacía Nadia, pero prefirió no meterse en esos asuntos.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Rika? – preguntó Max. Rika asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo conseguiste tu bestia Bit?.

– Mi madre me lo dio cuando era pequeña. Ella era una buena beyluchadora, y controlaba perfectamente a Mermaid. Yo aún no consigo controlarla, pero estoy segura que lo lograré algún día. Sólo necesito entrenar más.

– Pues buena suerte. – animó Ray con una sonrisa. Rika le sonrió emocionada al mismo tiempo que respondía con un simple "Gracias".

– Por cierto – continuó el dueño de Driger - Me gustaría tener una batalla contigo, claro, si tú quieres.

– Me encantaría. Dime cuando y dónde. - Rika asintió.

– Hola chicos - se oyó una voz conocida.

– No, no otra vez él - protestaba Tyson y miró desafiantemente al individuo que acababa de llegar. - ¿Qué haces aquí Cody?

El muchacho ignoró completamente a Tyson y se acercó a Hillary un tanto preocupado.

– Hillary, oí que un extraño había entrado a tu habitación. ¿es cierto? - El muchacho había oído la noticia que se había expandido por todo el hotel sobre la intrusión de un enmascarado y decidió preguntárselo a ella y confirmarlo escuchándolo desde la pelicastaña. Hillary notó que Cody llevaba puesto una bandana **(5)**, pero lo ignoró. Era más importante responder a la pregunta del chico, que curiosear por ese pedazo de tela.

– Sí es cierto, pero no te preocupes estoy bien. - y le sonrió. El joven suspiró aliviado y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Bien, ahora que sé que estás bien ¿Te gustaría salir a almorzar conmigo? Por supuesto los chicos también están invitados, si desean venir. - volteó a verlos a todos. Rika se acercó disimuladamente a Ray y preguntó por el chico.

– Es un amigo que hemos conocido durante la demostración. Al parecer le gusta Hillary.- respondió el gato en voz baja. Rika respondió con un simple y desinteresado "ajá".

– ¿Qué dices Hillary? Tú eliges cuándo y dónde. - esperó a que la castaña le respondiera, mientras tanto ella paseaba su mirada tímidamente e interrogativamente hacia los demás y pasando por alto el rostro de Tyson que expresaba celos. Al ver que no obtenía respuestas de los demás aceptó.

– ¡Qué bien!. ¿Qué te parece mañana a la hora del almuerzo? – preguntó ansioso Cody.

– Eehmmm... me gustaría, pero... – y volteó a ver a Nadia como indicándole que tenía otros planes.

– No te preocupes por mi prima Hillary. Ella estará bien con el resto de nosotros. Ve tú con él, ya que es tu pareja. Es bueno ver a una pareja de enamorados de vez en cuando.– le sonrió mientras agitaba su mano de arriba a abajo. Se había dado cuenta de la intención de Hillary. - ¡Aaah, que liiindooo! – la rubia suspiraba exageradamente sacudiendo su rostro. Por su parte, Hillary se sonrojó a más no poder ante las palabras de Rika y aceptó la propuesta. Nadia y Kai entrecerraron sus ojos mientras murmuraban "exagerada".

Feliz, Cody se retiró del lugar luego de saludar al resto del grupo. Al pasar al lado de Nadia, la chica volvió a sentir la punzada en su mejilla izquierda, y una vez más volvió a ver la imagen de la misteriosa criatura. Instintivamente se llevó su mano hacia su mejilla tratando de calmar su dolor. Todo ocurrió en tan sólo un par de segundos. Afortunadamente ninguno se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Kai, por lo que se tranquilizó y continuó disfrutando de la cena, mientras que el resto charlaban y cenaban tranquilamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los hermanos ingresaban a una habitación, y luego cerraron la puerta tras de sí. El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro, con las luces apagadas.

– Maldición, volvimos a fallar Touya – protestó el hermano menor. Estaba muy molesto y al mismo tiempo nervioso mientras que mantenía sus puños cerrados. El hermano mayor, aunque también estaba nervioso, permanecía sereno. – No sé que pensará él.

– Lo más seguro es que nos regañen. – respondió el mayor.

– Estás en lo cierto muchacho. – sonó una voz firme y autoritaria. Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron. Dentro de la habitación los esperaba un sujeto, que se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana. Debido a la completa oscuridad, no lo habían visto y no esperaban encontrarlo allí. La silueta de aquel sujeto apenas podía ser visible por las luces del exterior.

– Se.. señor... no lo esperábamos hasta dentro de una hora. – respondió sorprendido y temeroso el hermano menor.

– Pues he cambiado de planes. Ahora... denme una buena razón para no castigarlos por su segundo intento fallido de traerme a Nadiana y su bestia bit. – Aunque el hombre hablaba con tono firme y calmado, los chicos sabían perfectamente que su jefe estaba sumamente enojado.

– La chica es muy difícil de enfrentarla. A pesar de verse indefensa por su pérdida de memoria, sigue siendo fuerte. Sigue siendo la misma de siempre.- se defendió Koji.

– Es verdad. No ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Sólo está perdida y confundida. Además, no está sola. No será fácil capturarla. – una cuarta voz se escuchó en la habitación. Los hermanos voltearon y se encontraron con su compañero que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Acto seguido el recién llegado se dirigió al hombre sentado al lado de la ventana – Tenías razón, ella reacciona ante la presencia de Quimeryon. – El hombre simplemente respondió "perfecto". Volteó hacia los hermanos. - ¿Qué sucedió¿por qué fallaste Koji?

– Bueno... la encontré en una situación digamos... no apropiada – el muchacho bajó su cabeza un tanto apenado y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

– No sabías que fueses un pervertido hermanito – le codeó mientras le sonreía.

– ¡No digas tonterías! Ella acababa de salir del baño ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? – gritó y luego se cruzó de brazos molesto - ¿y qué harías tú en una situación así, eh? – parecía que había dado en el blanco. Touya simplemente se quedó estático y no supo responder.

– Si ya terminaron de discutir. Entonces les sugiero que vayan por ella y me traigan lo que deseo. Esta vez no perdonaré otro fracaso más. ¿Entendido?. – ante la orden de su jefe los tres muchachos asintieron nerviosamente y salieron de la habitación, en busca de su objetivo.

CONTINUARA...

**(1)** **Quimera:** Criatura de la mitología griega cuyo cuerpo está compuesto por distintas partes. La descripciones varían desde las que dicen que tenía el cuerpo de una cabra, los cuartos traseros de una serpiente o un dragón y la cabeza de un león, hasta las que afirmaban que tenía tres cabezas: una de león, otra de macho cabrío, que le salía del lomo, y la última de dragón, que nacía en la cola. Todas las descripciones coinciden sin embargo en que vomitaba fuego por una o más de sus cabezas. Según la mitología, la Quimera fue derrotada finalmente por Belerofonte con la ayuda de Pegaso, el caballo alado.

**(2) Mantícora:** Criatura de origen griego, con cabeza de hombre, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión. En otras investigaciones (o libros) se menciona que la punta de la cola está cubierto de púas que causa una muerte instantánea, en lugar de la típica "pinza" que posee el escorpión en su cola. Se dice que es la bestia más horrible y peligrosa, además de ser rara y difícil de encontrar como la Quimera. Posee dientes afilados y es de mente perversa. Se alimenta de hombres, de ahí que su nombre proviene del persa antiguo **martikhora**, que significa "come-hombres".

**(3) Basilisco:** Criatura mágica dotada de poderes extraordinariamente peligrosos. Su cuerpo es el de una serpiente gigantesca con una pluma en su cabeza (sólo los machos la poseen). Posee colmillos venenosos, pero su arma mortal es el de matar a sus víctimas con la mirada. Cualquiera que mire directamente a sus ojos amarillos, morirá al instante. Otras investigaciones mencionan que el Basilisco convierte a sus víctimas en piedras cuando éstas lo observan a los ojos.

**(4)** Recuerden que lo que sienten las bestias bits, también lo sienten los beyluchadores.

**(5)** Es un trozo de tela en forma de cinta o faja que se coloca en la frente. Como lo que tiene puesto Ray con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang. En realidad no sé si esta palabra existe, pero leí en otro fic que a este trozo de tela que se coloca en la frente se llama así.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hasta aqui les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Si, me gusta dejarlos con la intriga!. ¡muajajaja! como lo dije antes, soy bien mala.

Ahora les respondo a los Reviews. Sé que existe un nuevo método, pero lo prefiero asi, ya que de este modo los respondo de una vez. Si alguien no desea que le responda al final del fic, háganmelo saber. Le mandaré un mesaje en privado. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mencionarlos y ya, como agradecimiento ¿si?.

**Shiroi Tsuki:** Hola Shiroi! Que bueno verte otra vez! me alegra leer tu RR otra vez. Y... ¡jajajaja! me hiciste reir con tu comentario sobre el pervertido. Como verás, eso fue lo que le pasó al intruso pervertido XD. Así que ¿en serio te cae bien Rika? eso no me lo esperaba¡que bueno! y si... lamentablemente ella será pareja de tu adorado Ray n.nU. Eso sí, cuidado con la cafeína. En exceso es muy malo. Así que te me cuidas. ¿Hiciste un fanart para mí¡Sii! Por favor! mandame el fanart que hiciste de Nadiana. Te lo pedí por MP en el foro y al parecer no lo recibiste.Espero queal menos lo leas aquí mi pedido. ¡Quiero ese fanart¡Quiero ese fanart!(Nadryl pone ojitos brillosos) ¿Me lo podrías mandar, aunque sea por mail? Te lo agradecería muchísimo. Espero que te haya gustadoeste capítulo. Me dirás si fallé o meequivoqué en algo¿si? Ya sabés, tu opinión y/o crítica constructiva me sirven de mucho. Gracias pro el RR. Te adoro!

**Darck Alexa Hiwatari:** ¡Claro que tendré más cuidado para la próxima vez! y no importa de qué cuenta me dejes el RR. Lo que importa es que me lo mandaste y ya. Con esto es suficiente para sentirme muy bien con tus animos. Me alegra saber quete haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por el RR.

**Pegasus J. Crawford:** "Manito"! o.oU eehhmmm... si amanezco con arsénico ¿quién continuará con mi historia? Te aseguro que NADIE. Gracias por tu RR.


	9. Reencuentro de viejos amigos

¡Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo con la continuación. Espero no haberme tardado mucho, y si lo hice les pido perdón. Culpen a mi trabajo que me quita tiempo y mis momentos de falta de inspiración ¡que desgracia! u.uU

Sólo se me ocurre decir que espero que disfruten de este capítulo, y que recuerden que Beyblade no es mío, sino de Takao Aoki.

Capítulo 9 

Reencuentro de viejos amigos.

El lugar era muy oscuro y el ambiente no era nada agradable. Sus pasos retumbaban en aquél túnel sombrío y húmedo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado allí ni cuánto había recorrido en aquel lugar. Sólo quería llegar al final y salir de aquél túnel oscuro, misterioso y terrorífico. De pronto sus ojos encuentran la luz y se dirige hacia allí, pensando que posiblemente sería la salida. Estaba equivocada. Había llegado hasta un sector iluminado con antorchas, muy amplio y circular, en donde se hallaba un grabado sobre un muro. El ambiente que se presentaba en aquel sector parecía lúgubre. La imagen en el muro representaba a un animal muy extraño con varias partes de su cuerpo diferentes. Giró su vista y encontró en el suelo, a pocos metros de allí, un círculo. Inconscientemente, sus pasos la llevaron hasta allí. Cuando se colocó dentro del círculo, nuevamente su vista se posó sobre aquella imagen, y para su horror, los ojos de aquella criatura se tornaron rojos e inesperadamente un aura de oscuridad envolvió a aquella imagen. Finalmente aquella criatura, lentamente comenzó a cobrar vida y rugió poderosamente...

Los sorprendidos y asustados ojos miel se abrieron de golpe, y tras unos segundos escudriñó el lugar en donde se encontraba. A ambos lados de ella encontró dos cuerpos descansando plácidamente en una cómoda cama, y reconoció sus rostros. Los de Hillary y Rika. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba en la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaban. Se sentó sobre la cama, se colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, y lanzó un extenso, lento y profundo suspiro. Esta vez no había sido una pesadilla, sin embargo ese sueño dejó intrigada a Nadia, quien simplemente murmuró "¿Quimeryon?".

Habían pasado tres días ya, y durante ese tiempo Nadia fue mejorando poco a poco. Aunque su pérdida de memoria aún permanecía, había logrado recordar pequeños detalles, tanto insignificantes como importantes. Su relación de amistad con el equipo mejoró notablemente. Aún seguía siendo desconfiada, pero ya no se mostraba tan fría como lo había sido al principio, así como también se volvía apenas un poco más sociable y comunicativa, sin embargo aún permanecía su carácter serio e indiferente y sus ataques de rabia. En cuanto a sus sentimientos por Kai... bueno... con él apenas había logrado entablar una pocas palabras, y aún así seguía sintiéndose extraña y sin saber qué significaba aquello. Pero una cosa era segura: sus extrañas reacciones eran a causa de él, y Kai no se quedaba atrás.

Tal como lo habían decidido, ese día todos salieron temprano, antes del mediodía, a dar otro paseo por la ciudad de Shibuya, a pesar de haber recorrido la mayor parte de la ciudad.El día estaba maravillosamente despejado y había un agradable viento fresco. Pasaron nuevamente por distintas tiendas, centros comerciales, parques y demás lugares llamativos. El tiempo se les había pasado rápidamente y había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Hillary se despidió de los demás para encontrarse con Cody e irse a su cita como lo habían arreglado hacia unos días atrás, luego de la cena. Habían decidido encontrarse ese día debido a que ambos, y sobre todo Cody, tuvieron contratiempos. Tyson insistió en que la acompañaría hasta el lugar, para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. La pelicastaña se sorprendió al principio por la propuesta del peliazul, y luego aceptó sin problemas y le agradeció el gesto. En cuanto llegaron al lugar indicado, se encontraron con Cody.

- Hola chicos. Veo que están todos aquí. ¿Les gustaría que almorzáramos juntos? Les he reservado un lugar para todos por si acaso. – respondió alegremente el muchacho, y como era de costumbre el sonido del estómago de Tyson y Daichí rugieron.

- Claro que irem... ¡hey! – de repente Tyson y Daichi sintieron que alguien los jalaba de sus ropas.

- No te preocupes por nosotros Cody. Vayan ustedes dos. Nosotros nos arreglaremos. – Rika les sonrió y se llevó consigo a ambos chicos arrastrándolos por el cuello de sus ropas. - ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba ¡qué se diviertan! – gritó cuando ya todos estaban a una cierta distancia de la pareja.

- ¡Ya suéltame!. ¿Quieres? – Tyson forcejeaba para que Rika lo soltara. Finalmente fue liberado de su agarre al igual que el pequeño pelirrojo. - ¿Se puede saber porqué hiciste eso? – volteó furioso y encaró a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta? Ellos necesitan estar solos. No quieren ser molestados por un mocoso como tú. – colocó sus manos sobre la cintura y le dirigió una mirada seria.

- Por si no lo sabías, no confío en ese idiota. Mejor busquemos un lugar cerca del restaurante. – respondió inconscientemente mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar. Rika abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Celoso? – el muchacho se detuvo bruscamente y una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

- No eres la única que lo descubrió. – la voz de Nadia sonó algo divertida y también apareció una leve sonrisa torcida en el rostro de la chica. Kai la observaba sonriente. Le gustaba escuchar cómo se burlaban de Tyson.

- Es cierto, desde que Cody tropezó con Hillary y la trató amablemente... – habló Ray

- Fue cuando empezaste a actuar diferente, Tyson.- terminó el pecoso. Daichí estaba confundido.

- ¡Ya cállense!. ¡Ustedes no saben nada! – estalló el chico de la gorra. Giró sobre sí mismo en busca de algún lugar de donde alejarse de los molestos chicos. Todos se miraron y se sonrieron.

Siguieron a Tyson que caminaba apresuradamente, hasta que el rugido de su estómago se hizo presente. El enfado lo había hecho olvidar del hambre que tenía. En cuanto se dio cuenta ya estaban muy alejados del restaurante en donde Hillary y Cody estaban almorzando en estos momentos. Ahora se encontraban en una enorme plaza, donde había niños por doquier y muchos platos de Beyblade. Cerca de allí había un puesto de panchos y hamburguesas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y mucho menos sin siquiera consultar con sus amigos se dirigió al puesto. Nuevamente todos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, y siguieron a Tyson.

Comieron tranquilamente, mientras charlaban, hasta que estuvieron satisfechos. El día estaba caluroso, y en el cielo se veían algunas nubes. Antes de salir del hotel habían escuchado que el pronóstico había dicho que esta noche llovería, y que posiblemente habría tormenta. Parecía que el pronóstico estaba acertando. En el cielo, a lo lejos, se podían apreciar algunas nubes negras. Eso ahora no les preocupaba a ninguno de los chicos, que disfrutaban de estas "vacaciones" bajo la sombra de un árbol. Todos descansaban y disfrutaban del día... claro que no faltaron las peleas "tontas" de Tyson y Daichí. Ray, Max y Rika charlaban animadamente. Kai estaba recostado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras su nuca. Nadia, sentada muy cerca de él, lo observaba atentamente. La chica observaba cada rasgo de su rostro, miraba con detenimiento esas mejillas marcadas con dos triángulos azules que le llamaban tanto la atención. Ya había visto su rostro por primera vez, en la habitación del hospital, pero no había tenido tiempo de examinarlo detenidamente. Aquella vez se había perdido en su intensa mirada. Ahora tenía la oportunidad, y esta vez no se sonrojó, pero aún así su corazón latió rápidamente. De nuevo surgía en ella esa sensación extraña.

- "Ahora que lo veo bien, se lo ve muy tranquilo. No parece ser el mismo." - pensó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sin saber por qué, sintió deseos de correr los mechones que cubrían sus ojos, pero una voz conocida la detuvo.

- Hola chicos, con que aquí estaban. – Interrumpió la pelicastaña. Hillary y Cody se sentaron junto con el grupo.

– A que no saben lo que escuchamos por las noticias cerca del restaurante.

- ¿De qué se trata Hillary? Cuéntanos. – pidió impacientemente el rubio.

- Tranquilo Max. Se trata de la demostración de la que nos habló, y por supuesto nos invitó, el Señor Díckenson. Un hombre llamado Ryoku Ugasi reemplazará momentáneamente al Organizador de la demostración. Así podrán participar dentro de muy poco. ¿No les parece una buena noticia? – sonrió emocionada.

- ¿Ryoku Ugasi? Que yo sepa el Sr. Díckenson nunca nos mencionó a ese sujeto. ¿Quién es? – la pregunta de Max hizo que Kai abriera los ojos y prestara atención a la conversación. Nadia también estaba atenta.

- Según escuchamos, es un renombrado científico, que trabaja para la BBA y ha trabajado en varios proyectos muy importantes durante varios años. Se dice que fue uno de los mejores científicos en su época, hace más de diez años atrás, cuando creó los primeros beyblades más fuertes y resistentes. – comentó Cody.

- Aún así, es extraño. Nunca escuché su nombre. – Insistió Max

- ¿Sucede algo malo Max? No pareces convencido. – la preocupación del chino se hizo presente.

- Es que no estoy convencido – y enfatizó la frase "no estoy" - Pues verás Ray... por más conocido mundialmente que sea, yo nunca escuché su nombre, de lo contrario lo hubiera sabido. No olvides que mi madre trabaja en una de las mejores corporaciones de la BBA, y tiene contacto y conocimiento de la mayoría de los científicos que existen. Dudo que ustedes sepan algo de él o que apenas hayan escuchado su nombre, pero yo jamás lo escuché. De todos modos me gustaría preguntarle al Sr. Díckenson sobre él.

- ¿En serio Max? - se sorprendió la rubia. Max asintió. - ¿y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- ¿Es posible que ese científico haya sido reconocido recientemente como uno de los mejores? – saltó Daichi. Era una excelente pregunta, ya que el pequeño por su experiencia no es tan famoso, pero junto a Tyson fue reconocido públicamente como el campeón, a pesar de que Tyson se llevase todo el "crédito" por su profesionalismo como beyluchador.

- Jamás me esperé esa excelente pregunta Daichi – respondió un tanto sorprendido el pecoso – Para serte sincero, existe esa posibilidad, pero aún así, como Cody acaba de decir, ese científico ha trabajado desde hace más de diez años, y fue reconocido desde aquella época, no ahora. Por eso no me cierra. Ya se los dije, reconocido o no, nunca escuché su nombre, pero el que sí recuerdo muy bien es el que mencionó el Sr. Díckenson. Aquél hombre de su fotografía que estaba junto con la niña.

- ¿Te refieres a los amigos del Sr. Díckenson¿Los padres de la niña y el hombre de cabellos bordó? – preguntó Daichi.

- Si, mi madre los conoció sólo una vez. Conoció sus proyectos. No puedo contarles mucho porque no tengo los detalles, pero estoy seguro de haberla escuchado en alguna oportunidad mencionar a esos tres hombres.

- Pero hay un pequeño detalle Max... – el mencionado volteó hacia Tyson – No ves a tu madre muy seguido, y mucho menos te comunicas con ella. ¿cómo puedes saberlo?.

- Jeje... pues, muy sencillo Tyson. – el peliazul arqueó una ceja. – Tengo dos formas de averiguarlo. La primera, aunque vea muy poco a mi madre – el ojiceleste nuevamente enfatizó las palabras "muy poco" – sí me comunico con ella por teléfono... claro que no por mucho tiempo, pero sí el tiempo suficiente como para enterarme de lo necesario, y si no fuera así, mi padre, que también se comunica con ella, me lo diría. Y la segunda opción es que hago lo que creo que tú nunca haces. – entrecerró sus orbes celestes en señal de sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ver la televisión y leer el diario e informarme. Para eso existen ¿no? – otro sarcasmo surgió de la boca de Max, y Tyson sintió que le arrojaban un balde de agua fría. En tanto, los demás soltaron una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Ah! Hablando de teléfono... – soltó Ray – tengo que llamar a Mariah y a los demás para comunicarles algunos asuntos. Gracias por hacérmelo recordar Max.

- No hay porqué amigo. Aún la extrañas ¿verdad? – sonrió y le codeó simpáticamente. Sin poder evitarlo Ray también sonrió y se sonrojó. El rubiecito rió por la reacción de su amigo. Los demás sabían de los sentimientos de Ray hacia Mariah, y estaban muy contentos por su felicidad junto a la pelirrosa, pero hubo una persona que no estaba feliz por la noticia. Sonreía tristemente, y Nadia lo notó.

- Hoy es un día realmente hermoso y caluroso. No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo ganas de comer un helado. – soltó alegremente Rika.

- Si, yo también , y ahora que lo recuerdo – Hillary volteó hacia el chico de la gorra - Tyson ¿todavía tienes ese premio que ganaron en el concurso, en la feria?

- ¿Eh? Déjame ver – buscó entre sus bolsillos - ¡si, acá lo tengo! – dijo emocionado, mostrando la boleta que contenía el premio en sus manos.

- ¡Qué bien!. ¿qué les parece si vamos por los helados? – Todos asintieron ante la propuesta de Hillary. Buscaron la dirección de la helaría que promocionaba el premio, hasta que llegaron a ella, cerca de donde se encontraba una enorme plazoleta con niños jugando beyblade. La pelicastaña preguntó por los sabores favoritos de cada uno.

- ¿Y tú Nadia?. ¿de qué sabor quieres?

- Yo paso. – meneó su cabeza en actitud negativa.

- Vamos Nadia, considéralo un regalo de parte de nosotros. Anda, dinos de qué sabor quieres. – insistió con una sonrisa, a lo que Nadia suspiró.

- Mientras no sea de chocolate, cualquier sabor está bien. – Hillary sonrió triunfante y fue a encargar los helados. En pocos minutos ya todos tenían sus helados con sus sabores favoritos.

- Eehm... Hillary... – habló dubitativa Rika. La nombrada volteó hacia ella. – creo que... – y no pudo terminar lo que intentaba decir porque en ese momento Max interrumpió preguntando la hora.

- Yo te lo diré Max. Son las... – Tyson giró su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía el helado, para observar su reloj. La "inteligencia" y amabilidad de Tyson fue tan visible que al segundo de haber girado su mano izquierda, dejó caer la crema del helado al suelo. La sorpresa de todos fue evidente, con una gotita en la cabeza, seguido de un suspiro.

- Pfffff... ¡jajajajajajaja! – sin evitarlo, Rika y Daichí estallaron en carcajadas. Kenny, Ray, Max y Cody los acompañaron, siendo contagiados, en cuanto escucharon a aquel par retorcerse de la risa. Mientras Ray se reía, no pudo evitar el disfrutar de la risa de Rika. Le estaba empezando a gustar su voz y estaba empezando a disfrutarlo. Hillary se cubrió el rostro, quizá por la vergüenza o quizá en señal de desaprobación. Nadia murmuró un "¿cómo puede ser tan idiota?", mientras que Kai permanecía mudo.

- Mi helado – lloriqueaba el peliazul.

- ¡Argh!. ¡Tyson! – gritó la pelicastaña - ¿Todavía sigues sin recordar que no lo tienes porque aún sigue sin funcionar y que lo mandaste a arreglar?. - Tyson se sintió completamente abochornado, pero su alegría le llegó pronto cuando el heladero, quien vio la escena le regaló otro helado por compasión. Allí es cuando murió el orgullo del peliazul, quien creía que el heladero lo había hecho por haberlo reconocido como el campeón.

- Que te sirva de lección – respondió altivamente Hillary con las manos en la cintura, y el peliazul no hizo más que dejar caer la cabeza.

- Eehmmm... Hillary – llamó nuevamente Rika una vez que todo se calmó, y la aludida volvió a voltearse – hay un pro... – una vez más fue interrumpida por el llanto de un niño que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. Gruñó por lo bajo.

El niño se había tropezado y caído al suelo, rompiendo en llanto por el dolor a causa del golpe de la caída. Su madre, asustada y preocupada, corrió a levantarlo y consolarlo.

- Ya ya, hijo, ya no llores. Ya pasó todo. – la mujer abrazaba y hablaba dulcemente al pequeño, sobando la zona donde el pequeño había recibido el golpe. La escena que se presenció frente a los ojos de Nadia, le hizo sentir una sensación de nostalgia. Su mente le trajo recuerdos de cuando ella era niña, y era abrazada y mimada por su madre. Ambas jugaban juntas. Sintió una sensación de vacío y sonrió tristemente.

- El... snif... el helado... sniff... se... sniff... se cayó. – y rompió en un incontenible llanto.

La madre trataba de consolarlo y convencerlo, pero no hallaba la forma. Derrotada, decidió irse de allí aunque su pequeño llorara a moco tendido**(1)**.Ni bien se levantó, y la peliturquesa ya estaba frente a ellos.

- Toma niño. Te regalo mi helado, pero prométeme a mi y sobre todo a tu madre que tendrás más cuidado y no volverás a derrochar el helado. – le sonrió levemente y acarició los cabellos del pequeño. El rostro del niño mutó del llanto a la felicidad. Asintió a la propuesta de la ojimiel, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó el helado con sus pequeñas manos muy sonriente y le agradeció con una reverencia. Finalmente se despidió agitando su mano libre, y la peliturquesa respondió al saludo levantando la mano.

Esa era la segunda vez que Nadia se mostró cálida con un niño, y esta vez ninguno se sorprendió. A estas alturas todos se dieron cuenta que detrás de la máscara de seriedad e indiferencia que llevaba Nadia, había algo de calidez en ella. Cuando Nadia volteó, se encontró con su prima que hacía un puchero.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – soltó molesta. Fue entonces que se percató del helado que llevaba Rika en su mano. – Si te refieres a que querías cambiar tu helado por el mío, me lo hubieras pedido, en vez de querer decírselo a Hillary. – cruzó sus brazos y frunció su ceño. Rika se tensó e inevitablemente agachó su cabeza sonrojada.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Nadia? – preguntó desconcertada Hillary, cuando escuchó su nombre.

- Ella quería decirte que te equivocaste al darnos los helados. El chocolate no es mi sabor favorito, sino el de ella. – volteó hacia Rika y continuó regañándola – De todas formas, estos sabores te gustan, así que no te quejes y cómetelo de una vez antes de que se derrita.

- No te preocupes Rika, te lo cambio por el mío. Es de chocolate. – una voz detrás suyo le habló. Al ver que se trataba de Ray, Rika no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y sentir un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. – Anda tómalo. – le sonrió el chino, y la rubia trató de ocultar su sonrojo agradeciendo por el intercambio. La sonrisa de la chica le hizo sentir a Ray una extraña calidez en su interior, y sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas apiñonadas.

- Oigan chicos, allá hay un montón de niños, algo está pasando. – llamó la atención el pequeño Daichi, señalando hacia la plazoleta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el lugar, seguido por los demás que no pudieron evitar la curiosidad. En cuanto llegaron descubrieron que se trataba de una batalla de beyblade, en la que estaba muy reñida. Uno de los beyluchadores era un niño algo corpulento y grande para su edad, de cabellos celeste oscuro, y el otro niño era un pequeño de cabellos verde musgo. Ambos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. Un muchacho algo mayor que ellos hacía de referí. Tenía puesto una pañoleta en la cabeza, imitando a Jazzman.

El murmullo de los niños que rodeaban el plato llegaba a los oídos de los beyluchadores. "Dudo mucho que este niño pueda vencer a Keichi", "Siento lástima por el pequeño, no podrá con él", "Ojalá Keichi pierda alguna vez, nadie gana para siempre"... y así seguía el murmullo, que llamaban la atención a Tyson y Cía.

- ¡Je! Eres sólo un niño, esto será pan comido. Para tu información nadie me ha vencido. – soltó descaradamente el peliceleste.

- Esto ya lo sé Keichi, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Nadie gana para siempre. – remató el peliverde.

El beyblade de Keichi permanecía en el centro, mientras que el del peliverde giraba en círculos cerca del borde del plato. Tras unos minutos de seguir en la misma posición, el peliverde comenzaba a cansarse y decidió abalanzarse hacia el beyblade de su oponente para impactarlo. Sorpresivamente rebotó luego del impacto sin causarle ningún daño, y comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

- Es inútil niño¿cuántas veces lo has hecho ya?. ¿tres?. ¿cuatro?. ¿cinco veces? Ya perdí la cuenta. Nadie puede conseguir, al menos, moverme del centro y mucho menos embestirme. – y carcajeó maléficamente. El pequeño sólo gruñó. – Ahora es mi turno. Ya me aburrí de quedarme quieto. Voy a terminar con esta batalla.

El beyblade de Keichi dio un inesperado salto, y al caer impactó fuertemente contra el plato provocando un temblor en el mismo, creando algunas grietas y provocar el desequilibrio del beyblade del pequeño peliverde. Y eso no fue todo. Además de perder el equilibrio, el beyblade rodó dentro el plato, hasta quedar fuera de combate semidestruido. Más allá de todo lo ocurrido, hubo un pequeño detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la atenta mirada de una persona que no perdió detalle de aquella batalla.

- ¡Ja! Volví a ganar. ¿Alguien más quiere enfrentarme? – desafiaba el ganador con descaro, mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Ninguno respondió. – Ya veo, nadie puede ganarme. Soy el mejor.

- ¡Hm! Se parece a una persona que conozco – comentó sarcásticamente Hillary. Tyson volteó furioso y encaró a la pelicastaña para protestar, pero una voz los detuvo, y no fue precisamente Kenny, como de costumbre, quien lo hizo.

- Yo te desafío – habló el pequeño Daichi mostrando a su Strata Dragoon – ¡batallemos!.

- ¿Daichi? – preguntó sorprendido Tyson al voltearse. – ¡Oye, espera!

- ¿Otro pequeño debilucho más va a enfrentarme y perder? – soltó sarcásticamente el peliceleste. Esas palabras no le habían gustado en lo más mínimo al peliazul, por lo que reaccionó con un gruñido.

- ¡Je! Hablas mucho. Veremos quién gana. – respondió de la misma manera que su oponente. Keichi gruñó.

- ¡Daichi! – el nombrado volteó hacia Tyson. – gánale a ese idiota perdedor, o te la verás conmigo ¿entendiste cara de chimpancé? – gritó para luego mostrar una sonrisa de complicidad. Confiaba mucho en que Daichí ganaría, de modo que lo animó a su manera.

- ¡No me provoques cara de mono! – protestó, y cambió su rostro mostrando el mismo que el de su compañero – ¡Claro que le ganaré, tenlo por seguro! – levantó su mano formando un puño y mostró su pulgar hacia arriba. Tyson imitó la seña.

- Estoy listo. – respondió el pelirrojo a su oponente. Ambos niños se colocaron en posición de lanzamiento, y al grito de "¡Let it rip!" ambos lanzaron sus beyblades. Como siempre Kenny preparó su laptop para analizar las estrategias y estadísticas. Ambos beyblades cayeron al plato, y segundos después de hacer contacto con el suelo, permanecieron quietos en su lugar. Esa actitud molestó al peliceleste.

- Bien, si tu no atacas, entonces lo haré yo. Es una lástima que dures tan poco. – torció su sonrisa. Daichí respondió de la misma forma.

Segundos antes de que el beyblade de Keichi impactara contra el plato, el dragón alado se elevó. Esta acción hizo que el oponente del pequeño pelirrojo gruñera, ya que no logró su objetivo: impactar a Strata Dragoon. Una vez más Daichí repitió la estrategia con el objetivo de que su oponente saltara y luego impactara contra el plato. Así continuó la batalla una, dos, tres veces más, hasta que de repente el beyblade de Keichi, con el último impacto quedó semidestruido. En un rincón del plato, Strata Dragoon seguía girando. La batalla al fin había terminado.

- ¿QUÉ?. ¡No puede ser! Mi beyblade es indestructible. - el peliceleste cayó de rodillas incrédulo.

- Te dije que hablabas de más. Espero que te sirva de lección no burlarte de tus oponentes, sin importar su condición física ni sus habilidades. – Keichi sólo agachó su cabeza. No se percató que una persona se acercaba y recogía su beyblade.

- No esperaba esta batalla de tu parte pequeñín, y mucho menos que hayas descubierto lo mismo que yo. Lo hiciste muy bien. – respondió Nadia mientras se dibujaba una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Eh, de qué hablas Nadia?. ¿qué descubriste? – preguntó su prima con curiosidad.

- Keichi – el nombrado levantó su mirada hacia Nadia - tu beyblade es muy resistente, eso no lo niego, pero es muy pesado. De ahí la razón por la cual puede permanecer en el mismo lugar. No importa cuanta potencia se utilice contra él para quitarlo del centro. – señaló el beyblade que poseía en sus manos - Cualquier beyblade que intente embestirlo termina rebotando y perdiendo el equilibrio. A este paso, cualquiera que se le oponga terminará por perder la batalla, porque dejará de girar. Y eso no es todo, realmente se necesita mucha fuerza en los brazos para lanzar un Beyblade de materiales muy pesados como el plomo y lograr que gire a una velocidad increíble. De todas formas, tu beyblade, Keichi, en realidad no es tan poderoso como lo veíamos. La potencia misma de tu beyblade era justamente su debilidad. – todo eso lo dijo sin siquiera quitar la vista del niño. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver los rostros del equipo que estaban asombrados y boquiabiertos. Nadie se esperaba tal respuesta de la chica. Kai, que hacia unos minutos se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, rompió su postura y abrió enormemente los ojos para confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tyson preguntó a Kenny si aquello era cierto.

- ¿Qué?... ¿eh?... ¡ah, si! Acabo de comprobar todos los datos en mi laptop, y todo lo que dijo Nadia es totalmente cierto, pero...¿cómo sabías que el beyblade es de plomo, Nadia?

- Mencioné el plomo como un ejemplo. No dije que lo fuera, aunque también podría serlo. Está muy claro por el sonido que emitió al impactarse contra el plato cuando Keichi lanzó el beyblade, y también después de aquel salto. Ese sonido me dio a entender que era de un material de metal.

- Yo también lo escuché. Apenas pude escuchar un "cong" **(2)** **-** confirmó Ray, y nadie se lo refutó porque sabían muy bien que el chino poseía un excelente sentido auditivo.

- Por cierto Keichi – reanudó la peliturquesa. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reparaste o modificaste tu beyblade?. Me imagino que nunca ¿verdad? – Los ojos del niño se abrieron enormemente. ¿Cómo lo supo? Nadia sonrió satisfecha por haber acertado en la respuesta. – Tu error fue no sólo hablar de más sobre tus estrategias, cosa que ningún beyluchador haría, sino que confiaste demasiado en la resistescia de tu beyblade. Así es como perdiste. – regaño seriamente.

- ¿A eso te referías con que la potencia del beyblade era su debilidad? – interrogó Max. Nadia asintió. - ¡Increíble! – se asombró.

- Esa es una de las habilidades de ella. Le basta con observar la batalla para sacar conclusiones como la que acaba de dar. – comentó orgullosa Rika. Desde que perdió la memoria, Nadia no había hecho comentarios sobre el beyblade cada vez que el equipo hablaba de aquel tema. Permanecía callada como si no supiera absolutamente nada sobre Beyblade. Ahora que soltó todas esas palabras basándose en su observación, Rika esperó que la memoria de la chica hubiera vuelto, y con ello, también la verdadera Nadia. No le importaba cuánto tiempo duraría la amnesia. Ella estaría siempre a su lado. La peliturquesa es la única familia que le quedaba a Rika, y no estaba dispuesta a perderla. La acompañaría a todos lados, y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla si así fuese necesario. Así lo decidió y así lo hará, hasta que la memoria regrese. La esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?.

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Un hombre estaba sentado en un banco cerca de allí y había observado todo. Detrás del hombre se encontraban dos muchachos. A su izquierda se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rizados y color ceniza, y a su derecha un joven más alto que el otro, de cabellos largos hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, recogido en una coleta baja, de color negro. Ambos chicos poseían unos llamativos ojos grises.

- Hola Nadia ¿Nos extrañaste? – el chico más alto torció su sonrisa.

- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver – imitó el gesto del más alto. Tanto Kai como Nadia abrieron enormemente sus ojos. ¡No puede ser!. ¿Ellos otra vez? Ambos recordaron el momento en el que regresaban hacia el hotel y que dos muchachos pasaron por su lado pronunciando una frase parecida a la última. Eran ellos, estaban seguros. Instintivamente Kai se colocó cerca de Nadia por si ocurriría algún problema.

- Excelente deducción "mi niña". No has cambiado en nada. - aplaudía sonriente el hombre. Era un hombre adulto, con cabellos bordó y vestido en un traje gris oscuro. Se levantó del banco y se acercó a Nadia con los ojos cerrados. Los muchachos lo seguían. A la peliturquesa le pareció conocido aquél individuo. Estaba segura de haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba de dónde. Cuando el hombre y Nadia estuvieron frente a frente, éste abrió los ojos. Fue entonces cuando la chica vio por primera vez la profunda y fría mirada, y de color rojo los ojos de aquel individuo.

Repentinamente miles de imágenes surgieron por la mente de la chica como flashes. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente en un gesto de dolor, terror y desesperación... Unos ojos rojos, pertenecientes a un individuo, reluciendo en la oscuridad bajo la leve luz de la luna y una sonrisa siniestra... una pareja sonriéndole al lado de un lago en un hermoso atardecer... una pequeña niña lanzando alegremente pequeñas piedras hacia el lago junto a un hombre, quien le sonreía, mientras la mujer los observaba felizmente, a unos pocos metros de ellos, sentada sobre un mantel en el blando césped... un par de destellos y sonidos potentes en la oscuridad, en medio de un bosque, y luego dos cuerpos desplomándose...

Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Deseaba desesperadamente que esas imágenes desaparecieran. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de resistirse. Quería gritar, pero no podía. A su mente surgían las palabras "madre" y padre". Asustada, Rika se acercó lentamente hacia Nadia para tratar de calmarla. El estado en el que se encontraba la ojimiel hacía que los corazones del equipo se oprimiera, y sobre todo el de Kai. Normalmente el bicolor ignoraría este tipo de reacciones en cualquier persona, ya que los consideraba débiles y no eran capaces de soportar dolores tan intensos como éste. Así lo habían tratado cuando él, siendo pequeño, pasó por esa misma situación, y le obligaron a suprimir esas emociones de manera dura y cruel. Sin embargo, inevitablemente sucedió. Volteó hacia el hombre dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa. Sabía que él era el causante de aquella reacción en Nadia y no iba a permitirle que le causara daño. Sentía deseos de golpearlo, pero no podía hacerlo. No sin antes saber la verdadera razón del sufrimiento de la chica y la relación que tenía con aquél individuo, por lo que no le quedó otra alternativa que desistirse. Ya tendría su oportunidad, ahora sólo le importaba Nadia. Volteó de nuevo para encontrarse nuevamente con la figura de la chica, quien sin intención alguna, hacía que su corazón latiera incontroladamente. Ella aún seguía resistiéndose.

Las imágenes continuaban apareciendo en la mente de Nadia... Murciélagos volando dentro de una cueva, desbandándose, yendo y viniendo sin sentido en ese espacio reducido, y finalmente saliendo por una enorme abertura... una imagen de una extraña criatura con varias partes de su cuerpo diferentes, que aparecía y surgía desde un grabado en un muro... una intensa mirada fría y endemoniada y una sonrisa siniestra del hombre que se encontraba enfrente suyo, el mismo hombre que había aplaudido anteriormente... un beyblade de color negro y plateado en sus manos... una visión algo borrosa y en movimiento en donde se avanzaba velozmente sobre un extenso campo abierto y su propia respiración agitándose... un enfrentamiento contra dos bestias bits y las voces de sus oponentes gritando sus nombres "¡Mantinox!", "¡Basinox!", y en segundos ambas bestias bits se abalanzan hacia ella... un destello de luz que aparecía desde algún punto desconocido, tomando la forma de un ave. Su propia voz mencionando suavemente su nombre "Hawlux"... de nuevo los rostros de la pareja que antes le sonreían, pero que ahora mostraban tristeza y dolor... nuevamente un par de destellos y sonidos potentes en la oscuridad en medio de un bosque, y luego dos cuerpos desplomándose... y una vez más surgieron unos ojos rojos, pertenecientes al mismo individuo que acababa de aplaudir, revelándose en la oscuridad bajo la leve luz de la luna y con una sonrisa siniestra...

Nadia gritaba histéricamente, mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza, como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla. Un par de manos se posaron en las suyas.

- ¡Nadia, despierta!. ¡Mírame! – ejerciendo algo de fuerza, Rika apartaba las manos de Nadia con la intención de que su prima la escuchase. Como respuesta recibió un manotazo, apartándola a un lado y haciéndole caer al suelo.

- ¡Apártate!. ¡No me toques!. ¡NO ME TOQUES!. – La rubia quedó shockeada ante la reacción descontrolada de Nadia, quien abrió los ojos y los enfocó en ella, y luego en aquél hombre frente suyo, mostrando la mirada más fiera que pudiera dirigirle. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no sólo del miedo que había sentido al ver aquellas imágenes, sino de la infinita furia que sentía hacia el hombre y los dos jóvenes que ahora recordaba quiénes eran. Los jóvenes temblaron ante la mirada de Nadia, pero el ojirojos, ni siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente la miraba descaradamente con una maléfica sonrisa. – ¡Desgraciados miserables!. ¡Los detesto!. ¡Son unos malditos!. ¡Son unos mal... – no resistiendo más, sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomó cayendo inconscientemente al suelo.

- ¡Nadia! – el grito al unísono del equipo fue lo último que escuchó la ojimiel antes de perder la conciencia por segunda vez.

CONTINUARA...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) **Expresión que se usa en Argentina (no sé si en México y España también) que equivale a decir "llorar a más no poder" o "llorar desconsoladamente".

**(2)** No sé exactamente cómo es el sonido de un material metálico al impactarse contra el suelo o algo parecido, pero es lo más cercano que se me ocurrió poner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡No me peguen ni me tiren tomatazos! Ya sé que cansa que las cosas se repitan como el casode los desmayos de Nadia, pero les prometo que será la última. n.nU además era necesario, ya entenderán porqué en el próximo capítulo n.nU

Creo que no tengo más nada que aclarar o decir. Ahora voy a pasar a agradecer por los RR a dos personas a quienes adoro muchísimo, además de agradecerles a los que NO me dejaron RR, pero que leyeron gustosamente mi fic.

**Umineko**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores, y a mí también me gustan mucho los dramas.Es por eso que escribo ese tipo de historia en este fic.Sobre la muerte de la mamá de Hiromi¿no querrás decir de Rika? ya que no mencioné en ningun momento que la madre de Hiromi muriera o.oU. Sobre lo de Kaipara expresarle sus sentimientos... jeje... paciencia... llegará ese momento. Ahora que me reconociste por mi nick (que es el mismo jeje) en foros DZ, espero verte más seguido tanto allá como acá. Ahora ya sabés que en DZ también tengo publicado este fic. Ojalá hayas disfrutado de este 9no capítulo. Nos vemos y gracias por el RR.

**Shiroi Tsuki**: Una vez más ¡GRACIAS POR EL FANART! nOn ya te lo agradecí por mail, y lo vuelvo a hacer una vez más. Quedé maravillada. ¡Bueno, ya basta de halagos! XDSobre tu pregunta del fic, Nadiana (a mí también me gusta cómo suena, y eso que lo inventé. No sé si existe ese nombre) tiene cuatro enemigos.Hasta el momento conociste tres (losacabaste de conocer en este capítulo). El cuarto enemigo es un ya viste también, Nadia recupera la memoria. Me encanta dejar a mis lectores con tanto misterio ¡muahahaha! cof cof... ejem... ejem... ok, en cuanto a lo de Rika, me alegra que te agrade, y lamento habertelo arrebatado jeje n.nU. Gracias por el RR y ojalá que hayas disfrutado de este 9no capítulo. Nos vemos.


	10. Conflictos emocionales

¡Por fin actualicé! non. Para los que frecuentan esta página se preguntarán cómo es que actualicé tan rápido si suelo demorarme en hacerlo o.oU pues... es que este capítulo ya lo tenía guardado hasta un poco más de la mitad jeje n.nU y ahora que lo terminé, acá lo publico.

Esta vez no tengo nada para decir, excepto que Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki y que disfruten de este 10 capítulo.

CAPITULO 10

CONFLICTOS EMOCIONALES

- ¡Nadia! – el grito al unísono del equipo fue lo último que escuchó la chica antes de perder la conciencia por segunda vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kai corrió hacia Nadia y la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo y se golpeara la cabeza contra el duro cemento. Rika corrió a su lado desesperada y preocupada. En ese momento la rabia se apoderó de Kai y con todo su control se levantó, dejando a Nadia en manos de Rika y Hillary. Se colocó delante de las chicas y se enfrentó a aquellos sujetos en forma amenazante.

- No sabemos quienes son ustedes y qué quieren de Nadia, pero será mejor que se larguen ahora mismo o los destrozaré – claramente su voz denotaba furia. Hizo tronar sus puños en señal de que estaba hablando muy en serio, además de que su mirada realmente inspiraba miedo.

- ¡Ja!. ¿Tú y quien más? – preguntó el muchacho de cabellos largos mostrando una sonrisa torcida y colocándose en posición para lanzar su beyblade. El otro muchacho lo imitó. Aunque lo disimulaban, temblaron ante aquella mirada. En cambio el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó. Ahora que volvían a encontrarse, Kai pudo conocer por fin la apariencia de sus oponentes, con quienes tuvo una batalla muy dura en medio del bosque por la noche, gracias a que reconoció sus voces. Se trataban de los hermanos Touya y Koji.

- Y yo – respondió una voz, perteneciente a Ray, y se colocó al lado de Kai. Ambos sacaron sus beyblade, listos para la batalla. El resto de los chicos tampoco se quedaron atrás y se colocaron en posición de lanzamiento.

- Por favor chicos, no causen problemas. – suplicaba Kenny. En realidad, ninguno deseaba tener problemas, pero si la situación lo requería, no se podría evitar.

La determinación de los chicos convenció al hombre de que nada bueno saldría de esta situación. Todo lo que hizo fue darse la vuelta y alejarse, riéndose a carcajadas. Aquella risa no le gustó en lo más mínimo a los chicos, quienes se tensaron aún más. Cuando ya se alejaron lo suficiente, Kai suspiró fuertemente, y aún molesto, se volvió hacia Nadia y regresó al hotel junto con los demás, llevándose a la ojimiel a sus espaldas.

Poco a poco los ojos miel fueron abriéndose y acostumbrándose a la luz del ambiente. Cuando los abrió completamente inspeccionó el lugar en el que se encontraba, dándose cuenta rápidamente que se trataba de una habitación, o mejor dicho del dormitorio del hotel.

- ¡Que bien! ya despertaste.– oyó una voz que se encontraba a su lado. Giró su vista y se encontró con una muchachita de cabellos rubios.

- ¿Ya despertó?. ¡Genial! iré a avisarle a los chicos – una segunda voz se escuchó y salió rápidamente del dormitorio.

- Si, gracias Hillary – respondió la rubia, dirigiéndose a la persona que había salido de la habitación. Giró su vista y depositó sus ojos en el cuerpo recostado de Nadia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Nadia? – preguntó un hombre que estaba junto a Rika.

- ¿Doctor Nakashima?. ¿Qué hace aquí? - Nadia giró su vista con sorpresa hacia el doctor. El reconocido sólo sonrió.

- ¿Crees que sólo vine a visitarte? – respondió sarcásticamente mientras le revisaba el pulso a Nadia. – Aún no respondiste a mi pregunta. – esperó.

- Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo. – se sinceró y colocó su mano en su cabeza.

- Entonces, te recomiendo que por hoy, todo lo que tienes que hacer es reposo, aunque sé de antemano que no lo harás. – Sonrió de nuevo. Nadia levantó lentamente su cuerpo y logró sentarse en la mullida y cómoda cama. Rika se sentó en la cama al lado de su prima con una sonrisa y se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió Nadia?. ¿quién era ese hombre y qué fue lo que te hizo para que reaccionaras de esa forma?. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados. – su voz se oyó triste y su sonrisa desapareció.

Nadia quedó totalmente muda cuando escuchó la última pregunta de su prima. Agachó su cabeza y una sombra cubrió sus ojos. La ira había vuelto en ella. Había recordado todo lo sucedido en el parque y recordaba perfectamente quién era aquel sujeto. El doctor notó aquella reacción en Nadia. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a los chicos, con el permiso del médico, que entraron preocupados y aliviados al mismo tiempo, al saber que Nadia ya se había despertado. Rodearon la cama en donde se encontraba la chica. Kai, en cambio, decidió estar alejado del grupo y se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta, con su típica pose.

- ¡Hey, Nadia!. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó algo preocupado Tyson, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizarla. La chica no respondió. El peliazul, al notar el mutismo de Nadia optó, por precaución, mantenerse callado y no molestarla con comentarios tontos.

- Realmente nos asustaste. Pensé que te había agarrado un ataque de locura. – comentó con algo de temor el pecosito. Kenny, Hillary y Daichi asintieron ante el comentario de Max.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Nadia? – preguntó de repente Ray al ver que la peliturquesa no reaccionaba. Sabía claramente que algo andaba mal en ella. El bicolor abrió sus ojos, atento a la situación.

- ¿Nadia? – con miedo, lentamente Rika se separó, pero no completamente, del cuerpo de Nadia al notar que su prima estaba totalmente inmóvil y con los puños cerrados. - ¿Sabes quienes somos nosotros?. ¿Al menos recuerdas algo?. – Justamente el doctor Nakashima estaba por preguntar lo mismo.

- Lo recuerdo todo Rika. Sabía que el maldito miserable de Yuro volvería. – murmuró irónicamente por lo bajo Nadia. Rika y el médico abrieron enormemente sus ojos de la sorpresa. Rika sintió un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Nadia. Sabía lo que significaba esa reacción en su prima y nadie, a excepción de ella, lo notó. Entonces aflojó el abrazo.

Sin previo aviso, Nadia se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de Rika y se levantó de la cama. La rubia, por el impulso que provocó su prima, perdió el equilibrio en su asiento y estuvo a punto de caerse y golpearse contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, el suelo nunca llegó porque gracias a Ray, que estaba a su lado, logró sujetarla y devolverla a su lugar. Aunque Rika estaba desconcertada por la actitud de Nadia, le agradeció de todos modos el gesto al chino.

- ¿Te sucede algo malo Nadia? – preguntó Tyson cuando ella pasó por su lado. Sin mencionar una sola palabra, y a pasos acelerados, la chica se disponía a salir del dormitorio. - ¡Hey, al menos dinos algo!. ¡Lo que sea! Te ayudaremos. – elevó su voz. Los pasos de Nadia se detuvieron antes de llegar a la puerta.

- ¡No quiero la ayuda de nadie y este asunto no les concierne a ustedes! – soltó agresivamente sin voltearse, después de unos segundos de silencio, y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la salida, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- ¡Nadia espera!. – Rika salió algo desesperada, tras la ojimiel, para detenerla, pero fue ella misma quien fue detenida por alguien que se interpuso en su camino - ¡Déjame pasar Kai!. ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

- Lo mejor será que la dejemos sola por un tiempo. Volverá en cuanto se tranquilice y esté lista para hablar.

- Kai tiene razón Rika. Pude percibir que Nadia se estaba conteniendo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Si la obligamos a hablar, posiblemente se pondrá peor. – ¿Cómo lo supo? Si Rika pudo percibir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Nadia ¿cómo es posible que Ray se diera cuenta de aquello?. Su boca se abría y cerraba repetidas veces, con la intención de emitir alguna palabra, pero ni siquiera sonido alguno salió.

- Ray es muy observador y tiene un excelente sentido de intuición. Nunca falla. – aclaró Max en cuanto vio el gesto desconcertado e interrogativo de Rika.

- Pero temo que vaya a cometer alguna locura.

- De eso puedes quedarte tranquila, Rika. Conociéndola, sé que no lo hará. - El doctor Nakashima sonrió. - Hará exactamente lo mismo que cuando está molesta, enfadada o triste. Ahora, todo lo que queda por hacer, es exactamente lo que dijeron los jóvenes Kai y Ray. Esperar a que se tranquilice. Y cuando sea el momento adecuado para ella, tendrán mucho de qué hablar. - Con estas palabras Rika suspiró derrotada, asintiendo levemente, dándoles a entender que había aceptado los consejos del médico, del bicolor y del chino.– Bien. Si me disculpan chicos, me retiro. Recuerden llamarme si algo malo vuelve a ocurrir ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron y finalmente el hombre se despidió, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

- ¡Rayos! Esto se esta complicando cada vez más. Esta chica sí que es testaruda. – comentó el chico de la gorra mientras se rascaba la cabeza con molestia.

- Dímelo a mi – habló por lo bajo Rika.

Desde su lugar Kai pudo ver claramente la expresión en los ojos de Nadia, antes que ésta se retirara bruscamente de la habitación, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Aunque el bicolor no mostraba ninguna expresión más que seriedad e indiferencia, en el fondo de su alma estaba totalmente sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica. Por breves segundos ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de Nadia no sólo mostraban frialdad e indiferencia como hasta el momento le caracterizaba, sino que mostraban mucho más que eso. Dolor, odio, rencor, ira, impotencia, desesperación y todas las emociones negativas juntas encerradas en esas orbes de color miel. A su mente le había llegado la escena de cuando Nadia se sujetaba su cabeza y comenzaba a gritar histéricamente. En aquel momento sus puños se habían cerrado con fuerza y aunque le molestaba de sobremanera aquella expresión en Nadia, de alguna forma lo había afectado y comenzaba a preocuparse por ella.

Kai sabía el significado de esas emociones. Sabía que esa reacción en la chica se debía a la presencia del hombre que apareció de la nada en el parque. Él también había tenido esas emociones encerradas en su ser, hasta que conoció a su equipo. Es gracias a ellos que conoció nuevos sentimientos, que jamás las había conocido y mucho menos aprendido, y todas sus emociones negativas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Además no era el único que se mostraba frío e indiferente ante los demás. También lo eran así, y aún lo son sólo que ya no demasiado, sus ex compañeros rusos del equipo Blitzkreigs Boys. Es por eso que comprendía a Nadia y por primera vez en su vida se decidió a ayudarla. A su manera por supuesto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Realmente le temo al pronóstico chicos. Cada vez está acertando más. Por la mañana anunciaron que habría tormenta desde la tarde, y miren ahora. – volteó señalando hacia la ventana. – Desde hace media hora que está lloviendo torrencialmente. – comentó algo molesto un chico de cabellos azul con una gorra en su cabeza. En su mano poseía el control remoto del televisor, viendo el noticiero. – y además del molesto de Cody, que por suerte se fue en cuanto llegamos, hay algo que me está poniendo REALMENTE molesto... ¡AARGH, YA!. - ¿QUIERES QUEDARTE QUIETA Y CALMARTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS RIKA?. – gritó Tyson, volteándose hacia Rika, que iba y venía por la sala visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?. – soltó de la misma forma mientras le dirigía una mirada furibunda, segundos después se calmó y suspiró - ¡Está lloviendo con todo y desde hace tres horas que Nadia se fue, y todavía no ha vuelto!. – su voz se notaba triste y preocupada.

- ¿Ya olvidaste que habíamos acordado que la esperaríamos? Además, Nadia es lo suficientemente grande como para andar sola por la calle. Ella sabe cuidarse y protegerse sola. No necesita una niñera como tú. Así que no te preocupes, y deja de actuar como una malcriada. – reprochó el chico de la gorra. Rika no podía creer la actitud de Tyson. - ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba. Últimamente su comportamiento ya me está hartando. No ha hecho más que ignorarnos y tratarnos de manera cruel e insensata. Nos es suficiente con el "Señor Simpatía". No queremos una "Señorita Simpatía". – terminó sarcásticamente.

- Cuida tu lengua Tyson, o la perderás. – intervino el bicolor en tono amenazante, desde el alféizar del enorme ventanal. La mirada gélida de Kai le advertía que no lo perdonaría si aquello se volvería a repetir. Tyson no se intimidó ante aquella mirada. Lo conocía muy bien, y era capaz de enfrentarlo sin ningún problema. Max, Ray y Hillary se colocaron frente a Tyson, Kai y Rika respectivamente para impedir que la confrontación se hiciese más violenta.

- Ya entiendo. – la quinceañera se cruzó de brazos – Tú no tienes motivos para temer y preocuparte por la vida de la única familia que te queda. – respondió molesta y enfatizó la palabra "única" – Además, tú no sabes absolutamente nada de ella, y mucho menos los motivos de su comportamiento. ¡Creí que eras más comprensible por la situación de mi prima! Veo que me equivoqué. – con lágrimas casi escapándoseles de sus ojos, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡Rika, espera! No me refería a... – se detuvo en cuando se efectuó el portazo y suspiró - ...eso. ¡Aaargh, rayos!. ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? – bufó, revolviendo bruscamente sus cabellos y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón frente al televisor. Con el control remoto en la mano se dispuso a cambiar, aún molesto, los canales para encontrar algo que hiciera olvidar la discusión que acababa de tener. Los demás muchachos entrecerraron sus ojos en señal de molestia. De repente Tyson sintió que alguien le arrebataba el control de sus manos. Se giró hacia la persona que cometió tal acción y estuvo a punto de protestar.

- Discúlpate con Rika ahora mismo Tyson. Fuiste muy duro con ella. – le reclamó Hillary.

- Mira Hillary, en estos momentos no estoy de humor para discusiones, así que ahora, dame el control. – pidió molesto, intentando quitárselo.

- ¡No lo haré hasta que te disculpes con ella! – alejó el control del peliazul, sin embargo Tyson fue más rápido y consiguió atraparlo, logrando con ello un forcejeo y dedicándose varios insultos, entre ambos jóvenes. Los demás, nerviosos, trataban de detenerlos. En un inesperado movimiento, Hillary resbaló, llevándose consigo a Tyson, hacia el suelo.

¿Resultado? Pues... digamos que quedaron en una posición bastante comprometedora. Tyson quedó encima de Hillary con las piernas enredadas, los brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica y ambos rostros estaban a una distancia de sólo centímetros. En ese instante se vieron a los ojos, e inevitablemente sintieron una extraña sensación en sus cuerpos y en sus corazones. El sonrojo de ambos chicos se hizo presente. Los demás también se sonrojaron, pero no de la misma forma que Tyson y Hillary, sino de sorpresa, incomodidad y vergüenza al mismo tiempo por ver semejante espectáculo.

- Oigan chicos, si tantas ganas tienen ¿porqué no van a un hotel de "esos"? – se oyó la voz inocente de Daichi, quien se encontraba apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Cuando Tyson y Hillary se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, los rostros de ambos se enrojecieron completamente, a tal punto que parecían tomates. Hillary empujó con todas sus fuerzas Tyson para quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Eres un pervertido Tyson! – gritó mientras se levantaba, aún completamente abochornada.

- ¡Oigan!. ¿qué pasa que hay tanto escándalo? – la rubia salió de su dormitorio con curiosidad y molestia al mismo tiempo y se acercó hacia ellos, y lo primero que vio fue a...- ¡RAY!. ¿Qué te pasó? – corrió preocupada hacia el chino, quien estaba en el suelo junto a Max con los ojos en forma de espiral, balbuceando y con un moretón en la frente. Todos voltearon hacia ellos. El pecoso trataba de despertarlo palmeándole la mejilla. - ¿Qué le pasó Max?

- El control se le resbaló de la mano a ellos – señaló a Tyson y Hillary - y golpeó a Ray.

- Lo... lo... ¡lo sentimos! No fue nuestra intención, sólo fue sólo un accidente. – respondió nerviosa Hillary ante la mirada furibunda de Rika. En ese momento el ojidorados se despertaba sobándose la frente y quejándose.

- ¿Ray, estás bien? – cuando el chino asintió con una sonrisa, Rika suspiró aliviada. – Que bien. Me alegro. – le sonrió, y esta vez les tocó a ellos perderse en sus ojos y sonrojarse sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Miren chicos! es el mismo hombre que vimos hoy en el parque. – señalaba el pequeño pelirrojo hacia el televisor. Todos voltearon. Si no fuera por la interrupción de Daichi, el chino y la rubia se habrían quedado más tiempo en esa misma posición, y cuando se dieron cuenta, con sus rostros colorados, dirigieron rápidamente su vista hacia el televisor.

- ¡Es verdad! – Rika salió disparada hasta ubicarse detrás del sillón. La imagen con el rostro de aquel hombre se encontraba en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla y en dos segundos se amplió hasta cubrir por completo la pantalla.

- ... recientemente esta misma tarde este individuo, cuyo nombre es Yuro Sugaki, ha sido visto por un grupo de personas, en su mayoría niños después de haber huido de la policía y desaparecido. La policía lo ha estado buscando desde hace 6 años por el homicidio de los científicos Ethel y Edwin Tsukino. – los chicos abrieron enormemente sus ojos de la sorpresa. La imagen del hombre de ojos rojos fue reemplazada por otra en donde aparecían tres individuos: Un hombre y una mujer adultos y una niña.

- ¡Oigan!. ¡Son las mismas personas que vimos en la fotografía del Sr. Díckenson, el día que llegamos! – comentó Daichi.

- Es verdad. Ahora déjanos escuchar por favor. – ordenó Kenny. El pequeño hizo un puchero.

- ...Según fuentes de información, hace 8 años atrás, el Sr. Sugaki había declarado que los Tsukino murieron trágicamente en la explosión, a causa de una falla en uno de los laboratorios de las Compañias de Beyblade más importantes en su tiempo, mientras trabajaban en sus proyectos. Sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados. Su hija Nadiana Tsukino, de 9 años, que había logrado sobrevivir a la explosión, desapareció misteriosamente. Sin embargo, el Sr. Díckenson declaró en nombre de un testigo clave, quien decidió permanecer en el anonimato, que fue todo lo contrario y que el mismísimo Sr. Sugaki los asesinó. Los motivos que lo llevó a cometer homicidio son declarados confidenciales por la policía a pedido del testigo clave, luego de una exhaustiva investigación, en donde se comprobó la veracidad de las pruebas y la declaración del testigo clave antes mencionado. Cualquier información que puedan brindarnos para capturar a este criminal, por favor llamen al número telefónico que se encuentra en la pantalla...

- No lo puedo creer. Estuvimos frente a un asesino. ¡Pudo habernos matado! – la voz débil y casi quebrada de Hillary demostraba que ésta comenzaba a asustarse y se cubría la boca con sus manos. Un silencio mortal inundó la habitación.

- ¿Ahora entienden por qué quiero ir a buscarla? – contestó calmadamente Rika cruzándose de brazos y clavó su vista en Tyson – Aunque Nadia "sea lo suficientemente grande como para andar sola por la calle" – remarcó sarcásticamente – y tengas entendido que ella sepa defenderse y protegerse sola, este criminal está detrás de ella y NO estará solo. – terminó seriamente señalando hacia el televisor. Se giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Espera... ¿qué tiene que ver Nadia con Yuro?. ¿y a dónde vas? – la chica se detuvo y volteo hacia Tyson.

- Sobre Yuro, no soy la indicada para responderte esta pregunta, y además, aunque sepa la respuesta, no tengo tiempo para respondértela. ¿y a dónde crees que voy? Pues a buscar a mi prima, y si no quieren acompañarme bien, me da lo mismo ir sola. – retomó sus pasos luego de hablar con voz seria.

- Tú no te irás a ningún lado. – la voz autoritaria del bicolor la detuvo. Rika volteó nuevamente para confrontarlo pero Kai reaccionó antes que ella. – Iremos todos. – La sonrisa de la chica se agrandó enormemente y asintió con su cabeza en un mudo modo de agradecimiento. El resto, sin mencionar una sola palabra, siguió al capitán.

- Bien, vámonos. – Tyson estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero el bicolor fue más rápido – Dije ¡vámonos!

A pesar de la intensa lluvia, todos se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal, con sus paraguas en mano e impermeables puestos, decididos a buscar a Nadia.

- Muy bien chicos. Lo mejor será que nos separemos, de esa forma será más rápido. Ya saben que esta ciudad es algo grande.– habló Tyson. Todos asintieron. – Bien, Rika y Kai, ustedes vayan por el lado del lago.

- E... es... esperen – tímidamente Rika intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida por Tyson.

- Max y Ray irán por el norte, por el lado de la feria ¿lo recuerdan? – ambos asintieron.

- Esperen chi... – una vez más, Rika trató de hablar en vano.

- Hillary y Kenny, vayan al centro, por el parque. – ambos asintieron.

- ¿Me van a escuchar? Sé donde está Na... – reclamó casi suplicante.

- Daichi y yo iremos por el lado del bosque. - Evidentemente Rika fue completamente ignorada. -

Encontrémonos en una hora. ¿de acuerdo? – Entonces los chicos se separaron dirigiéndose a la dirección indicada para cada uno.

- ... – Rika abría y cerraba la boca en un intento más por hablar, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero lamentablemente ya estaban bastante alejados..

- ¿Sabes donde está?. – la chica se sobresaltó del susto cuando habló una voz a sus espaldas. Sabía de quién era esa voz. Había olvidado que quedaría como "pareja" con Kai para buscar a Nadia.

- Si – suspiró y se tranquilizó. Al menos, alguien la había escuchado. – Está en...

Una hora después, todos se habían reunido para dar los resultados de la búsqueda como habían acordado.

- ¿La encontraron chicos? – preguntó Hillary algo esperanzada. Como respuesta todos negaron. Por unos segundos su rostro mostró decepción, pero luego cambió a uno de curiosidad, ya que se había percatado de algo y miró a todos lados. - ¿dónde está Kai?

- Está en el lago con Nadia desde hace UNA HORA, justamente desde que ustedes se fueron. – respondió un poco molesta con los brazos cruzados. – Yo me quedé aquí a esperarlos para decírselos.

- Espera... ¿dijiste desde hace una hora? – Rika asintió ante la pregunta de Tyson. - Entonces... ¿ya lo sabías desde el principio?. ¿desde antes que nosotros nos separáramos y nos fuéramos? – de nuevo la chica respondió asintiendo a cada pregunta. - ¿y porque diablos no lo dijiste antes?. ¿qué no sabes que estábamos preocupados por ella?. ¿Así es como nos agradeces la ayuda que te dimos? – las protestas de Tyson continuaron ininterrumpidamente. Al principio Rika esperaba que el muchacho dejara de hacer preguntas para responderle, y al ver que no se detenía, su enojo iba acrecentándose cada vez más y las venas en la cabeza de Rika ya no era una ni dos, sino varias, hasta que...

- ¿TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS MOCOSO INGRATO? – el grito de Rika hizo que Tyson temblara de miedo y se defendiera cubriéndose los brazos en una posición cómica. – Ustedes ni siquiera quisieron escucharme cuando traté de decírselos – y se lanzó sobre el chico gimoteando y llorando con las lágrimas en forma de arco al estilo animé **(1)**, golpeándolo en su pecho en forma caprichosa como lo haría una pequeña niña. Los demás chicos trataban de disimular sus risas ante la escena que veían.

- ¡Waah!. ¡Alguien que me ayude!. – suplicaba Tyson

- Lo siento Tyson, pero como hombre debes saber consolar y recompensar a una mujer. – respondió Hillary en tono burlón. Rika seguía pataleando en el pecho del chico, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

- Ya ya Rika. Estábamos tan nerviosos, al igual que tú, que no te hemos prestado atención. Aunque te parezca mentira, Nadia nos cae muy bien a pesar de su fuerte carácter. – el resto de los chicos asintieron - En verdad lo lamentamos, pero por favor ya no llores ¿si? – Ray limpió las lágrimas de Rika con sus manos y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara ligeramente y su corazón latiera incontroladamente. Cuando apenas consiguió tomar el control de su cuerpo, pudo asentir ante el pedido de Ray. – bien ¿nos llevarás hasta donde está Nadia?

- ¿Eh?. ¡ah, si! es por aquí – Y se dirigió hacia una dirección

- Eehm... ¿Rika? – la nombrada se giró – El lago es por allá. – entonces el rostro completo de Rika se tornó de un color rojo más intenso, que se asemejaba al de un tomate. Estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo por el consuelo y el contacto que había hecho con Ray, cuando éste le limpió las lágrimas, que se distrajo completamente.

Desde hacia una hora que él la estaba observando, escondido tras un árbol. Desde hacia más de una hora que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo: lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia el lago y alternadamente entrenaba con su beyblade bajo la intensa lluvia. Kai notó que Nadia estaba realizando los mismos movimientos que aquella vez, cuando lanzó la pelota hacia una pila de latas en un puesto de la feria y que consiguió derribarlos todas en un solo tiro, ganando así el primer premio. No tenía idea de porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba seguro de que por alguna razón lo hacía. Así como también estaba seguro de que Nadia tenía alguna relación con aquél sujeto de ojos rojos. Era obvio que no conocía absolutamente nada sobre Nadia y mucho menos sobre su vida. Es cierto que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de los demás, aunque de todas formas se preocupaba por sus amigos, que lo habían aceptado tal y como era, y los protegía. Había sido gracias a ellos que su vida había cambiado en un cierto sentido, y había aprendido y conocido el lado positivo de la vida. Amistad, alegría, paz, bondad, libertad, y un montón de sentimientos y emociones que le habían sido negados durante muchos años. Esas eran las cosas positivas que había conocido y, sobre todo, lo que más le agradaba era que había logrado, por fin, un enorme alivio en su alma y corazón. Ahora podía comprenderlos, sin embargo, había sólo un sentimiento que lo tenía realmente confundido, enloquecido y, sobre todo, ansioso por descubrirlo y conocerlo. Ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir diferente cada vez que veía a Nadia, y sin siquiera entenderlo se sentía atraído hacia ella. Realmente se sentía muy molesto por comportarse así. Él no era así y no lo quería aceptar. Recordó entonces las palabras de Hillary cuando le dijo que le gustaba Nadia y que estaba enamorado de ella, lo cual negaba rotundamente. Más importante aún, recordó las palabras de Ray. **"Enamorarse es una experiencia digamos... especial."**. Si antes insistía en que este sentimiento era absurdo y estúpido, y que enamorarse era para los tontos... entonces ¿porqué se sentía así?. ¿Porqué su corazón latía descontroladamente cuando estaba cerca de ella y al mismo tiempo se sentía en algunas ocasiones nervioso y en otras relajado y en paz?. ¿Acaso era cierto que se estaba enamorando?. **"Sé que este asunto te parece absurdo y estúpido, Kai. Pero cuando este día llegue y descubras lo que realmente es el Amor, créeme, te interesará."** Esas fueron las palabras que había dicho Ray, las palabras que más rondaban por su mente y no lo dejaban en paz. ¿Interesante?. ¿Qué tan interesante podría ser? Si vamos a enumerar los hechos recientes desde que Nadia apareció frente a ellos regañando a una pandilla por causar problemas, hasta ahora, seguramente muchas cosas pasaron por la mente y cuerpo de Kai. Inexplicablemente su corazón latió incontroladamente al verla por primera vez. Sintió preocupación cuando la encontraron malherida. Se sintió perdido en sus sentimientos al verla cara a cara en la habitación del hospital estando ambos solos. Sin pensarlo dos veces le deseo su mejoría, acción que jamás lo había hecho con otra persona, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de equipo. Inconscientemente la seguía con la vista, y no era sólo por precaución de que algo malo pudiera pasarle, también fue por interés. Le agradó ver su pequeña sonrisa, que lamentablemente no fue dedicada a él, sin embargo deseaba que así fuera. Cuando Nadia reaccionó de una manera extraña al punto de parecer que deliraba, y que estaba apunto de caer, la sujetó fuertemente por la espalda y la cintura. En aquél momento, apartando el hecho de que por segunda vez se había preocupado y había forcejeado intentando hacerla reaccionar y olvidando el fuerte cachetazo que la chica le había propinado, extrañamente se sintió bien al sentir el cuerpo de Nadia en sus brazos. Así como también cuando ella atendió sus heridas luego de la batalla con los hermanos en el bosque, después de haberse negado y rendido ante la "orden" de Nadia. **(2) **Durante su estadía en la Abadía, nadie se había tomado la molestia de atender sus heridas con dedicación ni preocupado por él como lo hizo Nadia, y extrañamente eso lo hizo sentir feliz.**(3)** Por último, sintió rabia e impotencia al ver a Nadia sufrir de esa manera tan dolorosa cuando aparecieron aquellos individuos. Si todo aquello no había sido un sueño, y lo estaba sintiendo en carne y hueso, entonces, tal vez sí sea cierto que se estuviese enamorando de Nadia y que también este asunto sea interesante después de todo. Y deseaba experimentar más sobre aquello que llaman "amor".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de varias personas que se acercaban al lugar. Giró su vista y se encontró con sus amigos. Sin esperar siquiera a escuchar alguna pregunta de ellos, señaló hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Nadia. Rika se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su prima.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además no tengo deseos de hablar sobre Yuro. – respondió sin voltear. Nadia aún continuaba lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia el lago.

- Lo sé, sólo vine a decirte que regresemos al hotel. Por favor. No quiero que te enfermes. Podrás contarnos sobre este asunto cuando lo desees. Sabes que siempre te escucharemos. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Estuvimos buscándote por una hora. – colocó el paraguas que llevaba en su mano sobre la cabeza de Nadia para evitar que ésta siguiera mojándose. Entonces la chica detuvo el lanzamiento para, esta vez, voltear su rostro hacia Rika, y luego al resto del grupo que la observaba desde una cierta distancia. Nuevamente volteó su rostro hacia Rika y suspiró. La rubia había visto en los ojos de Nadia una profunda tristeza y soledad, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó consoladoramente. La peliturquesa respondió al abrazo y permanecieron así por unos segundos. El resto de los chicos suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron al saber que todo estaba en calma ya.

Sin embargo, el abrazo no duró mucho, por que un objeto proveniente de la nada surcó por los aires y se dirigió hacia ellas. Instintivamente Nadia apartó bruscamente a Rika, con la intención de protegerla y que no saliera malherida, y al mismo tiempo esquivó con habilidad aquél objeto. Durante una fracción de segundo Nadia pudo divisar que aquél objeto se trataba de un beyblade. Rika se quejó al caerse al suelo y los demás reaccionaron ante lo sucedido.

- ¡Ataca Mantinox! – ordenó el dueño de aquel beyblade.

Sin perder un segundo Mantinox fue directo hacia Nadia. Con toda rapidez la chica se colocó delante de Rika y lanzó a Hawlux. Ambos beyblades colisionaron y se debatieron en una intensa lucha por dominar el territorio del enemigo.

- ¿Kai?. ¿Porqué me detienes?

- Es mejor que no interfieras. Ella sabrá que hacer. – Aunque las palabras de Kai fueron un consejo muy valioso, un segundo beyblade surgió de la nada y fue directo hacia Hawlux y Mantinox. El impacto hizo que los tres beyblades se separaran y se colocaran en distintos puntos. Ahora, Nadia combatiría contra dos oponentes poderosos.

- ¡Hey!. ¡Eso no es justo! Batallar dos contra uno es hacer trampa. – se quejó Rika, se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a lanzar a su beyblade Merdmaid para ayudar a Nadia.

- ¡No te metas! – más que un pedido, sonó como una orden. Rika se sorprendió por la voz que utilizó Nadia. Estaba... ¿furiosa?. ¿otra vez? Aprovechando el momento en que no estaban batallando, la ojimiel dirigió su vista hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban a unos metros de ellas, y aún con molestia gritó - ¿Por qué mejor no salen de sus escondites y dan la cara?. ¡Touya y Koji Hattori!.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nos rendimos. – la voz sonó burlona. - De todas formas siempre ha sido así. O somos tan pésimos escondiéndonos o tú eres muy buena descubriéndonos. – Desde el arbusto en donde Nadia dirigía su vista salieron los dos muchachos. Eran los mismos que habían aparecido en el parque junto al hombre de ojos rojos. – Pero ahora esto va a cambiar, porque tú vas a perder como ocurrió en nuestro última batalla. – Ambos chicos esbozaron una sonrisa maléfica y estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Última batalla? – remarcó desconcertadamente Ray y en unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa - ¡Esperen!. ¡No me digan que ellos fueron los que dejaron malherida a Nadia!

- ¡.¿QUÉ?.! – exclamaron al unísono el resto del equipo. Entonces... aquello significaba una cosa. Que los oponentes de Nadia eran bastantes fuertes como para dejarla muy malherida. Los ojos miel de Nadia se enfrentaban peligrosamente a los dos pares de ojos grises de los hermanos Hattori. El combate estaba a punto de comenzar...

CONTINUARÁ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**(1)** Esos típicos llantos en el que el personaje llora cómicamente y que las lágrimas parecen chorros de agua salidas de la manguera al regar las plantas. XD

**(2)** Sé que no lo mencioné anteriormente, pero si les interesa, en otro capítulo pondré esa escena en un FLASH BACK

**(3)** En realidad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de si esto es cierto. No tengo la más mínima idea de si, a causa de los intensos y duros entrenamientos, Kai haya salido muy malherido y le hayan o no atendido sus heridas. Pero en mi fic, supongamos que haya sido así ¿de acuerdo? n.n

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Cómo estuvo?. ¿Les gusto?. ¿No les gustó?. ¿Le faltó algo?. ¿Sobró algo?. ¿Tienen dudas? Lo que sea, pueden comentármelo sin ningún problema en un RR. Eso sí, ni se les ocurra mandarme RR insultantes, o simplemente los ignoraré ò.ó Si no les gusta el fic, prefiero que me lo digan honestamente y con respeto o que simplemente no lo lean y ya. Trataré de mejorar día a día en cada capítulo. Todo por mis queridos y adorables lectores n.n

Ahora es el turno de responder los RR.

**Shiroi Tsuki:. **¡Amiga! que bueno "verte" de nuevo XD. Me alegra encontrar otro RR más de tu parte. Me pone muy contenta. Bueno... sobre el chino... Vos más que nadie conocés muy bien porqué Ray es tan amable, ya que como me dijiste en una ocasión él es tuyo y lo conocés muy bien ¿no es así? XD Por lo que veo, te hiciste fan de Nadiana porque, tal como lo dijiste, te hiciste adicta a ella. XD Realmente es una sorpresa para mí encontrarme con eso. No lo esperaba. Me encantaría otro fanart (si no es molestia n.nU). En cuanto al fic... justamente el NO hacerlo cursi y meloso, es mi objetivo, además de que ese es mi estilo. Cuando se trata de sentimientos y emociones, sobre todo en el amor, soy muy seria y sincera. No suelo bromear ni jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Por eso es que transmito mis pensamientos y sentimientos a través de este fic, por medio de todos los personajes en distintas situaciones. Otra razón por la que lo trabajo de esta manera es que no me gusta cambiar la personalidad de los personajes. Quizá me salgan un poquito OOC (puede que se note mucho o no) pero jamás los pondría melosos a la hora de expresar esos sentimientos y emociones. Como que no son ellos mismos, y eso quiero respetarlo ciento por ciento. ¡Me alegra mucho que te agrade mi fic! Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo. Noté que en el capítulo anterior me preguntaste cuántos enemigos tiene Nadia. Te dí una respuesta, pero resulta que por algún motivo, algunas palabras "desaparecieron" n.nU La respuesta es que Nadia tiene en total cuatro enemigos. Ya conociste a tres en el capítulo anterior. El cuarto enemigo es un misterio que se irá resolviendo con el correr de los capítulos. Espero que este último dato te haya servido para aclarar tus dudas. Muchas gracias por tu RR y espero volver a "vernos" en el próximo capítulo. XD

**Umineko:. **¡Umiiii!. T.T sniff, sniff... busqué tu RR en mi MP de foros DZ para responderte aquí y me lo borraron. Ahora no recuerdo qué fue lo que me escribiste. Lo único que recuerdo es que te encantó que Nadia intentara correr el flequillo de Kai mientras éste dormía. Hasta me pusiste ojitos brillosos (lástima que acá no puedo ponerlo. Por alguna razón no aparecen o.o). No importa. Lo que importa es el ánimo y apoyo que me diste en cada post que dejaste (además de los RR, aquí, en ff. net) y eso me puso muy contenta. ¡Mil gracias!. ¡Ah! Eso de que no te acordabas de dónde sacaste que la mamá de Hiromi estaba muerta... ¿no te habrás estado enamorado en aquel entonces? ¬¬U XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por el RR. Nos vemos.

**Kai Angel- Fye Tenshin-chan:. **¡Vaya que me costó escribir tu nick tan largo! o.oU Al final, tuve que copiar y pegar para hacerlo más fácil ¬¬U (no puedo creer que sea tan tonta y que recién ahora me haya dado cuenta. u.uU). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y te agradezco que me hayas dejado un RR. n.n Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Nos vemos.


	11. La calma después de la tormenta

Capítulo 11

La calma después de la tormenta

Desde el punto en donde se encontraban los tres beyblades cuando el impacto hizo que se separaran, Koji y Nadia dieron la orden de atacar. Ambos beyblades chocaron con fuerza, y continuaron su recorrido hacia el otro lado de su punto de partida, retomando luego para el contraataque. Más tarde el beyblade de Touya se sumó al combate, alternándose así los ataques contra Nadia, quien se esforzaba el doble para resistir las embestidas y, al mismo tiempo, evitar ser atacada por dos oponentes al unísono. Aún así, ella recibía innumerables heridas de todo tipo cada vez que fallaba en defenderse y evitar los ataques de sus oponentes o cuando simplemente se resistía. Sumado a eso, la batalla también se le complicaba porque estaba luchando sobre la tierra y césped embarrados. Continuaron así por unos minutos más y pronto variaron en sus estrategias. Los movimientos, los ataques y la defensa de cada beyluchador destacaban notablemente. La lucha se iba intensificando cada vez más. La batalla continuó así hasta que Basinox, Mantinox y Hawlux se impactaron al mismo tiempo, permaneciendo en sus sitios, forzando al enemigo a retroceder.

- Realmente son muy buenos y los tres son muy fuertes. – comentó Max, una vez que logró tomar el control de su cuerpo. Los G-Revolutions estaban, además de estáticos, atentos a la batalla. Kenny, por su parte, volvió a analizar la batalla con su laptop, que había dejado pendiente debido al asombro.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero hay un problema. – todos voltearon hacia Ray – Nadia está perdiendo terreno y dudo mucho que la batalla dure mucho más.

Efectivamente, el beyblade de Nadia estaba perdiendo poco a poco resistencia, incluso desde el principio, y por esa razón sus oponentes la estaban haciendo retroceder. Sin embargo la chica seguía luchando y no se rendía. Finalmente, los tres retrocedieron al mismo tiempo, dejando a sus dueños totalmente agotados y con la respiración agitada. Esta acción motivó a Tyson y Daichí que, sin pensarlo dos veces, animaban a Nadia, mientras que sus ojos brillaban y sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en llamas. Una enorme gota al estilo animé les cayó por su cabeza. Kai, por su parte, quedó fascinado por la determinación de Nadia. De todas la beyluchadoras que él conoció, ninguna se le comparaba... según él.

- Nadia. ¡déjame ayudarte! – Rika acercó su mano al portablade para sacar a Merdmaid.

- ¡Te dije que no te metas!. ¡Esta batalla es un asunto personal entre ellos y yo! – y le lanzó una mirada mortal.

- ¿Qué pasa Nadia?. ¿No puedes vencernos? Ya te dijimos que vamos a derrotarte como en nuestra última batalla. Y no se te ocurra huir como aquella vez. – el tono burlón de Koji enfureció a la ojimiel.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo – el mayor de los hermanos colocó su mano izquierda en su barbilla en posición pensativa – igual que como aquella vez, supongo que aún no tienes tu disco de ataque ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo... ?. – los ojos miel se abrieron completamente, al igual que los integrantes del equipo.

- ¡Je! te hemos visto cuando le regalaste a ese niño debilucho tu disco de ataque. – fue la respuesta de Koji. Eso lo explicaba todo. La razón de la debilidad de Nadia. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó y gruñó por lo bajo.

- Yo ya me aburrí de jugar. ¿Qué tal si terminamos esto de una vez por todas Touya y hacemos lo que nos pidió nuestro tío? – simuló un bostezo y el mayor asintió.

- Es hora de usar nuestro verdadero poder. ¡Mantinox! – el mayor llamó a su bestia bit, seguido de su hermano quien llamó a Basinox. Ambas bestias bits, una mantícora y un basilisco respectivamente, salieron majestuosamente de sus beyblades.

- Esperaba que hicieran eso. – sonrió – ¡Hawlux! – ante el llamado de Nadia, del beyblade color turquesa con rasgos plateados surgió una hermosa ave, más bien un halcón, cuya apariencia consistía en un plumaje de color blanco platinado, con las puntas de las alas y la cola negras. Las tres bestias bits se desafiaron fieramente.

- Tendrás que despedirte de tu bestia bit porque nos la llevaremos. Pero no te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de ella. Lo haremos en honor a nuestra antigua entrenadora. Como agradecimiento por tus enseñanzas, batallaremos con nuestros poderes al máximo y sin piedad. Ha sido un placer batallar contigo Nadia. – expresó cortésmente Touya. A pesar de la cortesía del muchacho, para Nadia, sus palabras sonaron en un doble sentido.

- Lo mismo digo. Me pregunto si será cierto eso de que "el alumno supera al maestro". Pues tú nos enseñaste y ahora te mostraremos cuanto hemos mejorado en nuestros combates. Nos hemos hecho más fuerte y todo es gracias a ti. Admítelo Nadia, estás derrotada. No te salvarás de nuestra combinación perfecta. – fanfarroneó Koji. – ¡Sublevación rocosa!

La serpiente se sumergió bajo tierra, y en segundos la tierra comenzó a temblar, e inmediatamente surgió Basinox seguido de miles de fragmentos puntiagudos de rocas, al mismo tiempo que se abrían grietas en el suelo haciendo que el beyblade de Nadia perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos.

- ¡Misiles de púas! – ordenó Touya. La temible bestia arqueó su cola hacia adelante lanzando miles de púas desde el mechón de su cola, dispersándose sobre el campo de batalla en donde se encontraba el beyblade de Nadia.

- Je ¿Están seguros de que me han superado? – la chica torció su sonrisa, logrando desconcertar a los hermanos Hattori. – Veo que todavía les falta mucho por aprender porque se han olvidado de una regla muy importante que cualquier beyluchador sabría. Y eso no es todo. Les tengo una sorpresa y tendrán el placer de verlo en primera fila. ¡Hawlux!. ¡Engine Gear al máximo! – ante la orden de su dueña, el beyblade comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad sorprendente que superaría la normal, haciendo de esa forma que el beyblade se volviese un poco más pesado y permaneciera firme en el suelo **(1)**. De esa forma evitaría el desequilibrio. - ¡Danza de plumas!– terminó.

El beyblade se elevó a unos pocos centímetros de la tierra embarrada y permaneció allí, flotando en el aire. El halcón batió sus alas con fuerza, creando así un extraño y poderoso tornado conformado por plumas, a modo de defensa y al mismo tiempo, varias ráfagas de viento, también conformado por plumas unidas una tras otra en forma de cadena, que actuaban como látigos, a modo de ataque, cuya función es "golpear" o "cortar" a sus oponentes. Los ataques de Mantinox y Basinox fueron neutralizados, pero lo que no esperaron los hermanos Hattori fue que con el ataque de Hawlux, sus propios beyblade fueron despedidos de sus lugares y terminaron en algún punto tambaleándose peligrosamente, al igual que ellos mismos, que terminaron con algunas heridas.

- ¡Destellos de Luz! – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nadia atacó sin piedad, destrozándolo poco a poco, al primero que se le cruzó por el camino: Basinox. Las plumas de Hawlux actuaron como dagas, y cayeron sobre Koji y la serpiente, que perdía cada vez más la resistencia y el equilibrio. En segundos dejó de girar y se pudo apreciar el beyblade completamente destrozado con sus partes por doquier. Koji, por resistir ante poderoso ataque, cayó totalmente agotado y malherido.

- ¡Basinox, no! – desde el suelo embarrado, el rostro de terror de Koji lo decía todo. Estaba acabado.

- Ahora es tu turno. – Se dirigió furiosa hacia Mantinox para atacar. Sin embargo, Touya, a pesar de sus heridas, fue listo y contraatacó.

- ¡Misiles de púas!

- ¡Impacto celestial! – Hawlux esquivó el ataque y sorpresivamente, se elevó por los aires para luego caer en picada como un meteoro sobre Mantinox. La batalla terminó de la misma forma que la anterior. Tanto Touya, que terminó en las mismas condiciones que Koji, como Mantinox, que quedó totalmente inutilizado igual que Basinox, quedaron fuera de combate.

- Maldición – El pelinegro simplemente gruñó ante la cruel derrota.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para Nadia, que aún seguía furiosa. Ordenó a Hawlux atacar una vez más, directamente hacia los hermanos Hattori, pero éste se rehusó y el beyblade permaneció firme en el mismo sitio desde donde terminó la batalla. Nadia quedó desconcertada ante la reacción de su bestia bit. Hawlux jamás la había desobedecido, y esa era la primera vez que lo había hecho. Se enfureció. Volvió a ordenarle, esta vez, con más agresividad, pero el resultado era el mismo.

- Ya es suficiente. Déjalos ir. Ya no pueden hacer más nada. – Fue entonces que su prima Rika se interpuso frente a ella con los brazos extendidos.

- No me importa. – la acidez de su voz sorprendió a Rika y al resto del equipo. - Pagarán por lo que hicieron, y tú más que nadie sabes lo que sucedió entre ellos y yo. Apártate.

- Claro que sé lo que hicieron, pero aún así, déjalos ir. Por favor. – imploró. Nadia, sin embargo, llegó hasta Rika y la apartó bruscamente hacia un lado para continuar, con paso firme, con su propósito. El flequillo cubría sus ojos. Su apariencia no era nada agradable. Los hermanos Hattori se abrazaron aterrorizados. – ¿Acaso no me enseñaste que no es digno de un beyluchador atacar a un oponente débil e indefenso o acabar con él en ese estado? – insistió la rubia al verse ignorada. Su voz se quebró.

Nadia se detuvo abruptamente. Aquellas palabras parecían que habían logrado un efecto sobre ella.

- Por favor, no lo hagas. – de nuevo insistió con voz quebrada. Los puños de Nadia se cerraron fuertemente y gruñó por lo bajo. Ordenó a Hawlux regresar, y acto seguido el beyblade llegó a la mano de su dueña.

- Regla número uno y la más importante: NO SUBESTIMAR A TUS OPONENTES. Cualquier beyluchador lo sabría. – soltó agresivamente – Si creyeron que no poseía un disco de ataque, pues se equivocaron. Y una cosa más. Díganle a Yuro que no pienso entregar a Hawlux. Ahora... ¡Largo de aquí! – estalló en furia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos hermanos se levantaron dificultosamente, recogieron sus beyblade y se retiraron del lugar hasta perderse de vista. La fuerte lluvia ya se había detenido. Rika suspiró aliviada al ver que su prima no iba a cometer tal crueldad.

- ¡.¿Se puede saber porqué diablos te entrometiste?.! – volteó violentamente y encaró a Rika. La rubia dio un par de pasos atrás, asustada por la reacción de Nadia. – ¿No te dije claramente que no lo hicieras y que era un asunto entre ellos y yo? – clavó su mirada en los ojos azul gris de Rika.

- Si quieres saber mi opinión, ella hizo bien en entrometerse, y que yo recuerde, eso fue exactamente lo mismo que les dijiste a aquellos pandilleros que molestaban a un chiquillo indefenso. Justamente al mismo niño que le regalaste tu disco de ataque como premio por su valentía. ¿Qué pretendías?. ¿matarlos? – En su rostro había cierta molestia.

- Esto es diferente. Además tú no sabes nada sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ni tampoco tiene que importarte. Por si no lo sabías Tyson, siempre pude batallar sola. No necesito de la ayuda ni lástima de nadie. – la furia la estaba encegueciendo, y Rika lo sabía muy bien.

- Puede que no lo sepa, pero nosotros estamos tan involucrados en este asunto como tú. Por lo tanto, todo esto nos importa. – el rostro de Tyson se tornó impasible.

- ¿Y qué pueden hacer unos mocosos inútiles que lo único que saben hacer es estorbar? – escupió.

- ¡Aargh!. ¡No eres más que una chiquilla malcriada, Nadia! – estalló. A Nadia le sorprendió que Tyson utilizara las mismas palabras que ella empleaba para dirigirse hacia los demás. – ¿Así es cómo nos pagas? Desde que te encontramos malherida y semiinconsciente no hicimos más que ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria sin pensarlo dos veces. Estuvimos pendiente de ti en todo momento, y todo lo que haces es tratarnos como basura. Hasta que terminó la batalla te respetaba por ser una gran beyluchadora. Esto se acabó. Ahora que has recuperado tu memoria y tu salud, y dices saber dependerte de ti misma, pues bien, puedes irte. Ya no nos necesitas. – se volteó furioso dirigiéndose hacia el hotel, y sin importarle más nada, pasó de largo a sus amigos. Segundos después el resto siguió a Tyson, cuando éste insistía en que no había más nada que hacer y que debían regresar al hotel.

- Me parece perfecto. Vámonos Rika. – furiosa, sujetó la muñeca de la rubia y en cuanto dio un par de pasos sintió un tirón. Volteó y se encontró con su prima que permanecía firme en su lugar.

- Lo siento Nadia, pero no voy a ir contigo. – contestó tristemente con la cabeza baja.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No digas tonterías y vámonos. – volvió a tirar de la muñeca de su prima, llevándola casi a rastras. Rika forcejeaba, tratando de zafarse de Nadia.

- ¿Crees que tus padres estarían orgullosos de lo que intentabas hacer hace unos momentos? – elevó la voz, aún cabizbaja. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Nadia se detuvo bruscamente y se giró lentamente hacia Rika con los ojos totalmente abiertos. – ¿No crees que los estás deshonrando? – Rika levantó su rostro y con ojos firmes enfrentó a la ojimiel. Lentamente, Nadia soltó la mano de Rika y retrocedió unos pasos, totalmente shockeada **(2)** – ¿Crees que de esa forma cumplirás la promesa que les hiciste? – de nuevo Nadia retrocedió dos pasos, aún shockeada – Tú no eres Nadia. No eres la Nadia que yo conozco. – Su voz se quebró y nuevamente bajó su cabeza.

Rika, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos se retiró murmurando un "lo siento", dejando atrás a una Nadia completamente vulnerable. ¿Quién imaginaría que sólo una muchacha de 15 años sería capaz de derrumbar esa barrera de indiferencia que Nadia mostraba ante el mundo?. ¿Quién imaginaría que con tan sólo palabras, alguien como Rika sería capaz de causarle un profundo dolor, cuando otros ni siquiera lograban causarle el más mínimo daño, sea como sea? Nadie.

Nadia no cabía en sí. Las palabras de Rika realmente le dolieron. Le habían llegado a su alma. Una vez más sus recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes. La imagen de una pareja al lado de un lago en un hermoso atardecer. Una mujer de cabellos castaño claro con los ojos del mismo color que Nadia, y un hombre de cabellos azulados y ojos oscuros. Ambos sonriéndoles.

Luego, recordó perfectamente las palabras de sus padres. Fue la noche que se vieron por última vez.

**# # # # # # # FLASH BACK # # # # # # #**

- Recuerda esto Nadiana. Pase lo que pase, no debes rendirte, ni te dejes humillar ante nada ni nadie. Y lo más importante, no permitas que pisoteen tu dignidad. Nadie puede ni debe negártelo o quitártelo. Tampoco la abandones. Recuérdalo y prométenos que no olvidarás lo que te hemos enseñado. Tú eres nuestro más grande orgullo. – Con una sonrisa, el padre abrazó a su pequeña hija de 7 años. Su madre simplemente sonrió.

**# # # # # FIN DEL FLASH BACK # # # # #**

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que estaba frente a una lápida, cerca del lago. No había tumba, sólo una simple lápida de piedra con la inscripción de los nombres Ethel Tsukino y Edwin Tsukino. Sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados pero se sabía que allí era donde ellos perdieron sus vidas. Les prometió a sus padres que Yuro pagaría muy caro por los crímenes que había cometido. Por haberle arruinado su vida y las de sus padres. Prometió no descansar hasta lograr que ellos consiguieran el descanso eterno.

Nunca imaginó que se olvidaría de su propia dignidad por haber perdido el control total de sí misma. Todo por culpa de los recuerdos de su pasado. Había olvidado por completo la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres, antes de verlos por última vez. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y sus puños, ubicados a los lados de su cuerpo, estaban fuertemente cerrados. Sentía deseos de gritar, pero se detuvo. Sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas acercarse, y permaneció totalmente muda e inmóvil en su sitio, con su rostro cubierto por los mechones de su flequillo. Una apariencia lamentable.

- Tu actitud realmente fue patética. – habló con tono despectivo. Nadia no se inmutó. Admitía que Kai tenía razón, pero no se atrevió a enfrentarlo. - Si sigues comportándote y lamentándote así, entonces definitivamente no mereces a Hawlux, y ten por seguro que se irá de tu lado. Cuando esto ocurra, no vengas a nosotros llorando. – y sin más se retiró.

Entonces entendió a lo que se refería Kai. Las bestias bits, además de tener la voluntad de elegirlos, también la tienen de desaparecer si así lo requería, a pesar de estar bajo las órdenes de sus amos. Observó su beyblade y mentalmente llamó a Hawlux. No recibió respuesta, ni tampoco percibió alguna energía de parte de ella.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, Nadia sintió completa soledad. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y perdiendo fuerzas, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó a si misma, queriendo reconfortarse.

♣ **El Ángel y el Fénix** ♠ ♣ **El Ángel y el Fénix** ♠ ♣ **El Ángel y el Fénix** ♠

La temperatura del agua era ideal para recuperar el calor que necesitaba, y su cuerpo se sentía relajado, pero la mente de la chica bajo la ducha estaba un poco alejada de la realidad. La tristeza todavía le oprimía el corazón. Había tenido una discusión con su prima y eso le había dolido. Es más, hasta se sentía decepcionada. Claro que había tenido muchas discusiones y peleas con ella, para más tarde reconciliarse, pero jamás había tenido una pelea en donde Nadia perdiera totalmente el control y se comportara de manera agresiva. Nunca la había visto de esta forma, y eso le había asustado. Simplemente, no la había reconocido.

Regresando a la realidad cerró la ducha y se cubrió con un toallón. Salió del baño, se dirigió hacia su cama, en donde le esperaba su ropa, lista para ponérselo y se cambió. Aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas podía verse gracias a la luz del exterior que se colaba por la ventana. Se preguntaba si Nadia en verdad se había ido hacia no se sabe donde. Los chicos, sobre todo Tyson, habían asegurado que ella no regresaría, después de una larga charla y discusión. Parecía que así iba a ser. Tan distraída estaba, que no se percató que alguien más estaba allí.

- ¿Rika? – la nombrada dio tal terrible respingo, que se giró bruscamente sobre sí misma, buscando el origen de donde provenía la voz. Estuvo a punto a gritar, pero se detuvo al reconocer la voz de aquella persona.

- Nadia, me asustaste. No vuelvas a hacerme eso. – suspiró y se llevó una mano hacia su corazón. Nadia se encontraba frente al enorme ventanal, contemplando la vista exterior, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el alféizar, completamente muda. Instintivamente, Rika encendió la luz del velador que estaba cerca suyo, y pudo notar que la peliturquesa aún estaba empapada y embarrada, lo que significaba que había llegado hacía poco tiempo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su rostro. Sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos, y ella entendió aquel gesto. - ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Te enfermarás si sigues así y de paso te relajas. – pidió suavemente.

- Rika... – habló sin siquiera voltear.

- No digas nada por ahora. Sólo ve a bañarte. – y señaló hacia el baño. Nadia no quería entristecer más de lo que ya estaba a su prima, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia allí.

En cuanto Nadia salió de la ducha y se cambió su vestimenta, se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en ella, desplomándose. Aunque se sentía más tranquila y relajada, su rostro aún expresaba el mismo gesto que tenía antes de entrar al baño. Rika estaba sentada en la cama contigua, frente a ella. Había estado esperándola. Por unos segundos se miraron. Aunque Nadia expresaba indiferencia, en sus ojos había tristeza y dolor, y Rika simplemente seriedad. El enfrentamiento de miradas terminó cuando Nadia dio el primer paso. Se acercó a su prima, se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Rika y finalmente apoyó su cabeza sobre sus propias manos.

- ¿Nadia? – ese comportamiento de parte de Nadia, Rika no se la esperaba.

- Perdóname... por lo que más quieras, por favor perdóname. – su voz quebró. El cuerpo de la peliturquesa comenzó a temblar, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su falda de jean y Rika habría jurado escuchar un lloriqueo proveniente de la persona que se encontraba arrodillada. Cuando recobró el aliento por la inesperada sorpresa, suspiró y sonrió. Para Rika, era la primera vez que Nadia se disculpaba. Nunca la había visto ni escuchado llorar, y tuvo la fortuna de ser testigo de esta escena.

- Si, Nadia es humana. – pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. De sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda de Nadia para consolarla.

♣ **El Ángel y el Fénix** ♠ ♣ **El Ángel y el Fénix** ♠ ♣ **El Ángel y el Fénix** ♠

- ¡Hey chicos! Miren quien vino – Rika irrumpió alegremente en la habitación trayendo consigo a Nadia. Los chicos voltearon, y en cuanto vieron a Nadia varias expresiones le fueron dirigidas. Todos excepto Kai y Tyson, expresaban mezcla de sorpresa, confusión, algo de rencor y algo de dolor por el trato que les había dado la peliturquesa. Tyson mostraba enfado y desprecio, y Kai sólo indiferencia y frialdad. Nadia no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia otro punto de su habitación. Aquellas miradas, especialmente la de Kai, le habían incomodado.

No podía soportarlo. Nadia sintió como si le hubieran clavado varios puñales en su cuerpo. Lo había recibido una vez en el pasado y no quería volver a experimentar esa sensación de nuevo. No ahora, no de parte de Kai. Hasta antes del encuentro con Yuro y los hermanos Hattori, ella se sentía diferente, y sin notarlo, en paz a su lado.

Aquella mirada que le caracterizaba a Kai le había atraído violentamente desde la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron, después de haberle dado una lección a una pandilla que molestaban a un pequeño niño. Cuando despertó en el hospital, volvió a encontrarse con la misma mirada y se perdió en el universo de sus emociones. En varias ocasiones más se encontró una y otra vez con aquellos enigmáticos ojos violetas, que encerraban miles de emociones y miles de secretos. Lo que más le intrigaba y le costaba entender era su propio comportamiento. Siempre era lo mismo: el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y su cuerpo paralizándole involuntariamente cada vez que estaba cerca de él, y un deseo indescifrable de acercarse más a él.

Pero en este momento ya no estaba aquella mirada que tanto admiraba en secreto, y eso le dolía.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Cambien esa cara ¿no les alegra que haya vuelto? – preguntó cuando vio aquellos rostros que también le incomodaban un poco.

- Claro que nos alegra Rika, pero es que... – respondió dubitativo Max

- Si, sé que creyeron que no volvería, pero ya ven que esta aquí.

- Pues a mí no me alegra – la voz despreciativa de Tyson hizo voltear a todos.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir enfadado Tyson? – protestó Rika. Sintió de repente que Nadia se volteaba y se dirigía hacia la salida. – Es.. espera Nadia ¿a dónde vas?.

- No tiene caso seguir discutiendo Rika. Lo mejor será que me vaya cuanto antes. Además, tengo algunos asuntos que hacer. – la serenidad con que usó su voz les hizo entender que hablaba en serio.

- Si nos dices qué relación tienes con aquellos beyluchadores, nos olvidaremos de todo. – la inconfundible voz del bicolor hizo detener a Nadia y voltearse. – No me malinterpreten. – se apresuró a decir en cuanto todos se sorprendieron. En el vocabulario de Kai no existe la palabra "perdón". - No soy de los que perdonan fácilmente.

Sin embargo Nadia interpretó aquello como un modo de obtener una segunda oportunidad y que estaría perdonada. Lo que Kai quería en realidad era que Nadia no se fuera. Deseaba conocer más de ella, a pesar de estar molesto por el mal comportamiento de la chica, realizado hacia unas horas atrás.

Aquellas palabras realmente tranquilizaron a Nadia, y una nueva sensación de alegría nació en su pecho. Sonrió internamente. Permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, pensativa. Luchaba internamente entre contarlo o no.

- Aunque digas eso Kai, ella de todas formas no lo contará. Se parece mucho a ti. – el reproche de Tyson le hizo tomar a Nadia instintivamente una decisión, además de que el chico de la gorra se ganó una mirada gélida por parte del bicolor. Se acercó hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó.

- Los hermanos Touya y Koji Hattori fueron... – comenzó después de una corta pausa. Suspiró fuertemente y exhaló lenta y suavemente como tratando de contener sus impulsos para lo próximo que tendría que decir – Desde que éramos niños, ellos fueron mis amigos. Al menos, eso es lo que creí hasta que descubrí que en realidad jamás lo fueron. Lo fingieron desde el principio. En otras palabras, me usaron. Y eso no es todo. Los hermanos Hattori resultaron ser... los sobrinos de Yuro Sugaki. – cerró los ojos y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente. La habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Es por eso que dijiste que aquella batalla era un asunto personal entre ustedes? - la voz pausada y suave de Hillary rompió el silencio, después de unos minutos que para todos se les hizo eterno por aquella confesión. Nadia asintió con un rencoroso y tajante "si".

- ¿Recuerdan el accidente? – preguntó después de unos segundos, tras un sonoro suspiro, y recibió un asentimiento de parte de todos. – Bien... Yo estaba en el micro de la BBA. Touya lanzó a Mantinox a la carretera, y el poder de la criatura hizo que el chofer viera una intensa luz, que lo encegueció, y perdiera el control del vehículo, que se salió de la carretera, en donde terminamos por estrellarnos contra un árbol. Como lo habrán oído en el noticiero, el chofer quedó malherido en ese accidente. Sabía que ellos me estaban siguiendo, por eso le pedí a Rika que se adelantara, tomando otro micro, y que permaneciera en el estadio junto al Sr. Díckenson, hasta que llegara. En cuanto pude salir del micro, a pesar de mis golpes y heridas, sin pensarlo dos veces me enfrenté a una batalla contra ambos cerca de un barranco. La intensidad de la batalla que tuve con ellos en aquel momento fue mucho más duro y difícil que la que tuve hace unas horas. No estaba dispuesta a entregar a Hawlux, por lo que luché con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo lo que más me molestó, fue que durante la batalla un tercer beyblade de color negro o gris, no puedo asegurar de qué color era, se interpuso entre nosotros. Provocó tal impacto en el suelo, que tembló y se levantó una polvareda impidiéndonos ver a los tres lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. En la confusión retrocedí hasta el barranco que se encontraba tras de mí, y que había olvidado que estaba allí. Parte de la tierra se hundió bajo mis pies, perdí el equilibrio y caí. Recuerdo haber perdido la conciencia al final del barranco, escondida entre unos arbustos. – de nuevo la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

- ¿Podría ser esa la razón por la que te comportaste tan agresivamente con ellos y con nosotros?. ¿Estabas resentida por aquella batalla inconclusa y la intromisión de un beyblade ajeno? – las preguntas de Ray hicieron que Nadia sintiera un terrible remordimiento por la acción que cometió. Mordió fuertemente sus dientes y frunció su ceño.

- Sí – finalmente contestó - y debo admitir que estos chicos me sorprendieron. – terminó refiriéndose a los hermanos Hattori.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – ese fue el peliazul.

- Que ellos cambiaron completamente sus habilidades. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando me enfrenté contra ellos por primera vez, hace cinco años atrás, sus bestias bits Mantinox y Basinox poseían otras técnicas completamente diferentes a las que presenciaron hoy. – aclaró y frunció su ceño – Son mucho más fuerte que hace cinco años atrás.

- ¿Y qué hay de ese horrible sujeto que vimos en el parque?. Si no me equivoco, ése era Yuro Sugaki ¿cierto? – la pregunta del millón de Kenny llamó la atención de todos. Inmediatamente dirigieron sus miradas hacia Nadia.

- Si quieren saber qué es lo que desea Yuro, no es a mí, es a Hawlux. Es por esa razón que me está buscando. Envió a los hermanos Hattori por mí para conseguir a Hawlux.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Hawlux que Yuro desea tanto? – desde que Nadia comenzó a contarles sobre los hermanos Hattori, Tyson se había acomodado en el sillón para estar más pendiente de la conversación.

- Simple: desea el poder de Hawlux. Quiere capturarlo e introducirlo en el beyblade más poderoso que construyeron los señores Tsukino. Hay una historia en la aldea en donde me crié, que dice que Hawlux puede concederle a su poseedor un inmenso e infinito poder como el de las Bestias Sagradas. Incluso se dice que puede otorgar la inmortalidad y hacer invencible a su poseedor. Yuro está obsesionado por ello, pero lo que no quiere entender es que eso es sólo una historia. – la chica enfatizó la palabra "sólo" - No se puede asegurar si eso es real.

Nadia ya se lo veía venir. La sorpresa era tan enorme que todos parecían estatuas, boquiabiertos. Parecía absurdo pero, sabiendo que Nadia jamás bromeaba, ninguno estaba seguro de creerlo.

- ¿Es broma verdad, Nadia? – cuando consiguió reaccionar, ésta fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a Tyson.

- ¡Hn! Que nuestras bestias bits, al reunir sus poderes puedan ser capaces de crear vida, como una vez lo mencionó el Dr. Zagart, nos resultó difícil de creer, pero eso a la inmortalidad... ¡es absurdo! – soltó Kai.

- Pe... Pero si tú eres su poseedora. ¿No se supone que tú deberías saber si es cierto o no?. – curioseó Max.

- Nunca me interesó esa historia, ni tampoco quise averiguarlo Max. Además, suponiendo que existiera la posibilidad de que Hawlux pudiera ofrecer la inmortalidad y de hacerme invencible, no lo aceptaría por ningún motivo. Mi objetivo es el mismo de ustedes: proteger a Hawlux para que no caiga en malas manos.

- Lo dudo mucho. Con la batalla de hoy no pareció que haya sido así. – de nuevo el peliazul atacó a Nadia con voz despectiva.

- Sé lo que hice, y no espero que me perdonen. Si están enfadados conmigo, lo entiendo. Me iré de aquí cuanto antes y no sabrán más nada de mí. – se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el pasillo del hotel.

- No digas eso Nadia. Estoy segura que ellos te perdonarán ¿verdad chicos? – y la rubia se dirigió al resto del grupo, implorando con la mirada que la perdonaran. Sin embargo nadie contestó. A decir verdad, ninguno sabía qué pensar. Nadia agradeció el apoyo de su prima, pero aún así no estaba satisfecha consigo misma.

- No te molestes Rika. Ya te dije que no había caso discutir con ellos sobre este asunto, y que además tenía otras cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – la voz fría de Kai la detuvo por segunda vez, antes de que la chica tomara el picaporte. Ambos se miraron seriamente.

- En primer lugar, necesito despejar mi mente. Está hecha un caos desde que aparecieron ellos. Después veré que me queda por hacer. – finalmente contestó. Volteó una vez más hacia la puerta, pero un ruido la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Vaya!. ¿Quién diría que a Nadia le daría hambre? Y decías que nosotros nos desesperamos por comida. – comentó Tyson señalándose a sí mismo y al pelirrojo, y junto a Daichí estalló en carcajadas. Rika se cubrió su boca, tratando de ocultar su risa, al igual que el resto. Mientras le daba la espalda a los demás, Nadia se sonrojó totalmente. No era que le avergonzara el que se burlaran de ella, sino el que los demás hayan escuchado el rugir de su estómago.

- ¡Cierren la boca mocosos! – volteó bruscamente - Puedo soportar más tiempo que ustedes sin comer, y a diferencia de ustedes no ando vaciando los puestos de comidas y las cocinas de todos los restaurantes de Shibuya cada dos por tres, y comiendo como cerdos.

- ¡Kyaa! Nadia: 3, Tyson y Daichi: 0 – comentó burlescamente Rika mientras festejaba alegremente, y las sonoras carcajadas aumentaron. Instintivamente, Nadia chocó con una pequeña sonrisa su palma derecha contra la izquierda que Rika invitó a modo de victoria. A Tyson y a Daichí les salieron una venita en sus frentes. - ¡Vamos Nadia! Iremos a comer ahora mismo. No debes estar con el estómago vacío. – y la arrastró muy feliz hacia el comedor del hotel. Todos, menos Tyson y Daichi siguieron a las chicas.

- ¡Esperen! Nosotros también vamos. – respondieron al unísono el peliazul y el pelirrojo, y fueron corriendo tras los demás.

La noche pasó con mucha calma y el cielo se estaba despejando. Ocho almas dormían profundamente en sus respectivas camas después de un día muy agitado y tormentoso.

En la mañana siguiente, el sol ya iluminaba las habitaciones, colándose por las ventanas. Rika despertó muy alegre, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar que la cama en donde descansaba Nadia se encontraba vacía y sobre ella había una nota. Preocupada, recogió y leyó el papel, reconociendo la hermosa caligrafía de su prima.

_"Rika. _

_Lamento no haberte despertado y haberme partido sin siquiera avisarles. No me busquen. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Nos encontraremos muy pronto._

_Nadia." _

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Cuando Nadia dice "Veo que todavía les falta mucho por aprender", suena como que lo saqué de la típica frase de Ryoma Echizen (Prince of Tenis) en la versión española ("mada mada dane" en la versión japonesa), pero también es una frase muy común que cualquiera lo diría. ACLARO, así que no me traten de copiona ni nada por el estilo. ¬¬ 

**(1)** Sé muy bien que el Engine Gear cumple una función, que si no me equivoco es el de girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero como no estoy segura, entonces le inventé el método de hacer el beyblade más pesado ¿ok?

**(2)** No sé si se mencione también en México y/o España, pero es una expresión que equivaldría a traumada o impactada. En el diccionario no figura, pero en Argentina solemos decirlo.

¿Qué les pareció el fic?. ¿Les gustó? pues me alegro muchísimo y me siento muy contenta con el trabajo que hice, y de paso me siento más animada a continuarlo. ¿No te gustó? entonces me gustaría que me hicieras saber por medio de un RR qué es lo que no te gustó y en dónde están mis errores. Claro que como toda escritora las cometo. Eso sí. No se te ocurra insultarme, por que lo voy a ignorar.

Ahora paso a los RR.

**Kai Angel:. **¡Vaya que susto me diste! Cuando pusiste "no me gustó" me entristecí un poco, pero claro, ahí no terminaba la frase y cuando leí "¡Me encantó!" me alegré un montón. Como ya viste te llamé Kai Angel como me lo pediste, y te agradezco mucho que hayas leído mi fic. Me alegra que se haya sumado una lectora más a mi lista n.n Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o aún mucho más que el anterior. Te mando un enorme saludo. Nos vemos.

**Umineko:. **¡Umiiiiii!. ¡amigosha! nOn que alegría recibir otro RR más de tu parte. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la actitud de Nadia en todo el capítulo. Como ya habrás visto, Nadia demuestra todas sus facetas (en este capítulo también la mostró). La indiferencia no es lo único que ella demuestra en todo el fic. Sobre lo de que Kai aún no se haya encontrado con Nadia, era obvio que, en la situación que se encontraba la chica, no era el momento adecuedo para tener al menos un "charla". Al igual que vos, las reflexiones de Kai fue lo que más me gustó de ese capítulo ¡si! (Nadryl con ojitos brillosos. Malditos asteriscos que no me aparecen cuando quiero representar eso ¬¬#) Sobre las parejas Kai/Nadia, Ray/Rika y Tyson/Hillary que me comentaste... ahí es cuando me dejaste sin reacción. Claro que entendí lo que quisiste decirme. En realidad no pensé que fuese "demasiado" en un sólo capítulo. Mi idea era que poco a poco las parejas fueran dándose a conocer con el correr de los capítulos y que expresaran sus sentimientos de distinta manera. Tal vez tengas razón y yo no me haya dado cuenta, pero esa era mi idea. De todos modos gracias por el consejo. Espero que tu espera no haya sido demasiado extensa. Es que conociéndote, sé que te desesperás por leer pronto el siguiente capítulo XD. También sé que me lo vas a repetir para el próximo, o sea, para el capitulo 12 jejeje XD Acá tenés la batalla que tanto ansiabas leer, espero que te guste. Tal como lo anticipaste, en este capítulo se ha aclarado una pequeña parte del pasado de Nadia. Todavía faltan muchas cosas por revelarse. Sobre lo de las declaraciones entre Kai y Nadia, eso vendrá en el capítulo 13. Aún no es 100 por ciento seguro, pues antes, los personajes pasarán por la aldea en donde se crió Nadia y allí será la declaración. Mejor no digo más nada porque ya adelanté bastante n.nU. Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Ah! ahora que me acordé leí tu fic y me gustó mucho. Te juro que me reí bastante. Bueno, creo que no tengo más nada que comentarte. Así que te mando un enorme abrazo. Nos vemos.

**Shiroi Tsuki:. **¡Shiroooiiii!. ¡mi otra amigosha! XD La de la escena del flequillo es cuando, antes de la batalla de Daichí con un chiquillo llamado Keichi (esto es en el capítulo 9), Nadia sentía deseos de correrle el flequillo a Kai cuando lo vió dormido. Por eso Umi y yo lo comentamos en una ocasión, y me burlaba un poco de ella por los comentarios que me dijo. XD Aunque no te moleste que salgan un poco de sus personalidades, de todas formas quiero tratar de mantenerlos tal y como son. Además de que es cierto que el ser humano cambia para el bien o para el mal. Un claro ejemplo es Nadia en este capítulo y Yuriy en la serie de la temporada G-Revolution ¿no?. Ok, trataré de no hacer tan extenso los párrafos. Cuando me dijiste que me pasé con uno dije "¿en serio?" y me fui a fijar. Cuando vi lo extenso que era el párrafo al que te referiste me quedé o.O y me dije "sí que me pase, y ¡mucho!" sorry u.uU Espero no volver a repertir este error y te agradezco que me lo hayas hecho notar. Sobre el fanart, quedate tranquila que puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Por el momento es todo lo que me queda por comentar. Te mando un enorme saludo y abrazo. Nos vemos.


	12. La aldea Shideki

Primero que nada ¡Perdón por la demora!. Es que antes de continuar con mi fic, me dediqué a escribir otro fic para una genial amiga: GabZ.

La razón por la que escribí aquel fic es porque quería hecerle un regalo por el día de su cumpleaños. Si les interesa ese fic, se llama "A la deriva". Es un Kai x Yuriy (la pareja favorita de GabZ) y contiene lemon.

Así que ahora pueden disfrutar del capítulo que tanto esperaban.

PD: pequeño adelanto. En el próximo capítulo será el encuentro a solas entre Kai y Nadia, donde se "confesarán" su amor. (Nadryl con ojos brillosos)

**Capítulo 12 **

**LA ALDEA SHIDEKI**

Habían recorrido una buena distancia desde el hotel hasta donde se encontraban en este momento. El bosque, que distaba de la ciudad de Shibuya, separado por un camino que bordeaba el enorme y extenso lago, era realmente inmenso.

Nueve pares de piernas avanzaban lenta y cuidadosamente por aquellos terrenos. El camino no era para nada fácil recorrerlo. El peligro estaba en cualquier parte, miraras por donde miraras, y eso ponía en extrema alerta los sentidos de aquellos individuos, especialmente los de un pelinegro con características felinas y un bicolor con marcas en sus mejillas.

- Tengan mucho cuidado chicos, hay trampas por todos lados.- advirtió Rika, que hacía de guía para conducirlos hacia su destino, que sólo ella conocía, y además estaba segura que allí se encontraba la persona que buscaban. – No se desanimen, ya falta poco – terminó alegremente.

- Eso ya lo dijiste desde hace una hora – se quejó un cansado y hambriento peliazul. Rika rió nerviosamente. – Y a todo eso ¿por qué tenía que venir ese molesto? – preguntó refiriéndose a Cody.

- Porque cuando vi a dónde se dirigían decidí estar a su lado para protegerla. Aquí hay enormes animales peligrosos y, sobre todo, serpientes venenosas como las boas. No quiero que Hillary sea una de sus víctimas. – respondió como todo caballero. Hillary se sonrojó.

- Engreído – murmuró Tyson.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? Además, Nadia dijo claramente que no la buscáramos. - Esta vez la queja provino de Daichi.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – soltó - Sólo quiero asegurarme que ella está allí. Y si es así, no voy a molestarla en lo que esté haciendo. Sólo quiero saber si está bien. Es todo, pero... ¿y si la carta no es más que una trampa y en realidad algo le pasó a Nadia? – los chicos se detuvieron abruptamente. No habían pensado en eso.

Por la mañana, cuando Rika se despertó, encontró sobre la cama que ocupaba su prima una carta en donde la peliturquesa ofrecía sus disculpas por no haberlos despertado y haberse partido sin decir nada. También pedía que no la buscaran y que se encontraba bien. Por último decía que volverían a encontrarse.

Rika se decepcionó un poco cuando terminó de leer la carta. Apenas se habían visto por un par de días, y de nuevo su prima se había ido. Estaba empezando a extrañarla. Entendía perfectamente la situación de Nadia. Entendía que ella necesitaba estar a solas para solucionar y arreglar sus problemas relacionados con el encuentro de tres desagradables individuos, quienes según lo había contado Nadia tenían cierta rivalidad a causa del poder de Hawlux, y la batalla contra los hermanos Hattori, el día anterior.

Aún así, se sintió inquieta. Aunque sabía que Nadia era capaz de cuidarse sola, como muchas veces lo demostró, nunca se podría estar segura de que todo podría estar bien. El destino siempre les trae sorpresas, tanto agradables como desagradables. Y lo ocurrido el día anterior fue una de aquellas ocasiones desagradables.

Cuando el resto del grupo se enteró de la partida de Nadia, Rika insistió en que iría a buscarla. Los chicos insistieron en que no debía preocuparse y que confiara en ella. Finalmente Rika, molesta, decidió irse por su cuenta al ver que ninguno la apoyaba. El enojo de la chica terminó por convencer al grupo de que sería mejor no dejarla sola. No vaya a ser que le pase lo mismo que le ocurrió a Nadia cuando cayó por la barranca y terminó perdiendo la conciencia.

Continuaron caminando por el extenso bosque, siguiendo a Rika y al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. El bosque estaba lleno de trampas, vaya a saber porqué, y Rika era la única que conocía sus ubicaciones. Un paso en falso y terminaban atrapados, sin posibilidad de escaparse. Todo iba bien hasta que Tyson avistó un árbol con deliciosas frutas pendiendo de sus ramas. Era tanta el hambre que tenía el chico de la gorra que, olvidándose de las advertencias de Rika de no alejarse del grupo, se dirigió hacia aquél árbol. Daichí se dio cuenta de aquello y siguió a su peliazul amigo.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya estaban colgados del árbol, dentro de una red. Un pie de Daichí estaba colocado sobre la mejilla de Tyson, y una mano de Tyson estaba colocada sobre la cabeza de Daichí.

- ¡Heey!. ¡Sáquennos de aquí! – gritaron al unísono mientras se sacudían, con la intención de liberarse.

- Les dije que no se alejaran. – los regañó. Rika se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos meneando negativamente la cabeza. Se acercó hacia la rama del árbol en donde pendía la soga que sostenía la red con ambos muchachos atrapados dentro. Se subió a ella y se dispuso a liberarlos.

Forcejeó tanto por unos segundos con la soga, sin resultado alguno, que sus manos se cansaron y se soltaron bruscamente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Instintivamente Ray salió corriendo hacia la rubia para atraparla y evitar que cayera hacia el suelo. Max fue tras él. En el momento que Rika caía, la chica cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando impactarse contra el suelo. Afortunadamente el suelo nunca llegó, en cambio, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, pero para la mala suerte de Max, Ray y Rika, el suelo que estaba bajo ellos se hundió y los tres cayeron en una segunda trampa.

- Rika ¿estás bien? - preguntó el chino minutos después que ellos habían caído en la trampa.

- Si – gimoteaba, aún recostada en el fondo del pozo.

- Nos alegra mucho saber eso, pero... ¿podrías quitarte de encima de nosotros? – la pregunta inocente de Max hizo reaccionar instintivamente a la rubia, que inmediatamente se levantó pidiendo disculpas de manera exagerada.

Inmediatamente se dispusieron a salir de aquel hoyo. Ray y Max ayudaron a Rika, subiéndola por sobre sus hombros, a salir de allí sin resultado alguno. Rika perdía en cada oportunidad el equilibrio y volvía a caer hacia el suelo.

Por otro lado, Kai, Kenny, Hillary y Cody, se encontraban en un aprieto. Estaban rodeados de varias criaturas extrañas, cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto por un pelaje cubierto de hojas y barro. Sus rostros eran horribles, poseían enormes colmillos y cuernos. Kai estuvo a punto de lanzar a Dranzer, pero el temor de Hillary, la quizás inexperiencia de Cody y de Kenny de sobrevivir y lograr escapar de una situación complicada como ésta, y la obligación que sintió de no poder abandonar a sus amigos, le impidieron realizar su objetivo. Ante esta situación, Kai sintió impotencia, y le molestaba de sobremanera. No podía arriesgar la vida de sus amigos, y sobre todo, de Rika, la prima de la chica que tanto le atraía.

Si Nadia se enteraba de que su prima habría sufrido algún ataque o accidente, seguramente la peliturquesa se enfurecería con ellos por no haberla cuidado durante su ausencia. No deseaba volver a ver aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y furia como lo había visto en el hotel, antes de la batalla contra los hermanos Hattori. Sentiría culpa, y eso quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Los gritos de Tyson y Daichi, que forcejeaban para tratar de liberarse, se intensificaron aún más por la presencia de dos de aquellas extrañas criaturas que los picoteaban con una ramita y gruñían y reían malévolamente. El resto de las criaturas, se divertían saltando y correteando alrededor de Kai, Hillary y Cody,

- Satoru, ya fue suficiente. – ordenó aquella voz que para las criaturas les resultó conocida, quienes callaron al oírla y retrocedieron varios pasos. Al ver que aquella criatura con el nombre de "Satoru" le ignoraba, se acercó a él y le propinó una paliza, haciéndolo hincarse y quejarse mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¡Dije que ya fue suficiente! – regañó.

- ¿Nadia?. – preguntaron al unísono Tyson y Daichi, hacia la figura que estaba presente.

La chica ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar su nombre. Las criaturas llevaron sus manos hacia sus cabezas y se quitaron lo que los beyluchadores identificaron como una máscara, dejando al descubierto varios rostros cubiertos de sudor y manchas. Eran niños, adolescentes y jóvenes disfrazados con un pelaje de algún animal, cubierto de hojas y barro, que le eran utilizados para camuflarse entre los árboles y arbustos.

- Lo sentimos hermana Nadia – se disculparon al unísono.

- De aquí en adelante yo me encargo. Ustedes regresen a la aldea y tú – ordenó a un pequeño grupo de niños y señaló a uno de ellos – dile al Patriarca que no hay peligro. – el señalado asintió y se dirigió, junto con el resto del grupo hacia la aldea. – Ustedes, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo – y ante la orden de la chica, el grupo de los adolescentes y jóvenes se retiraron – y ustedes dos se quedan conmigo.

Las dos únicas personas que quedaron eran Satoru, quien se levantaba después de sobarse la cabeza por la paliza que había recibido, y una niña. Con aquellas órdenes y aquellas reacciones de los disfrazados, los beyluchadores se habían dado cuenta del indiscutible liderazgo de Nadia, del cual Rika les había mencionado días atrás en el hotel.

Kai quedó encantado con el liderazgo y el carácter de la chica.

Él detestaba que otras personas le diesen órdenes. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo sentirse dominado e impotente ante alguien que fuese superior a él. Odiaba sentirse un inútil e incapaz. Su entrenamiento en la Abadía y su orgullo como descendiente de una familia con un enorme prestigio le demostraron su indudable valía. Tampoco le agradaba depender enteramente de alguien en el que se sintiera obligado a responsabilizarse por el cuidado de aquella persona. Detestaba hacer favores y complacer a las personas, pues se sentía estúpido y humillado, excepto en algunas ocasiones especiales.

Es por eso que le pareció ridículo enamorarse. Viendo la realidad, según el mismo Kai, las mujeres suelen fantasear con que los hombres dependerían y cuidarían de ellas por el resto de sus vidas como enamorados. Le pareció patético que los hombres estuviesen a la merced de los caprichos de sus parejas y la complacieran con tal de verlas felices. Él jamás sería uno de ellos. Estaba consciente de que, a pesar de disgustarles todas esas situaciones y comportamientos, siempre hay excepciones. No todos son iguales ¿no?.

Por otro lado, le agradaba encontrarse con personas que fuesen totalmente independientes como él, aunque fuesen los peores rivales en el Beyblade o los peores enemigos en la vida real. No importaba su condición como persona, mientras no fuese un completo idiota, él los respetaba de todas formas. Le agradaba saber que, aunque hubiese un mínima cantidad de personas de ese estilo, supieran enfrentarse a diversos problemas y situaciones por su propia cuenta sin tener que salir corriendo a pedir ayuda y lloriquearle a alguien. También estaba consciente de que uno mismo, no siempre puede solucionar absolutamente TODO.

Todas esas experiencias lo había vivido y había aprendido mucho de ellas.

Para Kai, Nadia cumplía con todos los requisitos que a él le importaba. Con ella, él se siente a gusto. Sonrió.

- Satoru, Miyu... – no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un impredecible abrazo efusivo de parte de la niña.

- ¡Nadia, hermanita, te extrañé!. ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Te quieres quitar de encima Miyuki? – protestó ante aquella reacción. – ¿Hasta cuando seguirás colgada de mi cuello?.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!. – inmediatamente se separó del cuerpo de Nadia – y dime ¿los conoces Nadia? – preguntó señalando al grupo de beyluchadores.

- ¿Nadia, estás ahí? – se escuchó una voz desde algún lugar. La chica se dirigió hacia allí y torció su sonrisa.

- Nunca cambias ¿verdad Rika? Eres demasiado distraída y torpe. – se burló.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó haciendo un puchero – ¿al menos podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí? – Nadia, junto a Miyuki, ayudó a la rubia a salir de allí, mientras que Ray y Max eran ayudados por Kai, Kenny, Cody y Satoru.

- ¿Miyuki? Si no me equivoco, por lo que nos contó Rika, tú debes ser la hermana menor de Nadia ¿cierto? – Kenny había escuchado aquel nombre antes y decidió aclarar esa duda.

- ¡Si! Y él es Satoru, mi hermano mayor. Por lo tanto también es hermano de Nadia – sonrió.

Miyuki poseía hermosos ojos relucientes y cabellos color fucsia, recogido en seis coletas, que brillaban intensamente bajo la luz del sol. Satoru tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello que la niña, con la diferencia de que éstos eran más oscuros.

- ¡Vaya! Pues... no se parecen. – sonrió nerviosamente ante el comentario Cody, quien recibió un suave codazo de parte de Hillary por su comentario. Acto seguido la pelicastaña se presentó a sí misma y al resto de sus amigos.

- ¡Oye!. ¿Podrían sacarnos de aquí? – soltó Tyson, quien se retorcía dentro de la red junto a su amigo pelirrojo.

- ¿No pudiste liberarlos Rika? – le preguntó una vez que su prima se colocó a su lado. La rubia negó con un movimiento de su cabeza un tanto avergonzada mientras juntaba sus dedos indice. - ¿Cómo terminaron atrapados allí? – Rika le contó lo sucedido y de su intento de liberarlos.

- Ya veo. – sonrió maliciosamente mientras observaba a Tyson y Daichi que aún permanecían colgados. Aquella sonrisa no les gustó en lo más mínimo a aquellos muchachos, quienes comenzaban a sentir un pequeño escalofrío. - Te daré un consejo, Rika. Cuando se trata de niños mocosos como ellos y quieres liberarlos, hazlo de la forma más fácil y sutil.

Sacó su beyblade de entre sus ropas y lo colocó en el lanzador. Acto seguido lanzó a Hawluk y cortó en dos la soga, haciendo que ambos muchachos cayeran violentamente contra el suelo y quedaran semiinconscientes. Cuidadosamente Rika se acercó a Tyson y con una ramita comenzó a picotearlo para verificar si en verdad el peliazul estaba inconsciente. Miyuki hizo lo mismo con Daichi.

- Listo. - palmeaba sus manos como si se desempolvara, mientras sonreía con satisfacción. Minutos después, cuando aquel par recobró la conciencia, Nadia se giró sobre sí misma para comenzar a caminar. - Andando. ooooooOooo

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Nadia? – preguntó Max y recibió un asentimiento de parte de la ojimiel. - ¿por qué hay tantas trampas en el bosque? – la chica lo miró por unos segundos.

- Por varios motivos. – y viendo que la respuesta no dejó satisfecho al rubiecito, al igual que el resto del grupo decidió especificar. – Primero, para cazar animales, y de esa forma alimentar a la aldea. Segundo, hemos tenido varios ataques a la aldea. De esa forma podemos impedir que nuestros invasores vuelvan a hacerlo. Tercero, y más importante, para impedir que lleguen a la cueva que se encuentra allí.

La chica señaló un punto donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar una cueva ubicada en un monte. Cerca de allí se encontraba un enorme lago. El grupo pudo apreciar que el ambiente en donde se encontraba la cueva no era nada agradable. Aunque ellos ya rondaron en alguna cueva en alguna de sus aventuras, no querían imaginar cómo era por dentro ni qué había allí, como para que Nadia y los aldeanos en donde ella moraba, impidieran el acceso a aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial aquella cueva? Todas son iguales de oscuras, húmedas y bueno... debo admitir que también terroríficas. Odiaría saber que existen fantasmas o espíritus malignos. – el pequeño pelirrojo tembló ligeramente y se abrazó a sí mismo de sólo pensarlo. Una pequeña risita se escuchó cerca de él.

- ¿En serio le tienes miedo a los fantasmas y espíritus? – Daichí gruño, y como era de esperarse se transaron en una fuerte discusión acerca de quién le temía o no a aquellos espectros.

- De hecho, muchachos, existe una criatura peligrosa y terrorífica en aquella cueva. – al escuchar las palabras de Nadia, Tyson y Daichí se detuvieron en seco y comenzaron a sentir de nuevo un horrible escalofrío en sus cuerpos. – Se dedica a alimentarse de niños curiosos, engreídos, desobedientes, escandalosos y sobre todo glotones. Si no desean ser la cena de ese monstruo, más les vale que me sigan sin protestar ni quejarse y sobre todo sin desobedecerme. – ordenó tajante.

A medida que Nadia mencionaba con saña las características de las víctimas de aquella criatura, los rostros de ambos chicos se volvían cada vez más azules. Cuando la chica enfatizó la palabra "cena", Tyson y Daichí sintieron pánico y se aferraron en un temeroso abrazo con sus rostros pálidos. En el resto del camino permanecieron mudos y cerca de Nadia, acatando sus órdenes.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a destino. Era una aldea humilde, no era muy pequeña pero tampoco era enorme. Los aldeanos iban y venían desde todas direcciones realizando diversos trabajos. Los niños jugaban alegremente. Los ancianos charlaban animadamente, sentados a la sombra de un árbol o de alguna cabaña para protegerse del sofocante calor del verano, a la vez que observaban sonrientes y complacidos a los niños. El cielo se veía estupendamente despejado luego de un día de tormentosa lluvia.

Al ver pasar a Nadia muchos aldeanos la saludaron, a los cuales ella les devolvió el saludo con una leve reverencia de su cabeza o un leve movimiento de su mano. No faltó tampoco una pequeña sonrisa que la peliturquesa le dedicaba a los niños cuando ellos se acercaban a ella saltando de alegría.

Los chicos quedaron maravillados por el ambiente que presentaba la aldea. Era un lugar realmente tranquilo y alegre.

- Por fin regresaste, Nadia – la voz de un anciano les llamo la atención – y veo que vienes acompañada. - Nadia le presentó al anciano a sus nuevos amigos. - Bienvenidos, soy el Patriarca. Por favor, siéntanse como en sus casas. – el anciano recibió al grupo con una reverencia. Segundos después el Patriarca se volvió hacia Nadia. – te hemos estado esperando, y ya veo por qué te demoraste. – sonrió.

El Patriarca era un hombre de bastante edad avanzada, que si cualquiera quisiera adivinar, diría que tiene unos cien años o más. Sus cabellos y barba largos y blancuzcos le llegaban casi hasta la cintura. Su vestimenta constaba de una túnica sencilla color beige y una faja alrededor de su cintura de color rojo. En su mano derecha portaba un grueso y resistente cayado(1), cuyo objeto pertenecieron a varios Patriarcas que lideraron aquella humilde aldea entre generación y generación.

Tras el anciano y alrededor del grupo, los aldeanos se habían arremolinado, curiosos, para conocer a los nuevos visitantes. Las insistentes miradas de los aldeanos los ponían nerviosos e incómodos. No podían saber qué pensarían de ellos, pero aún así se mantuvieron sonrientes y agradecidos por la bienvenida.

- ¿Vendrás para la fiesta que organizaremos esta noche? – volvió a preguntar el Patriarca.

- Si. Nos veremos después para los preparativos. – levantó una de sus manos a modo de saludo - vámonos – llamó al resto del grupo y se dirigieron a su nuevo destino.

En minutos ya habían ingresado a la morada en donde vivía Nadia y sus hermanos. Allí se encontraban otras dos personas adultas. Miyuki los saludó efusivamente.

- ¡Mamá, papá, miren quién vino! – comentó alegremente la niña, mientras saludaba a las dos personas adultas. Eran un hombre de cabellos y ojos violetas oscuros, y una mujer de cabellos y ojos del mismo color que Miyuki.

- Nos alegra mucho verte Nadia – sonrió el hombre. Así como Nadia presentó al grupo ante el Patriarca, hizo lo mismo frente a aquellas personas. – Mucho gusto a todos. Soy Zota Mizuno, y ella es mi esposa Yoko. – ambos hicieron una reverencia.

- Lamentamos mucho no poder atenderlos en estos momentos, pero debemos llevar los preparativos para la ceremonia de esta noche. Pero no se preocupen. Volveremos pronto. – respondió un poco presurosa la mujer, y con otra reverencia junto a su marido se retiraron de la morada.

- ¿Habrá ceremonia? – preguntó intrigado Tyson, pero al instante su sonrisa se ensanchó de oreja a oreja. Observó a su compañero que le observaba con complicidad y ambos estallaron en un grito de alegría.

- ¡Qué bien!. ¡Tendremos comida!. – exclamaron al unísono y saltaron de alegría. Podían saborear la comida en sus bocas como si hubieran comido hace minutos. Kai rodó sus ojos, Hillary colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y expuso su rostro de molestia, y el resto no hicieron más que suspirar.

- No sin antes ganárselos. – como siempre, alguien tenía que ponerle un alto a este par. Y no precisamente fue Kai quien lo hizo.

- ¿Ganárnoslo?

- Así es. No importa si eres invitado en esta aldea, todos colaborarán en distintos trabajos. A los aldeanos de Shideki no nos gusta la pereza. A menos que tengan la suerte de que el Patriarca les dé el permiso y los trate como invitados muy especiales. - Como era de esperarse, la alegría de este par cayó por los suelos.

- ¿De qué se trata la ceremonia? – preguntó Cody.

- De un ritual tradicional que realizamos desde hace generaciones. Cuando un integrante de nuestra aldea, especialmente un hombre, desea comprometerse con otra persona de esta misma aldea o de otra, y también a la inversa, se realizan varios retos para demostrar su valía, coraje, fidelidad y honestidad. Si supera esos retos, o la mayoría de ellos, el Patriarca lo aceptará y lo reconocerá como a uno más de los nuestros. En caso de que no los haya superado, será rechazado. Puede intentarlo todas las veces que quiera si en verdad está enamorado de aquella persona, pero mientras no supere los retos, no podrá ser aceptado. Cuanto más importante es la persona que pide la mano de otra, más difíciles y variados serán sus retos. – explicó Miyuki. Nadia expresó un gesto de molestia, rodando los ojos y negando con la un movimiento de cabeza. Aquello fue notado por los demás.

- ¿Qué ocurre Nadia?. ¿por qué pones esa cara? – interrogó Hillary

- Es que a Nadia también le pidieron el compromiso. – respondió Satoru.

Los chicos quedaron estáticos ante la sorpresa y en especial Kai, quien apretó fuertemente sus puños y su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. ¿Nadia comprometida?. ¿cómo es posible?. ¿por qué no se mencionó sobre este asunto?. Kai quería creer que todo aquello era una broma por parte de los hermanos de Nadia. Durante el trayecto hacia la aldea había descubierto que Miyuki y Satoru solían hacer bromas, tanto inocentes como de mal gusto. Si aquello era cierto, entonces no iba a permitir que Nadia se comprometiera con ningún idiota proveniente de una aldea llena de "plebeyos", como él solía llamar a este tipo de gente. No iba a permitir que otras manos que no fueran las suyas se apoderaran de su cuerpo, ni que otros labios besaran los de ella.

La rabia se apoderó tanto de Kai que deseaba destrozar a aquél que osara pedirle compromiso. Nadie se queda con SU chica. Un momento ¿SU chica?. ¿desde cuando declaró que ella era suya?. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?. Aunque fuese cierto que desde un principio estuviese confundido por sus sentimientos hacia ella, nunca los había confirmado. Y ahora que creía tenerlo todo en claro, empezó a sentir que su corazón dolía.

- ¡Waw!. ¡Este ritual para comprometerse es muy lindo!. – soltó Hillary emocionada, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas en actitud soñadora. Se dirigió hacia Nadia y tomó sus manos - Tienes mucha...

- No te emociones. – soltó tajantemente y retiró bruscamente sus manos de los de Hillary – No me interesa en lo más mínimo este estúpido ritual. No me interesan los hombres. – respondió mordazmente. "Excepto uno" pensó.

Pero lo que no pensó Nadia, era que con sus últimas palabras había herido terriblemente a Kai, quien sintió una profunda punzada en su corazón. El bicolor salió rápida y abruptamente de la morada sin decir una palabra, dejando desconcertados a los demás. Caminó apresuradamente sin rumbo por la aldea, totalmente furioso y sin importarle las miradas curiosas e inquisidoras de los aldeanos. Cuando ya estaba alejado de la aldea a una distancia prudencial, llegó hasta un enorme árbol cerca de un río. Miró hacia todos lados y cuando estuvo seguro que no hubiese nadie, colérico y con su puño derecho golpeó con fuerza el tronco. No le importó que su mano sangrara. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Nadia.

Aunque el bicolor no fuese del tipo de persona que se le declarara abiertamente a una mujer sus sentimientos, sentía deseos de hacerlo. Deseaba hacerle saber a Nadia sus sentimientos. Deseaba decirle de alguna forma, aunque fuese en forma indirecta, algo que jamás pensó que diría: TE AMO. Lo admitía, por fin lo admitía, y aunque le pareciera absurdo, estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora todo estaba perdido. Ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Segundos después de la retirada del bicolor, todos observaron desconcertadamente a Nadia, a lo cual la chica respondió con un cortante "¿Qué miran?".

Cody abrió la boca con la intención de lanzarle la primera pregunta, pero justo en este momento entró Yoko. Aprovechando la oportunidad de que todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la mujer, rápidamente Rika y Miyuki, para calmar la situación y sobre todo a Nadia, decidieron invitarlos a comer, pues conocían el motivo por el que la chica había dicho aquellas palabras. Nadia agradeció la idea de su hermana menor y su prima, y se sintió aliviada. Si el equipo comenzaba a hacerles preguntas, lo más seguro es que la peliturquesa se pondría agresiva.

Si la mañana había pasado relativamente rápido, por el tiempo que perdieron recorriendo el extenso bosque hasta llegar a la aldea, el almuerzo también.

**# # El Ángel y el Fénix # # El Ángel y el Fénix # # El Ángel y el Fénix # # El Ángel y el Fénix # # **

- Con que aquí estabas. Ya veo porque tus compañeros nunca te encuentran. – Kai escuchó una voz conocida cerca suyo. Abrió sus hermosas amatistas y dirigió, algo molesto, su vista hacia la persona que le hablaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Nadia? – se levantó lentamente del pasto, en donde estaba recostado bajo el mismo árbol en donde había golpeado su puño.

- Como no comiste, pensé en traerte algo de comida – le entregó una pequeña cajita que traía en su mano derecha y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, pues no quería incomodarlo.

Aunque sonó muy convincente, en el fondo ella estaba muy contenta y algo nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Durante el almuerzo había extrañado su ausencia, y no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando la puerta por donde el bicolor había salido repentinamente. Reconocía que Kai era muy especial. No se asemejaba en lo absoluto con todos los otros hombres que ella conoció a lo largo de su vida, dentro y fuera de la aldea. Para ella todos los hombres se asemejaban en varios aspectos. Todos deseaban lo mismo: en lo personal, Poder y superioridad, y en lo sentimental ser el dueño de su vida y de su cuerpo, en el sentido de la esclavitud (2). Ya lo había experimentado varias veces. Eso es lo que ella más detestaba y es por eso que no tenía ningún interés en ellos.

Desde que descubrió que los hermanos Hattori la habían utilizado, no sólo no volvió a confiar en nadie, sino que tampoco se dejaba conocer tan fácilmente para evitar ser manipulada otra vez.

Estaba conciente de que no conocía por completo a Kai, y no podía confirmar que él fuese la excepción. Sin embargo deseaba conocerlo. Siguió el consejo de su madre cuando ésta se percató del interés de Nadia en Kai.

**# # # # # # # FLASH BACK # # # # # # # **

- Si estás buscando al muchacho que tiene marcas en su cara, fue por aquella dirección. – señaló Yoko, su madre. Nadia asintió como agradecimiento. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la dirección señalada. – Te interesa ese muchacho ¿cierto? – la chica se detuvo abruptamente y la observó interrogativamente. ¿Cómo lo supo? La mujer emitió una pequeña risita – Déjame adivinar. Es el único que no ha comido y es por eso que le llevas comida.

- No digas tonterías madre. Que le lleve comida no significa que me interese, y sabes muy bien que no me interesan los hombres. Además es un invitado y debo tratarlo como tal. – a pesar de la firmeza de sus palabras, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas la delataron.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no me negarás que te preocupas por él. Durante el almuerzo, no has despegado tus ojos de aquella puerta por donde salió aquel muchacho. Eso es exactamente lo mismo que si te interesara. Y una cosa más, Nadia. A mi no me engañas. No olvides que soy tu madre y te conozco desde que eras una niña. Nunca te has comportado de esta manera, y mucho menos por un muchacho. – sonrió.

Nadia no pudo evitarlo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y desvió su mirada hacia ningún punto en especial. Por segunda vez fue derrotada por su madre. ¿Tan evidente había sido? Tanto se esforzó para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos, y justamente la persona frente a ella lo había descubierto. ¡Qué ironía! Ahora entendía porqué las madres saben todo sobre sus hijos. Ellas están constantemente pendientes de sus vidas, en todo sentido: en lo moral, en la salud y sobre todo en lo sentimental. Ellas quieren lo mejor para sus hijos.

- Te daré un consejo – habló después de una pequeña pausa – Conócelo poco a poco. No te precipites, y en cuanto lo conozcas lo suficiente y estés segura de poder acercarte a él, ábrete a él como lo hiciste con todos los aldeanos. Sé que te ha costado mucho, pero si has podido hacerlo con todos nosotros ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo con él? Y también deja que las cosas sucedan. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. – Ahora ve por él y mucha suerte.

**# # # # # FIN DEL FLASH BACK # # # # # **

Y así lo hizo. Desde que se conocieron en el primer instante, sin llegar a tener un extensa charla con él, fue conociéndolo poco a poco por otros métodos. Desde escuchar al equipo hablar de él hasta observarlo discretamente. Allí había comenzado su primer paso, y ahora se preparaba para el segundo paso: acercarse a él.

Kai observó por unos segundos aquella pequeña caja. ¿Qué intenciones tenía ella con este presente?. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse a él, si ni siquiera ella estaba interesada en los hombres?. ¿Cuál era su plan? porque seguro ella planeaba algo con su repentina aparición. Si no estuviera comprometida con gusto lo aceptaría, pero ahora que las cosas son diferentes, ya no le importaba.

- No tengo hambre. – le devolvió el objeto con voz indiferente, dejando a una sorprendida ojimiel, y se levantó. – y para tu información, no me interesan las mujeres. No son más que una molestia. Creen que serán tratadas como princesas, pero en realidad, sólo sirven para obedecer a los hombres. Mejor ve a complacer a tu futuro prometido. – y comenzó a alejarse. La respuesta de Kai enfureció a la chica, quien endureció su mirada.

- Sabía que eras como los demás. – respondió fríamente – Los hombres no son más que mocosos inmaduros y que lo único que le importan son ellos mismos. Dan lástima. – terminó despectivamente. Se levantó y se alejó en dirección contraria a la que tomó Kai.

Mientras ambos se alejaban, cambiaron sus miradas. Ya no poseían ojos firmes y decididos, ya no poseían sus típicas miradas frías e indiferentes. Ahora poseían lo mismo: ojos tristes y heridos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**(1)** Bastón largo como el que usaban los pastores en la Biblia. 

**(2)** Cuando digo "en el sentido de la esclavitud", me refiero a que los hombres solamente están interesados en Nadia para mantenerla a su lado por conveniencia, es decir, que no la mantienen como su esposa porque realmente la aman, sino como su esclava (por obsesión, dominio por un determinado territorio, posesión por sus dones y habilidades) y por simple placer (en cuanto al sexo, popularidad, dinero). Si no se entendió, envíenme un RR y trataré de explicarles en otras palabras ¿Ok?

Ahora que ya aclaré ciertos puntos, paso a responderles por sus RR.

**Shiroi Tsuki:. **¡Amiga! Cuanto tiempo sin "vernos"! jejejeje! n.nU sé que me demoré en revelar algunas cosas sobre Nadia, pero esto es apenas una pequeñita parte del secreto del pasado de ella n.nU. Esta vez te pido que no me mates. Ya iré revelando poco a poco sobre su pasado en distintos capítulos. Con respecto a eso de que el amor te idiotiza... ejem... en cierto sentido... estoy de acuerdo, pues me ha pasado. Pero no me vas a negar de que es una experiencia muy agradable. ¿O si?... pero bueno, es algo que sucee invitablemente. Ahora, pasando a otro tema... No sabía que una de las técnicas de algún pokemón fuese "Danza de plumas" o.oU. ¡Te lo juro! No veo Pokemón, así que no pienses que lo copié. Fue casualidad. Espero esta vez no haberme pasado de largo con algún párrafo como en algún capítulo anterior n.nU. Gracias por el RR y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**marian tao d hiwatari:. **¿En serio te parecés a mi personaje?. ¡waw! eso sí que es sorpresa n.n y me alegra saber que te sientas identificada con ella. Sobre la confesión de Kai, no te preocupes, que estará muy cerca. Así que procurá que no te agarre ningú infarto o no vas a llegar viva a la confesión hehehe n.nU También me alegra que te haya gustado mucho mi fic. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Si me demoro, te pido disculpas, pero ya en el primer capítulo expuse mis razones de mi demora. Además, quedate tranquila que no lo voy a dejar inconcluso a menos que haya alguna fuerza mayor que me obligue a hacerlo ¿ok?. De nueno me despido y muchas gracias por el RR.

**ainariel**: Como ya ves, acá tenés el capítulo que esperabas y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Me alegra saber que también te haya gustado mi fic, al punto de considerarlo uno de tus favoritos. Eso me anima bastante n.n ¡Gracias! Te agradezco mucho tu RR y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Encuentro a solas

¡Hola!.

Seguramente ustedes dirán "¡Al fin actualizó este fic! y vaya que se tardó". Pues sí, como en las otras ocasiones anteriores, me demoré en actualizar, y como en las otras ocasiones, tengo mis motivos n.nU

En un principio quería terminarlo antes de Navidad para subirlo por esas fechas y dedicárselos a todas mis lectoras (sé que la mayoría son mujeres n.n) como parte de mi regalo, y no lo he logrado. Asi que considerenlo como un regalo atrasado ¿qué les parece?.

Finalmente llegó para todas, la tan esperada confesión de amor de Kai hacia Nadia. Creo que me demoré mucho ¿no? o.oU Espero que les guste cómo me quedó, además de todo el capítulo. A mí por lo menos me gustó, y eso que estuve leyendo y releyendo para que me quedara lo mejor posible. Este capítulo, por ser "especial" (al menos para mí n.nU) es más largo que los anteriores.

Aquí lo tienen y disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 13 **

**ENCUENTRO A SOLAS **

El cielo realmente le sonrió a la aldea Shideki, porque en este momento se encontraba totalmente despejado, mostrando una noche de innumerables estrellas y una maravillosa y reluciente luna llena. Esta ocasión era ideal para realizar la ceremonia que se realizaba por tradición desde cientos de años atrás y que los aldeanos disfrutaban.

La ceremonia consistía en que un si aldeano deseaba comprometerse y casarse con su amada, antes debía pasar por una serie de retos o pruebas en donde demostraría su valía. Si lograba superar todos o la mayoría de los retos, sería aceptado indudablemente. En caso contrario, a pesar de permitírsele estar juntos y verse, no tenían el permiso del Patriarca o sería rechazado, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

La fiesta dio lugar en la Plaza de las Ceremonias. Un pequeño sector circular de la aldea que se encuentra en el centro de la misma, rodeada de varios pilares y un altar, además de un plato bien construido de Beyblade para ocasiones muy especiales.

El hombre al que estaba a prueba, había logrado superar los tres retos que se le implicaron en los tres días que duró.

El primer reto era la inteligencia, que consistía en encontrar un "tesoro", que no era más que una pequeña cajita con el anillo de compromiso dentro, escondido en el medio del bosque, basándose de varias pistas y enigmas que descubría en el camino.

El segundo era el coraje, en donde debía lograr quitarle, a como dé lugar y sobre todo con sus propias manos, una pequeña campaña que estaba colgado en el cuello de un caballo salvaje dentro de un corral.

El tercero y último, la habilidad. Debía rescatar a su amada, quien estaba encerrada en una jaula en medio de una zona repleta de trampas y obstáculos. Debía superarlos y/o esquivarlos antes que el sol se ocultara.

Feliz, el hombre se encontró con su amada en la ceremonia, luego de tres difíciles y tortuosos días.

El Patriarca, como prueba de su aprobación, unió las manos de los amantes, palma con palma. Los vítores y aplausos resonaron por toda la aldea. El equipo de beyluchadores presenciaban emocionados la escena.

- ¡Waw!. ¡Esto es hermoso! – exclamó emocionada Hillary con los ojos brillosos. – Me alegro mucho por el enamorado que logró superar sus metas.

- Si, y además me ha encantado saber que en otras aldeas, además de la aldea de donde provengo, se hacen ese tipo de desafíos. – el rostro de Ray claramente demostraba alegría.

- ¿En serio?. ¿y son como éstos? – curioseo Daichi.

- No. Son más bien del estilo de combate y supervivencia. En mi aldea todos somos luchadores de artes marciales, y por eso competimos por la resistencia, fortaleza y concentración, además de las que se han hecho aquí.

- Creí que sólo se enfrentaban a una beybatalla. – respondió desconcertado Max.

- Bueno... si... también... pero la mayoría de los adultos ya no se dedican al beyblade. – sonrió.

- Gracias a dios que este sujeto no tuvo que enfrentarse a ninguna Boa venenosa – suspiró Cody, y repentinamente recibió una patada en la cabeza de parte de Miyuki y terminó aplastado en el suelo, debajo de ella. - ¡Aargh!. ¡.¿Qué diablos te pasa niña ingrata?.! – se liberó de la niña y volteó para enfrentarla.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de decir esa estupidez?. No has dejado de repetir lo mismo en todo el día. Para tu información, idiota cobarde e ignorante, las boas no son venenosas. Matan a sus presas asfixiándolas con su propio cuerpo. Por eso se les dice que son constrictoras. ¿Acaso no hiciste las tareas? – gritó molesta. Cody quedó completamente mudo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiéndose un estúpido, y cuando abrió la boca para responder, la niña se le adelantó – Además, las boas no habitan en este bosque.

Por segunda vez Cody abrió la boca para protestar, pero una voz desconocida le detuvo. Todos los aldeanos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. En medio de la multitud apareció otra pequeña multitud de aproximadamente treinta personas, liderados por un individuo joven, que iban avanzando hacia el Patriarca a medida que los aldeanos les abrían el camino para darles paso. Los murmullos se esparcieron en segundos, dejándolos confundidos y perdidos al equipo.

- Buenas noches Patriarca, como hemos acordado, mi gente y yo hemos venido desde la aldea Ainaku **(1)**. – el muchacho hizo una reverencia ante el anciano, quien le correspondió el saludo con otra reverencia - Quiero comprometerme con su nieta Nadia. – reclamó autoritariamente el joven.

El muchacho era bastante alto, de contextura gruesa y algo fornido pero no extremadamente musculoso (como Spencer o Sergei). Su rostro indudablemente mostraba belleza y rudeza al mismo tiempo, su cabello era lacio hasta los hombros de color rubio ceniza y su piel era morena. Su edad rondaba en los 23 años. La sorpresa de los aldeanos, y sobre todo del equipo, no se hizo esperar. Los ojos de Kai, quien estaba apoyado sobre un árbol y alejado de la muchedumbre, brillaron con furia. Gruñó rabioso por lo bajo y apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos por la presión. ¿Este era el sujeto que quería comprometerse con Nadia?. ¡Ni pensarlo!. Si pudiera encontrar una forma de desafiarlo y enfrentarlo, lo haría, pero ¿cómo?.

- ¿Nieta? – preguntaron sorprendidos al unísono los integrantes del equipo.

- Si, el Patriarca es nuestro abuelo. – aclaró Satoru.

- Bien. Si deseas comprometerte con ella, sólo debes seguir nuestras tradiciones y sabes muy bien cuál es ¿estás dispuesto a realizarla? – respondió con calma el anciano.

- Por su...

- Creo que se le olvidó una regla muy importante Patriarca – la voz fría de Nadia interrumpió al muchacho desde un lugar desconocido, pues la chica no se encontraba presente. Segundos después apareció cayendo al suelo desde la rama de un árbol y se acercó a ellos. – Si no me equivoco, Saeki ya realizó un reto el año pasado y perdió. Él sabe perfectamente que no tiene segunda oportunidad.

- Pues tendrás que dármela. He entrenado el doble de duro para poder ganarte y lograr que seas mi prometida.

- Dame una razón por la que debería dártela. – espetó y miró fijamente al muchacho.

- Por que me importas mucho – fue la simple respuesta.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron completamente a Kai. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer que aquel individuo tuviera el descaro de decirle tales palabras. Él no la merecía, no de ese modo. Sintió deseos de ir hacia este sujeto y destrozarle la cara, pero una risa burlona de parte de la peliturquesa lo detuvo, dejándolo desconcertado.

- ¿Y piensas que con eso me vas a emocionar?. ¡hn! No tienes idea de cuántas veces la he escuchado, y ni siquiera me afecta. – el sarcasmo de Nadia molestó de sobre manera al ainako **(2)**. – Te lo dije el año pasado y lo diré por última vez. No me interesa ni deseo en lo absoluto, comprometerme contigo ni con nadie. – se volteo para alejarse de Saeki.

En cuanto estuvo a una distancia considerada sintió que una ráfaga rozaba su rostro, que la hizo detenerse. No necesitó averiguar qué fue aquello. Sabía que aquella ráfaga no fue provocada por otra cosa más que un blade.

- Esta vez no acepto una negativa, y voy a perseguirte hasta conseguir lo que deseo. Serás mi prometida, lo quieras o no. – le dijo furiosamente. La peliturquesa lo enfrentó con su típica mirada gélida e indiferente.

- Veo que te has vuelto persistente. Bien, veamos esta vez cuánto has mejorado. – sacó su blade de sus ropas y se colocó en posición de lanzamiento, al igual que lo hizo el joven.

- Te recuerdo que según las reglas, si yo gano, serás mi prometida. No podrás negarte esta vez. – le desafió Saeki.

- ¡Hm! – torció su sonrisa – y te recuerdo que según mi regla, si pierdes, desapareces y no vuelves nunca más. – le respondió enfatizando especialmente la palabra "mi".

- ¿Listo? – agregó y el muchacho asintió.

Como era costumbre, el Patriarca hacía de árbitro. Nadia y Saeki lanzaron sus beyblades al mismo tiempo en el plato principal de la Plaza de las Ceremonias. El primer choque dio inicio a la batalla, y luego ambos objetos giraron alrededor del plato. Sorpresivamente, unos segundos después de iniciada la contienda, Saeki dio la orden de atacar. La embestida dio tal efecto que Hawlux terminó en el borde del plato a punto de ser expulsado.

- Bien, veo que has aumentado tu fuerza. Veremos que tan hábil eres ahora. – sonrió torcidamente.

El gesto de Nadia no le gustó en lo más mínimo a Saeki, quien se molestó bastante. Con su beyblade intentó atacar una y otra vez para embestir a Hawlux sin resultados, ya que éste último lo esquivaba sin dificultades. Por cada intento fallido el muchacho se enfurecía cada vez más y Nadia sonreía divertidamente ante la reacción del ainako, hasta que decidió cambiar los papeles. Sin darle tiempo a Saeki de reaccionar, el beyblade blanco y turquesa comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, de manera que ante los ojos del moreno, se volvía invisible.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Un beyblade invisible? – se sorprendió el muchacho mientras buscaba al blade de Nadia. - ¿Dónde está?.

- Aquí. – la chica señaló hacia arriba, y efectivamente Hawlux se encontraba en el aire por encima de las cabezas de los beyluchadores. Cayó a toda velocidad sobre el plato y expulsó el beyblade de Saeki, que pasó rozando su rostro, sin miramientos.

- Creo que gané – agregó la chica segundos después. Su beyblade regresó a su mano y el muchacho permaneció mudo de la sorpresa. – Te lo dije antes. No me interesa en lo absoluto comprometerme ni contigo ni con nadie. Además, cualquier idiota que haya intentado comprometerse conmigo para su propia conveniencia y no porque realmente me ame, siempre pierde. No soy esclava de nadie. – esta última frase lo dijo pausadamente y con total frialdad y dureza. Sus ojos destellaron furiosamente.

Ante aquella mirada, Saeki tembló. Los vítores y aplausos resonaron en toda la plaza, festejando el triunfo de la chica. Una vez más, Nadia se volteó para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el equipo. Kai suspiró aliviado. Aún no tenía en claro ciertas cosas, como el asunto del compromiso, pero ya no le importaba. Interiormente festejó el triunfo de la chica y al mismo tiempo se sintió estúpido sintiéndose celoso. Estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería, y además había desconfiado por un momento en Nadia. Ahora era él el que tendría una oportunidad de acercarse a la chica. Si es que aún la tenía, porque en ese momento recordó las hirientes palabras que le había dicho a la peliturquesa por la tarde y se sintió culpable.

- Espera un momento Nadia – la voz de Saeki, quien se recuperó y tomó coraje de nuevo, hizo volver a la realidad a Kai. La chica se detuvo de nuevo y volteó solamente su rostro.

- Dime qué es lo que quieres. Lo que sea pídelo. Los habitantes de Ainaku tenemos más riquezas y somos superiores a esta plebe. – miró a la muchedumbre que estaba a su alrededor con gesto despectivo. Los aldeanos de Shideki protestaron ante el comentario del joven ainako, y en instantes callaron ante el pedido de silencio del Patriarca.

- Si te casas conmigo – continuó el muchacho - tendrás todo lo que quieras. Riquezas, comodidades, vestimenta mucho más hermosa y delicada. Serás tratada como una verdadera princesa. – No cabía duda de que lo que decía Saeki era verdad en cuanto a Poder y superioridad, pues su vestimenta diferenciaba mucho de las de los Shidekos **(3)**.

Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones holgados de color negro, metidos bajo un par de botas y una remera de mangas largas color gris platinado **(4)**, con un trozo de tela a modo de banda, que cruzaba desde el hombro izquierdo hacia la cintura, cuyo color era azul grisáceo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su vestimenta, era que tenía hilos hermosamente bordados de color dorado en el cuello y al final de sus mangas. Además llevaba adherido a las telas unas diminutas joyas. Sumado a eso, los adornos como los collares, anillos y aros que portaba.

- No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?. – el rostro de Saeki denotó desconcierto - Entonces, seré más clara. No me interesa el dinero. Yo tengo mi propia riqueza, y está aquí mismo en Shideki. – esta vez el joven frunció su ceño mostrando claramente confusión.

- Lo que Nadia quiere interpretar, es que ella tiene todo lo que necesita en esta aldea: amistad, cariño, respeto y sobre todo, libertad. Todo ello son cosas invaluables y al mismo tiempo tiene mucho valor para ella. – explicó el Patriarca.

- ¡Esto es absurdo! – protestó el ainako.

- No lo es. Como tú estás tan obsesionado con el Poder del que hablas con tanto orgullo, dudo mucho que lo entiendas. Y si no me equivoco, para asegurar el futuro de tu aldea quieres casarte conmigo por ser yo, según tú, muy popular en Shideki, y de esa forma aumentar más la supremacía de Ainaku con respeto a Shideki y dominarnos, además de aprovecharse de nuestras posesiones. Esto realmente es patético. – y se retiró sin más.

- ¿Adónde vas? Aún no he terminado. – protestó Saeki.

- Yo sí. No tiene caso discutir con un mocoso inmaduro que ni siquiera le importa la vida ni los sentimientos de los demás. Te falta mucho por aprender, niño. – mientras se alejaba, Saeki apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

La furia del ainako estalló, quien salió corriendo tras Nadia y le sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lanzándola luego hacia un árbol. El cuerpo de la chica impactó contra el duro y grueso tronco, y luego cayó al suelo, sujetándose por el hombro izquierdo.

La reacción de Saeki enfureció a los aldeanos, pues ellos consideraban que si un hombre golpeaba a una mujer era una deshonra. Los insultos y abucheos inundaron la Plaza.

En cuanto Nadia pudo ponerse de pie, Saeki la atrapó por el cuello sin darle tiempo a la chica de reaccionar, presionándola con fuerza con su mano derecha y al mismo tiempo aprisionándola contra el tronco. Lo mismo hizo con su mano izquierda, que sujetaba la muñeca derecha de la chica, ignorando por completo la reacción furiosa de los shidekos.

- ¡Suéltame! – expresó como pudo la peliturquesa, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

- ¡No te irás a ninguna parte!. ¡Me perteneces!. – gritó con rabia. La mano de Saeki, que sujetaba el cuello de Nadia, ahora sujetaba fuertemente la mandíbula de la chica y repentinamente besó con brusquedad los labios de la peliturquesa en una actitud posesiva.

En ese instante y por una milésima de segundo, Nadia sintió que quien le sujetaba y besaba de esa forma no era Saeki, sino otro sujeto de ojos rojos, y en sus oídos resonaban de aquel hombre, aquellas atemorizantes palabras que mencionó recientemente el ainako, seguido de una macabra risa. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente y un temblor le invadió. Sintió que estaba siendo presa del pánico y con su mano libre sujetó la mano opresora con la intención de liberarse. La misma mano opresora, con habilidad, sujetó aquella mano libre y la presionó contra el tronco. Nadia estaba atrapada. La respiración se le hacía cada vez más dificultosa, debido a que el muchacho la había obligado a abrir su boca para saborear la cavidad bucal y recorrerla con su lengua. La chica sintió repulsión y forcejeaba para alejarse de él, sin resultado.

La escena que presenció Kai lo había impactado y enfurecido de sobremanera. El interior de Kai bullía peligrosamente. Sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos como la nieve. Su cuerpo endureció terriblemente por la incontenible ira. Su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo incontrolable. Presionó fuertemente sus mandíbulas y dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido, que afortunadamente nadie lo oyó. Nadie trata de esa forma tan manipuladora a Nadia. Nadie debía humillarla de esa forma. Nadie maltrata a SU chica.

Kai no era el único que sintió la misma impresión sobre aquella escena que acababa de ver. Rika, Miyuki, Satoru, el equipo y el resto de todos los shidekos sintieron, en el momento que Saeki besó a Nadia, completa ira e impotencia. Sólo uno tuvo el coraje de detener aquella soberbia actitud del joven ainako.

- ¡Hey, engreído!. ¡déjala en paz! - Tyson se acercó hacia Saeki para apartarlo de Nadia.

Ni bien dio unos cuantos pasos, el grupo de los ainakos con quienes había llegado el muchacho se colocó alrededor de Saeki dándole la espalda, con sus armas, que consistían en lanzas, espadas y dagas, e interponiéndose entre el joven y Tyson junto con los demás aldeanos.

Al escuchar la voz de Tyson, Saeki separó sus labios de los de Nadia y volteó para dirigir su vista hacia aquél que osó insultarlo. Sin soltar a Nadia, le sonrió socarronamente. La reacción de Tyson claramente era de furia. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención del peliazul, inesperadamente una fuerza extraña hizo que Saeki soltara a la chica y cayera precipitadamente hacia el suelo. Nadia cayó de nuevo de rodillas al suelo y daba bocanadas de aire para recuperar la respiración. Su cuerpo temblaba terriblemente por las palpitaciones que sufría.

- ¿Pero qué dia...? – alcanzó a pronunciar el muchacho una vez que se semi incorporó del suelo, pues una mirada que le heló la sangre le hizo callar.

- Vete de aquí. – ordenó la voz ácida de aquella persona.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Nadia quedó completamente inmóvil y sorprendida. No podía ser él. No podía ser posible, y para verificarlo levantó lentamente su vista hacia aquella persona. Efectivamente y como lo había supuesto, se trataba de Kai.

El bicolor se encontraba frente a ella, observando al hombre con desmedida frialdad y con sus puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados. Lo que más le llamó la atención era que su voz sonó impetuosamente ¿furiosa?

Los ainakos que formaban una línea divisoria entre Saeki, junto a Nadia y Kai, y el resto de los aldeanos giraron sobre sí mismos para atacar al bicolor.

- ¡NO! Yo me encargo de él – El joven ainako dio la orden y se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a enfrentar al muchacho que osó golpearlo. Pasó su mano por su mejilla golpeada, y se colocó en posición de pelea. Kai imitó la acción.

Saeki se lanzó contra el bicolor, y éste logró esquivarlo. En instantes la lucha estaba siendo pareja, ya que ambos eran muy buenos y muy fuertes. A pesar de la gran diferencia del tamaño de sus cuerpos y de sus fuerzas, Kai era mucho mejor que Saeki en peleas a mano limpia. Ciertamente el ainako tenía la experiencia y la fuerza para luchar y derrotar a sus oponentes, pero Kai tenía la habilidad de esquivar sus golpes. Por lo visto, el Beyblade no es lo único de lo que ambos eran expertos. Los vítores de los aldeanos estallaban incontroladamente, apoyando completamente al bicolor y abucheando al ainako.

En cuanto el ainako bajó la guardia, el bicolor logró propinarle un certero golpe en el estómago que lo obligó a doblegarse. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Kai lo sujetó por el cuello, y sin importar la diferencia de altura y de contextura corporal, lo levantó del suelo y lo estrelló contra el mismo tronco en donde Saeki tuvo el atrevimiento de atrapar y besar descaradamente a Nadia, y presionó fuertemente su cuello dejándolo casi sin respiración.

- Voy a destrozarte – la voz cargada de odio y rencor de Kai le sorprendió de sobremanera. Cuando Saeki pudo abrir uno de sus ojos, a pesar del esfuerzo que reunía para respirar, pudo ver en los ojos del bicolor un peligroso y amenazante brillo que denotaba fiereza.

Entonces sintió un profundo temor y pánico. Aquella mirada no se comparaba con la de Nadia, que era fría e indiferente. Más bien parecían los ojos del demonio.

- Me... me rin... do – así como Saeki terminó de decir aquellas palabras con dificultad, Kai soltó bruscamente el cuello de su presa con facilidad.

Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, Saeki se retiró tambaleándose y se reunió con el resto de los ainakos, dándoles la orden de retirada, quienes obedecieron inmediatamente. Los shidekos festejaron el triunfo de Kai.

En cuanto aquel grupo desapareció de la vista, Kai se giró hacia Nadia, quien se sujetaba del hombro golpeado a causa del impacto que sufrió. Rika y Miyuki, junto al resto de los beyluchadores, se acercaron preocupados hacia ella. Sin embargo la chica ignoró completamente las preguntas de los que la rodeaban, quienes querían asegurarse que la peliturquesa no se encontrara malherida. Fijó su vista en el estoico bicolor, quien a su vez fijaba la suya en ella.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – soltó exasperadamente, sorprendiendo al resto del grupo – No te pedí que me ayudaras. No debieron meterse en asuntos ajenos. – sin decir más se alejó de allí, con gesto indiferente y muy molesta. Con paso firme y sin premura, se dirigió hacia el bosque para luego internarse en él, dejando atrás a un grupo completamente desconcertado y a un bicolor rechazado.

Tras la marcha de la chica, toda la aldea se sumió por unos breves segundos en silencio, hasta que la voz del Patriarca dio la orden de recomenzar el espectáculo y divertirse, además de olvidarse de la angustiante escena que presenciaron. Aunque la aldea tenía la facilidad de olvidarse de lo ocurrido recientemente y comenzar a divertirse como si nada grave hubiese ocurrido, el resultado no fue el mismo para el equipo. Su alegría se había empañado, y Kai se sintió más miserable que antes. Para ellos Nadia era más importante. El equipo dudó si ir detrás de Nadia y ayudarla, o mejor no intervenir.

- Si fuera ustedes la dejaría sola hasta que se calme y regrese. Ahora mismo, digamos que... se encuentra en su momento de debilidad. – Intervino Yoko. Había notado la inquietud de aquellos chicos. Ante la respuesta de la mujer, el grupo no tuvo más opción que desistir.

- Pero... hay algo que no entiendo¿por qué Nadia no quiso darle una segunda oportunidad a ese idiota?. ¿no se supone que si pierdes tienes tantas oportunidades como sean necesarias hasta que logres tu propósito? Tú nos explicaste esto Miyuki - interrogó Tyson.

- En realidad es así. Pero en el caso de que alguien quiera comprometerse con Nadia, es totalmente diferente. ¿Recuerdas que dije que cuanto más importante es la persona que pide la mano de otra, más difíciles y variados serían sus retos? – explicó Miyuki, y al recibir un asentimiento de parte del peliazul continuó – Bien, resulta que Saeki es el hijo del líder de los Ainaku, una aldea vecina.

- Además, este es un reto que ella misma impuso y nuestro abuelo la aceptó. Recuerden que Nadia es muy popular en nuestra aldea, además de ser la nieta del Patriarca, y lo que decide ella se le respeta. – la respuesta de Satoru descolocó al equipo.

- ¿Y cuál es ese reto? – esta vez la curiosidad fue de Max.

- Que cualquier individuo que quiera comprometerse con Nadia debe enfrentarse a ella en una beybatalla, como lo acaban de ver. Sólo tiene UNA oportunidad. Si el oponente de Nadia pierde, jamás volverá a pedirle compromiso y se olvidará definitivamente de ella. Si empata, es posible que tenga una segunda oportunidad. También cuenta el hecho de ver cuáles sean las habilidades y las razones del oponente de Nadia para ganarse esa segunda oportunidad. Eso lo evaluará ella, ya que depende de ella si la batalla le interesó o no. Si pierde después de diez minutos de batalla también podría tener segunda oportunidad. Y por último si logra ganarle, desgraciadamente para Nadia, ella tendrá que comprometerse, lo quiera o no.

- Y como ella es una experta beyluchadora, nadie le ha ganado, ni siquiera han empatado. – aclaró Miyuki. enfatizando la palabra "nadie".

- La verdadera razón por la que Nadia impuso este reto, es porque ella quiere decidir por sí misma con quién se comprometerá sin seguir las reglas de nuestras tradiciones. Y esta es la única forma que ella encuentra para poder zafarse de estos compromisos. – explicó Yoko.

- Entiendo, y fue muy ingenioso de su parte. Esta tradición también se realiza en mi aldea, en China. Es realmente muy triste que te comprometan, sea cual sea el motivo, con alguien que no amas y compartir obligadamente el resto de tu vida con aquella persona, te ame o no. – concordó Ray.

- Lo hace para protegerse ella misma, para no volver a ser herida. No sabemos sus verdaderos motivos. Nunca nos ha contado sobre su vida. Es por eso que su actitud es de indiferencia.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido, y con más razón lo entendemos. Kai pasó por una situación parecida – respondió sinceramente Tyson, y todos se sumieron en un triste silencio.

- Hablando de Kai ¿dónde está él? - preguntó Daichí que buscó con su vista al bicolor y se halló con la sorpresa de que no se encontraba allí.

**# # El Ángel y el Fénix # # El Ángel y el Fénix # # El Ángel y el Fénix # # El Ángel y el Fénix # #**

Corría. Corría desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, por la profunda espesura del bosque. Sus mandíbulas presionaban fuertemente unas con otras, y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color miel. Finalmente, después de una larga carrera por el camino que ya conocía, producto de varios años que llevaba viviendo allí, llegó hasta su destino. Un hermoso y extenso lago, cuyas aguas reflejaban la figura de la maravillosa luna llena. El brillo de aquel astro blanquecino iluminaba las cristalinas aguas.

La chica se acercó hasta el borde del lago, se arrodilló, se arremangó sus mangas y comenzó a lavar sus brazos y rostro, especialmente sus labios, histéricamente y con frenesí. Murmuraba insultos y palabras incoherentes con voz temblorosa y cargada de odio. De sus ojos rodaban lágrimas gruesas y amargas, que se mezclaban con las gotas de agua cristalina del lago. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y temblaba con violencia. Tenía deseos de llorar y gritar a todo pulmón. Se sintió humillada a causa del beso que le robó Saeki. No importaba cuántas veces se refregara, aún sentía las manos de aquel apestoso individuo sobre sus muñecas y los labios de él sobre los suyos. Se sintió asquerosamente sucia.

Aquel beso había sido posesivo, brusco, opresivo, hambriento, repulsivo y sin sentimiento alguno. De la misma forma que Saeki la aprisionó, lo había hecho otro sujeto hace más de cinco años atrás.

Su mente volvió a recordar aquellas noches de pesadilla, cuando siendo ella una niña, había sido víctima de aquellos asaltantes besos, aquellos ojos rojos que la paralizaban con sólo verlos, aquellos fornidos brazos que aprisionaban su cuerpo y aquellas manos que recorrían sin pudor cada centímetro de su piel, robándole su dignidad, su inocencia e invadiéndole su cuerpo.

Cada noche que vivía una y otra vez la misma pesadilla, se sentía miserable por no poder hacer nada que pudiera detenerle. Siempre que intentaba alejarlo de él, siempre terminaba de alguna forma indefensa y dominada. Sentía que su alma desaparecía poco a poco y sentía cada vez más deseos de morir para dejar de sufrir.

Si, Yuro se había encargado de someterla de la manera más baja y cruel.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar convulsivamente y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba a punto de gritar para liberar la impotencia que había sentido al ser acorralada, pero se contuvo al escuchar un sonido proveniente de algún punto cercano.

Sin perder tiempo, se giró sobre sí misma y lanzó su beyblade hacia aquél que osó invadir su territorio. El intruso logró esquivarlo con mucha facilidad, sin siquiera pestañar.

- ¿Kai? – se sorprendió al identificar al intruso, que estaba siendo iluminado por el resplandor de la luna, después de haber dado varios pasos más hacia Nadia. Segundos después Hawlux regresó a la mano de su dueña.

Nadia gruñó por lo bajo y desvió su vista hacia el suelo, regañándose a sí misma por haberse permitido aquello. Había sido descubierta en su peor estado y se sintió avergonzada. Era por esa razón que se había alejado del grupo después de aquel incidente. No querían que la vieran de esa forma, y Kai lo entendió.

Cuando Nadia fue apresada por Saeki, había visto en sus ojos no miedo, sino temor. En ese entonces, sintió sus venas hervir de coraje y una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Aunque ella tenía la habilidad de ocultar sus sentimientos, Kai pudo percibir de todas formas aquél temor que invadía el cuerpo de la chica. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

¡Que irónico! Cuando nuestro cuerpo puede ser capaz de no demostrar absolutamente nada, nuestros ojos siempre nos delatan. Son tan expresivos.

Pero lo que más le dolió a Kai fue ver aquel hermoso rostro desencajado de Nadia, mezcla de dolor, impotencia y resistencia, y sus lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, camuflándose entre las gotas de agua.

- Vete de aquí ¿quieres? Déjame sola. – solicitó tajantemente, aún con voz levemente temblorosa. En cambio, el bicolor no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. Deseó consolarla, pero sabiendo él mismo que no era el tipo de persona que abrazaría y consolaría a una persona cuando ésta estuviese triste o dolorida, cerró fuertemente sus puños por sentirse un inútil.

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?. ¡Dije que te fueras! - se exaltó repentinamente, y al no obtener respuesta, su única reacción fue volver a lanzar a Hawlux con la intención de alejarlo de allí. Al contrario de lo que Nadia planeaba, Kai reaccionó lanzando a Dranzer.

Ambos beyblades colisionaron y a causa de su enorme poder, se produjo una poderosa onda expansiva que expulsó a ambos por unos pocos metros. Nadia continuó arremetiendo contra Kai usando toda su fuerza, mientras que el bicolor se dedicaba a esquivar y a enfrentar de vez en cuando a la chica. No quería lastimarla, no en estas condiciones cuando la peliturquesa se encontraba completamente fuera de sí. De hecho, la batalla misma se volvió totalmente descontrolada y cada vez se hacía más y más intensa, luego de haber invocado a sus respectivas Bestias Bits. Las técnicas que empleaba Nadia no eran poderosas, sino destructivas, como lo había sido en la batalla contra los hermanos Hattori, pero esta vez diez, quizá cien veces más.

De repente, Hawlux aumentó su velocidad de manera que desaparecía ante la vista del oponente. Este era un truco que Kai ya conocía. Nadia la había utilizado en la batalla contra Saeki, y él no caería tan fácilmente ante esta sencilla técnica.

- Detesto los trucos baratos. Es hora de terminar con esto. ¡BLAZING GIGUS! – ordenó Kai. Las flechas rojas de Dranzer lograron paralizar al beyblade de Nadia. A su vez, los ojos de Nadia adquirieron un brillo que Kai nunca había notado antes.

- ¡No me subestimes! – gritó con toda su furia - ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE ENERGÍA!

Inesperadamente, el beyblade de Nadia comenzó a brillar y segundos después se produjo una enorme explosión. Kai fue el único de los dos que fue lanzado por los aires a causa de esa increíble técnica. El resultado fue sorprendente e inesperado. Una vez que el humo y la tierra fueron disipados se pudo apreciar que sólo un beyblade estaba girando, y era Dranzer. Segundos después dejó de girar y se desplomó junto a Hawlux.

Nadia, derrotada, cayó de rodillas, pues sus piernas flaquearon y no tenían la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo pastoso y daba enormes bocanadas de aire para normalizar la respiración. Estaba completamente exhausta ¿y cómo no estarlo si había recurrido de todas sus energías y desperdiciándolo en la batalla?. Kai, aún tambaleándose, se acercó lentamente a Nadia, quien rehuía de su mirada por haber sido derrotada.

- ¡Qué!. ¿Vas a decirme que mi actitud es patética?. – respondió bruscamente, levantando repentinamente su mirada, después de que Kai diera unos cuantos pasos - ¿y que hay de ustedes los hombres?. ¡Son todos iguales! Sólo les importan ustedes mismos. Sólo les importan el sexo, el Poder y sentirse superiores. Muchas veces he sido objeto del deseo. No les importa lastimar a otros con tal de obtener lo que desean. Como lo hicieron Saeki y Yuro. Es por eso que los odio tanto.

Mientras Nadia se esforzaba en volver a ponerse de pie, a pesar de lo exhausta que se encontraba, Kai escuchaba las palabras de dolor de ella. Lo que más notó en la chica fueron sus ojos, que brillaban peligrosamente.

- Y tú no eres la excepción Hiwatari. – agregó despectivamente - Para ti, no soy más que una simple esclava que sólo debe obedecer a los hombres y que debería complacer a mi prometido. ¡Mi futuro prometido!. ¡Aquel que me trató como basura, pisoteando mi dignidad! – calló y comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

El bicolor se detuvo repentinamente. Las palabras de Nadia fueron como múltiples puñaladas para Kai. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella le reprocharía por su actitud, pero jamás pensó que le hería los sentimientos y ahora él sentía lo mismo. Ahora más que nunca quería consolarla y disculparse. Reanudó sus pasos, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

- ¿Crees que no me importo lo que te hizo Saeki?. – habló con calma y con voz suave - Entonces dime¿por qué crees que desee destrozarlo cuando lo sujeté por el cuello?. ¿Por qué crees que te aparté de este mal nacido? – detuvo una vez más sus pasos, pues ya estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Tal vez porque tú querías posesionarte de mí, y para eso decidiste eliminar cualquier obstáculo para ti? – respondió fríamente la peliturquesa.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – respondió con indignación. – No soy como Saeki. Jamás te rebajaría de ese modo. Jamás te lastimaría. Sé muy bien lo que dije esta tarde y no espero que me perdones. Seré orgulloso, seré frío e indiferente y seguramente habré lastimado los sentimientos de los demás con mis palabras duras e hirientes como lo hice contigo esta tarde, pero jamás cometería esta crueldad. – sujetó firmemente los brazos de Nadia.

- Lástima que no te crea. – se soltó abruptamente del agarre del bicolor - Además, sé de una fuente muy confiable que deseaste la perfección y obtuviste a Black Dranzer, traicionando a tu equipo. – le señaló mientras contenía más lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron enormemente ¿cómo lo supo? Sólo sus compañeros de equipo conocían su antiguo deseo y la posesión de Black Dranzer.

- ¿Sorprendido?. – continuó después de ver el rostro de sorpresa del bicolor. - Pues esa información me la dio la única persona en quien confío ciegamente. Mi tío Dickenson. Él me salvó la vida. De no ser por él, no estaría aquí. Mis padres y Hawlux también me salvaron. Desde pequeña, toda mi vida fue una desgracia. Fui la oveja negra de la aldea por mi don de interpretar los sueños, siendo completamente apartada, burlada e ignorada. Lo peor de todo fue la aparición de Yuro. Él destruyó mi vida y la de mis padres. – su voz se elevaba cada vez más fuerte y se volvía cada vez más histérica.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes.

- ¡NO! Tú no entiendes cómo me siento. No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido y cuánto he tenido que soportarlo todo. Cuánto he tenido que enfrentar las situaciones más dolorosas y cuánto me ha costado superarme. – su respiración comenzaba a ser entrecortada y le costaba cada vez más contener sus lágrimas, hasta que no pudo más y estalló. - ¡MALDICIÓN!. ¡.¿por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto a mí?.!. ¡.¿POR QUÉ?.!. ¡.¿POR QUÉ?.!. – y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba dolorosamente.

Kai ya no pudo más. Olvidándose de su propio orgullo, abrazó firmemente el cuerpo de Nadia, atrayéndola hacia sí y brindándole confort y calidez. Una de sus manos se posó en la cabeza de Nadia. Sus ojos amatistas se cerraron instintivamente para apresar las lágrimas que también amenazaban con escapárseles de sus hermosas orbes.

- Cuando sientes que todo está en tu contra, lo único que te queda eres tú misma. Sólo tú puedes consolarte y entenderte a ti misma.

Nadia detuvo su llanto al escuchar las palabras de Kai y supo en este momento que él tenía razón. Así había sido. Cuando no tenía a absolutamente nadie que estuviese a su lado, sólo podía contar con ella misma. Sólo alguien que vivió una situación como ésta podría decir tales palabras. Se aferró fuertemente de la campera de Kai y comenzó a llorar desesperada y desconsoladamente.

Tras una larga pausa, cuando ya se había calmado y descargado todo su dolor, que se había acumulado durante varios años, Nadia se dio cuenta que el abrazo que le había otorgado Kai desde el primer momento había sido cálido, firme y protector. Nunca se había sentido segura en sus fuertes brazos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Es más, extrañaba aquella sensación. La última vez que lo había sentido fue cuando sus padres la abrazaron cariñosamente, a los 9 años.

Al sentir que Nadia ya estaba más tranquila, Kai creyó que era el momento de hablar. No quería interrumpir este pacífico silencio, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sintió deseos de decirle algo muy importante.

- ¿Sabes qué? – preguntó suavemente. – Siempre me han atraído las mujeres fuertes y difíciles como tú. – respondió, enfatizando especialmente la palabra "siempre".

Ante aquellas palabras Nadia levantó su rostro, con los ojos totalmente sorprendidos hacia Kai, y se apartó un poco del cuerpo del bicolor para asegurarse que lo que había oído no era su imaginación. Sin darle siquiera tiempo a la chica de reaccionar, y para asegurarle que no estaba bromeando, el bicolor besó suavemente los delicados labios de Nadia. Con cuidado se apartó completamente de ella y esperó su respuesta, o reacción, o lo que fuera.

Nadia se sintió desconcertada. Aquel beso fue completamente diferente. Había sido sólo un roce, una simple caricia. No se comparaba con los otros besos que recibió de Saeki y de Yuro. Se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y no sintió ninguna repugnancia. Por el contrario, le había agradado bastante. Extrañamente su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente. Estaba tan enfrascada en la nueva sensación que había sentido al ser besada de manera delicada, que no supo en qué momento Kai había colocado sus manos sobre sus mejillas y con las yemas de sus pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente.

Sintió la necesidad de ver los ojos del bicolor, y lo que vio en ellos confirmaron sus dudas. No había frialdad ni indiferencia en sus amatistas, sino seriedad y sinceridad.

El estaba siendo sincero, y no había porque dudar. No había necesidad de palabras para expresar los sentimientos. Eso había hecho Kai. Confesarle sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos.

Kai apartó suavemente sus manos del rostro de Nadia. Desvió su mirada hacia otro punto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, pero gracias a la oscuridad, ella no pudo notarlo.

Nadia no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y se quedó boquiabierta. Sus sentidos no le respondían. Quería hablar, pero no podía y Kai lo percibió.

Con su mano derecha, tomó suavemente la barbilla de la chica, y por segunda vez acercó su rostro al de ella. Por segunda vez la besó, pero esta vez no fue un roce, sino un beso más profundo. El brazo izquierdo de Kai rodeó la cintura de la chica y volvió a acercarla al cuerpo del bicolor para obtener mejor y mayor contacto. Las manos de Nadia estaban posadas en los hombros de Kai. Ambos labios se saboreaban y se deleitaban.

¡Cielos!. ¡Qué diferentes eran los besos de Kai!. Eran dulces, sensuales, apasionantes, y sobre todo extasiantes. No había posesión, había correspondencia. No había brusquedad, había delicadeza. No había lujuria, había pasión. No había indiferencia, había amor.

Nadia notó la enorme y abismal diferencia. Era la primera vez que un hombre se le confesaba con sinceridad, y le trataba de manera totalmente diferente a todos los que había conocido. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos por eternos segundos, con los que se expresaron claramente todos sus sentimientos y luego los desviaron un tanto nerviosos y avergonzados. Sus rostros se cubrieron de un hermoso tono rojizo, mientras una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ambos jóvenes, sin siquiera saber que otro par de ojos, escondidos tras la vegetación, los estaba observando.

CONTINUARÁ...

**(1)** Ainaku: Este nombre lo inventé (no sé si realmente existe) basándome del nombre Ainu, una antigua tribu japonesa que, aún hoy en día, existe pero poco a poco va desapareciendo.

**(2)** Nombre que le inventé para los habitantes de la aldea Ainaku.

**(3)** Nombre que le inventé para los habitantes de la aldea Shideki.

**(4)** Para que se den una idea, es un color parecido al del cabello de Bryan (Boris) de G-Revolution, pero un poco más claro.

Ahora es el turno de los RR.

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas sobrevivido, porque como lo prometí, acá está el resultado de la declaración. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y gracias por el RR. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Shiroi Tsuki:.** ¡Gracias por el RR amiga! Aunque ya hemos hablado de algunos puntos en el e-mail, de todas formas voy a responderte a tu RR. Como ya te lo había dicho por correo, los chicos suelen hacer esas macanas porque es típico de ellos y de su etapa: la adolescencia ¬¬U Creen saberlo todo y que hacen las cosas bien, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario ¬¬U. Deberían aprender a observar y escuchar. Sobre eso de la esclavitud... ehehehehe... yo también tengo un carácter de mier...coles, así que dudo mucho que quieran "dominarme" Nadia lleva en sus manos un garrote así que chicos, mucho cuidado ¡muajajajajajaja!. ¡ops! o.oU creo que me pasé hehehehehe. Ok, ya basta de tonterías y a lo serio. Gracias denuevo por el RR y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Quisiera saber tu valiosa opinión sobre este capítulo y la declaración. Nos vemos.

**ainariel:** jajajajaja, sí que sos graciosa. Yo nunca pude ver la película de Peter Pan (aunque conozco la historia), y me han dicho que es hermosa. Una amiga mía se hizo fanática de la pareja Peter x Jane y escribió un fic de esos dos. Ok, ok. Dejemos esas cosas y vayamos a lo del fic. ¡Sip! soy mala. Me gusta dejar a los lectores con la intriga ¡muajajajajaja! pero en este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado la declaración. Nos vemos.

En el próximo capítulo, "El origen de la Luz y la Oscuridad", sabrán sobre el origen de Hawlux y la nueva bestia bit, Quimeryon.


End file.
